Inuyasha: Sealed Fates Unleashed
by LadyJenDragon
Summary: During a full moon, all demons begin to attack the spiritual leaders across feudal Japan. Miroku and Sango try to protect Kagome who can't get home through the well from attacking demons, including Inuyasha. The Final Chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1: The Spell That Binds

**InuYasha**

Sealed Fates Unleashed

**Summary:** On the night of the full moon, demons begin to attack the priests and priestesses across feudal Japan. Miroku and Sango are put in charge of protecting Kagome who can't get home through the well. Will Kagome be strong enough to protect herself from the demons hunting her down? Including Inuyasha? But there is another sinister plot at work.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha and characters we all know and love, though I've invented a few new characters myself. This is my first attempt at writing Fan Fiction. I'll need lots of feed back, prefer constructive criticism.

Rating: Teen for action scenes

Type: Action-Adventure with a dash of Romance (well sort of).

**Author Notes: **I'm relatively new to Inuyasha and my story is based upon the Anime I've seen (up to Sixth Season and includes the 3 movies). Warning: some characters might be OC due to the events in the story. Also, this author sticks to the Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango pairings, hints at a future pairing of Sesshomaru/Rin. Kikyo lovers, had to do it. You'll read about it in a future chapter and you'll just have to get over it.

**CHAPTER ONE**

The Spell that Binds

**xxxxxxxxxx  
**

Kagome rushed about the house collecting all the necessary items she'd need for her return to feudal Japan. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo were waiting for her. She'd insisted on returning to her own time to stock up before they went after Naraku again. He barely got away and disappeared to heal.

"Mom!" Kagome opened every cabinet in the kitchen.

There was no answer. Pausing, Kagome didn't hear a response. Where had Mom gotten off to? Kagome broke off and went looking for her mom.

She found Mom in the dining room, reading a book at the table. Her brown hair was pulled into a tight bun at the back of head. Her blue dress was protected by a green apron. A dish rag sat on the table next her hand. She seemed awfully engrossed in the story.

This was the first time she'd seen her mom take the time to read a book. 'What's up?' Kagome asked herself. She leaned just inside the threshold, smiling. It was nice to see Mom taking a break. As if sensing someone there, her Mom looked up at her.

"Kagome?" Mom laid the book open on the table. "You wanted something?"

"Yeah." Kagome blinked at the book in her mother's hands. "What's that?"

"A book Jisuko gave me to read." Mom looked at the page she'd left off on. "I'm almost done."

She sighed. The story had been interesting enough. It appeared that Kagome was getting ready to leave once again. She'd have to pick it up some time later once the chaos settled.

"What's it about?" Kagome didn't get to see her Mom like this often.

Maybe Mom needs a rest every now and then, she concluded. It's a good thing she was gone most of the time. But, her Mom worried about her when she was with Inuyasha and the others. A word was never said but Kagome had seen the fear in her Mom's eyes that she worried over Kagome getting injured or, worse, dying.

"A Lord who loses the love of his life to death, or so he thinks. He falls for another woman years later. The love of his life, Masami, comes back five years later and claims to have lost her memory in an accident. And now she wants to reclaim her life back. But the Lord and his new fiancé have decided to marry. Which, of course, causes problems. Masami demands that he keeps his promise to protect her. The Lord is caught between the two women he loves."

Loses the love of his life to death. A promise to protect her? Kagome couldn't ignore the similarities, though not exact, to her own situation.

"And?" Kagome stood still, anxious to hear more.

"Well, Masami's been causing a rift between the Lord and his fiancé by attempting to kill her, having other's try to kill her, etc. You know how these books are. Anyway, Mitsuko, the new fiancé, fights to take back the Lord. Masami, it turns that she doesn't really love the Lord. She's just making mischief because she believes the Lord has betrayed her in some manner. But, her logic is twisted by a family friend who wants Masami for himself and tells her lie upon lie. In the end, the Lord follows his heart and marries his fiancé."

Kagome frowned. She didn't see the shadow on the floor behind her. The shadow moved towards her then froze. Two pointed ears were distinguishable, listening intently on the conversation.

"He broke his promise to Masami to protect her?" Kagome asked confused.

That was frowned upon. You kept your promises irregardless of the reason. That was called integrity. Not everyone believed in keeping their promises.

"The Lord believed he was doing the right thing. It took almost losing Mitsuko for the Lord to realize that Masami didn't love him any more and that she was trying to kill him. She wasn't the woman he thought she was. He broke his promise because he made the promise to a woman he loved. That woman no longer existed."

Wow, that was deep, Kagome thought. Interesting. She'd have to borrow the book later to get the details. On top of everything else she had to do to keep up with school.

"Ready to go back?" Mom left the book on the table, getting to her feet.

"Just a few more things, I think." Kagome smiled. "I know they're all waiting for me."

"Hey, Kagome!" Came Sota's voice from the Living Room. "Inuyasha's here!"

Kagome gulped, her shoulders sinking. He was here already? Man, he was so impatient! However, she was running late this time so she couldn't exactly be mad at Inuyasha.

"Great!" Kagome groaned. "Why can't he just wait for me?"

"Come on, Kagome." Mom responded. "He's a boy. They're so impatient."

Mom escorted her out to get her daughter on her way. If Inuyasha was here to collect Kagome, it was because she was late. How cute that Inuyasha felt it necessary to come after her daughter when she wasn't moving fast enough in his opinion.

"Tell me something I don't know?" She retorted.

"Your father was the same way." Mom sighed.

How she missed her husband.

"Really?" Kagome perked her head up.

It wasn't too often when Mom talked of father. Kagome didn't want to push the point, deciding to move onto another subject. She had been trying to finish collecting the list she'd made of the supplies they'd need.

**xxxxxxxxxx  
**

Kagome noticed Inuyasha hadn't said a word on their way back through the well. Even as he pulled her up onto the well's wall, he was abnormally silent. He kept his face from her, obviously preoccupied with his thoughts.

"Are you okay, Inuyasha?" Kagome felt something wrong with him.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Inuyasha jumped down from the well.

There was no point in telling her he'd overheard her mother's story. A book she'd called it, whatever that was. But the story made him stop to think. Shaking his head, it was nonsense. It was just a story.

"Are you sure?" Kagome eyed him suspiciously.

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha waved her off. "Enough already, okay?"

Kagome noticed Miroku and Sango hadn't come to the well to meet them. They were probably waiting in Kaede's hut for their return. Inuyasha was going to Totosai's in the morning to have Tetsusaiga looked over. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were going with Kagome to look at a valley to the north that Naraku may have passed through. Inuyasha would meet up with them later in the day.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Light from the three-quarter moon cascaded the forest with silver light, eerily illuminating the trees and ground. A light breeze moved through, rustling the leaves and grass. Even the nocturnal animals refrained from appearing under this moon. A cursed night was believed by all. No one dared to venture out tonight, mortal and demon.

It moved fast across the ground, dodging rocks, avoiding brushing bushes and circling around trees. Zigzagging across the terrain, it came upon the top of the hill overlooking the village in the lower valley below. Hesitating for only a few seconds, it turned onto the barren ground of the road leading into the Human village, a canal running through the center of the huts closest to the forest.

Yes, the village of the Priestess Kikyo from 50 years before. Where her younger sister, Kaede, resided and took over the duties of local priestess. But there were other auras it could feel. The reason it came. '_Oh, yes, they were here.'_ And _HE_ was here. The half blood was at rest, sleeping amongst the humans.

It moved from one structure sniffing the air as it went, stealthily avoiding drawing attention to its presence. Its target was close. It moved on to the next structure, waiting at the bamboo mat covered doorway. '_No, not this one.'_ Perhaps the next darkened hut.

'_Yes, he was here.' _The half blood was in the hut at the base of the stairs leading to the shrine indicated by the Wooden Gateway. The water in the canal glistened in the eerie light. It paused for a moment then moved to the door.

It slipped under the bamboo shade blocking the door. It paused, finding the half-blood asleep against the wall on the far side of the hut. A sword leaned against his shoulder, his chin rested on his chest. His kimono was maroon in the dark of the night in the hut. But, nor was he alone. Three human forms slept, spread out over the floor between it and the half-blood. Slowly, the invisible spirit passed two of the forms, stopping at the third.

A young girl, no older than sixteen, rested with her face towards the half-blood tucked under a white blanket. A green pillow lifted her head off the floor. Scanning over her form, it sensed power from the young girl. '_A priestess? Yes, this was to be expected.'_ She also possessed shards of the Shekon Jewel. But that wasn't why it was here, moving onto his target.

It stopped at the half-blood's foot, looking over his toes into the young face. His white hair hung around his boyish face, eyes closed. Rather handsome for a half-breed. His kimono was bright red, made of Fire-Rat material. It began to crawl up the half-blood called InuYasha.

No one stirred, no one knew it was there. No one would ever know it had come. None of their senses, demon or priestess, could pick it up. For it was neither mortal nor demon.

**xxxxxxxxxx  
**

Darkness possessed the world in which she lived. The only light came from the water in front of her. Water in the shallow, wooden bowl rippled as a blanket of transparent gold covered Inuyasha's sleeping reflection. It sparkled as it slid over the half-blood's head then vanished into thin air. Inuyasha shifted then settled again, both eyes remained closed.

"Inuyasha." The feminine voice spoke huskily.

Long blue hair hung around the round face of a pixie-looking woman dressed in a blue, white and silver kimono. Her full lips transformed into a smile as InuYasha's reflection disappeared from her magical water bowl, the reflecting light changed into another form.

"My spell has been placed upon him." Atokiyida said quietly. "Soon, very soon, I will be free."

The water changed from Inuyasha to a sleeping young girl. Dressed oddly, the girl wasn't from this time. Her face was familiar, bordered by black hair. The young girl shifted under the white blanket, snuggling back down and becoming still. The young, cute fox-demon slept in front of her, hiding her features from view.

"Kagome, the priestess from the future. And young Shippo."

The water rippled and changed. A male face came into view. '_Ah, the lecherous mortal.'_ He was a monk, his hands crossed over his chest as he lay on his back, sleeping soundly. His staff lay beside him, ready for immediate action. His black and blue kimono was his only cover for the night. The water shimmered, a close-up of his right hand with black cloth and sacred beads appeared, shining in the moonlight.

"The monk, Miroku, and his wind-tunnel."

Rippling again, the view changed in the water bowl before her. The woman lying nearby was young as well. The young woman's dark brown hair was pulled into a pony-tail high on her head. Covered by a white blanket just as the others, she slept quietly. Her features were rounded, appearing just a few years older than Kagome. '_The Demon Slayer.'_ Her Hiriocoites weapon, a large boomerang, lay beside her on the floor. A two-tailed demon cat slept, curled up on her pillow beside her head.

"Sango, the only remaining Demon Slayer from her village. An interesting assembly of friends you've chosen half-blood."

Light reflected, changing once more. A group of three lay still beneath the cover of the large tree at the edge of a clearing. One human-like male dressed in a white kimono, a child in orange-white kimono and a green toad-like creature rested together. Surrounded by forest, they were confident of their safety in this location.

The light changed intensity, the view focusing on the demon. His pale face appeared in the water bowl, both eyes were closed. The crescent moon on his forehead glistened in the dim light, indicating the color of blue. His long white hair gently quivered at the kiss of the evening breeze. Double stripes on both cheeks in purple and pointed ears were indicative that he was the son of the Dog General.

"The mighty Sesshomaru." Atokiyida smiled. "You will fall."

Sesshomaru wore two swords at his waist that stood out against the white of his clothes. His only hand rested on the fluff of his sash over his right shoulder. Yes, a strong specimen of a demon, and one not to be betrayed unless she wanted a war.

Rather interesting that a Human child, by the name of Rin, chose to remain in Sesshomaru's presence in the mean time. Sesshomaru's loyal vassal, Jakken, who wielded the two-headed staff, rested close to his feet. Both Rin and Jakken were fast asleep next to their master. Basking in the safety he provided. She waved her hand over the bowl.

The water changed once more. A man appeared rather sickly looking with pale skin and shirtless down to his waist. His once handsome face diminished by his loss to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru recently. He sat against the wall in the company of a small white-haired girl holding a mirror. The room was devoid of any decor.

"And Naraku." Atokiyida lost her smile.

His long, dark hair spread around him. His eyes were closed, his body weakened from his battle with the sons of the Dog General. '_Yes, a most noteworthy half-demon, powerful despite his birthright.'_ And most elusive until now. It took quite a bit out of her reserves to locate him. Naraku hid himself well.

The water rippled again, shimmering longer than before. Another reflection appeared, this time a young woman identical to the young Kagome. Her white shirt and red kimono indicated her priestess station.

"And lastly, the priestess, Kikyo"

'_Yes, the priestess Kikyo, killed by Naraku over 50 years ago.'_ Now resurrected by a witch from clay and soil, was surviving on the souls of dead maidens. She rested against the wall of a wooden hut, lost to sleep. Her eyes were closed but suddenly she stirred. Atokiyida waved her hand over the water bowl, it cleared, the bottom of the bowl visible.

**xxxxxxxxxx  
**

Kikyo opened her eyes fully. The air felt cold, almost freezing on this warm summer night. Suddenly, sleep felt far away. An uneasiness over took her entire body, the hairs on her neck rose. _Rest would not come again tonight_. She got to her feet, exiting the hut through the bamboo weaved door hanging down from the threshold.

Slowly, she strode from the hut's doorway into the open small field across the way. Kikyo stopped in the center. Her eyes surveyed the evening horizon and the dense of the forest at the end of the grassy lawn extending before her. _Had something visited her without her knowing?_

The air smelled unusual though she couldn't place any demon to its faint scent. A gentle breeze swept past her. Her long hair, restrained at the back of her neck, barely rustled. The long, white sleeves of her shirt hid fisted hands. Her red pants remained still as she waited for any signs of impending attack. Her body still shivered from her sleep.

No signs of demons approaching or in the immediate area. Waiting several more seconds, nothing stirred. Now she felt nothing. Yet her senses told her something was amiss. Why had she awakened so suddenly? Why did she feel dread?

"Something is not right." Kikyo frowned. "Why do I feel like I'm being watched?"

Kikyo turned back towards the hut. She crossed the field and shifted the bamboo door to the side. She would need to rest, even if she didn't sleep further, to search for the unknown dread that woke her. '_My instinct tells me something powerful has arisen.'_

**Author Notes:** As for the individual bold and underline headlines, couldn't get my format to save between scenes. Once I figure this system out, it'll get better.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fifth Seal

**Inuyasha: Sealed Fates Unleashed**

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha and the characters we all know and love. This will automatically be on every chapter heading.

**Author's Notes:** Forgot to note this in the first chapter; Italics is mentally spoken _'thoughts'_ of the person. Also, most of the characters from Inuyasha will be in this story at one point or another.

**Chapter Two**

The Fifth Seal

Kagome exited Kaede's hut through the bamboo door. She stopped and stretched in the early morning sun, grateful for its warmth. Her body felt a little sore from the battle with Naraku that almost left them for dead. He certainly was a pain in the butt. Would they ever tract him down long enough to kill him and retrieve the Shekon Jewel? InuYasha disappeared before she woke up, to arrive at Totosai's cave before lunch. According to Sango, Inuyasha asked to borrow KiRaRa the night before to make the journey a quick one. He must be more worried about Tetsusaiga than he led them to believe.

"Kagome?" Sango exited from the hut behind Kagome. "Has Inuyasha left already?"

"Yes, it seems so." Kagome shrugged. "Probably before sunrise. He mentioned something about getting back before sunset today."

InuYasha wouldn't want anyone to know how concerned he was about Tetsusaiga, the sword left to him by his father. Inuyasha's only family heirloom really. Sill, he trusted no one with how he felt, especially since Sesshomaru showed up at the last moment, narrowly saving them all. After Naraku fled in yet another defeat, Inuyasha took off. Kagome wondered if there would come a day when Inuyasha trusted her with his feelings. And he certainly appeared annoyed. As if she didn't understand his facial expressions or body language.

Her mind returned to the battle raged the three days before. It was a miracle any of them survived. She had to admit there was definitive crack from Tetsusaiga heard during the battle. Inuyasha wouldn't admit it but he was positive that a crack formed when Naraku launched his final attack. His amber eyes had gone over Tetsusaiga over and over again the day following the battle. Inuyasha said he found nothing but the worry was there.

"He should have Totosai look at Tetsusaiga before we do battle with Naraku again." Sango agreed. "After that last battle, if there is a crack that formed we can't see, it may break the next time. Can't have that, can we? Plus, Inuyasha will be looking for another technique he can use against Naraku."

"Inuyasha's positive Totosai's holding out on him." Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha didn't like the eccentric swordmaker. Nor did she for that matter when they'd first met him. After a few run-ins with the demon, she'd grown rather accustomed to his habits. Perhaps, she could admit she liked the demon just a little, like she had a grandfather here in the feudal era. Besides, he enjoyed giving Inuyasha a hard time and that was fun for everyone.

"Can't say I blame him." Sango shrugged.

Sango understood Inuyasha's determination to defeat Naraku. She had her own agenda where that half-demon was concerned. They'd all suffered at his hands. He was a disease, no more than that. Unfortunately, she didn't have a better word to describe him. Disease didn't seem justified, Naraku turned out to be worse than that.

"Too bad he doesn't think to take us with him." Shippo said as he bounced across the grass. "We might find another clue where Naraku's taken off to."

"Doubtful." Miroku joined them, coming around the hut. "Naraku's been good about covering his tracks when he's gone into hiding. He's hidden his castle somewhere else. Don't worry, my dear Sango. We'll find him again."

Sango frowned at Miroku. She didn't like it when he was so forthcoming with his affections in public. She turned to find Kagome watching her, smiling. Quickly, Sango regained her composure, blanking her face of all expression.

Kaede walked up to Kagome and Sango, her body ached. '_Not a good sign'_, she thought. Her dreams were riddled with odd scenes she didn't understand. It would take some time to figure out what they were showing her.

A young man was running down the dirt road through the village towards them. Neither Kagome nor the others appeared to have noticed him, carrying on their discussion about Naraku. Kaede hadn't seen the young man before. His speed made her suspicious. Perhaps, he was delivering the news she'd been waiting for.

Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Miroku turned towards the man running towards them at high speed. Kaede moved ahead of them to meet the man.

"Kaede! Priestess Kaede!"

The black-haired man barely stopped himself short before running over Shippo. The fox demon jumped out of the way at the last moment to avoid being trampled. He flailed his arms to make sure he kept his feet. Didn't work.

"Hey!" Shippo cried as he tumbled over and over.

Shippo came to rest at Miroku's sandaled feet. The monk looked down at the Fox demon and smiled, not offering to help the small demon right himself. Shippo jumped, up-righting himself in mid-air. _'If only I was a little taller people would see me,'_ he grumbled dusting himself off.

"Yes, I am Kaede. What is it?" Kaede asked concerned.

Kaede walked towards the man. Kagome took up a position behind the elderly priestess. Sango and Miroku decided to join Kagome cautiously. Miroku leaned his staff against his shoulder.

"I was told by Soyaru to tell you." He took a deep breath. "The Fourth Seal's been stolen!"

"The Fourth Seal?" Kagome repeated, seeing the change of Kaede's expression.

"Are you sure?" Kaede asked calmly.

Kaede's brow creased, her dreams were a premonition. Something sinister wanted the Seals and was going after them. Her dreams did not show her a clear picture of the future only a brief glimpse. '_Caution must be adhered these next few days.'_ From an opponent they couldn't see, undoubtedly. Kaede didn't know where the answers would be found but they must be found quickly. The world was in jeopardy.

"Kagome, will you put off going to the valley until tomorrow?" Kaede asked solemnly.

Kagome looked to Sango. They agreed to go to the North Valley in search of the Fourth Seal's fate. Now that the fate of the Fourth Seal was known, we're they supposed to still go North? Both shrugged their shoulders, Sango shaking her head. Neither knew what was to be done about the North Valley until Kaede instructed them.

"Sure." Kagome went with Kaede's request. "What's wrong?"

Kaede stood in deep thought for a few moments before responding.

"We need to go and check on something." Kaede said finally. "Miroku, I will need your help most of all."

'_It was imperative to check'_, she decided, more out of curiosity than fear. Kaede had to find out for sure if it was still there, if it was still safe. She noted that Kagome and Sango exchanged a confused glance between them. It would be best to leave the explanation upon their arrival, Kaede decided.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The water in the wooden bowl shimmered on the four humans walking through the thick forest, the sun peeking through the trees. Atokiyida gazed down at her water mirror, her only access to the outside world. Inuyasha disappeared off to Totosai's, the swordmaker earlier in the day, separating himself from the group. Her plan turned out exactly as she expected. Now, Kaede headed for the hidden cave just as she assumed the priestess would. Atokiyida let a wide smile cross her lips.

"Soon, it will be mine."

And the prison in which she resided would be destroyed. Permanently.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Four shapes stood at the entrance mouth of a small cave, roughly eight feet wide by ten feet tall. It appeared dark and dreary to Kagome, unconvinced that there wasn't a demon waiting for them inside. Miroku stood next to Kaede, slightly confused by their needed presence. Sango frowned, her eyes focused on the dark interior of the cave opening wider past the entrance. Water dripped into a small pool where the light gave way to blackness, echoing off the interior walls.

"Kaede, what are we doing here?" Miroku asked curiously.

He gripped his staff tighter. Though he couldn't sense a demon aura nearby, caves were notorious hiding places for many of the smaller demons. It couldn't be trusted to be safe with just Kaede's word.

Kaede stopped when Miroku's staff came down in front of her. Her greying head turned to look at the young monk. His eyes straight ahead, his features formed into deep concentration. He did not believe her that the cave was absent of demons.

"Important work, monk." Kaede began to walk further into the cave. "We must check on the Fifth Seal."

Kaede noticed Miroku's eyes widened, unnoticed by the others. Few priests, priestess and monks knew of the existence of the Seals. Miroku understood the importance of the Seals. Then again, he should know.

Miroku began to choke on his own awe, coughing loudly. He'd only heard about THE FIVE SEALS once before. And he prayed that he'd never hear about them ever again. '_Kaede was the guardian of one of the seals? Fascinating and scary all at once.'_

"Are you okay, Miroku?" Kagome asked concerned.

"Fine, Kagome." Miroku covered his mouth to stifle another cough.

"And why does Miroku have to be here?" Sango glanced around the cave.

The cave appeared uninviting. Sango shivered inexplicably. A demon would consider this place good for hiding, waiting for unsuspecting humans to wander in out of curiosity. Yet, Kaede had used it to hide this Fifth Seal. It must be important to warrant a trip out to the middle of nowhere. Suddenly, she felt warmth around her ankle. Sango glanced down at KiRaRa, who appeared to have left Inuyasha at Totosai's and returned home. KiRaRa rubbed her head against Sango's leg in affection. Sango reached down and patted KiRaRa on the head. KiRaRa glanced at the cave then looked up at Sango and meowed. She bent over and lifted her two-tail into her arms.

"The Fourth Seal's been stolen." Kaede replied. "That makes three out of the five in the last two months."

Kaede took the first step inside the cave. She took calculated steps, remembering where the flat areas were located on the cave's ground. There was no light further inside. But then, there was no need for light. The others hesitated then followed her without complaint.

"Five seals?" Kagome asked, avoiding a large boulder in the dim light.

How could Kaede see anything? It was totally dark in here. She'd have to be more careful, choosing to follow Kaede's exact footsteps. Her backpack was at the village. If she'd known they'd be crawling around in a cave, she'd brought the flashlight.

"Yes." Kaede nodded as she answered. "There are major Five Seals that were hidden across these lands. There are realms beyond this one that harbors powerful demons and other evil entities. They have been placed there by spells to prevent their feasting on the lives of Humans and demons alike. By collecting all major Five Seals and the five Minor Seals, one person could open port holes to these realms at will."

"Realms?" Sango asked, eyeing the cave walls as she passed.

"Places for evil to be kept away from the living world when nothing strong enough can be used to kill them. There are many demons far stronger than Naraku." Miroku put in. "Lady Kaede, what about the minor seals?"

Kaede knew that these stories were normally kept between the Guardians of the Seals. However, someone was stealing the Seals with stealth and cunning. She needed to check to make sure that the Fifth Seal in her care remained safely intact.

"No one knows about them." Kaede shook her head in disgust. "They vanished many years ago before I entered into this world. We assumed the worst and focused our attentions on protecting the Major Seals."

"Maybe Naraku has them?" Sango asked. "He seems to know a lot about obtaining objects that will give him even more power."

And Naraku knew more about how to obtain objects that would grant him power he wanted more than life. Power he craved that would allow him to one day to become a full demon and rule the world. Most demons didn't know half what Naraku understood. The only other demon showing as much knowledge turned out to be Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru. Sango frowned in anger, remembering how Kohaku continued to serve Naraku under his spells.

"I would agree with you, Sango. Naraku prides himself on learning much about the demon world he seeks to join." Kaede spoke to the group over her shoulder. "However, even he cannot pass through the spells placed on this cave. He remains far too weak by comparison to a full demon. I am sure that Naraku knows about them. But, I do not think he has them."

Sango stopped to look at Kagome. However, she couldn't see Kagome at all in this darkness, nor Miroku, even KiRaRa who had jumped down to walk closely by her ankle. Suddenly, the two-tail morphed into her demon form in a blaze of fire. The fire at KiRaRa's ankles and tail provided enough light to see her friends. The orange glow bounced off the walls, eerily illuminating the jagged interior.

"Thanks, KiRaRa." Sango patted KiRaRa on the head.

KiRaRa turned her furry head into Sango's petting, purring and meowing in approval. '_It felt good to get a scratching every now and then.'_

"Naraku is well versed in the knowledge of power. His thirst for it is unparalleled." Miroku said out loud. "Yet, he's not showed any sign that he's after the Major Seals."

"Could be a ploy. He's used those before or perhaps he's gotten someone to do it for him." Kagome put in. "Just like him to get someone else involved."

Naraku would go to any length to absorb the most powerful demons into his own flesh. Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru, had been absorbed for a short time. But, the dog demon proved too strong to have his demon powers absorbed by the half-demon.

"Naraku will act when it is most beneficial to him." Kaede added.

"How many realms exist exactly?" Kagome asked, curious.

Hopefully, nothing truly more evil than Naraku would be released. Not having Inuyasha here was a bit scary. It was nice having him around to forage into battle head first. '_Honestly, he could be so brave and dense all at once.'_

"No one is sure exactly how many exist. I know of only three. One is not currently being used." Kaede replied, unable to hide the worry in her voice.

There was a lot on the line here, dread hung in the air thickly. Kaede felt nothing out of place yet it felt…Kaede didn't have a description for the awkwardness of the moment. And so the Seal appeared safe. Appearances meant nothing since the Shekon Jewel remained in pieces. She took extra care and measures to ensure no one would know of the Seals location. Kaede would be alerted if the Seal was in any danger.

"Maybe we could reserve it for Naraku." Sango added.

That comment got a small chuckle from Kagome and Miroku. KiRaRa shivered from the chill of the cave, moving to stand between Kagome and Sango. Kaede remained quiet, too concentrated on her thoughts to find the humor in the demonslayer's joke.

"Maybe we could." Kagome agreed in a strained voice.

"What's in the other two realms?" Sango asked, lifting her foot over a small boulder.

This place was dangerous, even for them. '_You can't see where you were going.'_ Sango wanted to cringe, she'd need a bath after this. Where was this Seal located exactly? How far were they to travel in this cave?

"One may be the destination of my wind tunnel."

Miroku lowered his head to stare at his covered right hand as Kagome and Sango spun around to face him with shocked expressions. Gripping his right wrist with his left hand, he lifted his eyes to Sango, she gulped.

"What!" Kagome had her hand over her mouth.

What a scary thought, Kagome shivered. That Miroku's wind tunnel actually had a destination. She'd never really given Miroku's wind tunnel further consideration beyond a useful tool to rid the world of demons by the hundreds.

"It's only a story that my grandfather told me shortly before he died. I have no intention of finding out whether it's true."

Miroku never thought he would hear about realms again. He never thought about where his wind tunnel deposited his victims. Where his father and grandfather went once they were sucked into their own wind tunnels. Did they all go to the same place or into different realms? '_No, quit thinking'_, he scolded himself.

"Stop here." Kaede ordered.

All stopped in their tracks. Sango looked to Kagome then to Miroku, they all shrugged together. Kaede extended her hand forward, taking several steps forward, ahead of the group.

Suddenly, a flash of green spread across the expanse of the cave. Light penetrated the dark where KiRaRa's light didn't, changing into multiple colors as it bounced down the cave away from Kaede, Kagome, Sango, KiRaRa and Miroku.

"Good." Kaede breathed a sigh of relief. "The Seal remains protected."

The ranging colors were a very good sign. When the Seal had been brought to her sister, Kikyo, Kaede stood beside her sister to ensure the Seal was well protected. But, Kikyo was killed before all of the spells could be set into place. Kaede took it upon herself to continue Kikyo's work and sealed the cave with a series of intricate spells. If someone wanted the Seal, she'd know about it immediately.

Miroku's eyes strained to see the end of the cave. But, the light from the spells dissipated before he could clearly focus. It would be difficult to steal, even the strongest demons couldn't break in here without Kaede being notified. A smart priestess took proper measures to prepare such an alert system.

"The Seal is down there?" Miroku looked down at the aging priestess.

The elderly priestess nodded in response but said nothing more. Miroku understood. There must be over thirty spells protecting the Fifth Seal. He felt a great sigh of relief. '_Nothing is going to happen to it.'_

"That's a lot of walls to penetrate to get to a Seal." Sango smiled.

The world was a bit safer for the time being. But for how long? Naraku was capable to slipping out without being detected. He had escaped many times, eluding them for months at a time before allowing his miasma to be detected by anyone.

"It was imperative that the Seal be safe guarded. Kikyo set up the first few spells before she died. I designed and created the remaining spells, strengthening them over time."

"You can never be too sure." Kagome spoke her thoughts out loud.

Kaede silently agreed with Kagome. However, the Third, Second and Fourth Seals have been stolen within a four month period. The spells protecting those were just as strong. Yet, no one discovered they had been stolen until the day following. There was still no word yet regarding the First Seal in the Northern Mountain valley. She'd sent a messenger to find out the Seal's fate two weeks ago. But nothing returned. These were uneasy times.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The water bowl rippled again as Atokiyida waved her hand across the rim, her face enlightened with delight. Only the entrance to the cave showed in the light from the water. The group had gone into the cave of the Fifth Seal. Even with her power, she was not permitted into view inside the cave to get a first look at the protection spells. No matter. The Seal would become hers regardless.

"Nothing will stop me now!"

Atokiyida rose to her feet and turned from her water bowl. She twirled in her blue, white and silver kimono towards the darkness behind her. Soon, very soon, her prison would be demolished. She'd be free to seek revenge. Her minion was successful in acquiring the first four Seals she needed.

All plans were just about ready to be put into motion. It was time to acquire the Fifth Seal, the final seal. The messenger was intercepted on his way back to Kaede, alerting the priestess to the disappearance of the First Seal. Soon, Kaede would realize that she had not received word until it was too late. Two days from now. The final seal would be hers. She would be more powerful than any demon, any human, any god. They would all fall at her feet before disappearing into non-existence. Or become her slaves and serve her forever. Their power and swords would be rendered useless.

"Damn them all!"

A sudden rush of calm overcame her. There was no point in getting riled over the past. Her revenge would come shortly and swiftly. However, the first phase must go off without fail. That in and of itself, had taken the most time to prepare, to plan every detail. All must be accounted for before she returned to Earth.

**Author's Notes…Again:** Okay, here's Chapter Two. Hope you liked it. This story just kind hit me one day when I wondered about Miroku's Wind-tunnel, one of my favorite double-edged weapons against the demons in INUYASHA. Chapter Three should be up very soon. I'm a horrible perfectionist so it takes me a few hours to edit one Chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Sunset Lights

**Inuyasha: Sealed Fates Unleashed**

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha and the characters we all know and love.

**Chapter Three**

Sunset Lights

Fire burst forth from the end of the stoker in a cloud of red, blue and orange flames. The walls of the cave glowed from the swordmaker's working breath. Another burst of flames issued from Totosai, heating the sword he held red hot. Totosai pounded the blade with his hammer, beads of sweat ran down his elderly face. Sparks flew in every direction.

"So, how is it coming?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

He paced behind Totosai, stopping every so often to look over the swordmaker's shoulder. The red Fire-rat kimono his mother made for him kept the heat and flames from wounding him. He was growing more impatient, folding his arms across his chest. Inuyasha stopped pacing, tapping his bare foot on the ground. '_That would get the old man going.'_

"Don't rush me!" Totosai replied in a strained voice. "I can't keep my concentration if you keep tapping away like that! And quit pacing! I'm getting dizzy."

Inuyasha waived off the eccentric old blacksmith, turning towards the opening of Totosai's cave. He'd heard this old man's going's on for almost four hours. But Tetsusaiga needed to be checked and repaired before he went after Naraku again.

"Yeah, whatever!" Iunyasha lifted his nose into the air.

The winds had stopped carrying scents. It bothered him. He couldn't smell anything, humans or demons. Inuyasha took this as a bad sign. He needed to return to Kagome and the others as quickly as possible.

"The young are so…young!" Totosai yelled out.

He blew onto the sword once more and pounded seventeen more times_. 'Yep, that ought to do it for Tetsusaiga. If there was a crack, it was gone now. No way to be sure, though.'_ Totosai placed Tetsusaiga into the water barrel to cool off.

"Hey!" Inuyasha pounded Totosai on the head. "Finish so I can get out of here!"

"Relax, boy! Sword ain't going anywhere!" Totosai rubbed his aching head, the pain dissipating quickly. "I ain't to be rushed!"

Inuyasha walked over to Totosai, bending over the old man sitting on a block of stone. At that moment, the old sword maker dropped his hot stoker on Inuyasha's foot.

"OOWWW!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs.

He hopped around the cave clutching the throbbing foot in a sea of bouncing red fabric. Once the pain subsided, Inuyasha growled at the blacksmith. Suddenly, he swung upwards with one hand and brought it down hard over Totosai.

WHACK!

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" A voice strained.

Totosai rubbed the bump on his head, lying on the floor, knocked off the block where he'd been sitting. Inuyasha hopped on one foot around Totosai, his eyes tearing up. A large blister appeared where the stoker landed on top of his foot.

"The HELL you did!" Inuyasha growled back. "You did that on purpose!"

"I know no such thing." Totosai got onto his block again.

'_Inuyasha was far too violent.' _Why the Dog General left his youngest son the Tetsusaiga and not Lord Sesshomaru wasn't understood. It was a shame that the power was wasted on the half-blood. His maturity was slow to catch up with him.

"You need to learn some manners!"

"What are you talking about, you old goat?" Inuyasha grabbed Totosai by the collar. "Are you done yet?

Inuyasha wanted to leave now. He'd been away from Kagome and the others for far too long, almost two days, too long for Naraku not to have made a move on the village out of retribution. However, he had to factor in that he'd wounded Naraku to warrant a temporary retreat into hiding to heal. Though Naraku was wounded, not nearly severe enough in his opinion, Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha blinked. There was something odd about the horizon. It was glistening, like water hanging in the air, reflecting the light off the setting sun. Tiny lights seemed to penetrate everywhere, falling gently down over every inch of the countryside. He opened his hands, catching the gold-like falling lights.

"What is this stuff?" Inuyasha asked softly, his eyes mesmerized by the lights.

The lights disappeared when they touched his skin. Inuyasha clenched his hand closed. He didn't remember anything happening like this in the past. His senses warned him to be extra cautious. Yet, he felt no impending danger. His instincts always detected demons in the area, especially.

Totosai didn't bother to look up from his station, working on breathing. Going over Tetsusaiga took a lot out of him. He'd need a few days rest to recover. Lights appeared before him, glistening with the light from the setting sun. Instinctively, he blew fire from his mouth. The lights disappeared. An uneasy feeling overcame him.

Getting to his feet, he sauntered out to Inuyasha, reaching for the tiny lights with his hand. _'An unusual occurrence indeed.'_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The backpack was ready for their journey tomorrow. It was a lazy day, nothing got accomplished except a little rest and relaxation. Inuyasha took longer than expected, not having returned after almost two days. Kagome leaned back on the floor of the hut, her head on her hands. What would Grandpa come up with to explain her long absence this time? Another bout of the mumps, measles or chicken pox? Or maybe a new strain of the bird flu that wasn't deadly to humans but every other animal in the world? '_No use thinking about it.'_ There would always be a test waiting for her.

"Well, no point in waiting around. If he's not back by tomorrow, we're going without him." Kagome said decisively.

They'd waited through today for Inuyasha to return from Totosai's. Tetsusaiga must've been worse than they originally thought. Kagome blinked as she heard her name called. Sango was calling her from outside the hut. She just wanted to get ready for tomorrow's journey to the northern valley.

"Kagome!" Sango's voice yelled out. "You've got to see this!"

Exiting the hut, Kagome stopped in her tracks.

"Wow! It's so gorgeous!"

There was no other way to describe it, Kagome stood in awe. It was better than snow falling during winter. But, the gold lights didn't accumulate like snow on the ground. It disappeared when she tried to catch some in her hands.

The tiny gold-like lights hung in the air everywhere, as far as the eyes could see, floating down like feathers on a soft breeze. She extended her fingers to catch a few of the lights floating down around her. And with the sun disappearing, the golden lights appeared as fairy dust against the bright colors of the sunset. It was like a storm rolled through, flicking summer blossom petals airborne, filling the countryside with rare beauty. It was almost magical.

Miroku looked up into the sky for the source. She looked around too, but there seemed no apparent source for the lights. Sango shook her head, suspicious. Perhaps she was being too harsh. Could be one of those odd phenomenons where it only occurs every few thousand years? Like a shooting star. Shippo tried to dodge the lights, running around in circles. KiRaRa took refuge under the corner of the hut to escape the falling lights.

"Kaede?" Sango called out to the priestess frowning at the horizon. "What is this?"

"I do not know, Sango. I have never seen anything like this before." Kaede turned towards Sango and Kagome. "But it worries me."

Both girls were enthralled with the spectacle. Neither seemed bothered that it might be dangerous.

Kaede walked between Kagome and Sango towards the hut, scratching her chin. When the lights had begun, she lost the demon aura's she'd detected in the vicinity. Even with the breeze, all scents seemed to have disappeared. This wasn't a good sign.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rin ran around the grassy field, dressed in her orange and white checkered kimono, trying to catch the golden lights falling through the air around her. Both hands were flat as she chased the lights. A loud CLAP indicated Rin's attempt to capture the tiny lights.

Sesshomaru returned his gaze to the Human child. His thoughts were on Naraku's latest retreat. The half-demon continued to elude him. That irritated him in more than one way. The tiny lights in the air were hardly a distraction, though he admitted never witnessing such an event before. This Sesshomaru knew to approach such events with caution.

A look of disappointment crossed Rin's face when she opened her hands to look at the results of her effort. Nothing! _'Where had the lights gone?'_ Rin glanced around, finding Jakken eyeing her with irritated superiority.

The green demon was Lord Sesshomaru's servant Imp, but he wasn't more than a nuisance to her. Rin typically didn't pay Jakken much attention. Sometimes he offered a story or related some interesting facts of the places they passed. He was always calling her a pain and useless just because she was Human. And here he was the one crying out after Lord Sesshomaru not to leave him behind.

The lights seemed to increase suddenly. Rin diverted her attention, returning to her pointless chase. It was good exercise while they were stopped for the night. She began to laugh joyously, jumping around the grass.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called out. "Look at the lights! Aren't they pretty!"

She stopped to look at Lord Sesshomaru sitting on a rock near the tree line of the forest. He stared straight ahead, lost in his thoughts. This particular section of the forest was uncommonly thick for this time of year. And Lord Sesshomaru stood out against the black and green of the forest darkening for the night. He was strong and reserved, not to mention patient. Nor did he seem interested in the tiny lights hovering in the air around them.

"Rin, be mindful." Sesshomaru did not bother to look at the young girl. "Not everything beautiful should be accepted so easily."

"Lord Sesshomaru, what are these lights?" Jakken asked from beside Sesshomaru.

The toad Imp, wearing brown robes and black hat shifted nervously under his master's unyielding, indifferent gaze.

"I do not know."

There was no change in the air around him. The lights were of no significance to him. However, the scent other demons were not detectable in the air. He previously located a human village east of their location. Now, the scent no longer lingered.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Naraku sat in the darkness of the room, nursing his wounds. His castle hidden once again from those who sought him. Another battle against Inuyasha and Seshomaru ended in another failure to yield more power.And now these golden lights appeared out of nowhere. He'd been forced to remain in his human form since the lights began. Certainly, these lights were unprecedented in his life-time, but seemingly important. Why else had he not been able to transform?

His wounds were healing faster now when the lights began appearing. Magic was involved.A powerful magic. Opening the door closest to him, he found the tiny lights filling the air more heavily outside as the sun was setting in the west. This was odd indeed, but most helpful.

Naraku left the door open, letting the setting sun shine on him as his wounds healed. He felt stronger every second the lights were shining over his body. Unsure why he felt uneasy, he was safe from Inuyasha and the others for now. He sealed his castle away, hiding his miasma to avoid detection. No one would find unless he wanted to be found.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The breeze was stronger than normal for this time of year. Trees waved in the blowing wind, the leaves rustling louder than usual. Small animals of the forest had taken cover once the lights began to appear. They seemed afraid of such a harmless event.

Kikyo opened her hand to the tiny, golden lights falling into her palm. Her eyes followed these lights down to the ground that disappeared upon contact. Or so it seemed. She frowned.

"They are not disappearing when they touch the ground." Kikyo turned her face to the sky. "They are being absorbed. I am absorbing the golden lights."

It was difficult to see the actual sky with so many lights in the air. The sun was beginning to disappear over the horizon. The tiny golden lights were dimming with the setting sun.

"What magic is this?"

Kikyo turned on her heel, heading towards the forest. There was road about a mile back that would allow faster access to the nearest village. She had to check on something before she'd believe this was harmless.


	4. Chapter 4: Night of Chaos

**Inuyasha: Sealed Fates Unleashed**

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha and characters. We JUST have to get over it!

**Chapter Four**

Night of Chaos - Begins

The sun finally relented, disappearing over the horizon in brilliant display of oranges, reds, yellows and golden lights. Fires burned out side the huts throughout the village to take full advantage of the beautiful view of the stars twinkling above. People openly appreciated the joy of the golden lights during sunset, changing their normal routine. Groups gathered around fires burning in the warm, summer night. No one seemed to notice that the night did not start normally. Except one.

Sango did not know what to think, her mouth open in awe. KiRaRa behaved strangely, running in circles anxiously, staring out over the horizon at times, growling incessantly and then took to rolling over and over in the long grass. Now, her two-tail decided to run in a zigzag and then back into circles again, meowing incessantly and purring. Sango blinked several times unsure what to do. Without warning, KiRaRa transformed into her demon form and took to the sky.

"I've never seen her behave this way." Sango said quietly.

She could only stare at the sky where KiRaRa disappeared behind the tree line. Shaking her head, Sango turned to Kagome walking towards her, shrugging her shoulders. Kagome offered no explanation, nor did Miroku. The monk disappeared shortly after dinner. And where was Inuyasha? Why had KiRaRa come back without him from Totosai's? Shippo jumped down from Kagome's shoulder.

"Probably incensed from all those lights." Shippo wiped his nose.

He scratched in his ear with his hand, feeling a hum in his chest. Shippo felt a bit odd himself since the sun finally set. Kind of odd he was restless at night. He would never be able to sleep now. Feeling free and happy, Shippo began to skip around Kagome and Sango. He hummed to himself, bouncing around every once in a while. Neither Sango or Kagome noticed Shippo walking down the road, heading for the forest. He had a wide smile on his face, eerily happy. No one realized he headed in the same direction as KiRaRa.

'_And where's Inuyasha'_, thought Kagome. She had not seen Inuyasha in quite some time. Certainly getting his sword looked over wasn't going to take so long. He should have been back hours ago by now. She was a bit uneasy at the moment. Then again, Totosai might not have been home when he arrived. Kagome had not thought about this possibility.

Things did not feel right to her. KiRaRa's odd behavior was very peculiar. Sango and she noticed the change immediately once darkness fell over the hills. Sango's long-time friend would never change unless she was affected by something unusual. Was a demon involved? No. She felt no demon aura around the village. There was nothing out of the ordinary she could detect. Miroku and Shippo sensed nothing, other wise they would have come and gotten her. Kagome shook her head. _'It sure was a strange evening.'_ Then she turned to find Shippo missing.

"Where'd Shippo get off to?" Kagome looked around the fire.

The little Fox demon suddenly disappeared. But, he was just here, Kagome reasoned. Sango glanced around the area then shrugged at her, still confused about KiRaRa. Miroku came around the hut scratching his chin, unaware of KiRaRa and Shippo's recent unusual behavior. Kagome did not like this at all.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Night fell upon the countryside, blanketing the villages and forests with darkness. Fires lit glittered the far off hills as Humans began their evening rituals of dinner and resting. Smoke filled the air with the scent of their cooked meals. Rin felt her stomach give a churn. She forgot about finding dinner before night fall. Caught up with chasing the golden lights, Rin did not make any plans for dinner.

Lord Sesshomaru strode ahead of her, leading her and Jakken around his territory. A task he did not take lightly. She often wondered why he chose to be out here rather than rule from a castle. _'Did he have a home? Was he orphaned just as she?'_ There were many questions she wanted to ask but never found the right time to ask.

"Rin." Sesshomaru turned to Ah-Un, the two headed dragon carrying Jakken and Rin. "It is time for you to find your next meal. Jakken, you will assist Rin."

Sesshomaru turned from them, heading into the forest. He heard the gulp from Jakken's throat as he dismounted from Ah-Une. His loyal servant was disappointed babysitting the mortal girl. He stopped in mid-stride. The scent on the evening breeze warranted investigation. It was something he'd not considered in the past. However, it was growing stronger as the stars began to appear in the night sky. Sesshomaru found it difficult to ignore.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The village suddenly came alive with excitement. Two men, their clothes severely torn, ran down the hill towards Kaede's hut in the valley village. The villagers, curious what happened, followed the two men towards the priestesses hut at the bottom of the Shrine stairs. The elderly priestess walked away from the fire, just as the men reached her residence.

"K…Ka…ede!" The shorter of the two choked, out of breath.

His voice was strained and tired. His dark hair was pulled into a tie at the base of his neck. Both were tired from the exhaustive run.

"Toruko?" Kaede's eye narrowed. "What is it!"

Kaede recognized the Elder's youngest son from the next village over. Surely, the priest, Catoshi, could handle any situation that arose. Toruko appeared very concerned, fear transformed his face into sheer terror. _'This wasn't good.'_

"Demons!" Toruko replied. "Everywhere. They're attacking the priests and priestesses of the villages around us! We just came from Sama and Shiko. They, too, are under attack."

Kaede's eyes narrowed at the news, ignoring Kagome and Sango's worried expressions. Demons attacking priests and priestesses? Never in the history of humans had demons openly attacked the spiritual leaders. What non-sense was this?

"Attacking priests and priestesses, you say?" Kaede reiterated.

Toruko's message did not make sense, but he appeared too scared to be lying. Her instincts told her something was amiss among the demons. Yet, she sensed nothing; no demonic auras congregating, no newly arriving demons from foreign lands, no battles broke out between demons spreading into Human territory. Nothing came through by the usual communication.

"Yes!" Toruko took a few steps back towards the way he just come. "Please come! There's too many! Catoshi has his hands full with fending them off all by himself."

Miroku turned to the horizon, sensing something coming. It felt faint, but it was definitely there. He narrowed his eyes to focus, a black globular form rose over the tree line in the distance. It had no definitive shape.

"Doesn't matter." Miroku pointed. "It looks like the demons are coming here from your village."

The shadow passed over the trees in the distance, drawing closer quickly. Its edges were rough and moving amoebic-like through the air. Even in the darkness, the shape was discernible. It covered ground fast, heading directly towards Kaede, Miroku, Kagome, Sango and the two men from the next village over.

"What would make demons attack priests and priestesses?" Miroku readied his staff. "Have you ever heard of this, Kaede?"

"First KiRaRa, now this." Sango whispered softly.

Sango did not get the usual vibes from these demons. In fact, she felt nothing. Then why had Miroku felt them coming? Was he more in tune to the demons?

"Someone's up to something." Miroku reasoned. "We should prepare for a long battle."

He held his staff in his right hand. Miroku glanced around. There seemed to be demons attacking from another direction. This was certainly odd. Most demons were not accustomed to joint attacks from multiple directions unless during wartime. Did something occur between clans of demons no one knew about until now?

"Could be Naraku." Sango put in.

A trick like this screamed Naraku's doing to Sango. He used her brother countless times against them. It hurt to know Kohaku would never be free until Naraku was defeated once and for all.

"No. I sense no demon aura in the air." Kaede narrowed her eye at the fast approaching the demons. "This is not good, Miroku. We will especially need to be on our guard tonight."

"And Inuyasha's not around." Kagome stated the obvious. "Has Shippo come back?"

Sango and Miroku looked around for the Fox Demon. He'd disappeared shortly after KiRaRa began behaving oddly. Neither demon could be found.

"Apparently not." Sango answered.

Kaede limped over to the hut, still aching. She lifted the bow and arrow pouch, leaning on the wall of the hut just outside the threshold, up onto her shoulder. Turning, she walked back towards Kagome and Sango.

"What she means to say, is that villages are now open to attack by other demons if the priests and priestesses are busy battling demons." Miroku explained. "Why?"

"It doesn't feel like Naraku's style." Kaede reasoned.

"I'd have to say I agree." Kagome lifted her own bow at ready. "Though I'm not sure if Naraku wouldn't do something like this."

"He's more the use-your-family-members-and-friends-against-you type." Sango spoke her thoughts out loud.

"You're right. It doesn't feel like Naraku's style." Miroku agreed.

Naraku didn't use spells like this. Kagome felt sure of this. His past behavior didn't include use of mass demons. It was going to take a lot of effort to get through this night. Well, she was up to the task. If it meant surviving, she'd have little choice.

"Let's just get through this." Kagome gulped as the mass of demons grew closer.

Where was Inuyasha? Kagome worried he'd been attacked enroute back to the village. _'Why wasn't he back yet?'_ This didn't look good at all, four against the hundreds of demons now heading towards them over the trees. There were so many, she could barely recognize the various mix coming straight towards her.

Kaede narrowed her eyes, studying the amassed demons. Her fingers gripped her bow tightly in her hands. Her eyes widened, taking several steps backwards. Her mouth opened in shock. After several seconds, she frowned, her brow creased. _'Could it be?'_

"Sango, Miroku." Kaede ordered. "Take Kagome, get her out of here!"

"What!" Sango turned to Miroku, the monk shrugged.

What was happening? Kaede looked very concerned suddenly. Sango felt alarmed by the priestess's demand. Did Kaede know what was going on? In all her years of demon slaying, she'd never seen demons act this way.

"What about the demons coming?" Miroku asked, his eyes, now, on the demons.

Miroku didn't quite understand Kaede's point. But, now was not the time to argue with the priestess. Kaede wouldn't put Kagome in harms way. They needed to leave right now.

"The demons aren't attacking, they're looking to mate." Kaede's voice was confident.

Kaede lifted her bow, readying an arrow to fire. Sometimes, in the heat of hormones and misunderstood passion, demons sought out the easiest target for satisfaction. Yes, Kikyo taught her what to look for when demons were in the mood for a mate. All of these demons were in the mood…as it were.

"MATE?" Kagome, Miroku and Sango said in unison.

"Yes. Every so often, demons actually go in a state of blind desire." Kaede felt a pang of concern. "Never thought I would see it."

Her instincts were telling her something was not right though there was no evidence to prove her feelings. There was nothing in the air, no strange demon behavior prior to tonight, and the villages had not reported any recent attacks. It had been a quiet few weeks.

"You and me both." Sango could not believe her eyes.

All the signs were there. The glazed over eyes, the happy anxiousness. Sango should have caught on sooner when KiRaRa began her display. At least she was not in any danger, being a demonslayer. But that meant Miroku, Kaede and Kagome were at risk. That also meant a long night for everyone. KiRaRa's strange behavior earlier solidified Sango's conclusion that Shippo and her two-tail went off looking for mates then, being that they were full demons. _'Guess there isn't an age limit.'_ Considering Shippo was still too young for that sort of thing.

"Could a shift in the moon cycle cause this?" Miroku spoke quietly, obviously disturbed by the news.

"Never. Demons are not ruled by the moon." Kaede continued. "We have not the time to conclude why these demons have all gone into such a state all at once. Our priority shall be to protect our spiritual sisters and brothers."

Kaede never heard of such an occurrence taking place on such a grand scale in history. It was more of a legend Kikyo had told her about as a child. Once, there had been two demon tribes that became inflamed with their desire to find compatible mates, they attacked near-by villages for three days to lure any demon in the vicinity with the scent of human blood.

"And they're attacking priests and priestesses!" Toruko reminded the group from the hut.

Sango felt alarmed at the sound of that. Why were the demons after priests and priestesses? Demons went after their own kind typically and did not bother Humans. Mortals were considered degradation in a demon blood line. _'Look at how Inuyasha's elder brother, Sesshomaru, treated him?'_

"Do demons normally go after Humans like this?" Kagome just had to ask.

Considering Inuyasha's brother considered all Humans less than insects, Kagome understood demons not looking for their mates in villages. All she knew about demons who bedded with Humans had fallen in love with the woman they'd chosen. Something was definitely fishy about this whole thing.

"No." Kaede fired her arrow.

Just as she suspected, the mass deserted it's trajectory to evade the arrow. It returned to its steady course with several maneuvers, putting on more speed. It was heading directly for them.

"So, someone set them up to this!" Sango stated her thoughts out loud.

"It's a diversion all right." Miroku agreed.

A sick, evil diversion in his mind. Who would do such a thing? Surely Naraku was not this twisted to come up with a plan of this magnitude. Unless it served a particular purpose, she surmised. _'But, what could that purpose be?'_

"It must be." Kaede agreed, aiming for the center of the demon mass with another arrow. "Kagome, ye are a priestess equivalent. You will fall victim to them unless ye fight them off."

"Uh?" Kagome lost her backbone. "They want priestesses as mates!"

The color drained from her face. She was at risk in becoming…Kagome abandoned the thought trying to form. Her skin turned cold, goose bumps giving her a sudden chill. She did not want to worry about this right now. She was almost sixteen for crying out loud.

"Sango, the longer ye wait, the more advantageous the demons will have to kidnap Kagome." Kaede pointed out. "Get her out of here, now!"

Kaede placed another arrow in her bow, taking aim. Her arm strained to pull the bow back with her fingers. She had to fire soon to divert the demons attention away from Kagome. If Kagome didn't get away, her body would be the vessel for demon children. That was unacceptable.

Sango grabbed Kagome's arm, pulling her away from Kaede towards the forest. They had to get her away from here. Kagome hesitated then began running towards the forest's edge. Sango stayed close behind.

"What about you?" Miroku paused.

Miroku took the sacred beads from his wrist guarding the wind tunnel on his right hand.

"Save your wind tunnel, monk! I am well past child-bearing age. I am of no use to them. Use it to save Kagome. Go now!"

Kaede let the arrow fire, aimed at the mass of demons.

"We need to find Inuyasha." Miroku spoke his mind out loud.

Miroku wished Inuyasha was here at the moment. Inuyasha could take out all these demons with one swing of his Tetsaiga. He turned towards the forest to run after Kagome and Sango but stopped at Kaede's voice.

"Keep everyone away from Kagome. Beware! Inuyasha will be suffering just like the other demons." Kaede spoke crisply. "Even half demons are affected tonight. Inuyasha will want her too. I'll do my best to fight these demons off here. Save Kagome!"

Miroku nodded his understanding of his task, breaking into a run after Kagome and Sango. The one night KiRaRa would come in handy, she was not around. But KiRaRa was also a full demon as well. If she was acting oddly before, it was because she was affected by what was happening. And where was Shippo? Was he affected like these demons descending upon the village even though he was still a young demon?

**Author's Notes:** And so, the chaos has begun. So, is Inuyasha really affected like Kaede believes? Certainly his Human side will offer him some immunity…or will it? Find out in the following Chapters, which will be up when I get them edited to my liking. Let me know what you think so far. Next Chapter (5) will come roughly end of April.


	5. Chapter 5: Transformation of Inuyasha

**Inuyasha: Sealed Fates Unleashed**

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Inuyasha characters.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry it took so long to update. Darn freakin' computer decided to have a breakdown just before I went on vacation. Frustrating! Anyway, I'm back up and running now with a new computer. Future Chapters 6 & 7 will be a bit longer in coming. I've got finals in a few weeks so you'll have to suffer through study sessions. Anyway, this Chapter was fun. Keep in mind, there might be some OOC stuff with the characters because of the story line. Ah…the beauty of my own creativity! Okay, ENJOY!

**Chapter Five**

Transformation of Inuyasha

Taut muscles flexed as he closed his sharp-clawed fingers into a fist. At first, he knew not what had transpired or the reasons for it. No battle occurred prior to or after the change in him. No enemy could be detected nearby. There was no pain, only decided want. The sudden metamorphosis almost took him by surprise. Demon blood coursed through his veins like lava in volcanic tubes. Heat turned his sight to red, his eyes glowing crimson. Fangs grew longer from their roots, and single purple stripes formed on each cheek. His senses heightened, the smells and noises around him acutely loud and nearly overpowering.

He knew he should have no control over his actions. He never had before. Yet, his mind understood his surroundings, knew where he currently resided and why he wanted to leave. What he wanted was not here. Perhaps, whom he wanted, Inuyasha corrected himself, could not be located.

Kagome.

The young female who haunted his thoughts, the one who constantly reminded him of his boyhood daily, the one person who accepted him for who he was. 'Boy indeed!' He wanted to go to her. Seek her out, prove to her that he was more than just a boy. In a curtain of crimson, he leapt from his position high above the swordmaker's cave on the mountain. No longer could he wait. Time was of the essence. Kagome needed him.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Totosai took a deep breath as he laid Tetsusaiga on the drying platform, a piece of straw in his teeth. Sweat soaked his loose gray kimono, his white hair pulled into a tail at the top of his head. _'Ah, another good day's work.'_ Stretching his arms out, he blinked and glanced around. And where had the impatient Inuyasha gone off too?

"Hey!" Totosai called out. "Where are you? Sword's ready!"

Suddenly a flash of red streaked across him from a peculiar angle. Totosai jumped to his feet at Inuyasha's quick speed. Even at his age he could manage a quick maneuver every now and then.

"Watch it boy! I'm weak, here!"

Inuyasha landed like a dog on four legs over Tetsusaiga, picking up the sword greedily from the platform. A low growl emanated from Inuyasha, he turned to Totosai. Standing his full height, his eyes were glowing a dim red, his fangs bared towards the elderly man.

Totosai jerked back, almost swallowing his straw. He fell over the sharpening tool lying on the floor behind him, knocking him into the wall. He was momentarily dazed.

"What the hell!" He scratched his head.

But the look in Inuyasha's eyes was unmistakable. The boy had gone through some changes in the time he was here. In the last few moments actually, now that he thought about it. Inuyasha transformed into a full-demon without provocation. And those little lights were the culprit, Totosai was positive of it. He pointed a finger where Inuyasha stood only to find him gone with Tetsusaiga.

"Even in full-demon form he remembers to take the damn sword!" Totosai muttered.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rin did not know why the world suddenly began to behave so oddly. Screams and cries sounded in the distance, growing into fierce battle clash. War raged through out the countryside between what she could conclude as demons. Lord Sesshomaru mentioned nothing of a coming war. Fear rose within her as the fierceness intensified. She turned and bolted for camp.

Alas, even her own predicament was not fully understood. After finding dinner, she found that Lord Sesshomaru had walked off. Without thought, she went into the forest. After a few minutes, Rin finally reached Lord Sesshomaru standing in the middle of a field sniffing the air. His preoccupation with the scents on the winds encouraged her to wait silently. Rin panned the field, finding safety for the moment. Turning towards Lord Sesshomaru, she stopped in her tracks. He was standing, his back towards her, his right hand fisted tightly. His shoulders shivered, his head bent downward.

"L…Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Rin." Sesshomaru spoke through gritted teeth. "Do not stray from here. Odd things are occurring tonight. You will be safer here."

Sesshomaru walked away with out looking at her. Rin did not know whether she should believe him or not. He didn't seem like his normal self tonight. There was his usual reserved fasod, but there was a gleam in his amber eyes she had not seen before. Her master did not seem himself tonight. And Jaken disappeared some time ago prior to her own foraging for food. She was not sure when the Imp left. Lord Sesshomaru said nothing about his servant's disappearance. Did Lord Sesshomaru even know that Master Jaken took off on his own? Additionally, the two headed demon dragon, Ah-une, also appeared distracted this evening and had gone off on its own.

During her thinking, Lord Sesshomaru disappeared from the small field. She was alone in the dark forest. Rin did not like being alone here. A decision had to be made here and now. Would she break her word to Lord Sesshomaru and follow him? Could she handle the Lord's anger when he discovered she had not obeyed his command? Shaking her head, her thoughts wrestled with her dilemma. _'No!'_

"I must follow him." Rin said with confidence.

Regardless of the punishment. She needed to make sure that Lord Sesshomaru would be all right. He was not himself tonight. That was clear. Jaken and Ah-nun were also affected as well. Rin lifted her chin high. Whatever the consequences of her actions, she would face them with dignity. Rin gulped before taking the first step after Lord Sesshomaru. He had been gone only a short time, she would have to run to keep up with him. A broken branch was her only clue as to the direction that she needed to travel.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kikyo turned towards the sounds of battle cries in the distance. Sparks flew into the air, illuminating the sky with bright colors. Demons were battling each other over a worthy prize. Or so it seemed that way at the moment.

She searched with all of her power. The air remained untainted with demon aura. Positive that demons were everywhere, something was blanketing their auras. Keeping their location secret. Another barrier? No, she could sense those. Perhaps a new form of barrier meant to create hallucinations or false scents. Her mind raced with possibilities. She needed to discover the source of this trickery.

But where to begin. No indications were given to these strange events unfolding around her. She pulled her bow from her shoulder and placed an arrow between her fingers and line. Instincts told her to stay on guard. If demons were running around unchecked, she would need to stay alert. Demons could attack from any position.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miroku caught up to Kagome and Sango running blindly through the thick forest. His thoughts were fast running out of options where they could take Kagome to safely store her away until this chaos stopped. Running blindly worked only so long. They could be running into another mass of demons and not realize it until too late. The demons were hidden from his spiritual powers this evening. Any remnant of power he possessed disappeared as the night wore on.

It felt like they had been running for hours. Kagome suddenly stopped, out of breath. She put a hand out, indicating that she needed a break. Where were they supposed to go? And where was Inuyasha? He should have been back. Kaede believed Inuyasha was also affected by whatever was going on. If that was the case, she should refrain from searching for him. But then, he was half demon. Did that not account for something?

"Miroku, Kagome needs to go home." Sango offered, joining Kagome by her side.

She, too, found it hard to breathe. Her weapon felt heavier tonight. But, Sango did not want to think what would happen to Kagome if Miroku and she were not here to protect her. A fate worse than death in her mind Sango decided, shivering at the thought. No, she would do all that she needed to do to keep Kagome safe. It was not like her safety was threatened.

"What a great idea!" Miroku agreed.

Why had he not thought of it sooner? They could dump Kagome down the well and they could get back to help Kaede and the other priestesses in the other villages. That was the best they had at the moment.

"What if they follow me through?" Kagome asked.

Her breathing returned to normal. Thoughts were beginning to form in her head. _'Don't think about it'_, Kagome warned herself. _'It's not worth freaking myself out over'_, she thought.

"Only Inuyasha has followed Kagome to her time." Sango realized the implications. "If he could pass through the time barrier, the other demons might be able to as well. They probably know her scent already."

"I don't need demons flying around Tokyo, Sango." Kagome pointed out.

'_Come on girl, she shivered. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Keep telling yourself this. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Focus on what we need to do. Not the consequences. Yeah, that was the ticket.'_ Kagome smiled inwardly, shivering.

"Too bad Inuyasha's out of the picture." Miroku sat down on the rock. "We could use him against these demons."

"But, he's now the enemy as well." Sango's shoulder sank as she said the words. "We can't rule out that he's not affected by this chaotic night. If all the demons are affected…"

No one needed the picture described in words. Sango never believed she would think of Inuyasha as an animal driven by hormones. '_Hormones? Isn't that what Kagome called it?'_ He was their strongest ally when battling demons. It was easy to forget that he was one of them, even if he was only half.

All three nodded to each other uneasily and then turned in the direction of the deeper forest. Their slow jog turned into a flat out run, heading for the Bone-Eaters Well.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kaede did not see the flash of lights on the horizon. She was busy ducking out of the worm demons way. So far, the village had been successful protecting their priests and priestess from becoming demon-mating vessels.

A large explosion rocked the ground. Kaede turned towards the tree line in the western distance. Lights burst above the horizon like fireworks. The priests and priestesses of other villages were waging their own battles. Or was it another village?

Her instincts sensed nothing, yet she could not ignore the thoughts at the back of her mind. The cave. It ground shaking emanated in the vicinity of the Fifth Seal cave. She stopped and turned towards the horizon. Kaede narrowed her eyes, waiting for the feeling that the Fifth Seal was no longer safe. But, nothing came to her. There was no other choice. Kaede decided she had to make sure the Fifth Seal was protected spells. Time was most critical.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Inuyasha sped through the forest. His instincts drove him hard for a destination he could not remember at the moment. But, the smell of it was driving him mad with want. Perhaps lust was better word. Yes, lust was it. He growled, exerting massive amounts of energy to return to the village. Kagome would be waiting for him there. Suddenly, a new scent interrupted his thoughts.

He skidded to a halt. No, the village was not where he wanted to go. The scent shifted, it had left the village and gone off into the forest. And there, he would find its source. He took off running at full speed towards the well. '_Yes, the scent was coming from the well.'_ If he was fast enough, he could be there before the scent disappeared completely. Oh yes, he wanted to be there before it disappeared.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Three sets of eyes scanned the field before emerging from the forest into the field around the Bone-Eaters well. Quickly, Kagome crossed the grass to the well's edge followed by Miroku then Sango. Miroku checked the well to make sure it was free of demons. Precautions were to be adhered tonight. If demons sought out Humans for mates, then demons could be hiding in enchanted wells too. He glanced around the forest surrounding the well, it was quiet.

"Kagome. I really think it's the best plan we have." Sango reasoned, seeing the look in Kagome's eyes.

Sango knew Kagome did not want to flee like a coward. But, it was the only plan and the best option until the demons were destroyed. Or, the reason for their odd behavior determined. How, exactly, were they to discover that remained a mystery at the moment. First things first. Kagome had to be sent home.

"I agree with Sango." Miroku placed a seal on each wall of the well. "This is the best way to protect you. No demon can follow you through the well. I'll seal the well just in case Inuyasha is affected and tries to follow. If we want to help Kaede, we need to make sure you're safe first."

"Are you sure?" Kagome did not feel comfortable leaving them behind to battle demons all night.

Low growling reverberated over Miroku's shoulder from the thick forest. All three turned towards the noise. It was growing louder, branches snapping under foot. A demon was headed this way! And it was coming fast. Sango slid in between the forest and Kagome, Herykotes ready for action. There was no way she was letting it get Kagome.

"Get going, Kagome!"

There was no other choice, Kagome concluded. Shaking the thoughts that tried to form in her mind, Kagome lifted her leg over the edge of the well.

"We'll hold them off until you've gone." Miroku turned from the well, his staff gripped in his hands. "Go!"

"Fine!" Kagome sat on the edge, putting the other leg over into the well.

Kagome shifted herself and pushed off, falling into the well's darkness. Miroku turned to find the blue and orange lights illuminating the well's bottom then extinguish. He breathed a sigh of relief. Kagome was back in her own time. She was safe now. First thing they needed to do was return to Kaede in the village and help them out.

"Sango! Let's get back to Kaede!"

Sango nodded and ran beside Miroku on their way back towards the village.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Bright blue lights flashed around her as Kagome fell, her arms out from her sides. She hated running from a battle like this but it was the only way. The lights twinkled and swirled around her as she floated downward. Then she felt her knees land on the well bottom.

The blue light extinguished, planting Kagome hard on the bottom of the well. A new feeling over came her. Shivering with a sudden chill, she felt weak. As if something penetrated her entire being and left her with a sense of dread. Or was she just thinking about how running from a fight looked? Why did she feel like a coward? Even Sango and Miroku agreed that running was the best solution. She reasoned that running to preserve her own life was not a form of cowardice. Where was the shame in that? Still, the idea left her chilled.

"No use dwelling on it." She spoke softly, getting to her feet.

Without thinking, Kagome climbed the wall of the well fast, forgetting the ladder she had placed in the well in her own time. She wanted a hot shower and her bed. She would return when Inuyasha came for her to let her know it was all clear. Maybe it would take a few days.

She froze upon reaching the well's top. No wonder she was confused by the sky visible from the bottom. She had not left the feudal era. On no, the well did not send her back! But, she floated through the blue lights and the dizzying demonic auras. What prevented the well from working properly? She possessed several Jewel shards.

"I don't understand." Kagome looked down into the dark well. "The shards didn't send me back?"

Something odd was definitely going on. Miroku and Sango had already began their journey back to the village to help Kaede fight off the demons along side the other priests and priestesses. No time to dwell on the fact that she was alone and unprotected. Growling from the forest was heard off on her right. _'Time to go!'_ She'd figure things out later.

Kagome ran in the direction of the village. She would catch up to Sango and Miroku in no time and join the fight. And here she was feeling cowardly making a run for it. Appeared that she was not meant to run after all from this fight. Whoever was responsible for this was going down!

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The water shimmered and changed. Dark greens, browns and black colors were punctured by the red of Inuyasha's kimono flowing behind him. His determination clear on his face, the jagged purple stripes grew thicker since Totosai's cave. The forest blurred as he ran, his movements tracked through her water bowl.

"Yes, that's it Inuyasha." Atokiyida smiled. "Go and find Kagome. She's what you want tonight."

'_Oh yes.'_ Inuyasha would have Kagome tonight. It was important that he take her as his woman, sealing their fates. Their power would weaken once they consummated their relationship. And that played well into her plans. A wide smile curved her red lips.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kikyo walked through the forest, finding the quiet of the night unsettling. Her white shirt draped loosely over her form. The red of her kimono appeared maroon in the evening darkness. Bow gripped in hand, the arrows were visible just over her right shoulder.

Passing a branch across the path, she stopped when she felt the prick of the braches tip scratch across her hand. She stopped to survey the damage. Blood oozed from the small scratch crossing her hand at an angle. She was bleeding?

Kikyo looked around her, rubbing the blood from her hand between two fingers. The forest remained quiet but yet she sensed a faint foreboding.

"Demons are everywhere and I have found none. No demon auras are detectable. Strong magic has befallen the country side, I fear. Is it someone I know?"

The feel of the forest changed. Someone was here. Kikyo raised her bow with her left hand. With her right, she pulled an arrow, placing it between the bow and line. She pulled back on the arrow at the rustling bushes.

A form stepped out from the darkness. A demon she was familiar with only as an acquaintance. He'd threatened her before against taking Inuyasha's life.

"Why are you here…" Kikyo readied the arrow. "Sesshomaru?"

His eyes were a dull red, his usual sash, armor, and upper white kimono missing. He stood before her wearing a thin white shirt hung open and lower kimono only. His missing left arm remained hidden under the thin shirt. The purple stripes on his face were deeper, thicker, more jagged. He was on the verge of transformation into his true Dog Demon form. _'That means he's ready to…'_

"I'll ask again." Kikyo kept the arrow trained on the center of his chest. "Why are you here!"

Sesshomaru only responded by growling, a usually non-existent smile crossing his lips. His fangs grew slightly, an attempt at intimidation. The woman before him did not smell like she had in the past. The miko's soil and clay body changed as well this evening.

Kikyo did not know what caused the sudden chaos in demons. Those she had seen in the distance all behaved as Sesshomaru did now. However, he was one of the more formidable demons she ran across, even more powerful than Naraku. What could cause such a change in all full demons?

The conclusion hit her hard. '_No…that will not happen!' _ Now she understood why Sesshomaru sought her out. And he was here for that one purpose. Kikyo tightened her grip on her bow and arrow.

"If you make one move towards me, I WILL kill you." Kikyo warned firmly.

Sesshomaru regarded the miko before him, his growling continued. His fangs lengthened even more, his finger nails grew in size. A strong breeze cut the air between them, his hair fanned out behind him, swirling around. The loose shirt parted, revealing well defined chest muscles.

Kikyo stood her ground. No demon would possess her. Odd, there were no other demons around to join him if all were affected. Surely, they would have attacked by now. _'What would possess a demon this strong to seek out a dead woman?'_


	6. Chapter 6: Plight

**Inuyasha: Sealed Fates Unleashed**

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha and its characters:( There are a few I've created for this story…so those are mine.

**Author's Notes:** About my chapter length, someone made a comment on long they were. I do not write with a specific length in mind nor try to. The story writes itself, I'm nothing but the medium. I hate being left hanging as a reader too. But it's been hectic lately, so I haven't had time to really prepare any chapters for uploading. Okay, now we're getting into the good parts of the story.

**Chapter Six**

Night of Chaos - Plight

Long fingers slowly connected at the tips as dark eyes stared into the watery depths of the bowl before her. The plan was going well. Every priest and miko pit against demons fought to prevent the possession they faced if their efforts failed. Humans eventually weakened, their physical forms far too weak to sustain serious battle over long periods. And then the demons would have their way.

Sex was the simplest diversion. Even with demons. Most demons acted on instinct and without thought during copulation, except those human-form demons that followed the old traditions. She accounted there may be several demons of considerable power in the area, two as far as she could locate. They were not spared her plan. In fact, if all went well, they would rid the world of their presence during their inevitable battle.

'_Chaos, chaos everywhere.'_ With so many battles taking place, this left her minions free to scurry about with their mission. Tonight, many demons would die. _'All the better'_, she smiled. The stronger demons would soon join the battle, her spell taking longer to take effect, and eliminate the weak.

Atokiyida waved a hand over her shallow water bowl once more. Inuyasha's red-clad form appeared, his body bent over the Bone-Eater's well edge. His amber eyes were partly closed as he sniffed the air around him. _'He has caught her scent. Yes…seek her out! You will not fail, Inuyasha.'_ Inuyasha quickly lifted his head from the well and into the evening breeze, sniffing. He turned towards the village nearby. Kaede's, sister of Kikyo, village where his target had run for safety.

"Tonight." Atokiyida smiled, keeping her eyes on Inuyasha's reflection as he ran. "You will become a man, half-ling. I have made sure of that."

The water shimmered then changed once more. Kagome ran to join her monk and demonslayer friends. No amount of help would save the miko from Inuyasha tonight. Unsure why the miko wore such an odd sort of kimono, Atokiyida leaned in closer to the water's surface. _'And the miko becomes a woman. So easy to play amongst these mortals.'_

She waved her hand over the water bowl once more. It went black then the water disappeared. Atokiyida needed to be ready once her minions possessed the final seal and released her from this prison. She wanted to take her time to prepare for her arrival into the world she had been forcefully separated from for over hundred thousand years.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miroku skidded to a halt in mid-swing, his eyes wide with shock and fear. Both hands gripped his staff tighter, suddenly unsure what to do next. He could not believe his eyes. Kagome ran towards them at full speed. He was seeing things. _'They sent her back home!'_

"Miroku!" Kagome waved at the group fighting off the demons swirling around them.

Sango ducked several demons attacking her, catching her weapon, sliding to a stop. She froze in place. _'Why was Kagome back? Was there something wrong with the well?'_ A number of demons broke off and headed straight for Kagome.

"HERYCOTES!" Sango yelled.

Sango threw her weapon hard once more. It spun in a tight spiral, dissecting the mass of demons just before reaching Kagome. Her arm felt like the jelly substance Kagome brought along with her on occasion.

Kagome ducked as Sango's weapon sliced the air above her head. She blinked as demon parts rained down upon her, covering her head with her arms at the last minute. She flinched, remembering the demons had been after her. _'Whoo! That was too close.'_

"Thanks for that." Kagome closed the distance to Sango.

"Kagome, what happened?" Sango did not know what they would do now. "You're supposed to be at home!"

Why the well not sent her home? Sango felt fear for her friend. There was no other way to protect Kagome. All the demons in the area would need to be destroyed. The demons would be determined to get to Kagome. What a time for this to happen. Especially since Inuyasha was not part of the defense.

"I don't know." Kagome shrugged. "The well wouldn't let me return home."

"Someone placed a spell on the well to prevent you from going home." Miroku surmised.

"But it's the Bone Eaters well?" Sango questioned. "No one can put a 'spell' on it, Miroku. That's impossible."

"Normally I would agree with you. But that is the only logical conclusion, Sango." Miroku shook his head. "Someone has plans for you, Kagome."

Kagome wanted to cringe. This was not the time to act like a true girl. She needed to be strong and stand with her friends if she wanted to stay safe. If the demons wanted her…like that, they had to fight. They weren't going to get her without a fight to the death.

"Why am I so weirded out by everything's that's going on?" Kagome winced at the idea. "I really need to stop creeping myself out."

Needing a distraction, Kagome ran into the hut. She quickly scanned the wall near the door finding what she wanted. Exiting the hut, she moved to stand beside Sango with her bow and arrow. _'No one's going to get me!'_ She took aim and shot three demons with a single arrow. They disintegrated on contact.

Miroku frowned, preparing to use his wind-tunnel on the new mass of demons heading their way over the tree tops. He figured they were placed in this chaos on purpose. It was the only logical conclusion. If they survived the night, they would have to figure out who was behind it. He seriously doubted Naraku was the culprit.

Kaede turned to retrieve another arrow. Her eyes widened, finding Kagome standing with Sango and Miroku. No wonder more demons arrived.

"Kagome!" Kaede set her eye on Kagome. "I thought ye were sent home!"

"So did I!" Kagome took aim again and fired. "The well didn't work!"

Sango turned to face Kagome. Her eyes widened at the sight behind Kagome. A mass of demons had gotten hold of Kagome's priestess scent, amalgamating into a large group. They began their charge at full speed above the tree line. Miroku turned to see Sango's expression then looked in Kagome's direction.

"Kagome, duck!" Miroku yelled.

He removed the sacred beads from his right wrist, eyes half closed. Miroku knew he needed to be careful tonight. Over working his curse could cause it to widen and that would help no one. _'Where is Inuyasha? Is he affected by all of this?'_

"WIND TUNNEL!" He thrust his right hand forward.

All demons over the village were pulled into Miroku's right hand. The black hole sucked up everything upon its opening. Kagome felt the pull on her body, hitting the ground as a large demon swept past her, its claws outstretched in a last attempt to steal the prize. Suddenly, the high wind stopped.

"Miroku!" Kagome warned. "Watch where you point that thing!"

Miroku replaced the sacred beads over his wrist, sealing the wind tunnel. Another victorious battle and it was accomplished without Inuyasha. He allowed himself to smile for a quick second then turned his attention to Kagome.

"Wow." Kagome got onto her feet on shaky knees. "That was scary."

Kaede moved around the maimed remains of the demons slain earlier in the battle. Her eye searched each one for signs of tampering or jewel infliction. None could be found. There would be more demons later, some species replicated better than others. The evening was not over yet. Not by a long shot.

"Do you sense anything from them, Kaede?" Miroku joined the priestess by her side.

"No." Kaede turned towards the horizon. "That's what worries me most of all."

Someone was going through a lot of trouble to keep everyone preoccupied for a long period of time. Or was this the chaos they intended to wreak upon demons and humans alike?

"Whoever is doing this has covered their tracks well." Sango shouldered her weapon. "Is it a demon?"

Sango found Kaede was not listening. The priestess was thinking inwardly, searching for answers through the many memories she retained from experience and age. There had been no clues as to the identity of the source of tonight's anarchy. Typically, there were tell-tale signs.

Miroku barely had time to react. A small mass of demons on the attack were approaching their location fast. They moved swiftly through the air, their eyes wide with only one thought. _'Not again!'_ He removed the sacred beads from his wrist and took aim once more.

"WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku opened his right hand for a second time.

All the demons disappeared within seconds.

Sango blinked. All night she wondered why the demons kept attacking after Kagome was thought to have been sent home. Now it occurred to her that Miroku was a priest equivalent though called a monk. They were the same profession really. '_I doubt he even figured it out that he's a target himself tonight. Clueless. Just like him.'_ Sango thought and began giggling. Kagome walked over to her to find out what she was laughing about.

Miroku frowned when Kagome began to laugh along with Sango after the whispering between them ceased. What were those two women talking about now? He shook them off his mind, turning to Kaede. The priestess was still in thought, she appeared overly worried.

No one saw the shadow sitting on the top stair of the shrine. Its black feathers glistened in the moonlight. An oil-slick eye watched the foursome below with calm reserve, waiting to strike at an opportune time. Its round head narrowed into a flat beak that narrowed to a dull point. With a single beat of its powerful wings, it flew into the sky then swooped down towards Kagome.

Sango's eyes widened at the creature suddenly heading for Kagome. There was no time to get between Kagome and that creature. She acted out of instinct, hoping it would be enough.

"Kagome!" Sango pointed towards Kagome. "Look out!"

Kagome turned in time to see the sickly black bird swoop down towards her from the shrine. She put her hands up in defense, throwing herself to the side. It adjusted its wings, drifting to the right. Its claws clasped around her waist as she fell parallel to the ground. With a jerk and pull, she was airborne.

"Kagome!" Kaede yelled.

All she could do was watch in horror. Kaede was helpless to stop the creature from taking Kagome. She never saw that demon before. The black of its wings reflected the light of the moon, not reflecting the light but giving the appearance of reflection. Through actual color of the feathers. It was an empty demon, a shell. It was sent for a specific purpose. _'To take capture me, separate me from Miroku and Sango. But where is it going?'_

"MIROKU! SANGO!" Kagome screamed.

Its claws crushed her, Kagome could barely breathe. She stretched out both hands, reaching towards Miroku running in an attempt to lock a grip on her ankle. His fingers just missed Kagome's shoe, falling to the ground. He landed on his back, slightly dazed from the fall. Sango helped Miroku back onto his feet, handing his staff to him. He launched a blast towards the creature. It was easily avoided, the large bird disappeared over the trees.

"It's headed towards the well!" Sango stated.

"Come on!" Miroku broke into a fast run.

Kaede was left behind, too old to follow so quickly. She'd have to let the monk and the demonslayer save Kagome. There were other people in the village to protect.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The ground grew distant beneath her feet. The black bird gained altitude fast. Fear rose within Kagome as the village disappeared behind the trees. Wait, the creature was heading for the well! Not that it would work. She felt a bit relieved. If it dropped her, she knew where to run. There were a number of caves around the well to keep the demons at bay.

"Hey!" Kagome tried to free herself of one claw.

'_Damn.'_ The bird's claws were tight around her. She blinked at the layer of fog over the forest. When had that formed? The bird swooped low, opening its claws. It was still too high for her not to break anything when she landed. Kagome felt herself fall. She knew there was nothing she could do. '_Oh god! I'm going to die!'_

"Aaaaauuuuuggggggghhhhhhhh!"

Kagome screamed so hard, her lungs hurt. Fear was definitely charging the ear-piercing scream that came from her. She did not know she could scream that way.

Suddenly, Kagome felt something catch her, its arm firm around her waist. Her body jerked sideways as the creature flew through the air, landing softly on the ground. She failed to see anything through the dense fog. As quick as the thing saved her, it disappeared into the forest and fog. She squinted her eyes, forcing herself to concentrate. At first, she thought it was Inuyasha but the creature did not stay. She was being silly hoping he would show up at the last second and save her again. It was not Inuyasha, she would have known it was him by his red kimono.

'_So now what?'_ Whoever her savior had been obviously, it did not want to harm her. Kagome turned in a circle to get her bearings. But, the fog was so thick, she could not get a landmark to begin her journey back towards the village anyways. Why had the bird demon brought her here? And who was the creature that caught her?

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rin climbed over the log, determined not to let her loneliness get to her. She followed Lord Sesshomaru in complete disrespect of his request for her to remain where he left her. Good thing he walked in straight line. She had little trouble tracking of him. She stopped when she heard a voice. It was a woman's. Peeking through the vegetation, she got a glimpse of a priestess woman in white and red. The woman felt familiar to her yet not familiar all at the same time. This woman looked a lot like…Kagome? The girl who showed her tenderness when she'd been abducted by Kagura?

No, this woman was not Kagome. Whoever she was, she did not appear happy to see Lord Sesshomaru. Perhaps he was angry with the woman. Had she betrayed his trust in the past? Oh yes, the priestess he mentioned some time in the past. Did they not meet up with her once before? Rin could not remember her name, only that she was dead.

"What do you want here, Sesshomaru?" The woman reiterated.

Rin held her breath. She never saw Lord Sesshomaru so wild-like before. His amber eyes were rimmed by crimson. This was very unlike him, Rin chewed on her lower lip knowing she was helpless. His purple stripes on his face grew jagged and rough. His eyes, now, glowed fully red, a growl low and deep verberated from his throat. Seconds passed before he answered the woman through gritted teeth, his fangs bared.

"You already know." He paused. "Kikyo."

Rin watched anxiously, fisting her hands nervously. The woman did not show her inner emotions around Lord Sesshomaru. In fact, she was overly confident with the arrow aimed at her master's heart. What should she do? Interfere? Protect Sesshomaru from this woman? She was only a child. Plus, Lord Sesshomaru did not need protecting. He was strong and capable all on his own.

"I will never submit to a demon!"

"The vessel matters not."

Lord Sesshomaru took several steps towards the woman. The woman fired her arrow. Rin placed her hands over her mouth.

**Author Notes:** Hope I have you hanging. Got a few more ideas for the next chapter before I upload it…probably in two weeks.


	7. Chapter 7: Fate Sealed

**Inuyasha: Sealed Fates Unleashed**

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha and all. Yeah, yeah, we know. Let's move on to more important things…like Chapter 7!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Fate Sealed

Kagome turned in a circle. The fog was beginning to thin out. She could barely make out the Sacred tree where she found Inuyasha. The well was useless, Kagome reminded herself. The caves she used to play in a child were her only hope at this juncture. Sota and she would play hide and seek in them when the family would go for picnics on the shrine's grounds during the summer months. If the demons were not already waiting in the caves for her that is.

Kagome shook her head. _'Great!'_ Was there never an easy decision to make? The well was not allowing her to go home. And any number of demons could be hiding out in the caves. There was all that mist from the hot springs hanging in the air, making it difficult to see. The more she thought about it, the more the caves held the only promise of hiding from this crazy night. And where were Miroku and Sango? What happened to them? Did they figure out which way the bird demon had taken her in? And here they were supposed to be protecting her.

Suddenly a flash of red streaked through the air, landing in front of her. The low growl came from the creature slowly rising to stand to his full height, fair hair fanned out around its shoulders. Then, Kagome realized who it was. Her joy at seeing him died quickly as her eyes settled on him.

"Inu…Inuyasha?" Kagome asked slowly.

Both fists were clenched tightly, his knuckles white. His eyes were hidden as he turned to confront her. His white hair fell away as he lifted his face to her.

Kagome stifled a scream in her throat. Inuyasha was transforming into his full demon form. His eyes were red, drowning out his normal amber color. The single, jagged purple stripe on each cheek had already formed and turned a deep purple. But the process was going very slowly, there was intelligence in his eyes not normally present when he transformed into a full demon. What had done this to him? Had he gotten into a fight that caused him to become so angry that he lost control? Kagome blinked, realizing that Inuyasha was here for a purpose. He WAS affected like the other demons! Inuyasha pulled his kimono and shirt from his shoulders, revealing the taut muscles beneath, dropping his clothes to the ground. He took several steps towards her. Kagome backed away from him. _'No! No! This wasn't happening!'_

"Kagome." Inuyasha spoke through a growl. "R…run."

Without hesitation, she turned to run. A woman, dressed in white and red like Kikyo, with bow and arrow pointed at Inuyasha stood watching them. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a tail on top of her head. Dark eyes narrowed over the long shaft of her arrow.

"Girl, are you okay?" The feminine voice asked.

"Ah, ah fine." Kagome felt relief rush over her. "I was…"

"No need to explain." She walked towards the strangely dressed girl. "I can see for myself. This half-demon is also affected."

"Who are you!" Growled Inuyasha.

"Priestess Mikara." She glared back at Inuyasha. "Get going girl! Find some weapons to protect yourself. It's going to be a long night."

"I wi…will." Kagome knew it was best to leave while she could.

The more distance she could get between Inuyasha and herself, the better. Kagome looked at Maikara then at Inuyasha, who seemed fascinated by the new arrival, momentarily drawing his attention away from her. Without another thought, Kagome took off running towards the caves. _'Now or never!'_

"Now it's just me and you beast." Maikara pulled on her arrow.

Letting it go, the arrow headed straight for the beast's center chest. At the last second, he leapt into the air above, propelling himself over her head, landing on the ground behind her. Maikara spun around, another arrow already in place in the bow. But, he was already…gone.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sango and Miroku ran side by side towards the Bone Eaters well. If they were on time, they could find Kagome then find someplace to hide for the time being. Both skidded to a halt when the fog thickened within a few feet of visibility.

"Miroku!" Sango could not hide the worry in her voice. "Kagome's in trouble, isn't she?"

"Let's think positively here." Miroku did not want to admit that he felt the same way.

"Someone's going through a lot of trouble keeping Kagome here and away from us." Sango narrowed her eyes at Miroku. "Think I can't handle it, monk?"

"I didn't say that." Miroku found words unwilling to come easily. "I…"

"Save it." Sango's shoulders sank. "If anything happens to her. I'll never forgive myself."

Miroku felt the same. However, they needed to think about where Kagome might have been taken. If this unknown person responsible for this crazy night wanted to confront someone, where would be the best place? Where no one wanted to go.

"Sango, the caves." Miroku was sure. "If she's here, she'll use the caves to hide. Those walls will bounce any scent off and confuse anyone looking for her there. Come on!"

Sango nodded, her energy renewed at Miroku's plan. Still, how did he know which way the caves were in this fog? It was so thick she could barely see her own nose.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome ran fast, her legs pumping. She had to escape him. Her instincts suddenly sensed another presence. Glancing to her left, Inuyasha kept pace with her easily, an eerie smile on his face. _'He wanted to chase her first! Damn him!'_ How had he gotten past the other priestess so easily? She could not have missed that badly.

Suddenly, Kagome felt his arms around her, tackling her to the ground. They rolled together over and over. Kagome came to rest against cold soil, her cheek pushed into the coarse material. _'Don't look, just keep going!'_ She got to her feet quickly, taking off running once more. There was no pain as she ran. Kagome felt good, positive she had not bruised anything. She blinked, her mind hysterically searching for an answer to her many questions. The solution came to her.

"The cave." She reminded herself.

Kagome realized she ran towards the hot springs cave entrance subconsciously. Out of fear? _'Probably.'_ Just as she reached the dark opening, her instincts told her she was not alone.

A twig snapped behind her. She held her breath as she turned to face Inuyasha. He showed no scratches of their fall together, his eyes still red, his fangs barred. But there was a smile on his lips as well. She had not seen him do that before unless he was facing an opponent, certainly not when he was transforming. Her eyes widened, her heart began to pound. She gulped hard.

Kagome backed away from Inuyasha slowly. He was coming after her because she was a priestess though she had never received formal training. Cold, hard rock hit her back. Damn, she had backed up against the wall. Maybe she could lose him in the midst of the hot springs farther in. No, he would follow her by scent. Damn, where were Miroku and Sango when she needed them? Just then it struck her. Why had not she thought of it before?

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome yelled.

That should take care of him! Kagome set her eyes on Inuyasha waiting for the punishment to begin. Her mouth gaped open. His necklace flashed brightly but nothing happened. '_What!'_

"SIT BOY!" She tried again out of desperation.

Nothing still. No, this could not be happening now! Her one shot to get Inuyasha under control was gone. Was it magic that stopped him from obeying her commands? Had to be. Nothing else was powerful enough to over ride the magic in the Necklace of Subjugation.

"You will pay for that!" Inuyasha growled.

He allowed her to back away from him. Watching her cower away from him was an empowering feeling. He liked the way she feared him, the wide eyes and the shortened breaths she took. The way her bosom rose and fell with each breath, how her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Inuyasha liked the way she smelled especially. '_Was it arousal?'_

'_Make her pay?'_ Kagome did not like the sound of that. What could she do? She had to escape or become…she left that thought alone. No! Think, she ordered herself. _'Now is not the time to panic!'_ There were plenty of options.

"Great, I'm out options at the moment I really need one."

Another thought occurred to her. The last time Inuyasha was going through a transformation, he had been given a wish he did not want. She did the only thing that crossed her mind at the time. She kissed him and, somehow, he returned to normal. Perhaps…Kagome threw herself against Inuyasha's naked chest, wrapping both arms around him tightly. Her eyes could not help but tear up. She did not want to see him like this or be his victim for that matter. It worked once before. Fear mixed with hope, wanting him to return to the Inuyasha she cared for so much.

He blinked at her action, throwing herself against him. Inuyasha shivered at the level of desire coursing through his veins as her arms wrapped around him. He had never known want like this, especially towards a woman. Not even for Kikyo. Suddenly, all thoughts were set aside, instincts took over. And what he wanted was latched against his chest, her face buried against his flesh. Tears dampened her eyes, wetness fell against his skin. He gripped her by the shoulders and pulled her from him.

Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's red eyes as he pried her from him. He was close to a full demon, but he was different somehow. He was studying her despite his transformation. She frowned slightly, Inuyasha was battling himself. It was there in his eyes.

"Inu…ya…yasha?" Kagome could barely get the words out.

Fear was rising within her fast, her heart continued to pound hard in her chest. Would he really harm her? No, she could not think of him like that.

"F…face the consequences." Inuyasha gritted out, squeezing her shoulders hard.

If she did not leave now, he would not be able to control himself. Her shoulders felt soft, warm and inviting in his hands. He felt the need in him growing. Whatever made him change, made him want Kagome in a way he never considered. He did not want to harm her. She could not stay. But, he did not want her to leave either.

Kagome felt frozen with the choice she needed to make. Run or try to get Inuyasha back to normal. He was still fighting for control. His actions were proof of that. This was her chance, as long as he continued to fight. It worked before, why would it not work now?

"I can help you, Inuyasha." Kagome extended her hand forward to touch his face. "Please, let me help you!"

His face felt hot, even smooth. The muscles rippled under her fingers, his eyes growing a deeper red. Kagome knew she had to be strong.

Inuyasha smiled evilly down at her. It would be easy to let his desires engulf him, give in to his lust. But, Kagome could not defend herself, never from him in this state. He had to fight this…whatever it was that threatened his control. Why did she always want to help him? Raw emotions thrust into his brain, drowning out reason. The smell of her fear and her sweat were intoxicating. He wanted her now…no…he needed to fight this…he wanted her now!

"No! No, you can't!" Inuyasha growled at her, flexing his fingers. "It's not the…the same. Don't you…you understand!"

Kagome immediately withdrew her hand. His grip weakened. Inuyasha growled then clenched his fingers into her skin. His nails pushed into her clothes, piercing the fabric of her uniform. Inuyasha ripped his hands in a downward motion, a low growl verberated in his throat.

"Aaaggghhhh!" Kagome screamed in surprise.

Tearing herself from Inuyasha's grip, she pushed herself back against the cave wall. Inuyasha was fighting against whatever this was. It was now clear that he was losing his battle. A mistake to think she could help him, the Inuyasha standing before her half naked was not the boy she knew and wanted to be with. A man stood here, a half-demon bent on taking her as his own. He thinking did not extend to right or wrong. Only want and need, the acting on animal instincts. Kagome knew she had to run now.

Urges were becoming difficult to keep under control. Inuyasha felt his body quiver. Her eyes were wide at him, her hands over her mouth, her body shivered despite the brave front she presented to him. He wanted her now. His nails elongated, growing more pointed. He took one step towards her, both eyes set on hers.

Kagome stumbled sideways and ran from him. Her body felt hot, not wanting to know what the last look he gave her meant. She was alone here, with no where to run. She was a fool to think she could break his transformation. Not this time. The demons she saw earlier were her clue to escape from him now. And she failed to take full advantage of the opportunity.

"I'm such a fool!" She chided herself, pushing herself to run harder.

Inuyasha smiled, waiting several moments before pursuing her. Kagome would not get away so easily. He was in a playful mood. Her scent grew stronger as the fear rose within her. Oh yes, he could smell all of her emotions welling beneath the surface of her skin. He felt powerful tonight, capable of taking on the world and winning. It was time to make her his.

"Face the consequences!" His voice echoed throughout the cave.

Kagome's eyes widened, her breathing grew deeper. Her chest felt unable to take air into her lungs. He was coming for her now. There would be no holding back on his part. '_Where to go, where to go!'_ Her brain shifted into overdrive. '_Yes, that was it!'_ The passage at the back of the cave, how could she have forgotten? She used it a number of time to escape from Sota when she got tired of hide-and-seek. Inuyasha launched himself at Kagome, his long nails penetrating the hard rock of the cave wall. She screamed, just missing being crushed by falling to the ground.

"NO!" Kagome dodged another swing.

Her eyes squeezed tight, she realized that something kept him from grasping onto her. Kagome opened her eyes to find Inuyasha's other hand lodged in the cave wall. He growled, pulling on his imprisoned wrist with his free hand. This was her chance to get away. Kagome got onto her feet and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Kagome ran for the hot springs further inside. There was no other choice, she had to lose him in the springs before heading for the passage. The air was thick with mist from the humidity of the water. Freedom was just a few minutes away.

"I just hope he stays lodged in the rock for just a little while longer!"

Her feet felt heavy as she passed the first spring. _'Wait a minute!'_ The springs were larger and there were more of them than she remembered. _'Oh yeah, it was the feudal era.'_ 500 years made a big difference on hot springs. A loud crack and an explosion echoed behind her. Her eyes widened, nearly losing her balance. Oh no! He'd broken the rock apart, he was free. She pressed on even harder.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Atokiyida watched with glee as Inuyasha's face flashed across the water's surface in the midst of a cloud of debris falling around him. Her hands pressed together before her lips to restrain her excitement. Kagome was putting up a good fight that only encouraged Inuyasha. The Half-blood would not rest till she was his.

"Yes!" Atokiyida clapped her hands together. "The more you try to escape, Kagome, the more he wants you."

Her blue hair swung out, falling against her back once more. All of her plans were going better than expected. There were only a few minor details to deal with before her release. Inuyasha stood in the center of the passageway now, his head slightly to the side. Crimson eyes looked for his target, seemingly at her, out of the water bowl.

"A handsome boy, indeed."

Atokiyida reached out with one finger, touching the water on Inuyasha's cheek.


	8. Chapter 8: Fate Gets a Hand

**Inuyasha: Sealed Fates Unleashed**

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha…yeah, yeah. We heard this all before! Gayily Forward!

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to those who reviewed and let me know I spelled Sango's weapon all wrong. I'll go back and change it in the previous chapters later. Yes, another warning saying this is a long Chapter. I can't help it! The Chapter made me do it! There's a lot of OC going on here...all because of what happens in the story. You'll understand. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Fate Gets a Hand

(And then some)

Miroku and Sango switched sides. He deflected two demons with his sacred staff. Sango bounced several off her weapon, swinging it over her head. The demons were not letting up in this battle. Damn! More came at them over the trees.

"HAIRAIKOYTSU!" Sango launched her weapon at the sky. "Where on Earth are they getting all this energy!"

Her weapon spun around, circling back towards Sango. Demons sliced in half as her weapon spun through them. She did not know if she could hold out much longer. Her body was tiring quickly.

Miroku did not understand why the demons were attacking them. Were they not after priests and priestesses? Then it hit him. Sango was giggling over something earlier. How could he have forgotten that monk-hood was equivalent to a priest? They were after him too! Suddenly he felt depressed. _'Ew!'_ Miroku extended his right hand forward, removing the sacred beads.

"WIND TUNNEL!" He yelled.

The demons within the vicinity disappeared into his hand. This was going to hurt later. Miroku winced, flexing his fingers. A sharp pain shot up his arm as he replaced the sacred beads over his wrist, sealing the wind tunnel. Miroku turned his face to the sky. He used the wind tunnel a lot tonight. There was a good chance he would be useless tomorrow in order to recover.

"Come on Miroku!" Sango urged him.

She could tell Miroku's wind tunnel had a work out tonight. He could take all day to recover tomorrow…if they survived the night. Well, if he survived the night. The demons were not after her.

"Once we find Kagome…" Miroku broke off.

His eyes set on another form watching him. Kagura was standing twenty feet from him, the fan she used to attack hiding her face. Her dark maroon and white kimono was shortened, just above the knees and her feet were bare. She did not have the usual frown upon her face. In fact, she appeared rather happy. That made him uneasy.

"Miroku, was it?" Kagura asked huskily.

Miroku was not sure how to respond, frowning. He never saw Kagura like this before. Was the wind demon going to attack him? His hand gripped his staff until his knuckles turned white. Whatever she threw at him, he would be ready for it.

"Y…yes?" He finally responded.

Sango's eyes widened. Kagura was here and she was cornering Miroku! He sure was popular tonight. _'Oh no, she's NOT!'_ Suddenly, a wind blade storm was thrown at her. Sango ducked, twisted and evaded Kagura's attack, using Hairaikotsu as a shield. She lost her footing, falling to the ground. Sango looked to Miroku and Kagura. The demon was walking towards him. Miroku had her full attention. Now would be a good time to attack. Getting to her feet, she looked up in time to see another wind blade attack coming towards her.

"Aagghh!" Sango deflected with her weapon.

Miroku took his eyes of Kagura to glance over at Sango. The demon wanted Sango kept busy. He took a few steps away from the wind demon. Was Naraku affected by the events just as the other demons?

"Are you busy?" Kagura closed her fan.

Kagura had been passing over head when she spotted the pair on the ground. The monk was certainly desirable. He was young and virile. Why had she suddenly wanted the fair-faced Human? Instinct took over, pushing all thoughts aside. She'd think later.

"Y…yes." Miroku backed away.

Her eyes were staring at him through her long lashes. The smile on her face was unmistakable. No doubt, she was affected like the others he'd faced. However, her method was much different. He'd have to be extremely careful.

"Too bad." She fluttered her eyelashes bashfully. "Guess I'll just have to use force."

Kagura launched several wind blades towards Miroku. Sango jumped in front, using Hairaikotsu to deflect her attack. The wind demon charged at them both at full speed, lust in her eyes.

"SANGO!" Miroku warned.

Kagura refused to give up so easily. She was just as determined as the demons they fought earlier. Maybe, more determined than the other demons was a better term. Was it because she was female?

"We don't have time for this!" Sango deflected Kagura's attack twice more.

What were they going to do? Once Kagome was found, there would be two targets the demons were after to defend. How many more demons would come? Maybe it was not a good idea to stay together. Sango could take Kagome with her in another direction and Miroku could go off in search of Inuyasha. He could take care of himself.

But, still. Miroku swore he saw a flash of red earlier through the fog. If Inuyasha was back from Totosai's, Kagome was the more important target to try and protect. Inuyasha might be on his way to find Kagome. If he was affected, like Kaede believed to be the case, then she was in trouble. They needed Kagome to discover if any Jewel Shards were being used to cause this never-ending battle.

"What a time for this to happen." Sango grunted, dodging another attack.

Great! More demons were stampeding towards them. She turned to find Miroku holding his right wrist. Was the wind tunnel being overworked? Without warning, Miroku was lifted into the air by his collar.

"SANGO!" Miroku dropped his staff on the ground.

"Great, now Miroku's being hauled off." She sounded bitter.

Sango looked up to find Kagura sitting on the white leaf she used for transportation. Miroku was pulled up by his collar, dangling over the edge, scissoring his legs. He did not want to kidnapped by a demon and…well, was 'ravaged' a good word?

Sango let the thought play for half a second before jealousy took over. If he was going to be ravaged, it would be by her. Why was she so bothered by what was happening to Miroku? Could not be envy. _'No way…of that pervert?'_ Or was she upset that she was the only one not the target of attacking demons?

There was only one thing to do. No demon hussy was going to take Miroku away from her! Sango took a running leap, launching Hairaikotsu hard. It spun tightly through the air, directly at Kagura. She waited several seconds. CONTACT! Kagura fell out of the sky, along with Miroku.

"That was too easy!"

Sango skidded to a halt, catching her weapon. She headed off in the direction where Kagura dropped Miroku.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

A strong hand closed over her collar. Kagome screamed as she was yanked backwards, her feet leaving the ground. Her eyes closed as she landed in the hot spring. Flailing to gain control, she set her feet on the bottom of the spring. Damn, the water was hot. Getting onto her feet, she realized Inuyasha was watching her, lust in his eyes. He was acting on pure instinct now. There was no logic, no reasoning left in him. She backed away slowly.

"This is crazy!" Kagome knew not to make any sudden movements. "Someone please help me!"

Her voice echoed throughout the cave. Inuyasha smiled. Kagome did not like the look of him. She did not know what to do in these situations. Boys were one thing. But, demons and half demons were quite another story. Damn, how was she going to get out of this?

She blinked, her back felt drafty. Reaching up with her hand, her shirt was separated in the back. The motion of pulling her backward, his nails split her shirt. He had not done so to keep her from escaping as she first thought. Inuyasha wanted to tear at her clothing. He wanted to remove any obstacle in his way. She had to escape at all costs.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. She realized that he had not made a move towards her. Yet. She set her eyes on his, he smiled once more. Instead of sending chills down her spine, she felt tingly all over. She felt warmer, even hot. It was difficult to breathe, her clothes felt heavy. What was happening to her? Did she…want him? Kagome gulped. But she could not ignore the conniving look in his eyes and the wicked smile on his lips. Inuyasha blocked the only path leading to freedom. He was well positioned to prevent her from escaping back through the hot springs and he knew it. She was trapped!

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kikiyo did not understand what was happening. Her first arrow missed Sesshomaru easily. He was fast to evade it. She expected nothing less from a full demon. However, her aim was exact and his eyes were eerie. She never saw Inuyasha's elder brother with crimson eyes before. Did that mean he would turn into his true demon dog form?

"I will NEVER submit!" Her voice was more adamant this time.

She pointed another arrow directly at Sesshomaru's heart. His eyes were reddening with demonic desire. He was ready to mate and willing to go far to get his lust satiated. But why was he pursuing her…a human? She was fully aware of his disgust with her living kind.

"DON'T MAKE ME KILL YOU!"

Kikiyo heard the whispered yelp from the bushes off to her left. There was someone watching. There was a human spying on them, a young human child. Yes, that much she could sense. Apparently, it was only demons that she was having trouble locating tonight.

"Pointless." Sesshomaru growled.

Sesshomaru took two more steps forward, his movements too quick for the eyes of most humans to follow. But, this woman was not to be underestimated. Kikiyo responded with two steps back. What was making her hesitate to shoot? It was not like her to be this way.

"I am not alive." Kikiyo spoke evenly.

Sure madness was happening here. It was not like a demon to seek a priestess out for mating purposes. Especially this particular demon. He was strong and had little interest in Humans. Yet, Sesshomaru sought her out. Was he sent here on purpose? Did he know by whom?

"You are flesh and blood tonight." Sesshomaru sniffed the air. "Your scent I detected miles away."

The desires raging inside him were reaching critical. Sesshomaru could barely control his urge to take her here and now without thought or concern to her well being. She was after all, only the object of his desire.

"I'm what!" Kikiyo raised the arrow back at him. "You lie! I am not human nor am I alive. I was resurrected from clay and soil!"

Sesshomaru took one second to close the distance between them. Suddenly, he appeared before her, knocking her weapon to the side. Kikyo found herself pinned to the tree tightly in his grip. He bent his head closer to her, sniffing her scent deeply.

"Y…you are…are under a spell, Sesshomaru." Kikiyo choked out.

It was the only logical explanation. _'Who was behind this?'_ Kikiyo felt no demonic auras in the air. There was nothing awry in the previous days. Had she missed the long term signs? His rather large hand held her over the ground, her weight nothing to his strength. She realized it was not his own left hand that held her, but the arm of a passing demon he disposed of on his way here. His other hand pulled her arm behind her, twisting it until she stifled a cry from escaping her lips.

"No spell dictates this Sesshomaru's desire for a woman." Sesshomaru spoke close to her face. "Especially miko humans."

He twisted her arm in his hand a little more. The miko winced at his action, turning her head away from him in defiance. He leaned his face closer to her, breathing her in, his lips millimeters from her skin. She smelled amazing delectable, even desirable. And he wanted what he came for.

"Then you're a fool, Sesshomaru." Kikiyo spoke with no fear.

Her body was not real after all. She must believe that. Then again, if she was flesh and blood, she did not want this with such a creature. No, she must deter his course of action. Her weapon proved useless this evening.

"You over step your bounds." Another voice came from behind.

Sesshomaru released Kikiyo, forcing her to the ground hard. He watched her land, rolling over onto her back. She groaned in pain. Sesshomaru grunted, irritated he was interrupted. A minor opponent to be dispensed with quickly so that he may return to the woman. Satisfied, he turned slowly to face the dark-haired man, dressed in a kimono from the waist down.

Naraku.

"Kikiyo will be mine tonight." Naraku's deep voice said confidently.

Kikiyo rubbed her wrist as her eyes widened. She felt physical pain for the first time in a long time. Was it true? Had she become a flesh and blood Human tonight? Why had she? So…Sesshomaru came looking for her because she was a priestess. How many others were affected? How many priestesses would fall tonight?

"This Sesshomaru arrived first." Sesshomaru placed his right hand on his sword's hilt, his voice cold. "The miko belongs to me."

"You don't even like humans." Naraku watched Kikyo, lust in his eyes.

Yes, the woman would finally be his tonight. No one would stand in his way. Not even the formidable, boorish dog demon, Sesshomaru. The elder brother to Inuyasha. None of them mattered at the moment. Once he got what he came for, then he would set out to destroy the Dog Demon brothers.

"She is not really human is she?" Sesshomaru stated evenly.

Sesshomaru eyed Naraku. All he thought about was obtaining the priestess for his own purposes. All previous rivalries were momentarily forgotten.

"I will not allow you to possess her." Naraku smiled. "I will be the one to take her for my own."

"No one will take me!" Kikyo stated, getting to her feet.

Kikiyo blinked when the swords were drawn and the battle began between Naraku and Sesshomaru. Three spiraling forms came at her too fast to evade. Who launched those? Blinking, she was already on the ground on her back, pinned at her wrists and one ankle by metal u-shaped stakes. Kikiyo tried to work her wrists out, but they were too tight. Naraku planned this. _'Damn him!'_ She concentrated on the metal stakes. They glowed but her power dissipated quickly.

"Something protects the stakes."

Was someone hoping that she met the fate Naraku intended towards her? There were spells working here she had not seen before. A sorcerer perhaps? No. A sorcerer demon maybe. But, what purpose did it serve to keep her busy? What motivation did this sorcerer have to ensure that she was kept occupied?

"Too many questions without answers." Kikiyo continued her attempts to escape.

If she watched the battle between Naraku and Sesshomaru, she would lose valuable time. Her fingers pried into the soil around the stake. No choice. She needed to dig them out. Time depended on how deep they were until her escape. Powerful forces worked against her. Naraku and Sesshomaru were not ones to prolong battles.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome felt unsure what to do, panic set in. Inuyasha blocked her escape route and would catch her easily if she tried to run. Inuyasha had her cornered. Just how he wanted her. No, she could not give so easily. If she had brought a weapon with her…

"It's time." Inuyasha spoke as he closed the distance between them.

Kagome backed away, slipping near the edge of the spring. She kept on her feet, just noticing Inuyasha stepping out of the remainder of his kimono. Inuyasha was under a spell. He would ever willingly take his clothes off in front of her.

"Inuyasha, no!"

Kagome turned her eyes from his form. She already knew what his body looked like. He was going to…she gulped. No, not like this, her mind screamed. She wanted her first time to be with someone she loved. Not because he was under some kind of spell. Kagome shook her head to force the thought out. If she took her eyes off him, she was done for. There would be no escape. Forcing herself to look at Inuyasha, Kagome told herself to concentrate on his face. He looked so menacing yet…sexy at the same time.

"I gave you a chance to run!" He growled. "You chose to stay!"

"Inuyasha!" She shook her head. "Not like this!"

Kagome felt new fear rise within her. Her foot slipped again, she barely was able to keep her balance. Her eyes widened, tossing herself to the side to avoid Inuyasha's lunge towards her. His claws just missed her upper arm. Kagome ran around the spring. She skidded to a halt as Inuyasha landed in front of her. He swung out at her, she threw her arms up in defense. But, she felt no pain. But, her body felt a bit draftier.

Kagome looked down at herself and screamed. Her clothes were torn, falling off in mixed sized pieces. Her bra and panties remained intact. Certain other attributes were going to be uncovered shortly. Losing her balance, she fell into the spring behind her. She rushed to cover her body, the remaining cloth floating away as she splashed about. Her bra and panties became see-thru.

"P…please, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha pulled her up and out of the water easily by her arm. He pinned her between the wall and him. A quick flash of his hand ripped her panties from her hips. Kagome muffled a cry, panic setting in. He pressed himself against Kagome, breathing her in deeply, his lips near her neck. His chest felt sculpted against her wet covered breasts. Her face felt very warm.

"Inu…" She refused to look at him.

Her words were lost as his hands slid over her hips. Her mouth gaped open, tears glistening in her eyes. Kagome wanted to panic yet part of her responded automatically to his touch. Her skin felt warm where he touched. What was this? Kagome dismissed it as odd, the adult moment between them clouding her ability to reason. She wiggled against him. It was then she realized that her feet did not reach the ground. She had no leverage. That only proved to encourage him.

"You want me." Inuyasha growled, his face close to hers. "I can feel it."

"Liar!" She retorted.

He lowered his lips next to her ear, allowing them to brush the fleshy lobe. Kagome's eyes widened, angered by his confidence. Kagome pushed against his chest, trying in vain to fight him off. The child-like playing they exchanged no longer would prevent him from touching her. He was no longer the nervous young half-demon boy she met on her fifteenth birthday. Before her stood a mature man ready to stake his claim. Or was this part of the spell too? Without thought, she pulled on his hair with one hand, drawing his lips down to hers. _'One last chance to change him back.' _

Inuyasha blinked, his expression softened, as Kagome guided his lips down to hers. _'Fool.'_

Warmth spread throughout her body as their lips touched. Seconds passed, Kagome quietly hoped that her gentle kiss would have the same affect as before. His demonic transformation would reverse and he would return to his half-blood self. Her eyes opened when Inuyasha returned her kiss, deepening their embrace, taking control. Her heart raced in her chest, her pulse quickened. Her face felt hot, just as her skin touching Inuyasha's felt on the verge of melting. Was this true desire she felt for Inuyasha? No, she was too young for emotions such as these! Kagome tore her lips from Inuyasha, it hurt to reject him. He answered back, sliding his tongue up her neck, nibbling on her ear. His teeth knew how to exact more…she did want him. She let her head fall back. _'That felt so good.'_

"Inu…yas…yasha."

Inuyasha pulled them from the wall, carrying Kagome with him. He reached several flat rocks beside the springs, lying down with her beneath him. His hands slid over her thighs, lifting her legs, wrapping them around his waist. His lips slid over her covered breasts, ripping the fabric from her. He clenched her nipple between his teeth, covering the other with his hand squeezing her flesh.

"Ka…gom…me." He whispered.

Her body wanted him, the soft breast in his hand responded to his squeeze. There was no denying it now. He kissed her, his one hand now clasped in hers. Inuyasha wanted her too much, too greedy to be gentle. Why could he not get enough of her scent, her taste, her warmth against him? His animal instincts were driving him mad with necessity.

Kagome cried out as he penetrated her virginal flesh, opening her for the first time. Her back arched as he thrust his hips forward. She felt the tears escaping her eyes as he thrust her over and over. The pain was shocking but soon gave way to pleasure as she never experienced. There was a…desire building within her. She wanted more from him as he pushed forward against her hips. Her hands gripped his shoulders. Need was coming fast. Her body felt as if it would explode.

"Inu…" Kagome wanted to fight it. "Inu…yas…"

Her body wanted more of him, both legs wrapped tighter around his waist. His lips slid down her neck and across her shoulder. Her heart pounded in her chest, her face flushed. Kagome heard him grunting next to her ear, pressing into her harder. Both hands pushed into her hair, pulling her head back. She was beginning to lose control. Her body couldn't fight it much longer. His face was hot and red, matching his eyes. The purple of the jagged stripe on each cheek burned deeper. What was happening! Sweating against him, she couldn't hold back any longer. Her need drove her crazy. Must have more! His rhythm increased, sensing her need as well as his. Kagome felt on the verge…

"Y…y…yyyeeeessss!" Kagome could barely speak.

A wave of ecstasy engulfed her, she held her breath, her body rigid. Inuyasha continued his onslaught on her body, seeking his own satisfaction. Her vision blurred, her body shivered as she rode out the wave of emotions raging inside. Kagome arched her back more, straining against him, moving in rhythm with Inuyasha. He dipped his head low, suckling her neck above her right shoulder. Another pain ceased her, adding to the climax of desire. Blood dripped from her shoulder, where Inuyasha bit into her flesh. He licked the blood escaping the wound.

Her small hands latched onto Inuyasha's arms, pulling him against her tight. He pushed against her hips in slow circles. His own climax began to peak. His lips brushed over her neck, the taste of her exciting him more. The smell of her was intoxicating. Suddenly, his body went rigid as his raging emotions took hold. He threw his head back and howled in release.

Kagome turned her head to the side when Inuyasha laid back down on her. Her body felt languid and light even energetic. Both their breathing was ragged, sweating from their exchange. His chest heaved against her, his body crying out for oxygen.

Inuyasha had never experienced anything like this before. But, the need had not diminished. He frowned. This was what he wanted, no, what he needed. Yet, he was not satisfied. Her blood tasted good, his tongue slicking over his teeth. He bit her. No one else could claim her now. Kagome was his for all time. There would be no arguments, no challenges.

Kagome felt her breathing normalize. He rested his face where her neck rounded to her shoulder. Guess he had no intention to get off her. She sighed, Inuyasha still filled her. Both of his hands slid beneath her, sliding them over the smooth of her back. The pain in her shoulder woke her from the dream. She would have to dress the wound later, when she returned to the village. Fear rose within her. What happened to the others? Sango, Miroku and Kaede? What about Shippo and KiRaRa?

Inuyasha felt the change of emotion in Kagome. She was distracted. He lifted his eyes to look into hers. Her hand stroked his hair.

He has not changed back yet, Kagome thought. His eyes were still crimson, his fangs and nails long. Then he moved against her. She set her eyes on him as a smile crept across his face. There was no time to avoid his lips crushing hers. Their consummation began again.

* * *

**Author's Notes Again:** Anyway, this is my first official sex scene attempt. Hope it came across as I wanted it. Anyway, wait till next Chapter, the plot thickens even more! Will update soon!


	9. Chapter 9: Two Becomes Three

**Inuyasha: Sealed Fates Unleashed**

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha. Enough said here.

**Author's notes: **This warning is for Kikiyo lovers, had to do it for the sake of the story. You'll just have to get over it. Here we go…again! Oh yes…another long Chapter too!

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Two Becomes Three

Not a creature disturbed the quiet of the forest except for the muffled whimper of a woman and the grunt of a man. Naraku knew he would be victorious over Sesshomaru. He wanted Kikiyo as a woman from the time she nursed him back to semi-health as Onigumo. And he defeated Sesshomaru for her. Or so he convinced himself of his victory over the demon. The Dog Demon decided she was not worth the fight, choosing to walk away of his own accord. Now, she was here, the object of lust for the half-demon, Naraku. Someone was going to pay dearly for this humiliation.

Kikiyo cried silently as her body was plundered by Naraku's greedy hands, his lips slithered their way over her flesh. Her hands remained staked to the ground out to the side. Her kimono was spread down the center, exposing her body to his animal desires. Over and over, his hips thrust into her.

"I finally have you, Kikiyo." Naraku whispered.

Kikiyo avoided his lips once more. It meant nothing to her. This was just a body after all. But, it did not make it any easier to deal with emotionally. Whoever planned this, wanted this to happen would pay. Dearly! No, the one she wanted was not here. He was not meant to be here.

"Inuyasha!" Kikiyo spoke the name quietly.

Naraku must have heard her. His hips thrust her hard several times. Kikiyo bit her lip to keep from crying out. She refused to give him any satisfaction.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome ran from the cave wearing nothing but Inuyasha's red kimono coat. Her legs felt like jelly, but she pressed on. Tears escaped her eyes as she shoved her way through the forest, clutching the kimono closed with whitened fists. She had not expected to want Inuyasha so much. If she stayed in the cave, she would have given in to him over and over willingly once he woke from his short nap. There was no telling how long she had been ravaged by his desires. How long she would allow him to have her. Experiencing his touch, it would be difficult to forget once he returned to his normal self.

The Inuyasha she knew would not acknowledge this night owing to it not happening under normal circumstances. Both of them were too immature to initiate such an encounter. Neither she nor he was ready for such a large step. Still, that did not diminish the images that came to her mind. The mature man that showed her love in the cave she just left, his version of love anyway. He tried to be gentle, allow her some space to breathe. But, instincts and lust drove their consummation.

Fate was a cruel dictator. It was better she left Inuyasha where he was. The river was close by so that she could wash up in and get the scent of him off her.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sango turned to Miroku. They had not any luck tracking the bird that abducted Kagome or Inuyasha who returned from Totosai's sometime ago. Having to thwart Kagura's desire to take Miroku for herself had been another obstacle.

"Are you sure Inuyasha came through here?" Sango asked.

She had not seen Inuyasha pass through. Miroku pointed when the flash of red streaked by. He insisted they go after Inuyasha, in case he was going to save Kagome. There was a distinct possibility they would have to save Kagome from Inuyasha.

"Positive. And I'm sure he wasn't himself." Miroku glanced over his shoulder at Sango. "I heard him chanting Kagome's name."

He did not want Sango to know he thought it might be too late for Kagome. Too much time had passed by and they had not run into either of them. If Inuyasha was affected, Kagome would be helpless against him.

"That's not a good sign." Sango wiped the sweat from her brow.

'_Where the hell could they have gotten off to?'_ Sango frowned, the forest was quiet, too quiet. They had been all over the landscape, no sign of Kagome or Inuyasha.

"Come on, this way." Miroku was sure this was the way. "The caves of hot-springs that Kagome mentioned are over here. She may be hiding there."

Better not to give up the fight, Miroku thought. For Sango's sake.

"We don't have much time if Inuyasha has Kagome." Sango began running. "He could have done anything with her by now!"

Miroku followed Sango without another word. This was not going well in his opinion. There was far too much going on. Whoever created this chaos knew what they were doing, which meant, they were distracting attention from their true agenda.

Sango kept her weapon ready, in case they ran across more demons. Inuyasha would be a bit more difficult to beat once they found him. If they found them at all. So far, every cave she had talked with Kagome about had been a bust, having been unable to locate the hot springs in the dense fog. As time ticked away, she feared they were too late to keep Inuyasha away from Kagome. Hopefully, she was defending herself with the bow and sacred arrows. Please, let Kagome be okay, she prayed silently.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome felt the tense pull of her muscles, taken by Inuyasha a number of times. What time was it? Was it almost day break? Her body began to ache from Inuyasha's lovemaking. And she gave herself to him of her own free will. It was the only way. She would not accept rape from Inuyasha. Their lovemaking finally ended with Inuyasha falling asleep. Her body ached from the need he felt.

The pain on her shoulder momentarily changed her thoughts. It felt worse than she remembered. She should clean the wound but she could not think straight. Even walking normal was tricky at the moment. Kagome's hands clasped at the kimono. Even with the sash tied, she felt vulnerable. The pain in her shoulder was getting worse. She bit back the pain and pushed through the thick bushes. The river must be around here somewhere. She wanted to rinse off quickly.

Suddenly, she was confronted by a wall of pale skin and white silk. _'What happened?' _Kagome bounced off whatever it was, falling to the grass. She ignored the pain in her wrist in addition to her shoulder, looking for the source. Her eyes focused on the obstacle then widened. Kagome slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp.

Sesshomaru!

The Dog Demon stared down at her with eyes redder than Inuyasha's. But, he was not the Sesshomaru she met before. He removed his kimono, armor, weapons and sash leaving only the thin white shirt. His chest was pale, the muscles well toned. Why was he walking around like this? Then it hit her.

"You're…you're affected too!" Kagome scrambled onto her feet away from him.

Her fingers tightened on the Firerat kimono. How could she have forgotten there were other demons affected by the same thing that made Inuyasha want her? Kagome shook her head. This was silly. Sesshomaru hated Humans. She was safe.

Sesshomaru recognized the small, young woman before him. Another miko human. She reeked of his brother, the half-demon, Inuyasha. His scent was everywhere on her. There was blood oozing from a wound somewhere on her as well. Still, his own instincts commanded he take his fill and the need reached critical an hour ago. The fight with Naraku only released some of his pent up energy.

Kagome realized Sesshomaru was contemplating her now. His crimson eyes never left her, sniffing the air. She did not like the way Sesshomaru stared at her. Taking a few steps back, he moved the same towards her.

"Stay away from me!" Kagome ordered.

Kagome felt a little stressed. Sesshomaru remained quiet, his eyes never leaving her. He was hard to read sometimes. His face rarely showed what he was thinking or any emotion for that matter. What was he thinking? No, she would not fall prey to Sesshomaru if he attempted anything. He was a lot easier to resist. There was no temptation for her.

But her body felt energized from Inuyasha. Could he sense this? He was a full demon after all. She needed a weapon to fend him off. Kagome glanced around. _'Damn!'_ There was nothing here to use. Kagome inched away from Sesshomaru. He made no attempts to capture her but he sure was thinking about it. She did not want to get mixed up with him. He was not a nice demon.

Sesshomaru extended his hand forward, just missing Kagome. She tried to take a step back, but his hand moved faster, gripping her firmly. She was not going anywhere. There was only one thing to do. She aimed with her foot and kicked hard upwards. The kick got his attention enough to loosen his grip. He grunted before falling onto one knee. Kagome did not need time to think, she ran off down the riverbank. The red kimono bounced as she ran.

Sesshomaru lifted his head, his eyes turning redder. The stripes on his cheeks went severely jagged. An evil smile formed on his lips, exposing his teeth.

"Playing hard to get." His tone was final.

Sesshomaru moved with lightning speed down the riverbank after Kagome. She would not escape him. He liked the game she was playing.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Inuyasha woke to find the warmth had gone. Kagome had disappeared. He sat up on the rock, his crimson eyes surveying the area, not finding her. She must have gone outside.

"Kagome?"

The scent of her reeked in the cave but it was diminishing. She had left a while ago judging from the faint scent left hanging in the air. Inuyasha got onto his feet. The red in his eyes hadn't diminished. He still wanted Kagome again, the need hadn't waned yet. Would the need ever be satisfied?

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome found Sesshomaru too fast for her. How could she forget that he was a full demon? The kick she gave him only angered his desire to chase her. Sesshomaru was determined to hunt her down. When he was angry, look out. Was there some way to deter him? What was she thinking? '_Hello, you're talking about Inuyasha's older brother.'_ Kagome squeezed her eyes closed for a split second.

"Why is this happening to me!" She cried out.

Everywhere she tried to run, Sesshomaru was there beside her. Kagome would take the opposite direction, running fast. The adrenaline pumping in her veins allowed her to keep up her escape. She'd tried hiding in a thicket of bushes to rest. He used his nails to cut through them just above her head. Had he been looking for someone all night?

"Leave me alone!" Kagome yelled.

Once again, she was out of options. There was no where to run. Had he been playing games with her? Of course, he was playing with her. Damn. Fear began to rise within her.

Suddenly she was pulled through the air. She landed on her feet, flailing her arms to maintain her balance. Sesshomaru stood victorious, his hand on Inuyasha's kimono collar. Kagome didn't know what to do. She was trapped.

"It seems my brother wanted you." Sesshomaru sniffed then smiled. "And had you."

Kagome wanted to wince but decided against it. She'd never seen him smile before. That wasn't a good thing from what she heard.

"Stay away from me!" Kagome clenched the front of Inuyasha's kimono tighter.

She realized her only escape was the river. If she could jump in, the current would carry her away from him. Was she willing to lose the kimono to escape?

"This Sesshomaru has been patient long enough." Sesshomaru pulled her against him.

Kagome could not evade Sesshomaru's firm grasp.

"Inuyasha!" She cried out.

Sesshomaru lifted Kagome into his right arm, carrying her kicking and screaming towards a hidden patch just beyond the trees. He would satisfy his needs.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sango and Miroku came across the spring cave. It was close to the well. This was the only place they had not checked. If Inuyasha had been here, they would find evidence of his visit.

"Do you think Inuyasha found her?" Sango looked to Miroku.

He didn't meet her stare. Sango dropped her shoulders. That meant Miroku believed Inuyasha had found Kagome. He'd found her and…Sango turned to the cave.

"If he did, he's not himself." Miroku knew Sango understood his silence. "I'm just happy we arrived."

"Let us not think about such things. Come on."

They ran into the cave. There was no time to try and be quiet. Miroku and Sango came across the spring, light bounced through a natural skylight. There was a dim silver color in the cave. Sango came across remnants of Kagome's clothes.

"Miroku!"

He reached Sango pointing at the ground. The remains of Kagome's green and white school uniform were torn irrevocably. He lifted the fabric to see it better in the light. Atrocious really to lose such a cute outfit for it would never be worn again, Miroku thought.

"He…he…" Sango could not bring herself to say it.

"Maybe Kagome got away, Sango." Miroku looked around, spotting maroon on the cave floor that didn't belong there. "There's Inuyasha's kimono over there. Looks intact."

They moved over to the lower Kimono and white shirt. Inuyasha must have discarded them once he believed he cornered Kagome, Miroku surmised.

"What's the point of having Inuyasha chase Kagome? I know they're attracted to one another but are they not a little young?"

Sango felt this whole evening was a farce. They spent most of the night battling, her own body was crying for rest. Now, she was playing hide and seek looking for Kagome and Inuyasha.

"No. It was meant to happen for a purpose. I think there may be a sorceress involved here."

"Sorceress?" Sango blinked.

A sorceress was strong enough to do this kind of magic? Well, if the person was old enough, they could be formidable even to demons.

"Yes. Sorcerers and sorceresses often do not leave trails when they perform spells and trickery. Whoever is weaving the spells over the demons is extremely powerful. I say this because Inuyasha seems concentrated on Kagome while all demons seem to attack anyone within reach."

Miroku had only glimpsed Inuyasha last night. But the half-demon kept saying 'Kagome' as he ran through the forest past the monk. Nothing else made sense.

Inuyasha was certainly concentrated on Kagome. And Inuyasha was a determined individual. He not have stopped until he obtained his goal. No need to inform Sango that Inuyasha, more than likely, took Kagome and had his way with her.

An interesting thought, really. Miroku looked over at Sango.

"The other demons attacked any of the priests and priestesses without provocation. And they didn't show any sign of being choosy." Sango agreed.

She had not seen that connection earlier. Of course it made sense. She was not sure about the sorcerer angle. There were not too many real sorcerers around these days. It was a small list of those who had escaped. Surely, someone would have noticed odd things occurring.

"What is it, Miroku?"

"Just a thought." He smiled guiltily.

SMACK!

Sango walked away from Miroku and towards the entrance of the cave. She had seen enough. Miroku remained behind, his face glowing bright red. He had a large smile on his face.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Even one armed, Sesshomaru over powered her without much effort. She was no match against him. Kicking him in the gut, it did not seem to phase him as he carried her. He stepped out of his kimono with practiced ease, leaving it lying on the dark green grass.

Kagome tried to struggle against Sesshomaru as he dropped her onto the thick grass. She had no energy to keep her balance, falling over. They were hidden among the thick forest. Her body ached from the physical union between Inuyasha and herself. Inuyasha had not exactly been gentle with her. She blinked once and Sesshomaru was kneeled beside her, pressing down hard between her covered breasts with his hand. The force had her firm to the ground on her back. Any fight went right out of her. She felt dazed, even light-headed. Kagome felt it difficult to breathe. She began to choke the air back into her lungs.

"Finally." Sesshomaru smiled.

Kagome fluttered her eyes open and her head began to pound. She realized his shirt hung open, revealing the pale skin of his chest. A very toned and chiseled physique he kept hidden beneath the white silk kimono and armor. She gasped as Sesshomaru lowered himself onto her. Pushing against him with her hands proved pointless. He out weighed her by all accounts. Her legs spread wide to accommodate his weight, Kagome realized too late she opened herself to Inuyasha's older brother. She struggled to escape. Her hands pushed against his shoulders with all her strength. God, he was enormous compared to her. Just lying on her was enough to prove she had no physical strength.

"Get off me!" Kagome slapped him across the face.

The assault only made her hand hurt. In fact, it seemed to encourage him. He ripped the front of Inuyasha's Fire-Rat kimono open. Kagome felt the fabric ripped from her fingers, revealing her naked form. Her face went red with embarrassment. But, Sesshomaru was not particularly interested in taking a good look at her. His hand disappeared between them.

And his fingers seemed to know what they were doing. Kagome sucked in a deep breath as two slid into her. A sudden surge of heat rushed through her. '_No, this was crazy.'_ Kagome strained to resist all thoughts of wanting Inuyasha's brother. Yet, his touch felt…Kagome squeezed her eyes closed to concentrate on…useless. For such a formidable demon, he could be surprisingly tender. Her body shivered as need began to rise within her as his fingers knew how to extract such emotion in slow rhythm. How…how could her own body betray her?

"No!" Kagome strained against him. "I don't want you!"

As if hearing her words would convince her. She closed her eyes tightly to force Sesshomaru's caresses from her mind. _'Inuyasha!'_ Kagome needed to believe that Inuyasha was the one she wanted. Yet, her back arched as she responded to Sesshomaru's touch. Even her heart thumped hard in her chest as her own needs began to build. Her skin felt hot just as it had when Inuyasha took her. Sesshomaru lowered his lips beside her ear and whispered.

"Let me show you the pleasures a full demon can give a woman."

She had no response to his whispered declaration. '_Pleasures a full demon'_…she cried out silently as Sesshomaru slid inside her, her mouth gaped open in shock. Pain ripped through her, clenching her teeth when he thrust into her. She avoided looking at him. Pain gave way to liquid pleasure as he pressed into her over and over.

"Please…stop…" Kagome heard only a soft whisper from her lips.

Sesshomaru ignored the woman beneath him, taking what he wanted. She was inexperienced and afraid, yet responding to his every caress. Inuyasha took a lot out of her, yet failed to truly please her. Despite her young age, her body provoked this lust he felt. At first reluctant, her flesh closed around him tightly every time, giving him the pleasure he sought. The miko could be dangerous.

"Y…" Kagome bit her lip to keep from crying out.

He pressed his knees into the kimono and lifted off her, pulling her from the ground by the hips. Her brain nearly short circuited as new need registered. Kagome flattened her hands on Inuyasha's kimono spread beneath her. _'No! Yes!'_ Her brain screamed as he thrust her over and over again. Suddenly, a large hand clenched her hair, pulling her head back, forcing her to look up at Sesshomaru. His lips lowered towards hers when he paused.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's voice was even, acknowledging his younger brother's presence.

Kagome opened her eyes, turning her head. Inuyasha stood naked, his hair flowed over his shoulders, hands hung at his sides. The jagged purple stripe on each cheek remained as did the crimson color in his eyes. What possessed her to raise a hand towards Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru did not stop his consummation with Kagome, in fact, his movements became more slow and longer in rhythm. He grunted, pushing into her in a slow circle. Inuyasha stood beside them only watching.

Kagome whimpered breathlessly beneath Sesshomaru, fighting the desire to cry out. Was it because of her liaison with Inuyasha earlier that she found it difficult to ignore his older brother's experienced…advances? She did not feel warmth, love, or want with Sesshomaru. His need was lust without love. She could have been just any priestess to him.

"Join me." Sesshomaru merely stated. "She still wants you."

What did he say? Kagome's eyes widened, a small cry escaped her quivering lips. No, Inuyasha wouldn't! A frown formed on her face. _'Wait, they hated each other.'_ Was Inuyasha considering his brother, Sesshomaru's, proposal?

Inuyasha considered the woman he wanted beneath his brother. He could smell the lust between them. Animal instinct took over, compelling him to kneel beside them. Inuyasha slid his hand between Sesshomaru and Kagome. He slid his hand over her flat stomach. No, she was not ready to bear children yet. Her womanly cycle had yet to start.

"Inu…" Kagome felt Inuyasha's hand.

She wanted to say no…but the word would not form. Her own body responded to Inuyasha's warm touch while Sesshomaru satisfied the need his brother created. Suddenly, Sesshomaru pulled her up onto his lap, sitting on bent legs. Her arms went around his shoulders to balance herself, he thrust her harder this time. Kagome felt Inuyasha's hands at her back, pressing his body against hers. His hands slid between her and Sesshomaru, covering her breasts. His lips slid over her neck, traveling across her shoulder. She leaned her head against Inuyasha as her own need peaked between brothers.

Kagome teared up as Inuyasha pushed into her anus, pressing against Sesshomaru and her hard. Shock had her mouth open, crying out as he thrust against her. She closed both eyes to fight off the pain, finding it subsiding. Inuyasha grunted next to her ear, a low growl escaping him. Suddenly, Sesshomaru issued a deep growl as his own need peaked. Kagome felt the release fill her as his rhythm slowed.

Seconds later, Sesshomaru pushed Kagome away. She felt empty and abandoned. Inuyasha pulled out of Kagome, turning her to face him, placing her legs around his hips. He pushed his body up against hers, pushing into her slick heat, warming her. Desire began to rise within her quickly, Inuyasha's hands slid over her curves. His lips bent to take hers, kissing Kagome deeply.

Sesshomaru momentarily regarded the pair embraced together in the heat of passion. His need had yet to be fully satisfied. His body did not feel the passion the pair enjoyed earlier in private. No matter. He positioned himself behind Kagome and slid his hand between Kagome's legs. The heat from within her spurned his younger brother to demand more from the young girl's body. He pressed them forward, lying the pair on the ground, Kagome on top of Inuyasha. Matching their rhythm, he wanted to share in their passion. His fingers played with Kagome, sliding his hand down her back, over her bottom, slowing their rhythm. He gripped them both, sliding into Kagome's anus from behind.

Kagome braced herself with both hands as Sesshomaru replaced Inuyasha, sliding into her empty hole. Inuyasha took her lips, pushing into her slowly. Kagome found the pain subsided quickly replaced by pleasure. Her legs were spread as far as possible. Her body never felt so full. She felt the need building inside again, want quickly replaced awkwardness. A hand covered her breast, squeezing her gently. Her body responded to the desire rising within her. Inuyasha took Kagome's lips with his own, kissing her deeply.

All three rolled over. Kagome rested on Sesshomaru, Inuyasha pushing into her with long, slow thrusts. The orgasm ripped through all three at once. Sesshomaru pushed the couple intertwined off him, rolling away from them. He got what he had come for. Yet the crimson in his eyes had not diminished.

Kagome lay in Inuyasha's arms. Her eyes watched Sesshomaru stalking off into the forest, his white silk shirt flowing around him. His pace was deliberate, almost stately in appearance. Elder brother to Inuyasha, he showed reserve the other demons did not exhibit last night.

The morning sun was beginning to rise over the mountains to the east. Light was beginning to fall upon the forest, welcoming a new day.

Kagome found it difficult to breathe. It took all her energy to sit up. She turned to the rising sun, blinking her eyes. The light of the new day came closer to setting on them. Inuyasha remained on the ground, his eyes closed. Then he rolled over, sleeping on his arm. Kagome smiled, pulling his red kimono out from under him and covered herself. Her legs were a bit difficult to control. But, she needed to rinse off.

At last, she reached the river, taking several drinks of water. She was parched. She realized she had a lot of explaining to do. Stepping out of the kimono, she walked into the chilly water, wading into deeper depths until she was waist high. Sitting down, the water woke her up, cooling every inch of her skin. At first she wanted to cry but no tears would come.

The sun was above the mountains, bathing Kagome in its warm light. She turned to find Inuyasha sleeping soundly on the grass on his stomach, his face turned towards her. The sun peeked through the trees, highlighting the curve of his back.

Would she have enough time to get back to the village, get dressed and return before he woke? _'No, don't hide what you've done.'_ Yes, it was the honest way. Kagome did not know she could lie about something like this. How would Inuyasha react to what transpired between them?


	10. Chapter 10: Empty Memories

**Inuyasha: Sealed Fates Unleashed**

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha and characters we all know and love.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Empty Memories

Hands clasped together greedily over the shimmering water bowl. Atokiyada laughed with glee at Inuyasha's sleeping reflection, his naked form visible from the waist up. A smile lingered on his lips, his face askew to the left side.

With a wave of her hand, Sesshomaru's sleeping form now appeared in the water. The full Dog Demon lost consciousness just down the riverbank from Inuyasha, coming to rest on his left side. His long silver hair fanned over the dark green grass behind him.

"MAGNIFICENT!" Atokiyada declared.

The water changed once more, revealing Kagome sitting in the river to remove the effects of last night. Atokiyada smiled evilly, clasping her hands together tightly over her lips. Her plan worked far too easily. Her minions acquired what they were sent to do. She would be free very, very soon.

"And now the nightmare begins for you." Her finger touched the reflection set on Kagome's face.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Inuyasha woke to find himself lying with his face on his arm. He felt warm and remarkably good. The grass felt comfortable, his body was very relaxed and languid. Ah, the sun felt good on him.

His eyes flew open, his senses began going haywire. Something was off. Inuyasha sat up immediately. Then it hit him, he was naked. Quickly glancing around, he could not find his kimono. How had he gotten here? Was he taking a quick bath in the river when he passed out?

And why did he smell Kagome all over his body? And where did Sesshomaru come into all of it. Did they do battle last night? He froze in fear as a voice called out to him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out.

He jumped onto his feet and leapt for the nearest bush. Figures it would be Kagome who found him, he growled. Inuyasha did not want Kagome to see him like this. _'Damn!'_ How was he going to explain this?

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome walked back over to where she left Inuyasha half an hour ago, fresh from her freezing river bath. Wrapped in his Firerat kimono closed at the front, she rounded the trees. She stopped, finding Inuyasha had already disappeared. _'Where did he go now?'_

"Psst!" Came an urgent voice.

Kagome blinked then turned to find Inuyasha standing, covered waist down by a bush. His face was red and contorted in embarrassment as he took in her appearance.

"Kagome!" Panic in his voice. "What's happening? Why are you wearing my kimono?"

His face turned angry. He jumped from the bush, landing in front of her, his hands on her shoulders. His grip hurt digging into her muscles. Kagome did not understand why he was acting this way. Did he feel guilt?

"Who did this to you!" Inuyasha growled. "I'll kill him!"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome gawked. "What's wrong?"

The world suddenly felt very cold and lonely. Her legs felt as if they would fail her any second. Kagome staggered backwards, her hands covering her mouth. _'No way!'_ He had no memory of everything that happened last night? It had not even been an hour ago since Sesshomaru left them. Since, they shared her together.

"Who did this to you!" Inuyasha demanded.

What was she going to do? Inuyasha knew nothing of last night let alone biting her. The hell her body went through as both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru used her for their own satisfaction. Her body quivered, cold and confusion shaking her uncontrollably. Tears began to blur her vision. She could not stop them from falling. She was…alone in all of this!

"Kagome?" Inuyasha saw the look of sadness on her face. "What happened?"

Kagome only stared at him with wide eyes. Her expression sincerely worried him, she could hear his anger and fear in his voice as he spoke. What was the next step? Kagome did not know how to proceed except for her desire to run away and hide for a very long time. She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck, pressing her face against his chest. It was not fair that he not keep the memory. He would never remember, he would never know. More tears escaped her eyes, falling unchecked onto Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice strained. "Tell me NOW who did this to…"

"Thank you, Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. "You…you saved me!"

Inuyasha could feel Kagome shaking against him. Her body shivered as her tears continued to fall. He saved her? No memory came as a reminder of his victory. Kagome shook in his arms, she must have been scared out of her mind. It must be true.

"Demons did this to you?" Inuyasha lifted Kagome's teary face to him.

All Inuyasha got was a headache trying to recall last night. Why could he not remember? How had he saved Kagome when he did not know whom he had been fighting? Was it someone he knew? His attention diverted to Kagome taking his hand in hers.

"What happened?" Inuyasha shook his head.

Kagome forced herself to look at Inuyasha and nodded. She was lying to his face. And hated herself for it. How could she tell him it was him without destroying him? She slid Inuyasha's hand beneath the kimono. She guided his palm over her bare breast. His face froze, both eyes widening. He seemed to go into a trance. She curved his hand around her for the full effect. _'Would he remember anything now?'_

"If you hadn't been there, I would've been…" Kagome gulped.

'_Be strong, girl.'_ Kagome had to be strong. She did not know how Inuyasha would take the knowledge of the events of last night. She left his hand beneath his kimono. How long before it registered that he still had her?

"What demons did this to you?" Inuyasha growled.

Whoever had done this would pay! With their lives! Rage burned through him, his body craving the need of battle. Kagome was almost…raped. He'would see to it that they all paid!

"Inuyasha?" Kagome spoke his name softly.

Inuyasha blinked, his rage subsiding. Then he remembered that he, too, was standing naked. His hand remained on Kagome's…he gulped. Slowly, he pulled his hand out. Kagome wasn't wearing anything beneath his kimono. What was he supposed to do?

"The demons left with the sunrise." Kagome sat down on the ground. "There were so many of them, it wasn't like there was just one or two."

All Inuyasha remembered was the golden lights at sunset. He was at Totosai's getting Tetsusaiga checked out. But nothing else came to memory after that. He began sniffing the air around her. There were faint scents on Kagome.

"What are you doing?"

Inuyasha picked up no lingering scents of these demons. Did they have some kind of incense to mask their escape? The smarter demons were more cunning than the smaller demons. What purpose would they have to go after Kagome and try to… Inuyasha did not want to think about what could have happened to her.

"I don't remember anything, Kagome." Inuyasha gulped. "Why can't I remember?"

"It might've been that powder they hit you with." Kagome spoke quietly.

Her heart sank, gulping the lie down hard. It mattered not that they consummated their relationship. Someone would eventually figure out what happened. Then again, he never remembered what he did when he transformed into his full demon form. Why should last night be any different? Of course it was different than previous times. She gave herself to Inuyasha to try to bring him out of the demon transformation. But it failed. She submitted to him and paid for it with her body. And paid again with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

So much for their relationship, she lamented. _'Relationship?'_ If you could call it that, she thought sadly. The one night that their relationship progressed further, he wakes up without a memory. Why was life so cruel? So it was meant to be that she remembered last night alone. It would stay with her forever.

"I'm such a fool." Kagome whispered turning from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha frowned at her. He did not understand what she meant. What went on in Kagome's head was sheer confusion. But, the look of sadness was there. He could not deny that last night did not affect her. The demons attacking last night really must have scared her. Inuyasha never saw Kagome so withdrawn before.

"Kagome. Tell me everything that happened last night."

Kagome noticed he was still naked. The sadness she felt overpowered her immature issues of seeing his body again. _'Life just wasn't fair, was it?' _Shaking her head, they needed to return to the village where she could get dressed. And hopefully find a good enough lie to tell Sango and Miroku.

"Uh, Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice quivered, turning her face from him.

"Yes?" Inuyasha looked down at her.

He would do anything to keep Kagome safe. What did she want now? Inuyasha locked eyes with her, expecting the request to carry her back to the village.

"Can you find something to wear first?" Kagome pointed her finger down.

Inuyasha turned bright red in the face remembering that he was still naked. He backed away from her while she looked away. _'Man, this is embarrassing.'_ Inuyasha looked around for anything he could use as temporary cover. If Kagome had his upper kimono, where was the other part?

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rin stared at the clothes of Lord Sesshomaru she collected in her hands. He would not like it that she disobeyed his orders. She was only worried about him. It surprised her that he was so open when he began removing his clothes around the country side. Positive that he was under some kind of spell, she followed him all night, collecting his clothes so that she may return them to Lord Sesshomaru later.

But all had not gone as planned. She saw more than she expected to. And it hurt. Lord Sesshomaru shared a woman with his own brother by the river. She had seen the woman before when she first met Kohaku. Kagome was a nice person to have suffered like that. Rin squeezed her arms close to her. And worse, Sesshomaru shared her with a brother she knew he despised. Lord Sesshomaru would be beyond furious.

Her head perked up, the forest sounds changed. A bunny appeared through a bush, took notice of her then ran. She sank her shoulders. Lord Sesshomaru lay unconscious, his shirt draped over his naked form by her once she felt sure it was safe to approach him. Suddenly, he stirred.

Sesshomaru woke from his slumber suspicious. It was most unusual for a demon to lose consciousness so suddenly. Since the sun had risen, he assumed he slept through the night. Yet, all was not well. Sitting up, he realized his kimono, armor, swords and sash were missing. Only his shirt covered his exposed form. He turned his head to find Rin staring at him with wide eyes, fearful wide eyes. She dropped his articles of clothing, obviously conscious of what she held.

"Rin, why are you here?" Sesshomaru eyed Rin's hands.

Rin possessed his remaining clothes. Where had she gotten them from? His lower kimono was draped over her small arm, folded in half. And Jaken was missing as well as Ah-Une. He took a long breath in, his anger roused. Surveying his covered form, he could not remember the events of last night. With graceful ease, he got onto his bare feet.

"I…I followed you last night." Rin kept her eyes on the ground. "Your…things, mi lord."

She raised the clothes she held up towards him, her eyes on the ground. There was no anger or disappointment in his voice. He took his clothes from her, as if she had taken them off to wash and returned them. Rin veered her eyes from Sesshomaru, unable to bring herself to look at him as she did before all of this.

Sesshoamru set to the task of dressing himself, something Jaken aided him with since he took the Imp into service. He found it cumbersome to attempt alone. He dismissed his impatience, owing to the unusual circumstances of last night.

Rin had knowledge of last night's events. Though he loathed humans, Rin had a redeeming quality to her. One he could not place a finger on, yet. Still, she disobeyed his order. However, that was the last memory he had of the previous evening. His attempts to remember last night only drew a blank. Rin behaved abnormally for her. She was quiet since he woke.

Sesshomaru paid the human girl little attention, his thoughts on the situation. But the answer to this predicament was simple. He had been placed under a spell. That angered this Sesshomaru. It was not often that a spell could make him forget memories. If there were a witch at the cause of his memory loss, he would make her pay. Dearly.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

He turned to face the human girl, finding her gone. His amber eyes darted around the small field then out to the river just beyond. Sesshomaru breathed in deeply. Rin left him willingly? To avoid him without a doubt. She knew he would ask her what she witnessed. Too much for Rin to handle? His state of undress this morning indicated that he participated in some kind of activity. He would wait till he learned more to decide on a punishment for Rin's abandonment should one be required.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miroku lay beside Sango, both passed out from their extensive battle last night. It was not often Kagome found Miroku lying down. The monk typically slept sitting up, leaning against the wall. His face looked so serene sleeping deeply. Sango, on her stomach, slept like a rock herself. Every now and then, she took a deep breath then let it out slowly. The demonslayer's body was relaxing from a rough night.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief they were not awake upon her return. Once Inuyasha found the remainder of his Firerat kimono, he dressed and took off back to the river to look for some sign of the demons from last night. She let him go, allowing him to believe he saved her.

Glancing over her shoulder, she realized Kaede was missing. Where had the elderly priestess gone off? Did she survive the chaos from last night? Kagome sighed, taking her replacement uniform and undergarments with her, exiting the hut. There was another place she could dress and spend sometime alone. Sango and Miroku were going to be more difficult to convince them that nothing happened to her after the bird dropped her.

Right now, she wanted to just be alone.

* * *

**Author's Drabble:** Nothing like being forgotten, eh?There is motive to my madness thoughst known only to me at the moment. For all of the Fluffy-Lovers out there (includes me too), there's plenty more to come. Thought about breaking this story into two parts but I figured it would be best to just Chapter it and see what happens. Thanks to all who've reviewed thus far. Your encouragementisdefinitely an ego and confidence boost. 


	11. Chapter 11: Missing Seal

**Inuyasha: Sealed Fates Unleashed**

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha. Whew! Glad that's over! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

The Missing Seal

Miroku sat in the grass as the sun began to set on the first calm night after the demon chaos of the previous evening. Kaede mentioned that Kagome came back to check on them and appeared unharmed though both females disappeared shortly after he woke from his deep sleep. He turned his head towards the Bone Eaters well, spotting Kagome coming out of the forest. She wore her school uniform but her shoulders appeared dropped. _'Kagome must've battled far worse things than we did, yesterday. No wonder she spent the day alone.'_

'_So, she made it back safely.'_ Sango thought, exiting the hut, laying weary eyes on Kagome. She walked slowly over to Miroku. She still ached and felt very tired from the night of demon battles. She mood perked as Kagome got closer.

"Kagome looks just as tired as we do." Sango waved to get her attention.

Her body felt so heavy suddenly but she felt relieved to see Kagome survived. She could still use another week of sleep. Her arms felt like they were going to fall off. Never had she fought so long, even for Miroku.

"It seems so." Miroku half heartedly agreed.

Only time would tell. Miroku could tell Kagome was not exactly her normal self. _'She could be putting up a good face'_, he reasoned. His instincts were not completely satisfied with Kagome's quiet behavior. Something bothered her. And where was Inuyasha? He did not come back yet.

Kagome looked up, spotting them. She waved her arm, happy to see her friends tired but alive. _'Keep it together'_, she thought. This is no time to break down and cry. Sango and Miroku could not understand or know what happened last night. _'Concentrate on your friends'_, she ordered silently.

"Sango! Miroku! Welcome back!" Kagome called out.

"We didn't think you'd be able to keep those demons off you." Sango spoke first.

Kagome seemed okay, Sango narrowed her eyes studying Kagome closely. She was a little rattled from last night. Heck, she did not blame Kagome for being exhausted, having all those demons after her all night. Sango shrugged, accepting Kagome's explanation. Her friend would be scarred for sometime before talking about what exactly occurred once they lost her.

"Good thing Inuyasha was there to take care of them." Kagome had to lie. "He showed up at the last minute. I didn't think that bird would ever let me go."

"Inuyasha saved you?" Miroku narrowed his eyes at Kagome.

"He showed up and defeated all those demons. There was a mass waiting when the bird dropped me." Kagome searched the area for Inuyasha. "Not sure why it waited so long."

Kagome sighed silently. Inuyasha went off by himself once they returned to the village. He remained quiet on the way back, deep in thought. Did he doubt what she told him about last night? Kagome worried needlessly. She did not attempt to stop him knowing Inuyasha would feel better if he went hunting.

Miroku sensed something off in Kagome's story. Was she covering the true events of last night? He would have to take her word that Inuyasha did save her. Actually, his mind was not completely clear to begin thinking about other matters. Miroku shook his head to clear all thoughts.

"Did you notice that change?" Kagome changed the subject.

"Change?" Miroku blinked at Kagome. "What change?"

Kagome felt pleased she could distract her friends from discussing last night. She needed to forget it ever happened. Especially Sesshomaru and Inuyasha together. And Miroku seemed more interested in figuring out who would have done such a terrible thing.

"Yes, when the sun rose, all the demons seemed to wake up. Like they'd been asleep the whole time. Even Inuyasha seemed affected." Kagome looked at Sango firmly. "It was very odd. What was is it?"

"Miroku, you mentioned you thought a sorcerer was at work here?" Sango reminded the monk. "Some kind of spell maybe?"

Miroku appeared preoccupied by something. Maybe he was still considering last night. _'Oh no!'_ Kagome felt apprehensive that he did not believe her. His mind was quicker than the others. She relaxed when Miroku shook his head, his eyes focusing on her. He must have decided that her story probably was true. No use trying to make a mountain out of a molehill. _'What a molehill!'_

"Yes." Miroku looked off in the distance. "It feels like a spell, a very powerful spell. It's the only way to control all these demons to attack a specific target."

No one saw the streak of red until it landed beside Sango.

"Inuyasha!" Sango was happy to see him.

Inuyasha, his kimono restored to him, stood up from bent legs, straightening his back. Miroku and Sango exchanged quick glances between him and Kagome.

"Kagome told me everything that happened last night." He growled. "A sorcerer, uh?"

Inuyasha spent most of the day looking for any trace of the demons who attacked last night. Nothing. No scent to track, no residue from the battles Kagome described. All evidence of their existence disappeared without a trace. As if none of the events Sango and Miroku showed signs of fighting did not occur. Inuyasha did not like this, any of this.

"At first we thought is was Naraku." Sango spoke to Inuyasha. "But, this isn't his style. No Humans died last night."

Miroku turned to the horizon.

"There's a demon aura approaching." Miroku could sense it was coming.

Kagome felt the jewels growing stronger as they approached the village. She had not lost her ability. Why was that? Is that not how it was supposed to be? Once she lost her innocence, she would lose the ability to sense the jewel. _'Guess, I was wrong'_, she thought.

"There's jewel shards coming our way fast." Kagome's eyes widened.

"Not him again!" Inuyasha growled.

A brown tornado appeared on the horizon, traveling fast across the ground, following the road. Sango and Miroku looked at one another, Sango shrugging. Kagome wanted to shrink back into a hole and hide. Inuyasha stood his ground, his anger building.

'_Damn, why did the wolf have to show up now?' _Inuyasha growled.

He fisting his hands tightly. Like he did not have enough to do? There were too many things going on right now. And they were just about to leave on a journey to the Northern Valley tomorrow once everyone got more rest. Inuyasha and the others did not have time to play with the wolf boy.

"KAGOME!" Koga stepped out of the whirling tornado.

"Koga." Kagome gulped.

Kagome hid her cringe. _'Great, another demon who could smell her.'_ She hoped her long bath this morning helped to mask anything…incriminating. Her own hands fisted, hoping nothing would be detected. Her best offense was to stay away from demons and half demons.

"I came as soon as I heard about the chaos that went on." Koga took Kagome's hands in his. "You're okay!"

"Chaos?" Kagome repeated.

Kagome put on a brave face, forcing a smile to her lips. Koga did not seem to notice her obvious strain. She wanted to be alone and not deal with Koga right now. In fact, she wanted to go home and cry until her heart fell out.

"Yeah." Koga sniffed the air. "We were out on the western edge when we watched the battles start going. Demons were attacking villages all night. What gives?"

Kagome, Sango and Miroku exchanged confused glances. What was going on here? Not just their villages were attacked? Others far away were also attacked as well?

"I thought all demons were affected?" Sango asked Miroku.

Apparently, Koga stayed out of range of the spell. If he was closer to the mountains, then the spell only covered about a twenty square mile area. Miroku looked to Kagome then Inuyasha and then Sango. Only one person was missing from their group. _'Well, actually three'_, if you counted KiRaRa and Shippo who had not yet returned, he thought.

"Apparently not." Miroku responded. "Koga, you said, you were on the western edge when the demons began attacking?"

"Yeah." Koga nodded.

Then that would mean it was a diversion. Someone wanted everyone bust so they could do something. Probably stealing something important. His eyes widened.

"Where's Kaede?" Miroku turned to Kagome.

Miroku knew he should have headed straight there once the chaos dissipated. He had not noticed the priestess was not around previously, believing she retired to her own bed to rest. It had been only a half hour since he arrived back when Kaede muddled around the village and then disappeared. Here, he went to sleep instead of helping the priestess check on the Fifth Seal.

"Off checking the cave of the Fifth Seal." Kagome said.

"Come on." Miroku lifted his staff. "We need to get there now!"

Miroku moved first, getting to his feet quickly then heading in the direction of the Cave of the Fifth Seal. The others looked after him, slightly baffled by why they had to go now. Sango sighed, got to her feet and walked after him. Kagome looked to Inuyasha then to Koga and jogged over to join Sango.

Koga did not know what was going on but he did not like it one bit. Folding his arms, he contemplated the situation. Even Kagome seemed disturbed by last night's events. Did something happen to her? His anger began to build. Fisting both hands, he would never let harm come to Kagome. The mutt did not do his job properly. Did Kagome feel that Inuyasha failed her? Koga smiled. He would cheer her up.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kaede stared in disbelief at the remains of the cave. It was blackened. As if a series of explosions had taken place inside. But, she would have been notified if there had been an attack. Her eyes widened as the chaos of the previous night came back to haunt her. _'The demons were sent to hide this!'_

"What could've done this?"

There were too many spells guarding the Seal. Shaking her head, Kaede felt tears and pain stab her heart. All the work they put in to protecting the Fifth Seal was useless. Someone wanted the Seal badly, someone strong and powerful enough to use the Seals to their fullest power.

"Lady Kaede!" Miroku's voice called out.

She turned to greet the group coming to join her, unable to smile at her friends. Sango looked very tired, more exhausted. Same with Miroku. Both fought hard and long to save the village. Inuyasha leaped over the ground, anger showed on his face. Kagome walked solemnly, closely followed by Koga, his eyes never leaving her.

"It's just as we feared." Kaede shook her head.

Miroku almost fell, joining Lady Kaede at the entrance to the cave. His eyes widened at the damage done to the entrance. His grip loosened on his staff, surveying the damaged cave walls. _'The walls were black!'_ What spell could break all spells that turned rock black? Miroku had no answer.

"Yes. The Seal has been stolen." Kaede looked directly at Miroku. "I fear the First has been stolen as well."

Only the monk seemed to fully grasp the importance of this theft. Kagome was behaving unusually. Kaede knew why the demons attacked last night. Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were distracted from protecting the Seal, trying to protect one another. But it was no ordinary attack. Their village was the center point. The demons were sent specifically after them. But, why them specifically?

"Have you gotten word?" Inuyasha asked. "About the First Seal yet?"

His arms were folded across his chest. Sniffing the air, he only detected the burnt cinders of the cave rock. Whoever stole the Seal certainly had not bothered to hide their desire to get the Seal. It would have caused a lot of racket. His eyes opened, realizing why he had no memories of the night of chaos.

"No. But that's what I suspect." Kaede spoke tiredly. "When a Seal has been stolen, a messenger is dispatched to warn the others. We also send out safety messages every six days. The First Seal's safety message is still missing."

"That's a very good plan." Miroku agreed.

"Any idea who could want these Seals?" Kagome asked, standing beside Sango.

Sango was having trouble standing. Who could think? She was extremely tired from last night's battle. Leaning against the boulder nearest her, she set her weapon down. The new night was beginning to fall, making their journey back to the village a little more treacherous. On top of that, neither KiRaRa or Shippo had returned yet.

"Not too many." Miroku rubbed his staff in his right hand.

"Naraku?" Inuyasha suggested.

That disease was the cause of a lot of turmoil in this region, Inuyasha boiled. His sworn enemy enjoyed destroying families and pitting friends, lovers, even family members against each other. The one person who proved very difficult to kill.

"He could, if he new about them." Kaede suspected it was not Naraku.

"It would take more power than Naraku possessed to break through these spells. But Sesshomaru does possess that kind of power." Miroku put in.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled.

"He is powerful enough to get through them if he was so inclined." Kaede had not thought about Inuyasha's brother.

But, Sesshomaru rarely attacked without purpose. He was a demon. Even if he possessed the Seals, he would need a sorcerer to use them. No normal human or demon could use the seals. Kaede did not think Sesshomaru would bother with something like the Seals. They were considered Human tools. _'Useless to a demon like him'_.

"Anyone else?" Kagome asked.

Kagome did not know much about sorcerers of this time period. They were considered myths as far as she knew. If it was a sorcerer, she had something to say to him. Kagome Higurashi would give him a piece of her mind.

"Lady Kaede, Miroku mentioned a sorcerer might have had something to do with this." Sango said, leaning her head against Hairaikotsu.

She needed a few more hours of sleep to replenish her energy. Her body ached from the battles. Would she be able to make it back to the village? Sango knew someone would help her. Perhaps, they should put off going to the Northern Valley for another day.

"A good start, monk." Kaede nodded. "I would not rule it out."

"Do we know of any?" Koga asked the group in general. "I mean, they're a rather small number of them."

He did not know any personally, folding his arms across his chest. Koga blinked, unsure whether Humans understood his line of reasoning. All five only stared at him.

"No one knows a sorcerer?" Koga said finally, catching the hint.

Miroku shook his head 'no', Sango began to fall asleep against her weapon, Kagome shrugged, and Inuyasha crossed his arms and closed his eyes. They were not any closer to an answer than they were last night.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rin sat on the rock, staring at water, her hands nervously folded into her lap. She did not hear the rustling of the vegetation behind her until it was upon her. Leaping off the rock, she fell into the thick bushes, finding large eyes peering at her. Surprised that her voice failed to scream for Lord Sesshomaru, did she not want him to find her? She blinked a few times, looking quickly for the thing that scared her.

"Rin…is that you?" Jaken's voice asked, a bit raspy.

"Master Jaken!" Rin got to her feet, a smile on her face for the first time in twenty-four hours. "You came back!"

Rin covered her mouth as Jaken barely kept his feet as he pushed through the thick bushes, struggling to maintain his composure under her poised stare. He appeared very tired, even exhausted. Had he gone off…like Lord Sesshomaru? _'Good thing I didn't follow him.'_ Rin lowered her head at that thought. _'That wasn't fair. Who was worse?'_

"Jaken…" Another voice answered. 'You have returned."

Both Jaken and Rin froze in place. Lord Sesshomaru found them. Rin berated herself for being so careless. Of course he could find her easily. And he would wants answers to his questions.

"Y…yes, milord." Jaken did not understand why he woke where he had. "Forgive me! I did not know what I was doing!"

Jaken fell to his knees. He had no explanation of what transpired the previous night. All he remembered were shiny lights at sunset and then waking this morning naked in a field surrounded by other demons of his own kind. He quickly found his clothes and scurried his way back to where he knew he left Lord Sesshomaru at sunset.

A bit that he found his master and Rin so soon felt good. They had not wandered from where he last remembered them traveling. Jaken gulped, setting his eyes on Lord Sesshoamru. His master did not seem pleased. _'As he should!'_ He abandoned his master…some time last night.

"I…I also seem…to have misplaced the Staff of Two Heads."

"Stopping groveling, Jaken." Sesshomaru turned from Jaken and Rin. "The odd events of the previous night bare immediate investigation. Rin has the staff."

Sesshomaru fisted his hand, the only hand he now had, disposing of the decaying left one this morning upon awakening. He would question Rin some time later when she did not cower from him. The girl witnessed something that kept her lips sealed. Was she afraid for herself or what she knew? _'Later.'_


	12. Chapter 12: Sesshomaru's Discovery

**Inuyasha: Sealed Fates Unleashed**

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha and the characters. Yeah, sad isn't it?

**Author's Rants:** Okay, not sure if this is a good chapter. This is more like a digression of the brain here. I'm not sure how this will affect the story so I thought _'what the heck'_. Also, next update won't be for another week and a half. I will be at Comic Con 2006 in San Diego next weekend and won't have time to upload the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Sesshomaru's Discovery

Kagome went off on her own after the group returned from the Cave of the Fifth Seal, allowing the others to rest for the remainder of the day. Mainly Sango and Miroku would need to recharge before the journey to the Northern Valley they would begin tomorrow. Finding a quiet spot, she sat on the rock near the cave where Inuyasha first took her, not too far from the Bone Eaters well. It seemed like so long ago yet it had only been 48 hours. Her body was healing quickly from the experience but her heart felt torn in half.

She sighed heavily, her shoulders dropping as she allowed thoughts of pity to overwhelm her. Yet, no tears would form. Kagome tried to keep the memories from replaying in her mind, but all she did was dwell upon them. Did she not regret her actions? A part of her felt the guilt yet another felt she had been the victim. Not of Inuyasha's touch but that she had been robbed of his conscious passion. _'It isn't fair!'_

She took a few breaths to calm down. The flash of crimson eyes struck her as odd. Why had they been crimson? Inuyasha kept some level of consciousness while he chased after her. Miroku suspected a sorcerer. Someone powerful enough to place even Sesshomaru under its influence. _'Oh god!'_ Kagome lamented.

And what about Sesshomaru? Would she ever stop seeing him in her dreams? Kagome clasped her hands together, leaning them on her bent knees. He had been so enormous, so… Kagome squeezed both fists together tightly.

'_Let me show you the pleasures a full demon can give a woman.' _

His words came back to haunt her in the night. The huskiness of his voice returned to confuse her more. Kagome admitted hesitantly that Sesshomaru knew more about women than he let on. All this time she wanted Inuyasha…but his older brother turned out to be more experienced to a naïve girl like her. _'Of course he's more experienced…he's older. He should be, duh!'_ It was difficult to ignore and forget him. She gave Inuyasha her heart shortly after first meeting him. There had been no love with Sesshomaru when he claimed her. Of that she was quite certain. All he thought about was lust yet he had been neither harsh nor violent with her. She doubted he even knew that a human was the woman beneath him. He, too, had crimson eyes like Inuyasha.

The noises of the forest were comforting. But, there was something different. Kagome stopped dwelling on her woes, perking her head up. She frowned, concentrating on keeping quiet. Then she heard it. Someone cried faintly nearby. The person was close but still far enough away to be almost undetected. Curiosity got the best of her. Kagome shifted, sliding off the rock. She waited for the sniffles to come again.

'_There.'_ Kagome pushed through the forest towards the crying voice. It sounded like a child's. A little girl was crying, she was positive now. Coming upon a rock, a small form occupied it, facing away from her. The girl seemed a familiar to her.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rin wiped her eyes again. It probably was not a good idea to run off like she did. Lord Sesshomaru would never allow her to travel with him any more. But, she could not change how she felt. It was too hard. She did not know how to tell Lord Sesshomaru about the previous night. Caught up in her own turmoil, Rin had not heard the forest moved behind her. Her heart pounded in her chest when the voice spoke.

"Oh, it's you." The feminine voice spoke gently.

"Uh?" Rin uttered in surprise.

Rin spun around to find Kagome, dressed in her odd green and white clothes, had come to find her. What was she doing here? Tears stained her face and littered her orange and white checkered kimono front.

Kagome smiled at the little girl. It was her! _'Rin.'_ The girl who traveled with Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru. But why was she crying? And what was she doing by herself? Her heart slowly stopped, holding her breath. Was Sesshomaru close by?

Rin did not know what to do. It was her from last night. The girl was so young compared to Lord Sesshomaru. But she was also strong. Kagome was her name. Kagome had cried for Lord Sesshomaru to stop his unwanted attention and was shared between brothers. Rin felt her body quiver, fresh tears began to form and fall.

"What's wrong?" Kagome sat beside Rin on the rock.

Rin continued to cry, barely able to control the spasm of sobs that began. Kagome collected her onto her lap and hugged her close. Neither noticed Sesshomaru take up position behind the thick tree near by, his amber eye the only part of him visible through the leaves.

"I saw…saw you last night." Rin sobbed.

Lord Sesshomaru scared her last night. That was it. She had not wanted to admit it until now. She knew that he would never harm her like that and did not fear him for herself. Seeing it, witnessing the…thing…proved too much to handle for a girl her age.

"Last night?" Kagome went rigid.

Had this little girl been watching when Sesshomaru took her? Kagome felt her eyes water. _'Oh Rin!'_ She was too young to understand what had happened. _'Uh, so were you…'_ But, the girl was smart enough to know it wasn't good.

"I saw…saw what he…he did to…to you."

Kagome knew exactly what she meant. The little girl shivered against her. Being in the company of Sesshomaru, Kagome did not think he offered the hugs and encouragement she could. She held Rin closer, humming quietly to calm her down.

Rin felt better now that she was talking to someone about it. She kept her head bent. Rin needed to be strong. But, she knew that Lord Sesshomaru would not like what she had to say if she told him what he had done. To a human.

"You shouldn't have seen that, Rin."

"My…family was killed…by…by thieves." Rin wiped her eyes. "I couldn't help but to be reminded what Lord Sesshomaru had done to you, the thieves had done to my own mother before they killed her."

Tears welled up in her eyes. Kagome had no idea that Rin had been following her master. This little girl's mother was raped before being murdered. To have seen Sesshomaru do something very similar could shatter any young girl's world. That brought up the question she had been wondering about herself. If Inuyasha had no memory of last night, did that go for Sesshomaru as well? Demons and half-demons were placed under a spell, only Humans would have the memory of what happened. That left Rin and her in the same predicament while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru remembered nothing.

Suddenly Rin perked her head up, looking over Kagome's shoulder. The fear in her wide eyes seemed very real. Kagome knew what that meant. She gulped refusing to face him.

"Rin, come." Sesshomaru spoke evenly.

Sesshomaru stood behind the pair, looking down at Rin with reserve he had not shown in a long time. He appeared angry through his eyes. Rin knew someone was in trouble. She never saw him so cold. How much had her master overheard? There was no hint of any emotion. He was good at hiding his thoughts, how he felt from the rest of the world. Rin looked to Kagome then slid down onto her small feet. She walked over to him without hesitation.

Kagome sat on the rock away from Sesshomaru. She never expected to see him so soon. Having him in her memory was more than enough. Clicking back to reality, she realized that Sesshomaru remained silent. Was he waiting for her to speak first?

"What do you want?" Kagome asked coldly.

What could she do? She did not think she had the ability to stand on her own two feet confidently at the moment. The memories of his touch made her skin shiver, chilling her to the bone. That Inuyasha shared her with Sesshomaru was unforgivable by any standard. But neither of the brothers had the memories from last night.

"Does Rin speak the truth?" His voice was coolly reserved.

Sesshomaru could tell the girl was disgusted with either herself or the memory. _'Her silence is deafening.' _She touched him. His scent on her was faint but detectable. _'So, Rin spoke the truth.'_ He shared himself with a Human under the influence of a spell. And not just any Human, his brother's miko Human. He needed to hear the verbal confirmation of his actions before deciding on the proper course to discover the culprit behind the spell. To deliver due consequences on just words alone would not suffice.

"Truth?" Kagome asked more of herself than anything.

Both shoulders sank. There was no point in hiding the truth from Sesshomaru. He would not allow this to go without punishment. Sesshomaru detested humans, and last night would be considered the ultimate insult. Sesshomaru would destroy the person behind it.

"Did…this Sesshomaru do those things?" Sesshomaru asked again, his hand grasped Tokijin's hilt.

Kagome took a deep breath, forcing her mind to concentrate on answering his question in an audible tone. She wanted to cry internally. No, she would not do that here, not in front of Sesshomaru. He hated Humans enough as it were.

"Yes." Her response was quiet but remote.

Sesshomaru sucked in breathe quietly, his anger rising above boiling. His entire being went rigid. Both eyes flared red then returned to his normal amber color. _'Impossible that a demon such as he would even consider a Human a worthy…'_ Yet, Rin's reaction to him was evidence enough. It was harder to accept than he expected. He turned on his heel and walked into the forest.

Rin eyed Kagome then turned and followed Lord Sesshomaru. She did not know what to do. He had come to find her. He asked Kagome if what she spoke was true. What did that mean? Was Lord Sesshomaru sorry for what he did? Rin could not think and keep up with her master. She ran faster to catch him.

Kagome forced herself to turn to where Sesshomaru once stood. She looked at the Dog Demon's diminishing back. This was going to be tough. Now, he knew and he was not happy about it. _'No, not one bit.'_ Was he always so cold? Or was it because he was mad as hell?

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice yelled through the forest.

She lifted her face in the direction of his voice.

"Well, better go." Kagome said quietly, getting to her feet.

She walked in the direction of Inuyasha. He was coming to fetch her so they could get some sleep before jumping on the journey early tomorrow. Sesshomaru did not know the whole truth about last night. She wanted to be there when he discovered that Inuyasha shared her with him. Someone would die immediately. Hopefully, it would be this sorcerer Miroku mentioned.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Naraku sat in the dark corner of the room. The smile on his face was unmistakable. He sat with his arm resting on his knee, leaning against the wall. His wounds were healed and his mind refreshed. He got what he wanted. Kikyo had been his alone last night. A flesh dream he fulfilled in a way he never considered. Or thought would ever happen. He even defeated Sesshomaru for her. And better yet, she was a woman of flesh and blood at the time.

Now, her flesh and blood was gone. It disappeared with the morning sun. Her body returned to the clay and soil that had been resurrected to house the echo of her former self some time ago. He left her on the floor of the forest, not daring to look back. Kikyo would have redressed and shot him with one of her sacred arrows. But, no arrow came.

Which brought him to the question: Who was behind the spell on the demons? After his liaison with Kikyo, he had taken stock over the country side. Battles were waged all night between unusual enemies. Villages were fighting off demons from every angle. The demons turned into crazed pawns to hide the agenda of an unknown entity.

The death toll on demons was staggering. Mostly the weaker demons perished, allowing for the stronger to take over new lands. The Humans were another story. The majority had been protected with minor casualties. The priests and priestesses were the targets of the attacks.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Inuyasha walked beside Kagome on their return trip to the village. He knew something bothered Kagome. Heck, she lived through a night he could not remember for the life of him. Nothing worked to jog his memory.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked cautiously.

"Yes?" She pretended to be listening.

What would she do if Inuyasha asked a direct question about the night of chaos? Kagome squeezed her hands together unsure as to what to expect. Guilt riddled her with constant self-doubt. She hated that Inuyasha did not remember. That neither did Sesshomaru. But then, Sesshomaru found out rather quickly, discovering the events of that night from Rin, his ward. His faithful servant who followed him around all night to make sure her master met with no harm. _'She got more than she bargained for,'_ Kagome concluded humbly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Inuyasha stopped, staring at Kagome intently.

She certainly smelled differently right now. He took a deeper breath, categorizing the scents he detected. There were none out of the ordinary except for that stuff she called 'soap' she used to bathe with all the time. Perhaps, he wanted there to be more. More scents to give him a direction to look, an enemy to face off in a battle, something to take his mind off the empty memories he knew he should have of the night of chaos.

"I'm fine." Kagome continued to walk without looking at Inuyasha. "Why do you ask?"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Long, slender fingers touched at the tips over the shimmering water bowl. A wide smile watched as Kagome and Inuyasha's conversation proceeded mutely. Atokiyada watched the pair with solemn concentration, her silver/blue/white kimono shimmered in the light from the water. Her long dark hair hung loose around her shoulders.

"Soon…very soon." Atokiyada touched the water, shifting the view to Inuyasha's boyish face. "We shall meet. The Seal will be mine soon enough."

She waved her hand across the water bowl. Impatient to escape her prison, she got to her feet to pace. Her minions were on their way to obtain the last few items required to free her from this cursed place. Once they arrived to rescue her, she would begin her plans and take over the world. Ridding the world of pesky demons and humans was first on her list of things to do.


	13. Chapter 13: Ally of the North Valley

**Inuyasha: Sealed Fates Unleashed**

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha and characters.

**Author's Notes:** Comic-Con was so much fun! Met the voice of Inuyasha. If you want more details, see my other story CYCLE OF RIN. For those who have never been to Comic-Con, I highly recommend going next year. We call it Freaks and Geeks weekend. I'm a geek, not a freak…not yet anyway. Much fun to be had! For non-comic fans, there's loads of other stuff to do. Comics are just a cover. We got to meet Samuel L. Jackson, Tobey McGuire and Kirsten Dunst there in addition to Sam Raimi, Joss Whedon, Quentin Tarantino and Robert Rodriquez. First peeks at all the movies coming out within the next year are a major bonus. Oh, and TRANSFORMERS looks good! Now that I'm done shamelessly promoting Comic-Con, on with the next Chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Ally of the North Valley

Sango walked beside Miroku with Shippo balanced on his right shoulder. Hairaikotsu hung across her shoulders, dressed in a green and white flowered kimono. It was good to get out of that demonslayer uniform. That whole day of rest worked miracles for her spirit and physical body. She raised her eyes, setting on Kagome walking ahead of them while listening to Miroku detailing his theory of Kagome's recent behavior change.

"I don't think Kagome's telling us the whole truth about that night." Miroku stated. "Something happened. I'm sure of it."

Kagome kept herself withdrawn from them since the Night of Chaos occurred two nights back. She was not acting normal, even for her. Miroku did not know how to approach Kagome about the subject. How does one bring something like this up in a conversation?

"She has been spending a lot of time to herself, I admit. But, does it really mean that something happened? There was a lot going on that night." Sango answered. "We can't just jump to conclusions, Miroku."

"How can you tell something happened?" Shippo inquired, his eyes veering from Sango to Miroku.

Both Sango and Miroku went silent and red in the cheeks.

Shippo sighed, both shoulders sunk. He had not been in the village for the 'Night-of-Chaos' as Miroku called it. He woke up in the forest, all by himself, not even the animals were around. The memory of that night went missing, just like Inuyasha. What he ate, what he did, not a single memory. In panic, Shippo immediately returned to Lady Kaede to find out what had happened to him.

And now Kagome was behaving strangely. Was it his fault? Sango assured him that was not the case. But, Shippo could shake feeling responsible some how. Kagome was so sad though she tried to hide it from everyone. Miroku mentioned to Shippo not to say a word during last night's dinner and allow Kagome to believe she hid her feelings from her friends. She would eventually come to them when she was ready. He hoped it would be soon.

"Even Inuyasha has noticed her change." Miroku looked at the clouds gathering in the sky. "He hasn't been himself either."

A storm headed in their direction, he thought automatically. And there, under the darkening clouds, Kagome walked by herself oblivious to the world around her. She had a lot on her mind. Miroku understood what that was like. His instincts were typically keen in this area. Something happened all right.

"Personally, I don't blame her." Sango shivered. "I mean, she had all those demons and Inuyasha chasing her all night. I wouldn't want to relive those memories again. She's scarred for life."

Miroku felt the chill. It washed over him suddenly, like they were being watched. Quickly surveying the tall grass, trees and hills, he could see nothing. Was someone waiting to attack. Suddenly, it was gone.

"There's more to it than that." Miroku eyed the horizon.

IT was gone. _'Yes,'_ there was someone watching them. He could not get a definitive aura of whatever it was anymore. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Miroku noticed Shippo eyeing him oddly.

"What's wrong?" Shippo shifted, settling back down into a comfortable position on Miroku's shoulder.

"Now, you're acting strange." Sango added.

"I got the feeling we were being watched…by something." Miroku wondered if they were on the right track. "We should let Kagome come to us when she's ready. Right now, we need to go to the North Valley and discover the fate of the Fourth Seal."

Sango and Shippo nodded in agreement. Shippo frowned, his expression turning serious. Sango's gaze followed the road with her eyes to Kagome walking alone.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Shippo asked Sango.

"Inuyasha's been on a rampage to find the demons who almost hurt Kagome." Sango answered, hiding a sigh. "He's been going all over the forest looking for clues. He's become obsessed."

"He won't find them." Miroku pointed out. "That spell was too powerful. It would've blocked out every scent in the air. Even with Inuyasha's acute sensitivity."

An uneasy silence fell among the three walking together. It was awkward not being together all in one group. And KiRaRa still had not returned from where ever she went. Sango hoped that her friend would come back soon. She missed her a lot.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome sat on the boulder beside the road, waiting for Sango, Miroku and Shippo to catch up. She spent most of yesterday doing laundry, taking extra time to clean her green and white school uniform. It was a good self-cleansing activity, helping her to reason out her actions. Shifting, she accounted for the bow and arrow pouch she carried over her shoulder. Leaning her arms on her legs, Kagome looked around the landscape.

The lovely day was turning gray and gloomy. Just like the mood she was in. One thing was clear. She would have to do a better job of putting up a brave face. Miroku and Sango had noticed her spending more time to herself. And Inuyasha was not paying attention… as usual. He was off trying to locate the demons she claimed attacked her. He was so stubborn about getting revenge on them.

"I'll have to be more careful." Kagome said quietly.

She glanced over her shoulder at her three friends. That was not a good sign. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were discussing amongst themselves. They were trying to avoid eye contact since she looked in their direction. There were a few minutes till they caught up.

"Come on…" She coached herself, her hands on her knees. "Just be yourself. Sure, it was a life changing event. Heck, it could've been a lot worse."

It was true. She gave herself to Inuyasha. However, she could have done without Sesshomaru, though he was rather experienced. And where did Sesshomaru find the time for women? He struck her as the loveless type. She squeezed her eyes closed, shivering.

"I gotta stop creeping myself out!" Kagome cringed. "Ew!"

Now that her friends and she had taken on a mission, her mind focused on getting to the North Valley. She could return to her normal self. But, her state of normal had been altered. Kagome did not know how to react. She gave her innocence away to protect her feelings for Inuyasha.

'_I did the right thing!'_ Kagome told herself. No way was she going to become a victim. Not of that. It was a way of maintaining control, was it not? Both hands clenched into tight fists, she had to believe she did the right thing.

Kagome relaxed, opening both fists and laying them on her lap. She turned her face to the remaining sun peaking through the clouds. She opened her eyes, a smile on her face. A flash of light caught her attention.

"What was that?" She narrowed her eyes to focus.

Damn! It was too bright. The light was blinding her from seeing the source. Kagome got to her feet, walking towards it to investigate.

"I should've brought sunglasses." Kagome mumbled.

The sun disappeared behind a gray cloud. Kagome came upon the small Human form among the long blades of grass. It was an unconscious young girl. The child's kimono was silvery, her hair a frosted-blue color that shimmered metallic in the light. A string of green jade-colored beads hung around her neck. Kagome felt that the girl was more than human. The girl did not look like a demon, her ears were round, not pointed.

Without hesitation, Kagome knelt beside the girl. Lifting the young girl off the ground, Kagome held the small frame against her. She felt warm, the child's form limp. There were no signs of an attack

"Kagome?" Miroku arrived beside Kagome. "Who is she?"

He looked down at the girl Kagome held. Lifting his face to the road, the feeling he got earlier was not detectable. Had the demon attacked this girl and taken off? Had the demon sensed them coming?

"I don't remember seeing her around." Sango said, taking Shippo from Miroku.

"Neither have I." Kagome wiped the girl's hair from her face. "But, I'd never have known she was here if it wasn't for her kimono. It glistened in the sun."

"What little there is left." Miroku warned. "We should find shelter and wait for the storm to pass."

The girl began to stir then. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open. Silver-blue eyes opened and focused, taking in the faces looking down upon her. Her eyes widened.

"It's okay." Kagome coaxed.

Kagome stroked the girl's head to comfort her fears. Mom taught her this when dealing with her much younger relatives. The girl relaxed under her tender caress.

"I…" Asaia sat up.

Neither of the people seemed to want to harm her. Perhaps they knew where she could find the priestess? Asaia needed to find her. She looked at the one called 'Kagome' who was dressed rather oddly. Could she be the one?

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked. "What's your name?"

There were no physical wounds anywhere that she could see. Maybe, the girl fell asleep under the sun. Was she waiting for someone? Kagome glanced at Miroku then Sango. Both seemed skeptical of the girl.

"I'm fine, I was just tired. My name is Asaia." Asaia spoke softly, keeping her voice from echoing across the small field. "I've been traveling for some time. Who are you?"

Kagome's aura felt more powerful than the staff-carrying monk and demonslayer with the large weapon accompanying her. Was this the priestess the one she was waiting for? The one she been sent to find and bring back? But Kagome did not match the name she had been given. Lady Kaede was the priestess she needed to find.

"My name's Kagome." She smiled. "These are my friends."

"Sango." Sango placed her hand over her heart.

She narrowed her eyes, Asaia's attention on Kagome at the moment. Sango sensed no demon aura nor was the girl Human by any standard. But, if she was not that either, what was she?

"I'm Miroku." He smiled warmly, waving with his free hand.

Asaia was strange, even for a Human. Her attributes were Human in appearance but her hair and eyes are demon-like, he concluded. Was she a half-breed like Inuyasha?

"And I'm Shippo!" Shippo waved at the girl from Sango's shoulder.

As far as he was concerned, he was happy for the change of pace. Shippo smiled at the girl to lessen the tension. The conversation was turning too serious for him. Perhaps Asaia was on her way to the North Valley too.

"A demon?" Asaia inquired.

This was surely unusual. Demons and Humans typically never mingle with one another. However, they appeared comfortable together. Perhaps, these people were strong enough. Asaia had to decide quickly. Was she going to use them to help her find the priestess?

"I'm a Fox demon." Shippo suddenly panicked. "I'm a good demon though!"

"Oh, okay." Asaia got to her feet, dusting herself off.

Growling turned all heads towards the tree line thirty feet away. Kagome's eyes widened, a pack of snake demons were watching the group with hunger. Miroku's hand went immediately to the scared beads around his right hand. Sango put her hand into the handle of her Hairaikotsu.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kikiyo stood with both fists clenched, white knuckled. Brown, dried blood stained her palms where her nails dug into the flesh, when she'd been flesh. Her shoulders shivered with a rage she'd never known before.

Naraku had left her on the ground after being used by him. Someone would pay for this humiliation. She wanted Naraku dead. Now she wanted him to suffer slowly before he went to hell. But, she could not help notice the change of behavior in Naraku once the sun rose above the mountains.

He returned to his castle shortly before dawn. Why had he suddenly left her? It was some kind of spell. Of that she was sure. A sorcerer? The list was short for sorcerers and sorceresses in the vicinity. None with whom she had any previous contact.

If not it was not a sorcerer, who could have done this? Kikiyo was at a loss as to where to start looking for the culprit. There was no evidence to go on. Nothing had been left behind. She failed to detect any auras or barriers. Her eyes widened as the thought came to her.

"The Fifth Seal!"

She needed to go to the cave to check on the Fifth Seal. If it were stolen, then she would know where to start searching. Kikiyo turned towards her old village. Perhaps Kaede had already gone to the cave to check on the Fifth Seal.


	14. Chapter 14: Dreams

**Inuyasha: Sealed Fates Unleashed**

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha and the characters we all know and love. Sadness envelops the world. POP! I'm over it.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry it took so long. I hate letting the updates go so long. Life got in my writing way. However, the interruption was unavoidable and so required attention. If only I could do this full-time! On to fun now!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Dreams

Asaia's eyes widened as the Snake demons began to charge at them. Kagome slid her bow off her shoulder, reaching back for an arrow. Miroku held his staff in both hands, ready to deflect. Sango held Hairaikotsu with one hand.

"The demons from the North Valley!" Asaia pointed. "They've followed me!"

The demons were coming fast, seemingly floating above the ground. Asaia took up position behind Kagome, clenching both hands onto Kagome's strangely short green skirt. Not afraid for personal well being, she wondered why the demons followed her from the North Valley. Was Tir sent after her?

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Came the growling voice overhead.

Kagome felt her heart give a lurch as Inuyasha landed in front of her, taking a large swipe at the seven snake demons. His red Fire-Rat kimono drowned out the view of the snake demons. She took a side step and aimed. A fiery cat with two tails landed in front of her, blocking her aim. Kagome took another side step and fired.

Inuyasha sliced four demons in half with his fingers. Their remains fell to the ground, twitching until they stilled. Kagome's arrow snared two demons, turning them into dust. The final demon turned and retreated back to safety of the forest.

"KiRaRa!" Sango exclaimed.

She ran and immediately wrapped her arms around the demon cat's neck and nuzzled her. KiRaRa returned the affection, laying her head on Sango's shoulder.

Inuyasha straightened his back, turning towards Kagome. Just seeing her again gave him butterflies. Why was this happening to him? He did not feel like this before. Miroku walked past them on his way to Sango, nodding him a 'welcome back'.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled at him. "You found us!"

Inuyasha took a step back. What was it about Kagome that changed? He had been unable to find any evidence of the demons that attacked her. Kagome became different since the attack. It pained him to think that had he not been there from the start to protect her. He would never be able to live with himself if he failed to keep his promise to her. If only his memory would return to confirm his heroics.

"Look who I found along the way." Inuyasha pointed at KiRaRa. "She was waiting at the village when I passed through. She followed me."

"So, did you find the demons responsible for attacking Kagome?" Miroku inquired of Inuyasha's mission.

"No." Inuyasha folded his arms. "Not even a stray hair."

Miroku figured. He shook his head, smiling. Inuyasha clearly did not think where Kagome was concerned. If only the half-demon would figure that out. It would save him a lot time in the end.

"Kaede told me you were headed to the North Valley." Inuyasha growled at Miroku.

"Took you long enough to get here." Sango told Inuyasha, pushing her weapon back onto her shoulder. "Did you scavenge the entire forest along the way?"

"Left no stone unturned." Inuyasha said proudly. "Any more ideas about who stole the Seal?"

"We were going to find out the fate of the Fourth Seal in the North Valley." Miroku informed Inuyasha. "Kaede hasn't gotten word back from the messenger she sent two weeks back."

Apparently, he neglected to wait around to get all of the necessary information from Kaede. Just like Inuyasha, Miroku thought. Patience was not a character trait for this particular half-demon. Neither was thinking for that matter, he concluded.

"The North Valley has been completely destroyed." Asaia lamented.

All eyes shifted to small girl, Asaia.

"Destroyed?" Kagome's eyes widened.

That meant the person who stole the Fourth and Fifth Seals most likely had all the rest, Kagome surmised. They were strong, getting through all those spells protecting the cave. There were so many protecting the Fifth Seal alone. Were they stronger than Sesshomaru or Naraku? Her instincts thought so.

"When?" Miroku inquired.

"More than a week back. I was on my way here to find a priestess strong enough to fight the demon that ravaged the valley. But, no one could prove it was a demon." Asaia touched her fingertips together. "We never saw it."

"So it must've been a demon!" Inuyasha jumped over to Kagome.

Kagome could not help the warmth she felt with Inuyasha standing next to her. Why could she not get over these feelings? She had to focus on getting to the North Valley and their journey. Asaia and her plight were also disconcerting due to her link to the missing Fourth Seal.

"Inuyasha, calm down." Miroku warned. "Asaia, tell us what happened."

"My village rests at the base of the Twin Mountains, longed believed to be the home of the gods. There was a cave protected by the local priestesses and monks. There was a large forest fire one night about a month ago. It was discovered that the cave was broken into. I've been trying to find someone to help."

"What was in the cave?" Miroku inquired.

"I do not know." Asaia looked up at Miroku.

"The fire was a diversion." Sango said out loud. "You said the village was destroyed a week back?"

Sounds just like two nights ago, she thought. Of course it was a diversion. Nothing like that would ever happen unless someone was trying to hide a crime. Sango knew demons, and demons didn't like to wait for someone to give them something important as a seal.

"Whoever started the fire must've come back to finish the job." Asaia looked to each person. "At least the elders believed this to be true."

"Sounds familiar doesn't it?" Kagome looked to Inuyasha.

Sango glanced over at Inuyasha as well. Inuyasha shrugged, unsure what Miroku was getting at. If the monk was referring to the night he could not remember, then he had to agree. Someone was collecting Seals. To unleash something imprisoned in one of the realms? His reasoning made a lot of sense to him.

"Come on kid." Inuyasha picked Asaia up, holding her with both hands to his back. "We'll help you out. And find out who's done this."

Sango, KiRaRa, Miroku, Kagome and Shippo stared after Inuyasha bounding off down the road towards the North Valley. Kagome smiled, exchanging an amused glance with Sango. _'Yep, their Inuyasha was back.'_

"For someone who can't remember attacking demons." Sango began. "He sure is willing to get into another battle."

"Must be all that pent up energy after failing to find all those demons from two nights ago." Kagome responded absentmindedly. "He just wants to kill something and those snake demons didn't really put up much of a fight."

Kagome looked at Miroku and Sango, both with shocked expressions on their faces. She took a step back, feeling naked under their stares. Her cheeks turned pink with slight embarrassment. There was nothing wrong with her response. With that, Kagome began walking after Inuyasha and Asaia.

Shippo looked up at Sango and Miroku then over at Kagome. Inuyasha was barely visible down the road. Apparently, he wanted to get to the North Valley quickly. Several moments passed before their shock was overcome and they followed at a faster pace.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome lay in her bed, covered in a white lace blanket up over her naked bosom. She woke and sat up dazed, clutching the covers over her with one arm. Inuyasha came to sit beside her on the right, bare-chested. He kissed her deeply. She smiled, kissing him back. He pulled her against him, pushing the blanket aside.

Inuyasha laid her down, sliding his lips down her neck. Kagome turned to find Sesshomaru on her other side, lying beside them. Inuyasha looked up at his brother and nodded. Sesshomaru lowered his lips to Kagome's.

She reached her hand up, cupping Sesshomaru's face, guiding him to her. Kagome accepted his kiss greedily. Inuyasha bent to kiss her again, cutting in. Kagome was lost between the brothers, sharing her together. Suddenly, a sharp pain made her cry out. She leaned her head back to bite the pain back. Inuyasha bit her, blood oozing from the wound on her right shoulder.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome sat straight up, sweating. Wiping a hand over her face, she noticed that no one had awoken. The memory haunted her every night now. She winced, pressing a hand over the shoulder where Inuyasha bit her. The bandage she changed every day did not stop the pain every time she touched it. The wound was healing too slowly. She needed fresh air. Getting to her feet slowly, she exited the hut.

Miroku opened one eye as Kagome left. He was positive, she touched her shoulder before leaving Kaede's village. _'So, she did sustain an injury during the battle then.'_ Perhaps, Inuyasha did not get there in time to save Kagome just as she described. Kagome was not in any frame of mind to tell him the whole story. If he had to guess, she tried to forget that night all together. Which meant, the details were far more involved than she let on.

Sango kept her eyes closed, knowing Kagome suffered. She did not realize that her friend was having nightmares over it. Whatever scared Kagome out of her sleep, Sango did not envy those memories. Memories, not dreams, Sango corrected. Her heart poured out to Kagome, unsure how to go about offering her friend a shoulder to cry on.

Shippo, KiRaRa nor Asaia stirred from sleep. Inuyasha lifted his head, eyeing each person in the hut from where he rested against the wall of the hut. Where was Kagome? Was that the sound he heard in his dreams? Had she dreamt of something? Was it the attacks that haunted her?

Inuyasha sniffed the air, finding a very different scent lurking on the gentle breeze. Kagome's scent had changed, it was very definitive. It was not a bad change. That it changed surprised him. What did this mean? There was another scent mixed in with hers. It was the medicine crème that Kagome used on all of their injuries. She never mentioned that she suffered an injury.

With that in mind, he got to his feet and crossed the hut. He pushed through the door of the hut, disappearing after Kagome.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome sat next to the tree near the hut, her arms around her bent knees. The moon was a small crescent tonight, hanging like an ornament in the sky.

Inuyasha's reddened eyes came back to haunt her. His fingers knew just where to touch her. The passion between them was difficult to get out of her mind. This was more difficult than she originally assumed. She was alone and her heart was slowly breaking. The memory was hers alone. But, that was not all that interrupted her sleep.

There was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother. He told her, _'Let me show what a demon can do to a woman'._ That was the part that bothered her. His words still gave her shivers but they were no longer cold shivers. Not that she was anyone special to him. In fact, Inuyasha's brother did not seem to care about women in general.

"Don't go there." Kagome ordered herself out loud.

Her eyes veered to the night sky, clear of clouds. The storm finally passed, dumping rain for three hours on the landscape. Kagome wrapped her arms around herself in the slight chill of the night. She needed to figure out how to get through this. If only she could go home and lock herself in her room for the rest of her life. Then she would never have to come back and face Inuyasha, she reasoned. Why should she? Kagome frowned, scolding herself for being stupid. Was she going to run because it suddenly got complicated?

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice was husky and soft.

Kagome froze at the sound of Inuyasha's voice behind her. He was not supposed to be awake. Were the others awake too? Did they hear her wake from her dream? Kagome silenced the panic in her head.

Inuyasha sensed Kagome's inner turmoil. She was not sleeping well since that night. Kaede informed him about Kagome's changed habits after Kagome and the others left for the North Valley. He constantly berated himself for not remembering how he saved Kagome. Part of him felt the story did not seem right. His thoughts changed subject. The scent of Kagome certainly became distracting, even becoming difficult to ignore the longer he stayed near her.

"Y…yes, Inuyasha?" Kagome stammered.

"I…are you okay?" Inuyasha knew the answer already. "You seem bothered recently."

"Just a bad dream." Kagome held her breath.

Inuyasha searched his memory before speaking.

"My mother always used to ask me about my bad dreams. She…she said it helped to discuss it with someone. It used to make me feel better when I did. Maybe you…maybe you would feel better talking about it."

How could she talk her way through this one? Inuyasha was giving her sound advice. And, she wasn't able to bring herself to discuss it with him.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome got to her feet. "But, this isn't the kind of dream you share."

She hugged Inuyasha then walked back to the hut, disappearing inside. Inuyasha stood immobilized. Her felt warm, no, hot all over. Placing a hand on his cheek, even his face felt hot. _'What is this feeling?'_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Atokiyada watched the shimmering water bowl, her brow furrowed in disappointment. Her blue and silver kimono was replaced with a white and silver kimono. Her dark hair was pulled into a pile twisted on her head.

"How sad for you, Inuyasha." She smiled. "Kagome doesn't want you to know that you've claimed her. As well as your brother."

An interesting turn of events, she decided. The relationship between the miko and the half-demon proved to be more complex than she initially concluded. Her ever-approaching end of imprisonment was only a short time away. Perhaps, she could give the half-breed something to keep him busy until then. Make him keep Kagome in his sights until her release.

"Oh, what chaos can we cause with my knowledge of their liaison?"

She waved a hand over the bowl. But, the water did not change.

"Show me the hut's interior."

Nothing happened.

"I see." She lost her smile. "You're being protected. I believe you've met Asaia earlier."

She got to her feet in a huff, folding her arms. The white/silver material covered her arms. Atokiyada tensed her shoulders then relaxed them. Taking a deep breath, she turned back towards the water bowl.

"I should have killed Asaia when I had the chance!"

Still, there was one card she could use. And that card had been very efficient and almost undetectable by all. Atokiyada smiled evilly, touching her fingers together.


	15. Chapter 15: The Minion TIR

**Inuyasha: Sealed Fates Unleashed**

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha or its associated characters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Fifteen**

The Minion Tir

Yellow eyes looked over the construct of the hut with mild interest. Moonlight highlighted his dark black hair, his skin a light tan with green tinge. He wore a green, white and gold kimono, a gray sash tied at his waist. His sword sheathed under his left arm, he squatted behind the bushes, observing the hut. Nothing moved around or inside.

Asaia managed to protect herself with Humans, a group of slayers that included the half-demon Inuyasha, the younger brother to the Dog Demon Sesshomaru. Tir growled in irritation.

Hoping Asaia would lead him to Sesshomaru, disappointment set in. She went in search of the half-breed instead. Nonetheless, he knew there was another way to discover Sesshomaru's current position. He would eventually run across the Demon sometime tomorrow if his information proved correct.

"Hardly his father." A low growl broke the evening silence.

Atokiyada would not be happy unless his mission was completed successfully. A majority of the strong continental demons were eliminated by his very claw. The powerful demons of this land were a bit more difficult to track down. Sesshomaru traveled his lands instead of ruling from his castle. Just like his father in that regard.

Tir moved through the forest at lightning speed. The dragon demon blood in his veins did not give him the sensitive sense of smell afforded to other demons. Still, his own heritage would hide him from Sesshomaru until he was within striking distance.

The dog demon would be quick and agile, even without his left arm. His sword, the Tokijin, would not be a problem. Sesshomaru's Tokijin dragon strike attack, the sword's most lethal technique, would be useless against a dragon demon. His own sword, Kojin, was more powerful than the Dog Demon's. Sesshomaru's death would be slow.

Atokiyada wanted it that way.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rin studied her food carefully, losing her appetite. Two days passed since Lord Sesshomaru suffered some kind of sickness that made him lose his memory. But, he returned to the Lord she came to serve and respect. However, Lord Sesshomaru kept silent since learning he physically unioned with a mortal, namely Kagome, the girl who traveled with his brother, Inuyasha. Nor had he asked her further questions about the night in question. Lord Sesshomaru appeared angry. But, not with her it seemed. Rin chose to keep quiet while Lord Sesshomaru brooded over his own thoughts.

Rin shifted her position on Ah-Une's back, more for something to do. The two-headed dragon had returned mid-day after the Night of Chaos, shortly before Jaken returned to his master's side with no plausible explanation for his absence. Lord Sesshomaru was well aware that all demons were affected that night.

Her attention diverted to the tree horizon. Rin did not recall ever seeing Jaken move so fast and with such urgency, the Two-Headed staff in his left hand held askewed. Lord Sesshomaru's servant Imp appeared fearful. His clothes trailed behind him on the wind.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" The high-toned voice echoed on the air.

Sesshomaru stopped, turning slightly to look down at Jaken. His servant had urgent information to deliver. Perhaps, it was news on the culprit of the chaos two nights back.

"Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked.

Jaken prayed he did not fall over his feet at such an important time. He used the Two-Headed Staff to keep himself upright, sliding to a halt near Lord Sesshomaru.

"I've just heard!" Jaken could barely breath let alone talk. "Mikado, the master demon of the South, has been killed."

Sesshomaru studied Jaken momentarily. _'Someone got by Mikado's barrier and slain the gigantic serpent? Not an easy task.' _His own father would not have attempted such an undertaking. Mikado was a strong snake demon who ruled his lands with cunning and tact. Mikado also respected the Dog General deeply having asked for help when his lands came under attack from a band of continental demons.

"By whom?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

Jaken shrugged, dropping the Two-Headed Staff.

"No one knows." Jaken stood at Lord Sesshomaru's feet. "I have also heard that there are a slew of strong demons that have been slain, even on the continent. Senshi, Moshi, WeiWei and Kimo just to name a few."

"WeiWei and Senshi of the Continent?" Sesshomaru did not bother to look down at Jaken. "Powerful demons indeed."

Jaken did not know what Lord Sesshomaru could be thinking. The news certainly surprised him. Was his master surprised by the recent slayings or was he still brooding? Of course, that would mean Lord Sesshomaru must be next in line.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what do we do now?"

Sesshomaru turned back towards the direction he had been traveling before Jaken's arrival. If the culprit behind the deaths of WeiWei and Senshi were coming after him, he would need to do nothing but wait. The assailant undoubtedly searched for his whereabouts.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Miroku surveyed the remainder of the North Valley with gaping mouths. Smoke of smoldering fires polluted the air, making it difficult to see the valley floor. That once green valley was black and dead.

"This is horrible." Kagome placed a hand over her mouth.

She wanted to cry. Never had she seen such devastation of a village before. Who ever wanted the Seal did not hide their anxiousness in obtaining the sacred object. And were willing to destroy everything in its path. Everything from trees to the rivers were knocked down or filled with debris.

"The fires were everywhere." Sadness in Asaia's voice as she spoke. "Those who survived hid in the caves high on the mountains. There weren't many. Most of the monks and priestesses had gone to the cave to check on the First Seal. I followed them thinking I'd be safer with them."

"What happened to them?" Inuyasha hid his concern.

Was there a demon out there strong enough to do this? If there were as many spells protecting the First Seal like he saw at the cave of the Fifth Seal, the demon had a lot of work to do. Which meant, there might have been more than one demon involved.

"I don't remember." Asaia looked at the ground. "A massive wind blew the fire back towards the village. I ran for help, the fire on my heels."

"Can you show us the cave?" Miroku looked at Asaia.

The girl looked up at the monk and nodded. Tears stung her eyes. There was nothing she could have done for these people. So, she had run for help so that they may rebuild the village and return to something or a normal life.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sesshomaru halted in mid-stride, sensing an unusual aura. It was close, extremely close to him. He felt his neck shiver, the hair standing on end. But where? Shifting his eyes around the landscape, he saw nothing out in the open. _'So, it's hiding.'_

"Jaken?" His hand gripped Tokijin's hilt.

It was watching them. His senses could not pinpoint the source. A stealth demon of some skill. But which one? _'A Dragon demon,'_ Sesshomaru concluded. It made sense. Only a Dragon Demon would be able to break a barrier using its blood and slay a powerful demon without being detected. Mikado would not have sensed its presence until it was too late.

"Yes, my Lord!" Jaken looked around.

What was Lord Sesshomaru doing? His hand was on Tokijin. Jaken gulped, knowing that meant trouble was close at hand. He looked at Rin, she watched Lord Sesshomaru closely. She knew something was not right as well.

"Do you sense anything?" Sesshomaru waited patiently.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly. The Staff of Two Heads should have picked up on the Dragon Demon. Yet, it remained silent in his servant's possession.

"No." Jaken did not know what to do in the event there was an invisible enemy. "Do you sense anything, my Lord?"

The Staff of Two Heads suddenly twirled out of Jaken's hand, flying into the air. It landed on the ground between Sesshomaru and Jaken, spinning. The female head was singing out loudly.

"What…what does this mean?"

There was no time to react. Jaken felt the wind streak by him, blowing him off his feet. Sitting up, Lord Sesshomaru easily engaged the invisible opponent. Their swords clanged together with each blow. His eyes could only see the white streak of his Lord's clothing and the occasional streak of green.

"Jaken!" Rin ran to Jaken's side.

They were moving too fast for her to keep track who was winning. Rin wondered if Lord Sesshomaru in any danger? Her normal calm nerves were anxious for her master. Squeezing both fists, Rin didn't know what to do. Lord Sesshomaru fought a formidable opponent.

Sesshomaru could smell the creature aiming at his heart with the short sword. Not a formidable weapon against Tokijin, he concluded. But the demon did not rely on his weapon in battle. The long claws he spied as the opponent launched itself at him proved that the demon held magical prowess. It was a Dragon Demon indeed. And it wanted to kill him. His eyes turned crimson, elevating his strength. They danced in circles, deflecting and exchanging blows.

Tir had not counted on Sesshomaru being so fast, evading each attack as if he knew the next action. The son of the General was not the push over he had been led to believe. Atokiyada underestimated Sesshomaru despite his missing left arm. He narrowed his yellow dragon eyes, forcing himself to concentrate on his task.

Sesshomaru felt the rush of air, dodging the lunging claw. The swing of the sword came fast and furious. A sudden swish off to his left caught his attention last minute. Too late to fully evade, long claws gashed his shoulder, tearing through the white silk and into flesh. Blood oozed down his chest and right arm. He dodged another down-swipe with the other clawed arm.

Then he saw it, the yellow cat-like eyes. His opponent appeared human at first then transformed into his true form. A dragon with sunken in green scaly flesh, yellow eyes and a long whip-like tail split into four tendrils. The tendrils were laced with poison.

He cringed from the throbbing pain in his right shoulder. Suddenly, his armor spilt and fell into pieces onto the ground. Four gashes opened across his chest, blood spilling down his torn white kimono and spotting dark red on the ground. _'I failed to evade the second attack.'_ Sesshomaru did not register the new pain until he fell onto his knees. His demon power seriously weakened, the creature did not wait.

It was gone, its task accomplished. Sesshomaru's face finally contorted in pain. What had been the demon's motive? Then he felt it. A slender silver collar adorned the circumference of his neck, pulled tight.

Jaken's eyes widened. Rin sucked in her breath, holding back a cry of worry. Tokijin dropped to the ground first. Lord Sesshomaru fell onto his knees then his hand, his face contorted in pain. Rin ran to him without thought of her own safety.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried.

Rin backed away when Sesshomaru collapsed onto the ground on his side, gritting his teeth. His body quivered from the open wounds on his chest. _'They must be deep.'_ She turned fearful eyes to Jaken now standing beside her.

"Rin, we must see to his wounds!" Jaken eyed the wound on Lord Sesshomaru's left arm then veered to his chest.

The wounds were very deep indeed and oozing a green-yellowish puss. Jaken did not know what was going on with these secretions. This was going to take some time to heal. More time than when Inuyasha cut off Lord Sesshomaru's left arm. His master stirred, grunting.

"Master Jaken!" Rin felt very nervous. "We should get help."

Lord Sesshomaru was going to die! She could sense it. His wounds did not look normal compared to those he received before. Rin felt terrified of losing Lord Sesshomaru, her eyes widened more with fear. There had to be someone she could fetch to help him.

"No…" Sesshomaru could barely speak, clenching his teeth fiercely.

The pain was excruciating, fresh blood oozed from the wound as he spoke. Sesshomaru did not know for sure if he would survive. Jaken attempted to gauge the depth of his wounds, rubbing his green chin thoughtfully. His wounds would heal, albeit slowly. Then he would set out to find the dragon demon that attacked him and make the brazen creature regret his action against this Sesshomaru.

"You hear that? Stop being a pest!" Jaken scolded her. "Lord Sesshomaru will be just fine. He just needs some rest!"

Rin did not need anyone to tell her what to do. Her instincts had never been wrong before. She needed to get help. There was one person she knew had the power to help Lord Sesshomaru. But, would they bother to extend their hospitality? No, that would be the last resort. She would go and collect the herbs for healing and make Lord Sesshomaru a paste to cover his wounds. She turned towards the forest, taking one step forward.

Rin stopped, her foot having felt something cold underfoot. She bent over and picked up a bead bracelet. Holding it up to the sun, she eyed the green jade beads. Thinking nothing of them, she slid them onto her wrist and walked away from Jaken. Lord Sesshomaru needed help.

Jaken looked up, finding Rin had disappeared.

'_Where did that idiot girl go now? Impudent human!' _

He snorted and returned to helping Lord Sesshomaru lay on his back. His master needed to be made comfortable so he could begin healing. Demons did not need the same medical attention humans required. Jaken shook his head in disgust.


	16. Chapter 16: Freedom

**Inuyasha: Sealed Fates Unleashed**

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha and characters. I have to say this so I don't get sued. One can dream though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Sixteen**

Freedom

The cave appeared burned out. It resembled the cave of the Fifth Seal only the walls and rock had been blown out. Scars in the rock were deep, gashed in long straight lines. Boulders and dead or dying plants were shifted to the side, clearing a twelve foot wide path from the mouth of the cave. The wide path led all the way to the First Seal pedestal.

Inuyasha touched one scar in the rock, amazed at the freshness of it. Miroku squatted beside him, a lantern in his hand, both eyes focused on the ground. He studied the scars on the ground around the pedestal, touching the sharp edges. The rock was gray on the interior gashes and the soil returned to its brown color less than an inch below the burned surface.

Kagome eyed the pedestal where the First Seal once resided. It remained upright in its original position. The once white color gave way to black. Asaia kept close contact, never leaving her side. She glanced around nervously at the shadows. Sango stood beside KiRaRa in full demon cat form holding a large lantern.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

This was disconcerting to him. That did not happen often to him. Inuyasha liked to believe he was invincible with Tetsusaiga by his side. Now, his confidence wavered slightly. His Backlash Wave could not have destroyed all the spells protecting the Fifth Seal in one swing. Would the Backlash Wave even work against spells? Whatever this was, the First seal had no hope of staying safe.

"It's a mess, Inuyasha." Miroku glanced around the cave with awe. "There were more spells protecting the Fourth Seal than what Kaede used for the Fifth Seal. The amount of power required to extract the Fourth Seal was amazing. Whoever it was, it was extremely powerful and knowledgeable."

"A demon not a sorcerer then?" Sango asked.

"No, a demon. I'm almost positive. But this damage wasn't caused by a demon alone." Miroku stood up. "Perhaps a demon sorcerer, a messy one at that. It was acting on orders."

"How can you tell?" Shippo inquired.

"If it was a sorcerer…" Miroku rubbed his chin. "It would've known to leave the cave untouched to avoid discovery so soon after the diversion was eliminated. But, whoever did this used one blast to accomplish its task."

Miroku would not have confirmation of his theory until the person responsible showed themselves. If the Night-of-Chaos was any indication, they had been singled out by the person and kept busy to keep them from reaching the cave of the Fifth Seal.

"The Fifth Seal cave was also damaged, though not to this extent. They did a better job." Kagome reminded Miroku. "So, it's the same person then?"

"Yes." Miroku nodded. "Now we must let Kaede know what we've found."

"And the search for the culprit begins." Inuyasha growled.

Kagome sighed, unaware of Asaia watching her closely then smiling. Asaia shifted her eyes to Inuyasha then back to Kagome. She turned to look at Sango then Miroku. An interesting group indeed, she concluded.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rin had to move fast. She brought some medicinal herbs back to Lord Sesshomaru, snubbed by Master Jaken when she offered to make a paste. Lord Sesshomaru's wounds were looking worse than before. His pale face turned yellowish.

"Master Jakken." Rin offered. "There is poison in the wound."

"I know that stupid girl!" Jaken spit at her. "Quit stating the obvious! Now, go away!"

Rin kept her hurt inward. Her eyes set on Lord Sesshomaru. His pale face was tinged with yellow and bit of green. His eyes leaked a light green color, staining his beautiful face. Lord Sesshomaru grew worse despite Jaken's constant denials. The last resort was clearly her only option. She walked off knowing Master Jaken would not miss her.

Lord Sesshomaru was no longer aware of his surroundings. And delusions were beginning to set in, she realized. Her master kept attempting to scratch at his neck, his nails pointed into his skin. Jaken would have to watch Lord Sesshomaru closely until she got back. Without another word, Rin ran quietly from the camp. She had a good idea where to find her salvation.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Inuyasha woke, the air around him intoxicated with a sweet scent. His eyes looked around, sniffing silently to detect the direction of the scent. Sitting next to the window, he raised his nose, finding the incoming air tainted with the freshness of the forest. The source wasn't out there. It was from inside the hut he shared with the others.

His eyes surveyed each sleeping form, settling on Kagome near him. He leaned forward, liking the scent coming off her. But, it was more than that. The scent was mixed with a smell he knew all too well. The medicinal crème Kagome brought with her from home. Moving closer to her, Kagome used it plenty of times to heal their wounds. But, where was the scent coming from?

Afraid to wake her, Inuyasha got down on all fours, sniffing quietly around Kagome. He could just make out the scent of blood. A wound? The wound was on her shoulder, close to the neck. He was drawn to it. A feeling of deja-vous came over him. What was this?

Kagome shifted in her bed, rolling over towards him. Inuyasha held his breath, his eyes wide as her face shifted towards him. She settled quickly again and Inuyasha allowed himself to breathe. Kagome's lips were so close to his. His eyes focused on her closed lids, the shining moon on her face. He wanted her. His eyes widened. _'Want?'_

Frowning, Inuyasha jerked his head away. He backed from Kagome, sitting against the wall. The feelings he had were confusing. Inuyasha did not know what to make of them. He looked up, Miroku watched him with quiet concern. He, too, showed curiosity about what Inuyasha discovered. He waved the monk back to bed, leaning against the wall again, closing his eyes. He needed to confront Kagome tomorrow about what really happened.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Atokiyada watched in her water bowl as Tir placed the last and final Seal into place in the center of the circle on the forest floor. Darkness fell across the land as the spell released from the realm that imprisoned her.

Suddenly, her inner world shook violently. Her eyes veered to glance up and round her home for the last ten-thousand years. Pieces of dark gray rock shattered and collapsed around her, breaking apart on impact. A broad smile crossed her lips. Bright light pierced the darkness of her world. She turned from the light, shielding her eyes from the source.

'_I'm free!'_

An opening appeared to her left, the bright light growing wider. Standing, Atokiyada waited for the opening to finish its liquidus transformation. Walking slowly towards the dark green outline of the forest, she hesitated before putting her foot through the gateway. Tir waited until she propelled herself through the gateway between the worlds before bowing his green scaly head.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Tir waited as Atokiyida placed her foot, taking the first of a few steps outside of her prison. His eyes focused on her small feet taking their first steps of freedom. The length of her blue and silver kimono shimmered in the evening moon.

"Tir, you have done well." Atokiyada tapped the Dragon demon on the head. "I shall reward you for such devoted service."

"Sesshomaru has been taken care of."

"Excellent!" She smiled down at Tir.

The great Sesshomaru would soon be kept under control and would not pose a risk to her anymore. She went to great lengths to subdue the Dog Demon rather than kill him out right. She wanted to make him pay for what his family did to her. His power could alter her plans and she wanted no interference.

Inuyasha and the miko were out of time, Kagome, power was reduced to nothing and the more powerful demons of the land were eliminated. Her plans were going well. She walked off into the forest, taking in a deep breath. Tir followed obediently.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Asaia woke, startled from the dream that haunted her. Covering her mouth with both hands, she opened her eyes. She sat up, afraid that someone would wake if she made any sound during her dreaming. Her fears relented finding no one awake in the hut she shared with Inuyasha and the others. They continued sleeping.

Her eyes shifted to the small window where the silver moon poured light into the hut. Light bounced off the walls and floor on the far side, highlighting Inuyasha's silver hair. His head hung low on his chest, his back against the wall. He slept peacefully tonight. Asaia smiled, tilting her head slightly sideways.

"Atokiyada." Asaia whispered almost inaudibly.

Flicking off her covers and getting to her feet quickly, Asaia exited the hut.

The forest seemed very quiet as she ran towards the nearest stream, one they passed over shortly before stopping for the night. Her bare feet did not flinch as she ran over rocks, grass and hills to reach her destination. It was most important that she know.

She could hear the running water in its small banks. The larger rocks in the bed changed the waters path, widening the stream here. Asaia skidded to a halt at its bank, her eyes searching for any signs that her fears were justified.

Under the bright moon, Asaia looked down in the water at the shining reflection. Though a child, her reflection smiled back in the form of a young woman, no more than 19, wearing the same blue kimono and bead necklace. She squeezed both hands into tight fists.

Asaia glanced up at the moon then back down at the water. It shimmered then changed to show Atokiyada exiting from her prison. Her breath left her, both legs quivering.

"She's escaped her prison." Her mouth gaped. "I'm too late."

Asaia lowered her head, her reflection returning to normal. She turned back towards the hut. Their job had just become harder. With Atokiyada free, the world would see its future threatened. And quite possibly end.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome lay in a large bed covered in white lace. The thin sheet hugged her form, accentuating her nude form hidden beneath, just covering her bosom. She sat up slightly dazed, clutching the covers with one arm. Inuyasha slept bared-chested beside her, his face hidden beneath his hair, seemingly peaceful. She hesitated before glancing to her other side. Her eyes widened.

Sesshomaru rested in his kimono, armor, swords and sash on his back…but only his bones remained of him. His long white hair fanned the pillow beneath his head. The gentle breeze blew over the bed, blowing away the ashes that remained.

'What is this!' Kagome covered her mouth to keep from screaming out.

She immediately shook Inuyasha's shoulder. But he did not wake. She tried again. Nothing. She yanked hard, pulling on Inuyasha until he fell over on his back. A gaping wound in his chest and the dead amber eyes told her was dead.

Kagome threw her head back and screamed. But no sound echoed.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome sat up with a muffled scream, shivering and sweating, covering herself as if she was nude beneath her covers. She opened her eyes, finding everyone awake, their eyes wide and fearful. Even Shippo and KiRaRa appeared affected.

"What's going on?" Sango spoke first. "I just dreamed I killed Kohaku with my bare hands."

"I saw my father's death over and over again." Shippo rubbed his eyes sleepily, crying.

Miroku kept quiet, his dream too much to think about let alone tell the rest of the group. Never in all of his years had he thought of such things. He could never do that to anyone let alone a woman. He shivered at the fresh memory.

Only Inuyasha appeared unaffected, eyeing everyone suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you have a bad dream too?" Shippo asked sleepily. "Like the world was going to end?"

"Nah." Inuyasha growled, folding his arms. "I was dreaming of killing Sesshomaru in a fair battle. Hardly a nightmare."

"We all had bad dreams?" Kagome asked everyone softly.

She got nods from everyone except Inuyasha. Sighing deeply, Kagome felt the cold shiver sliding down her spine. Every nerve tingled with apprehension. Folding her arms, she rubbed them to warm her skin. Then she noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Asaia?" Kagome asked suddenly worried.

Sango looked to where the little girl had laid, her bed abandoned. She looked up and met Miroku's curious stare. He, too, was suspicious of the girl upon their meeting.

"Better go find her and make sure she's okay." Sango moved first.

The others grudgingly joined her not wanting to go back to bed immediately. Bad dreams often kept many from returning to sleep. Miroku lifted Shippo onto his shoulder as KiRaRa jumped into Sango's arm. Kagome paused before getting to her own feet. Inuyasha disappeared out the door already.


	17. Chapter 17: Rin's Request

**Inuyasha: Sealed Fates Unleashed**

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** You know the routine. I do NOT own Inuyasha and the characters.

**Author's Notes:** I will be really busy in the upcoming weeks so expect a slightly longer delay between chapters. Also, I will be allowing anonymous reviews for a short period of time, about a month. If all goes well, I'll keep it open. No spamming. Anyway, enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Seventeen**

Rin's Request

Kagome walked ahead of Inuyasha. He watched her strangely, like he knew what he had done. Why was he detecting it now? Kagome felt slightly worried about this new development. Her eyes widened. He sniffed the air around this morning. She forgot that her scent would have changed because of…their time together. Inuyasha now caught on to her change, his nose more sensitive than Miroku and Sango. A voice on the air caught her attention.

"Kagome!" Rin ran towards her. "Kagome!"

The small form ran towards Kagome, Inuyasha and the others she traveled with. Her legs tired from her journey, she continued on, determined to succeed in bringing Lord Sesshomaru necessary medical attention. Attention she knew Kagome possessed.

"Rin!" Kagome smiled, glad for the diversion.

But the girl looked fearful, even scared. Where was Sesshomaru? Why was he not with Rin? Her body shivered. Kagome did not feel strong enough emotionally to face him again. It was still too early to act like nothing happened without blushing, remembering what he did. What both of them had done, she reminded herself cursing.

"Rin?" Inuyasha eyed his brother's companion. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Lord Sesshomaru." Rin stopped in front of Kagome. "He's been severely injured in battle."

She eyed the strange girl with Kagome, Inuyasha and their friends. Though Lord Sesshomaru didn't like his brother, her master was in no position to argue with her decision. His life was in danger.

"What!" Miroku glanced over at Inuyasha.

"Lord Sesshomaru engaged in battle with an invisible opponent." Rin pulled on Kagome's hand. "Please, help! He…he could die!"

"He doesn't need help." Miroku frowned. "A powerful demon like Sesshomaru can heal himself."

"There's poison in the wounds. Jaken doesn't see that Lord Sesshomaru is dying!" Rin knew it would be difficult to convince them to help her. "Please, come!"

Rin could not help the tears streaking down her face, clutching Kagome's skirt. Yanking several times for effect, Rin watched Kagome's conflicted face, torn between her natural desire to help someone in need and the fact that person in need was Lord Sesshomaru. Rin figured the night with her master remained fresh in Kagome's mind, but that did not matter at the moment.

"Like I would ever help him?" Inuyasha turned from Rin, folding his arms across his chest.

"Wait." Kagome motioned Inuyasha to be quiet. "You said there was an invisible opponent? Why did he attack Sesshomaru?"

This was very suspicious, her tryst with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha momentarily forgotten. First the two Seals were stolen and now Sesshomaru was attacked and severely wounded. Why not kill the full dog demon out right?

"I don't know." Rin informed Kagome directly. "Apparently, there's a demon going around killing off other strong demons. Mikado of the Southern Lands was recently slain. And some demons on the continent as well."

Rin refrained from smiling. They were hooked on her story, their faces exchanged quick glances between them. Sure neither wanted to help Lord Sesshomaru, but something in her story made them curious and reconsidered her request. Had the information she gave them been useful?

"What!" Miroku felt this was related to the Seals. "What kind of demon!"

"Neither Master Jaken or Lord Sesshomaru mentioned the kind of demon."

"That's not very useful." Shippo said, folding his small arms.

"I don't agree." Miroku nodded. "If the demon responsible for slaying these other demons attacked Sesshomaru, it may be the same one that stole both the Fourth and Fifth Seals. Where is Sesshomaru now?"

Miroku, determined to discover what Sesshomaru and Jaken knew about the attacker, walked in the direction Rin had just come. If it was related to the Seals, they were closer to identifying the person behind the Night-of-Chaos. That was worth investigating.

"I'll take you to him." Rin backed the way she'd come.

Sango moved after Miroku now walking beside Rin. Their voices dropped into a pleasant conversation. Asaia left Kagome to follow behind Sango. Inuyasha eyed Kagome with concern then took a large leap to join Sango, Asaia and Shippo.

Kagome hesitated, clenching her hands into tight fists. She did not want to see Sesshomaru. But, Miroku had a point. It was a bit odd that the attack on Sesshomaru occurred so soon after the Fifth Seal went missing. Had to be the same person. Maybe Sesshomaru knew something they did not. Maybe even identify the attacker.

She began to walk after the others. Left with no other choice, she would just have to be professional the whole time. However, if like Inuyasha, he did not remember that night. Then again, he over heard her conversation with a tearful Rin, asking her if it were true. And the anger that followed only made her second-guess going with the rest. Kagome shook her head to rid herself of such immature thoughts.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Jaken stood between the group emerging from the forest and Lord Sesshomaru. And Rin was with them! His eyes widened as Rin led them towards Lord Sesshomaru. How dare Rin fetch help! As if he could not care for his master and nurse him back to full health. He glimpsed the small child with Inuyasha wearing a shimmering blue, white and silver kimono. He'd never seen her before.

"Rin, Rin…you…you idiot!" Jaken stammered, limping over to Lord Sesshomaru. "How…how could you have brought them here?"

"Lord Sesshomaru is hurt." Rin offered.

"He doesn't look good." Miroku made a quick assessment from where he stood.

He did not think Jaken, the green demon holding a two-headed staff, fully understood that Inuyasha's brother maybe in mortal danger. If the demon got past Sesshomaru, the demon possessed qualities powered by a sorcerer. There may be more going on in the wounds than just separation of flesh.

"You cannot pass!" Jaken insisted.

"Then let him die." Inuyasha shrugged. "Doesn't matter to us."

Kagome took several steps forward, her eyes set on Jaken. The Imp lifted his chin at her, implying his determination to reject their aid. He would not win that easily. Though she did not wish to see Sesshomaru again, she could not allow him to die at the hands of a low down, mean demon. The Seals were stolen by someone who wanted to get into one of the realms. That meant something bad resided in one of the realms. And Sesshomaru may know more about it.

"Rin came to us because she's worried." Kagome spoke authoritatively.

"Kagome has medicine that can help." Rin insisted.

Jaken took several moments to think to himself, regarding Kagome with suspicion. His eyes shifted to the remainder of the group, resting lastly on Inuyasha. The younger brother did not want to be here as well. Seeing Inuyasha's hope to be refused in the amber eyes, Jaken relented. Miroku was the first to move past him, followed by Asaia, Kagome and Sango with KiRaRa, and lastly by Inuyasha carrying Shippo.

"He doesn't look very good." Shippo quipped.

"Looks half dead to me." Inuyasha put in.

He did not care whether Sesshomaru lived or died. His elder brother had been trying to kill him ever since he could remember. Just because he was born a half-demon. Convinced that his mother led his father to his death, Sesshomaru made it his duty to rid the clan of Inuyasha's presence. So far, he failed to achieve that goal.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Moments passed in pregnant silence. Miroku, now beside Sesshomaru, carefully examined the wounds deeply tinted yellow that began to turn a sickly green color. The dog demon's kimono was removed from the waist up, his fluffy white boa laid over his right arm. The shattered armor lay in heap nearby, evidence of his fierce battle.

The gashes got worse in her absence, Rin noted. Lord Sesshomaru lay lethargic against a pile of branches, unaware of the monk's presence. Rin waited on bated breath for the analysis. Kagome eventually joined them, kneeling beside the monk. She took off her backpack, taking out the first-aid kit.

Jaken emerged from the forest, a small pile of wood in his arms. He dropped the wood out of anger, the logs falling on his feet. Pain registered, diverting his attention. He hopped around on one foot till the pain passed.

"It's indeed poison, a strong poison." Miroku used a small branch from the pile supporting Sesshomaru to touch the chest wound. "Let's do what we can."

The branch melted on contact with green-yellowish puss. He witnessed something similar a long time ago. He hoped Kagome had enough bandages in her pack for this task. Miroku turned to find Kagome was at his side, unloading the medicine from the kit.

"How do we get the poison out?" Kagome asked, taking the cap off the tube of crème.

Rin stood watching, learning what she could for the future. Miroku took out a sutra, holding his hand vertical over it. He whispered softly, blowing on it once he finished.

"The best way would be to cut it out." Miroku knew the poison was in Sesshomaru's blood, circulating throughout the demon's body. "However, I don't have any leeches and nothing solid will work."

"There's some in the pond over there." Rin pointed to the northwest. "They weren't friendly."

"Demon leeches?" Miroku asked.

"Yes." Rin nodded.

Lord Sesshomaru stirred then settled again. Rin had not realized she held her breath until she took in a long, deep breath. Her lungs ached. Would he get mad at her for bringing his brother and his friends to aid him? Rin did not want to think about it. She did what she believed the best course of action to save him. She would not apologize for making the decision.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku turned towards Sesshomaru's brother. "Take Sango, get me three!"

Inuyasha's body went rigid at the command, standing straight, his chest puffed out. As if he would do that! For Sesshomaru! What was Miroku thinking?

"What!" Inuyasha growled. "It's bad enough I have to be here!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha's face planted into the ground, nearly missing Asaia standing nearby. The young girl stood watching Inuyasha fascinated, her hands clasped together.

"Now, go get us some demon leeches!" Kagome ordered.

"Honestly." Shippo muttered. "Can't even rely on family when you're down. Glad I'm not in his family."

Sango pulled Inuyasha off the ground, jumping onto KiRaRa's back. They pushed off the ground in the direction of the pond. Rin smiled as they disappeared over the tree line, turning her attention to Jaken slowly recovering on the ground next to her. She smiled broadly at the Imp, who grumbled something in audible. _'Lord Sesshomaru would live.'_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, the dark evening sky greeting him. The fever was upon him, gripping his life tightly. He should be dead from the Dragon's poison. But it failed to work. Someone saved him from certain death.

The campfire burned brightly, illuminating the faces sitting around it for warmth from the chill of the evening. Sesshomaru raised his head, laying eyes on his brother, Inuyasha. Hatred could not form, he had no will to hate Inuyasha tonight. An odd effect this poison had on him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin smiled. "You're awake!"

Rin had not been paying attention, listening to the conversation between Kagome and the others. Lord Sesshomaru had awakened finally. He was going to be all right.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken hurried over, having barely finished eating.

Miroku left the campfire to check on his patient. He smiled at Rin's apparent worry over Sesshomaru. Too bad, her affections were wasted on the Dog Demon. Still, he wondered why Inuyasha's brother allowed Rin to accompany him when he detested humans. Hardly mattered at this point, he decided. It was obvious. The kid was attached to Sesshomaru.

"Feeling better?" Miroku checked the leeches.

They had lost seven leeches so far, peeling off another dead leech. At least, they prevented the poison from spreading farther. The poison proved very potent, more so than he first thought. Jenenji's herbs came in handy tonight. Miroku glanced over at Kagome, Sango, KiRaRa, Shippo and a pouting Inuyasha around the campfire. They only came for one reason. Sesshomaru was the only person to identify the demon that attacked him.

"Why are you…here?" His voice was hoarse.

Sesshomaru would have been angry had it not been for his conidtion. His eyes glimpsed the leeches attached to his pale skin, slowly sucking the poison from his blood. Vaguely aware that it was night, he turned his attention to the dark forest. A pile of dead leeches were disposed of by the tree off to his left. Voices on the wind turned him to look at the campfire burning brightly off a short distance.

"Rin came and got us." Miroku kneeled beside Sesshomaru, keeping his distance. "She was worried you were dying."

Miroku took off another dead leech, _'eight dead leeches'_, replacing it with a new one. Inuyasha and Sango collected ten just in case they needed more than the three he requested. Good thing demon leeches did not think about life or death. They only looked at what food source was available. Only about a foot long, demon leeches could handle any kind of poison.

"Can you identify the demon who attacked you?" Miroku questioned, adding another leech. "It's rather important."

"Can't you see he's ill!' Jaken started.

By now, the rest of the group joined Miroku, standing around Sesshomaru, as if visiting him in the hospital. Inuyasha proceeded to pound the Imp on the head, knocking him out cold. No one bothered to try catching Jaken as he fell to the ground.

'_A royal pain'_, Inuyasha thought.

"A dragon demon." Sesshomaru spoke hoarsely.

Then he noticed the small girl in a shimmering blue kimono, watching him closely. He stared at the girl then shifted his eyes to the monk speaking to him.

"A dragon demon?" Miroku froze.

'_Of all the demons he could've said, why that one?'_ Miroku's whole body went tense. Of course, it made sense. A dragon demon was perfect. Its blood had a lot of uses. And one very important use was the ability to break barriers and spells. Not to mention it was very magical. The sorcerer exhibited intimate knowledge of the realms and the Seals used to keep the realms locked. Whoever sought the seals were wise enough to use such a powerful demon as a minion.

"You know of this demon?" Inuyasha put to Miroku.

Inuyasha eyed his older brother. This was the first time they were in the same place without fighting. It was odd to see Sesshomaru on his back and half undressed for that matter. His brother answered for Miroku.

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered, veering his eyes to Inuyasha. "Rare demon in these parts."

Inuyasha would never have aided him unless these others were here. Sesshomaru lowered his eyes to Jaken, unconscious on the ground. Rin sat beside him, watching his every move.

"Is it the same one that stole the Seals?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru lifted his head, his amber eyes on Kagome. Kagome wanted to retreat and hide under a rock. '_Damn'_, she cursed. Sesshomaru knew about the Seals as well.

"The Seals have been stolen?" Sesshomaru inquired quietly.

This news disturbed him. The deaths of powerful demons and the attack on him were proof enough that a most powerful demon would soon be free, if not already. With him unable to engage in battle anytime soon, the demon would conquer the world easily. Sesshomaru figured the demon a coward to use such sly tactics.

"All of them." Sango added, alarmed by Sesshomaru's eyes setting on her. "We've just been to the North Valley where the First was located."

"What are the Seals for?" Rin asked innocently.

"They seal the gateways to alternative realms." Miroku explained. "Places where other demons were locked away to keep them from other demons and humans."

"Like a prison?" Rin asked.

"Like a prison, Rin." Sesshomaru answered.

He struggled to sit up, his eyes lowered to the bandages around his chest and shoulder. Sesshomaru looked at Miroku then Kagome. Kagome turned her eyes from his, pretending to be looking for something in her backpack. They had taken care of his injuries.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome sat staring up at the moon next to the small creek. The water's soft churning soothed her restless mind. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru crept into her thoughts every night. When she closed her eyes, they were there. Both haunted her. Was it because of guilt of the pleasure she received? Kagome blushed naively at the thought. She did not understand why she constantly chided herself for that night. It was so not her fault it happened. Her hands pressed into her lap, she shifted under the blanket. The evening was warm but she felt chilly.

Her eyes noticed a tall slender woman approach her from her right. The flowing blue hair and pale skin reminded her Kaguya, the demon who consumed a celestial being to take its powers for herself. She turned to find Asaia standing beside her. Confused, Kagome looked into the water, the tall woman smiled warmly at her. She turned back to the child smiling at her.

"Asaia?" Kagome didn't know what else to say to the girl.

Asaia looked heavenly, glistening in the moonlight. Her blue hair shone around her face, making her features more angelic. Her hands hung at her sides, her head tilted to the side. Nothing like the reflection in the water.

"It is the only time I can see myself."

"See yourself?" Kagome frowned. "You mean, you're under a curse?"

"Yes." Asaia nodded. "Only in reflections may I look upon my true form. Kagome, you suffer alone." Her voice was gentle.

There was a tone of understanding to Asaia's voice. Her eyes were gentle, almost quizzical. Kagome noticed the beads around her neck again. They seemed familiar to her.

"I'm okay." Kagome returned her eyes to the moon.

"Then why do you look so sad?" Asaia sat down beside Kagome.

Asaia took Kagome's hand in hers, clasping the larger hand firmly. _'Yes, the emotions were there. Love. Yes, Kagome did love the younger brother. And there was guilt. Guilt because of the elder brother. No, Kagome did not feel love towards Sesshomaru. But that did not stop her from enjoying his experience.'_

"I've got a lot on my mind." Kagome sighed.

"Inuyasha and his brother it seems."

Asaia did not need to look at Kagome to know the girl was astonished by her words. Did Kagome think no one had noticed her unusual behavior and think it odd? Shaking her head softly, Asaia sighed.

"You…you're smarter than you look." Kagome bit her lower lip.

How could Asaia know? Kagome did not want to think about this now. This was crazy, it must be apparent on her face. The way she walked, all the time she spent by herself. She just was not being herself.

"I can make you forget." Asaia looked over at her companion. "I can make you forget them both, Kagome."

"You…you can?" Kagome's eyes widened, a bit skeptical.

"Yes." Asaia smiled.

Kagome shook her head. The idea was tempting. Her shoulders sunk with the realization that only a coward would take Asaia's offer to escape the dilemma conflicting her. No, she was stronger than that.

"No, I can't accept your offer." Kagome fisted her hand. "What happened, happened. I can't forget it nor can I change it. This is something I have to get over."

"You want Inuyasha, I can tell." Asaia watched Kagome closely. "But, his brother intruded on your desire and now you are confused."

"How…how could you know that?" Kagome covered her mouth.

"I am more than human, Kagome." Asaia smiled. "I am a half breed. Just as Inuyasha is a half-breed. My father was a Celestial, my mother Human."

"A half-breed?" Kagome never heard of this before.

Celestials were like, gods and goddess, according to the mythology she read. But, it was not common for a Celestial to travel the Earth. Let alone fall in love with Humans.

"I have been banished to travel the earth until I can break the spell placed upon me by my sister." Asaia glanced around.

"The beads you wear?" Kagome's eyes stared at the beads around her neck, reminding her of Inuyasha's Beads of Benevolence.

"My spell." Asaia sighed once more. "I believe my sister is responsible for everything that has occurred. However, I did not have proof until Sesshomaru mentioned his battle with a dragon demon. She has marked him."

"Marked him?" Kagome did not understand. "How?"

"Did you not see the collar?"

"The silver thing around his neck?" Kagome vaguely remembered something glinting off Sesshomaru's neck earlier.

"You did see it?" Asaia smiled.

"We need to tell the others." Kagome lowered her eyes to the ground. "They need to know. Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"It will be safer if they do not know." Asaia looked into Kagome's eyes. "This dragon demon was following me on my way to find help when I came across you and your friends. If Atokiyada finds out we know about her, she will not rest until all of you are dead. I cannot risk your lives until I have located where she has settled."

"My friends need to know." Kagome patted Asaia on the shoulder. "Then we'll come up with a plan to get rid of her."

Asaia wanted to believe Kagome. They proved to live up to their reputation she heard about during her time in the northern lands. However, Atokiyada did not like fierce competition. That was why she used Tir to do her dirty work.

"Kagome, believe me." Asaia stared at the girl. "I want to trust you. But she is more powerful than a band of humans and demons."

Asaia turned and walked away.


	18. Chapter 18: Paths

**Inuyasha: Sealed Fates Unleashed**

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha and the characters we all know and love.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry to keep you all waiting. Didn't mean to take such a long break but life did get in the way. Just moved at the beginning of October and I still haven't found time to unpack my crap. Not an excuse, just a fact. Plus with work being so busy and getting back into the swing of things with school…not a lot of time to spend on stories. I'll do better in the future. And I certainly won't let these breaks go so long again either!

Okay…now…back to the story!

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Paths**

Silence hung heavily among the small group of assembled fighters that consisted of demons, half-demons, priestesses, monks and demonslayers. No one attempted to look at the others. This was too much to take in all at once.

"So, this sorceress that will escape, or already has escaped is your elder sister?" Miroku looked at Asaia.

"Yes." Asaia nodded. "Atokiyada, Celestial of the Mountains."

"Another half-demon." Inuyasha growled.

"She is half-celestial, half-demon." Asaia corrected. "Whereas I am half-celestial, half-human."

"Interesting." Miroku commented.

His interest in the fact that a Celestial being actually took time out to father children by two very different females astounded him. A demon then a Human. Why did this Celestial decide to do this? Demons and humans were considered too simple for beings of their status. How could such a powerful being decide which one to choose? Miroku found the conundrum fascinating.

"Kinda like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." Shippo pointed out.

Sesshomaru turned his cold stare, laced with the sickness weakening him, on the small Fox demon. Shippo shrunk away, hiding behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha only glared back at his brother.

"You could say that." Asaia looked to Sesshomaru propped against a rock. "She is more petulant and impatient. She has a minion named Tir, a dragon demon. He does all of Atokiyada's dirty work."

Full demons did not like being compared to anyone else. Yet, the elder brother kept his opinion quiet. A demon of few words, Sesshomaru looked a lot like his father. But, he was easily discernible from the man who was his father. He lacked the warmth the General displayed when he came to visit her. Unfortunately, the General was not aware of the spell placed upon her and believed she was only a child.

"Sounds like you know this Tir demon." Inuyasha stated, looking directly at Asaia.

The young half-breed appeared saddened, as though she lost a friend. Perhaps Tir and her had been best friends. _'Asaia at least had a friend.'_ Inuyasha did not know what having friends meant until Kagome, Sango and Miroku entered his life. No one put themselves out there for a half-demon. Her life was probably just as difficult as his had been.

"We used to be friends." Asaia lowered her eyes. "Before she put a spell on him. He's not aware of his own actions. She used the same spell on all the demons the night the Fifth Seal was stolen to prevent detection. There are a number of powerful demons that can stop her."

"How did Atokiyada become placed in this prison?" Miroku interrupted.

"A very long time ago, a number of demons banded together with several powerful human priests and placed her in a sealed realm. Only the use of all ten seals, minor and major, would she be released from her prison. But, the spell could only be broken on the evening of a full moon."

"That was last night." Sango reminded the group. "Pretty safe to say she's already out by now."

"That explains the slayings of Mikado of the Southern Lands and several of the continent demons." Jaken put in. "They were a threat should they discover this Atokiyada's escape plan."

"I just want to know one thing." Inuyasha held up his index finger. "How do we stop her?"

That was all Inuyasha really wanted to know. However, seeing as Sesshomaru was out sick for the time being, they would need to find a way to put this Atokiyada away for a very long time. How they were going to accomplish that, Inuyasha did not know.

"If I can break the spell upon me, I can place her back into her prison."

"How do we do that?" Sango blinked, anxiously awaiting news.

"Break her water bowl." Asaia shrugged. "Which means we have to find where she's decided to settle."

A task more difficult to accomplish, Asaia realized with the limited ability of each person present. Atokiyada proved to be difficult to track the last time she attempted world conquest. Asaia was not sure if this unusual group could handle such an undertaking.

"Water bowl?" Rin inquired.

"Yes. She uses a water bowl to see everything. Her only connection to the outside world from her prison." Asaia made a large circle with her hands, the others watching her with apprehension. "Which is why I can only see my true reflection in water. Her one and only weakness is her water bowl. She can't live without it. Also, she uses it as a holding place for all the spells she's previously placed. If I can release the spell from the water bowl, then I can break every spell. My power equals hers. That's why I've been banished to travel the earth."

"Has she tried to kill you?" Rin asked innocently.

"Of course. I'm a threat to her power." Asaia smiled weakly. "But, like me, she is immortal. We cannot kill each other no matter how much she wants to rid the universe of me. Must be something in our blood that prevents this outcome."

Inuyasha looked to the ailing Sesshomaru. Both exchanged cold glares though Sesshomaru needed a little more effort to succeed. The sickness had a tight hold over him. Even staying awake proved difficult when the sun went down for him. Inuyasha smirked then felt as if the world was watching him. He blinked several times as realization crept up on him.

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Rin, Jaken and Asaia watched him with interest. Inuyasha lifted his nose into the air then shifted away from Sesshomaru to prove he cared nothing for his older brother.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Atokiyada paced the floor of the newly formed castle relentlessly. Her blue and silver kimono trailed behind her, dragging over the gray stone. Her feet pounded silently on the cold rock, hiding the evidence of her true feelings. No one dared approach her in this state.

Her plans seemed to be going perfectly. The five Major and Minor seals were stolen within the time frame she allotted to coincide with the full moon. Even her escape from the dark prison came off flawlessly. However, all was not well.

Asaia. The name she often wanted to forget.

Her sister proved to be far more adept in gathering loyal followers with that sad little story of hers. Atokiyada smirked at the idea of Asaia resorting to Human traits in her run to break the curse upon her. The petulant child never did understand why some had to be taught difficult lessons. Fate favored no one; human, demon or celestial.

But that was not the issue that demanded her attention. Asaia mentioned her name to the miko named Kagome. And now the miko went and told her little friends. Sesshomaru, son the Dog General, now had a name to give his opponent. He would pursue her until she paid for her misdealings.

'_Damn!' _

She would have preferred to wait until a later date for her identity to be revealed to the world. Those who knew the stories would understand its meaning. Still, it would not interfere with her plans. A majority of the more powerful demons were killed on the continents and in parts of southern Japan by Tir's own hand. No one could stand against her. Regardless their numbers. But, one thing remained certain.

Tir would have to kill Asaia.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Later on, as the night wore on…

Miroku sat beside Sango, Shippo and Inuyasha sat on Kagome's other side around the large fire burning in the center of the rock circle. The day proved wasted in locating Atokiyada's castle. At least, Asaia indicated that her sister preferred to live like a noble queen. Inuyasha failed to detect a demon barrier. No one sensed a demon aura anywhere that indicated a powerful half-demon, half-celestial was anywhere in the area.

"Did you see the silver collar Sesshomaru's wearing?" Miroku asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, I spied it earlier." Sango whispered.

"What do you think it means?" Shippo asked eagerly.

"Not sure." Sango shrugged. "But I've never seen him wearing it before."

Kagome nodded in agreement. She did not want to say anything that would give her inner emotions away. So far, she was able to keep her night with both brothers unknown. She desperately wanted to keep it that way.

"Sesshomaru seems to be recovering faster than before." Miroku changed the subject.

Here, Miroku never thought they would be sharing a campsite with Inuyasha's elder brother and his servant plus Rin. For a human, she appeared devoted to the powerful Dog Demon. She took special care of Sesshomaru during his time of sickness. In turn, Sesshomaru showed Rin kindness neither had seen first hand before. It was a bit unnerving how gentle Inuyasha's brother was with his ward.

"He just wants to kill this Tir demon." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Who can blame him?' Shippo folded his little arms. "Getting sick like that after a battle is worse than getting defeated. I'd be too humiliated to even show my face around other demons for awhi…"

Eyes widened at the deep growl emanating from Sesshomaru's direction. Apparently he heard Shippo. The little Fox Demon cringed, choosing to remain silent and leave the remainder of his intended words unspoken.

"I don't think he's getting better." Sango added. "It seems that way…but if this Atokiyada's bent on taking over the world, Sesshomaru would be a formidable opponent."

"Why not kill him out right?" Miroku followed Sango's train of thought. "Atokiyada must have plans for him."

"The collar has got to be from Atokiyada." Kagome said with a little too much conviction.

Another growl came from Sesshomaru's direction. Kagome jumped up from her seat, trying to cover her sudden scare. Shippo jumped onto Sango's shoulder, his face buried in her hair. Miroku smiled, deciding to concentrate on the fire, not hiding his quiet amusement. Sango covered her mouth, stifling a laugh.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Across the land, the moon turned from white to blood red then back to white in a matter of seconds. The landscape momentarily cast in red shadows went unnoticed by Humans. However, demons watching and not watching took notice and looked to the sky for further signs.

None came.

In a vast field in Southern Japan, several Weasel demons looked amongst themselves, silently considering the necessary course of action. Even the Raccoon demons appeared on the edge of the field, as if coming to check that they were not the only ones who noticed the sky's unusual flickering.

The mountains of the north were alive with demon activity. Not because of a concentrated attack. But because a new threat emerged that ate away at the most basic level. The weaker demons sought out those stronger down the mountain. Trees and entire villages were destroyed in the ensuing stampede to their destination.

A decision would need to be made.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Asaia sat away from the others, her legs folded in meditation. Her hands lay palm-up on her knees. She searched the immediate vicinity for any signs of her sister. Instincts told her that danger lurked in the shadows. Atokiyada kept a watchful eye on them and would know of their learning about her.

The red shadows that flashed for only a few seconds tonight were an indication of her sister's presence. Surely the demons around the world were paying attention. Little went unnoticed on a night like tonight. There would be a flurry of activity within the demon world to even catch the attention of the Humans.

Her hope dwindled these past few years. Recognizing her sister's plan to escape and trying in vain to stop it this past century wore down her belief in HOPE. No one could stand against Atokiyada.

Still, this rag-tag group of unlikely comrades seemed confident, if a bit edgy, about taking Atokiyada on in a face-to-face battle. Inuyasha seemed more interested in battling Atokiyada just to do battle against a strong opponent. He did not seem to mind that he could die in the process.

Asaia looked to the sky. Perhaps HOPE could be found. She sighed silently and heavily. The path before them was rocky and jagged with hidden horrors Atokiyada had yet unleashed upon them. No one would walk away with out some kind of scar.

If they lived at all.

* * *


	19. Chapter 19: Kidnapped!

**Inuyasha: Sealed Fates Unleashed**

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha and characters we know and love.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for such a long delay in updates. It's been a long couple of months and I just got through finals. Whew! I'd rather have a test than papers. Killer man! Anyway, we got through them and now I'm free for three weeks. Yay! Okay, here's the next chapter. I'll get working on the next one this week and hopefully have it up by Friday. Thanks for the patience. Now enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Kidnapped!**

Sesshomaru sat in peace against the rock. He lifted his amber eyes to the evening sky. _'It is especially clear tonight.'_ A perfect night to launch an attack, he realized. If the demon returned, he would not be in any condition to defend himself let alone anything else. The thought irritated this Sesshomaru. He did not like knowing he was dependent on others for once.

The scent of Inuyasha carried on the breeze reminded him of this required dependence on his half-breed brother and his…friends. The effects of the poison flowing through him diminished since the monk arrived. The Human proved knowledgeable with demons and medicinal uses. Both Rin and Jaken carried out orders given by the monk in hopes nothing would befall him.

'To spend so much time on such trivialities…' Sesshomaru lost his train of thought as his eyes settled on Rin's young face. Her closed lids hid those dark, inquisitive depths.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

None of the sleeping figures stirred. Kagome, Asaia and Sango slept in sleeping bags nearest the fire now burning low. Miroku settled himself near his patient, behind Sango. Shippo slept with KiRaRa near Sango's feet covered with a checkered blanket. Rin and Jaken lay together near Sesshomaru under a thick blanket with branches of leaves for a pillow.

Inuyasha leaned against the thick tree, the farthest from Sesshomaru and his traveling group. Tetsusaiga lay on his left shoulder, the weight barely noticeable. His head leaned forward, his chin resting on his chest as he slept. KiRaRa brought the sword back with her from Totosai.

A light breeze crossed the field, rustling the encampment. Inuyasha woke from his sleep, his nerves and senses on edge. He slept light tonight, in case Jaken attempted to steal his sword. Nothing moved in the calm night. A very dark night. Yet he felt a presence. Could it be waiting for the right moment to strike? Was it the creature that attacked and wound Sesshomaru?

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Yellow eyes perused the campsite. For a group as eclectic as these, they proved to be quite versatile. Even the mighty Sesshomaru did not reject their aid. The Dog Demon was in no condition to do much of anything at the moment. The remainder of the group was of no interest to him. Relatively weak and incapable of facing him in true combat were considered useless.

Why Atokiyada issued new orders within the last day did not make any sense. The threat was not the Dog Demon but the young girl traveling with them. The child in shimmering blue and white kimono did not appear threatening. Nor did she sleep for long periods like those humans with whom she traveled.

Kill the one called 'Asaia'. The order confused Tir. He wanted Sesshomaru not some…girl. Yet, he felt like he knew this child. As if from a past memory he could not recall. Shaking his head and the crazy thought from it, Tir moved into position. He would wait until the moon disappeared.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Asaia woke just before the transparent yellow haze began to spread and cloud in the field. She sat upright, sleepily surveying the darkness. Shifting her eyes up, the moon had disappeared for the remainder of the night. Her eyes widened, recognizing what would transpire.

Tir returned. _'But for what purpose?'_

Asaia startled when Inuyasha jumped to his feet first followed by Jaken. He pulled Tetsusaiga from his waist, its blade transforming into a shining wide blade. The sword sensed danger lurking in the thickening haze. The green Imp ran, barely keeping his balance, to Sesshomaru resting against the rock eerily still.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken raspy voice urged. "We should leave now. This cloud forming is not a good omen."

Sesshomaru raised his head weakly, the amber eyes expressionless in the pale face. Jaken realized his master was in condition to move let alone fight. The poison continued its strong hold on the Dog Demon. Jaken set his chin, raising the Staff of Two Heads, standing before Sesshomaru so that the ailing demon was between him and the rock. He alone would save his master from any threat!

Rin coughed awake along with Kagome and Sango. Her eyes widened watching Jaken take his defensive stance. She knew that trouble was close by. Sleep drained from her, replaced by fear. She got to her feet, glancing around at the others.

"Lord Sesshomaru…what is this?" Rin ran to her master.

The figures of the group were disappearing in the thick mist. Rin knew better than to think this was from condensing water when the air temperature became warmer than the nearby watery lake Lord Sesshomaru spoke about. No…this was caused by a demon…a powerful demon coming to do battle with them. Lord Sesshomaru was in no shape to fight. Her thoughts were interrupted by an impatient voice.

"Miroku?!" Inuyasha called out growling. "Can you see anything?"

He squinted his eyes to see where everyone else had gone. 'Damn this stuff was thick!' He would have to use his sense of smell to locate everyone. Hell, he could not detect the scent of the dragon demon that attacked and wounded Sesshomaru. The demon who turned his brother into a liability on purpose. And now came for them.

"No!" Miroku squinted at the thickening yellow cloud. "The mist doesn't seem poisonous!"

"Sango, what about you?" Inuyasha called out, hoping she was nearby.

"Inuyasha?" Sango rushed towards the source of the voice. "Where's Kagome?"

She could handle herself in this mess. Her friend was another story. Kagome seemed to not be herself since the Night of Chaos. Sango knew something was not right about Kagome but left it alone. Perhaps something horrible happened and Kagome did not want to say anything out of humiliation. _'Now's not the time to think about the past!' _Sango ordered herself to concentrate and feel the aura of the demon obviously waiting somewhere close.

"I don't know." Inuyasha turned around, finding the cloud too thick. "Kagome?!"

No answer.

The thick mist seemed to swirl around her, allowing her some visibility of the field. The green grass appeared brownish under her feet. Then she felt the cold chill up her spine, tingling every nerve in her body. Kagome turned in time to see a pair of yellow eyes rush her. She had no time to scream, her cry for help caught in her throat.

Suddenly, she was snatched onto the shoulder of a large demon. Its aura, though chaotic, was powerful and magical. She clutched at her throat, trying to scream out to Inuyasha. Her bow and arrows fell from her shoulder, sprawling over the grass. A pleasant smell permeated her nose, making her feel light-headed. Kagome smiled then passed out.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sesshomaru lifted his head at the thickening mist. Jaken stood defiantly in front of him with the Staff of Two Heads tightly clasped. That was the last image of Jaken he would have before losing sight of the Imp. _'Pointless.'_ Nothing would stop a powerful dragon demon from killing its target. Sesshomaru felt a sudden chill. There was a presence behind the rock he rested against.

Suddenly, a large green claw clasped over his head, yanking him from the ground. Too weak to fight, Sesshomaru realized that the demon was not here to kill him. In fact, there was another presence with the demon. That female miko Inuyasha associated and traveled with, including the demonslayer, the monk and the tiny fox demon.

'_Why would this Sesshomaru be…' _

Sesshomaru's anger flared at the mere thought of being captured on purpose. Without warning, pain at his neck constricted his breathing. A bright flash of blue light erupted from a thin line around his pale flesh just above his kimono. All the anger he displayed for a mere few seconds dissipated immediately.

'_What is this?' _

Images of the battle flashed in his mind. They fought like seasoned demons in war. The dragon demon knew how to deflect and implement attacks at the same time. He looked forward to defeating such a difficult opponent. Tokijin could not be used to its fullest extent during the battle. Nor had he felt the necklace go around his neck.

A pleasant smell drew him to hold his breath to avoid taking it in. A form of toxin designed to render the victim unconscious. Did not matter…the smell seemed to seek him out. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes before becoming light headed. He realized he made only one mistake before losing consciousness.

'_This Sesshomaru underestimated my opponent.' _

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Inuyasha waited…then waited some more. Agitated, he walked in a circle, listening to Sango and Miroku call out their locations looking for people. Shippo was now on Sango's shoulder. Miroku had KiRaRa and Rin. Jaken insisted he was fine. But Kagome or Sesshomaru could be located. Neither of them called out to anyone.

Suddenly, the yellow mist dissipated. What was once blanketed was now left exactly as before. Inuyasha blinked then settled his eyes on Miroku and Sango.

"What the hell?" He growled.

"Uh…" Sango chose not to say anymore.

"My thoughts exactly." Miroku tightened his hand with the Wind-Tunnel. "The demon didn't want a fight. It knew we were willing."

Inuyasha once again faced the fact that he had no clue what the hell was going on. First that whole night of forgotten memories then Kagome changing and behaving oddly and now being kidnapped along with Sesshomaru by some dragon demon named Tir. Nothing made sense to him anymore.

"That doesn't make sense!" Inuyasha's brow furrowed deeply. "It took Kagome and Sesshomaru? Why?"

Asaia stepped out from behind a tree. She meekly walked towards Inuyasha.

"I'm afraid that Atokiyada will use her to lure us to her castle."

"Castle?" Miroku frowned, "How do you know she'll choose a castle?"

"She believes that celestials are gods of the world." Asaia shook her lightly. "Hence, she will occupy a castle to show her position. It will be in the mountains, closest to the sky. And most likely surrounded by water."

"The reflection." Sango whispered remembering the story.

"A vain woman indeed." Miroku suddenly smiled.

Sango's left eye twitched at the tone. _'Just like him to start thinking like a pervert at a time like this.'_ She spun around to face the monk who cowered away from her angry glare, smiling her off as he waved her towards the mountains in the west.

"Master Inuyasha!" Myoga cried out. "What are you doing?"

Everyone looked down at the dead log used as a seat near the fire. Myoga, the demon flea, jumped up and down to catch their attention to his location. He had a funny way of disappearing during times of danger and reappearing when an explanation was needed.

"What does it look like?!" Inuyasha growled.

"You can't…can't take on a half-celestial." Myoga sputtered jumping towards Inuyasha's face only to end up on his hand.

"You were watching the whole time?!" Inuyasha clenched the demon flea between his thumb and index finger of his other hand. "And you said nothing?"

"You don't understand!" Myoga could barely keep a breath in his tiny lungs. "Your great-grandfather couldn't defeat her on his own!"

"My great-grandfather?!" Inuyasha frowned looking at Sango then Miroku.

"Yes!' Myoga whimpered. "He fought against Atokiyada along side every powerful demon they could wrangle to stand with them. It was a bloody battle from the stories. She was a very tactful and difficult opponent."

"And how do you know about that?" Miroku asked, folding his hands together.

"My own grandfather served your great grandfather. Still not as popular as your father was, he was just as valiant and courageous." Myoga added. "He fought well and earned the trust of his comrades."

"Get on with it!" Inuyasha growled applying pressure to Myoga's tiny head. "How can we get rid of her?"

"I've just been to the mainland. There's been suspicious deaths of some very powerful demons this past year." Myoga rubbed his chin. "It will be difficult to figure out how. With the most powerful demons dead, it will…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Tell us something useful."

"She's had them killed to prevent an army from forming to lock her back into her prison realm." Myoga searched his brain. "If we could find her sister…"

"Asaia?" Sango offered eying the small girl.

"Why yes, how did you know?" Myoga turned to face the demonslayer, jumping onto Inuyasha's shoulder to look at the weary group.

He noted that Rin and the Imp named Jaken were also with Inuyasha. Odd to see them unless Sesshomaru abandoned them in search of the half-demon half-celestial Atokiyada.

"She's here too." Inuyasha pointed at the young girl. "She's over there."

"Good…" Myoga took one look at Asaia then glanced around. "You're attempts will be in vain. Kagome's gone, I take it?"

"Tir took her." Asaia put in. "Atokiyada had him take Kagome and Sesshomaru. She will use them against us somehow."

"Atokiyada most likely has thought of everything." Myoga shrugged. "True to her reputation. She is half-celestial, you know."

Inuyasha flicked Myoga off his shoulder. _'Like he's been a real help.'

* * *

_


	20. Chapter 20: Red Arrows

**INUYASHA: SEALED FATES UNLEASHED**

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha and associated characters.

**Author's Notes:** Where does the time go? Again, I must apologize for the long wait. I swear I'm not doing this on purpose. I had some issues with the details of the next few chapters and how I want to course the remainder of the story. The Holidays just zapped everything since I went out of town. And school started again. So, now I know what I want to do, more chapters should follow quicker. Enjoy.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**Red Arrows**

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome were…gone!

Inuyasha stood with Sango, Miroku in a daze. Jaken stared jaw-dropped next to Rin clutching nervous hands together. Her dark eyes glistened at the loss of Lord Sesshomaru. Asaia stared directly west, her chin lifted to the sky.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken could not resist the temptation.

"He can't hear you!" Inuyasha growled. "They're gone. So, shut up!"

Both hands were tightly fisted at his sides. Anger rose to dangerous levels, his body shaking trying to control the inner rage. What the hell was going on? And why was Kagome taken along with Sesshomaru? Nothing made sense.

"She does do this." Myoga sniffled on Inuyasha's shoulder. "That sorceress is trying to lure us to her lair."

"And it's working." Miroku added. "What bothers me is that she chose to take Inuyasha's brother and Kagome. Why not just Kagome?"

"Makes no sense to me." Sango shrugged. "It appeared that Sesshomaru was beginning to heal. In fact I believe he would have recovered in just a couple of days."

"You think this sorceress took him now just to stave off his healing?" Rin turned to Sango with clasped hands, Miroku and Inuyasha. "She wanted him to stay sick?"

Miroku and Sango exchanged a quick glance not wanting to correct the little girl's use of the word 'sorceress'. Inuyasha pretended to be lost in thought to avoid the kid's question. Neither wanted to explain what was going on to a six year old. Rin was more astute than other human children her age. However, she would not completely understand everything. Shippo standing by Sango' leg looked up at the group as if hoping for the answer as well.

"She wants something from him." Asaia spoke serenely.

All turned to look at the young girl in shimmering blue and silver kimono. She turned her gaze from the sky to them. She blinked several times, allowing several moments of silence to pass before speaking again.

"Atokiyada has plans for Sesshomaru." Asaia tilted her head slightly to the side. "His illness was planned from the beginning. Kagome was taken to lure us to her, especially the younger son of the Dog General. She must want to confront you, Inuyasha."

"And I'll be ready for her!" Inuyasha smiled at the challenge.

"An army of the strongest demons could not destroy her all those millennium ago." Myoga pointed out then blew his pointy nose into a small flea-sized kerchief. "What makes you think Tetsusaiga alone can take her on now?"

"He has a point Inuyasha." Sango agreed. "We need to figure out if there's anyone else gathering to stand against her. I should do some reconnaissance with KiRaRa before we go looking for her castle. I hate to say it. But demons may be our only ally against Atokiyada."

Inuyasha lifted his nose in the air at the idea, folding his arms in offense. He knew Sango was right but more than anything, he wanted to go off and find Kagome. He hated this waiting game while Kagome suffered in the enemy's hands.

"We could use any help right now." Miroku added.

Jaken rubbed his scaly chin, thoughts milling about in his mind. If Sesshomaru was out of commission, it was his job to go in after his master. That job would fail unless he allied himself with others. Even it meant standing beside Inuyasha and humans.

"I should go with you." Jaken stepped forward his eyes on the female demonslayer. "I can communicate with demons more easily than you. My services would be of value."

Sango nodded her agreement. Herykotes slung over her shoulder shifted as Sango turned to KiRaRa. Her demon-cat mewed and stepped away from Sango's leg proudly. Shippo looked up, hoping he would not be left behind. Sango shook her head 'no'. The small fox demon pouted his lips, tightly folding his arms across his chest.

"Sango, be careful." Miroku warned watching KiRaRa burst into demon form. "Report back as soon as possible. We don't have much time."

Sango jumped onto KiRaRa's back. Jaken leapt onto the demon cat behind the demonslayer. She felt the demon Imp adjust the Staff of Two Heads. This should be a quick trip. Hopefully there were some remaining demons strong enough and willing to stand against Atokyada.

"Come on KiRaRa." Sango urged.

KiRaRa leapt into the air, the fire on her paws grew more intense as she flew through the air. Inuyasha and Miroku walked towards Asaia. A plan would need to be figured out. They would need to locate Atokiyada's fortress before they planned any attack. If they were to succeed, humans and demons would need to work together. Would that happen? Miroku shivered at the thought.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome found her wrists and ankles tied, anchored to the web-like sheet drawn across the window. She had been placed here so the others would see her upon their arrival if the large archway was the entrance as she believed. Then she froze, all attempts to escape forgotten.

Sesshomaru lay on the floor on his back. Hard to believe she would see him like this again. The first time was more than enough. A golden ribbon of light extended from the inch thick silver necklace shining brightly around his neck and connected to the sleek black floor. It appeared loose for now. His kimono was removed from the waist up, his severed left arm exposed. A dragon's claw was placed at the end of the human stump, turning a sickly green where the human flesh met demon flesh.

A woman walked into the room, her body barely covered by transparent blue, silver and white robes. She wore her blue hair pulled into a pile on top of her head, the remainder hung down her back. The woman was beautiful and youthful, her lips bright red and her eyes sparkling green/blue. Kagome assumed this was Asaia's sister, Atokiyida.

"Ah, Kagome." Atokiyida smiled evilly. "Your attempts to break free are in vain."

"What are you going to do?!" Kagome hated being like this.

Why did she always end up like this? Kagome looked around for any signs of where they had been taken. Felt like a castle with this expansive room barely decorated with any furniture. Not even a tapestry to break up the dark walls. Even the windows told nothing of their location. All she could see was fog, thick twisting dense fog that gave nothing away. Not like she had a little flea to go jump off now and tell Inuyasha where she could found.

"Conquer the world." Atokiyada approached Kagome slowly. "But, you and your friends have been keeping my plans from fruition. Now I will have to kill each and every one of you. And I'll start with your friends."

Kagome's eyes widened. _'No!'_ This crazy woman could not kill everyone. Suddenly, the demon laid her cold hand on Kagome's face, sliding a long nail down over her skin. Shivers started from her feet and worked its way up her spine. _'This woman gives me the creeps.'_ Kagome watched Atokiyada closely, her body chilled by the celestial demon's touch.

"Have you finally gotten over your liaison with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?" She smiled evilly again hoping for a reaction watching the humans eyes widen. "I bet that was difficult to forget."

Kagome's eyes widened, yanking hard on the webbing. She shivered once more, shaking off the pictures trying to form in her head. Then she noticed Sesshomaru lifting his head. Again she froze when Sesshomaru's eyes turned crimson. He had been listening to their conversation.

"Tha…that was your doing?!" Kagome felt fear replaced by rising anger.

Sesshomaru dropped his head to the floor, struggling against some invisible force that weakened him. _'What magic is this?'_ His hand fisted until his knuckles turned a sick red-purple color. Blood oozed between his fingers onto the floor.

"I only encouraged what already existed." Atokiyada laughed airily, waving her hand.

Then Kagome noticed the round water bowl nearby on the floor. Had that always been there? It was a big room, how could she have missed it? The water inside shimmered then swirled around in whirlpool-like fashion. Then, a picture formed of Inuyasha. His handsome face smirked at her, seemingly just for her. She smiled at the warmth that overwhelmed her. Then it changed to Inuyasha's demon form…

Kagome's eyes widened, the reflection in the water showed Sesshomaru and Inuyasha with her sandwiched between them. She tore her eyes away not wanting to watch, squeezing them shut tightly. She needed no reminders.

"STOP IT!" Kagome screamed out.

Atokiyada watched with smug glee. _'Ah, the girl was internally conflicted.' _She wanted and loved the young Inuyasha but Sesshomaru was much more experienced. He plundered her and then shared her with his brother. She folded her arms. Torturing the girl was proving to be too much fun.

"Yet you surprise me. I never thought Sesshomaru would share you." Atokiyada walked to Kagome, standing close to the girl not of this time period. "I had hoped he'd kill Naraku when they battled over Kikiyo. Couldn't have everything, I suppose."

Sesshomaru lay still, listening to the unfolding conversation. He kept both eyes closed. The gold ribbon tying him to the floor now covered his mouth, preventing him from speaking. So, he had been enchanted to share the wench of Inuyasha. He felt disgusted, forced to touch the mortal miko. Even the girl was disgusted at the memory. But knowing he fought over the dead miko against Naraku proved too insulting for his honor. _'Atokiyada will pay.'_

"What happened to Kikiyo?" Kagome asked.

Kagome had to know. Inuyasha would want to know and then kill Atokiyada for putting Kikiyo through that kind of turmoil. He, after all, did choose Kikiyo over her. First loves were difficult to get over, she reasoned. And that was something one did not let another's tampering go unpunished. To be reminded of Inuyasha's choice over and over hurt. But, she wanted to be with him even if it was as a friend. Kagome made that conscious choice herself to prevent ending her relationship with Inuyasha. Would it ever change? Secretly, her heart wished for it.

"Oh, Naraku took care of her once Sesshomaru surrendered her to him." Atokiyida smiled at the corners of her mouth knowing Sesshomaru was awake. "She'll never be the same again. Crying out for Inuyasha."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Wha…?!"

Her heart sank even more. Naraku took… Kagome could not bring herself to form any thoughts. She forced herself to picture dark black like the evening sky during a moonless night. Inuyasha would be devastated. And this celestial demon used this knowledge against her, against Inuyasha.

"What about Sesshomaru?" Atokiyada tousled her loose hair. "I could make him your pet."

Sesshomaru sat up gaining the attention of the miko and Atokiyada. He tried to transform but the silver necklace around his throat thickened turning into a grayish colored collar. His powers were restrained, keeping him in human form. He felt the golden ribbon around him tighten as well, pulling back to the floor. His hair fanned around him out on the floor. Sesshomaru looked at the miko then the woman beside her. _'The celestial demon is indeed strong.'_

"Ah…no thanks." Kagome answered nervously.

The picture of patting Sesshomaru on the head and giving him a treat would be funny on most occasions. Just not this one, Kagome grimaced. She rolled her eyes, veering them from Atokiyada and Sesshomaru.

"Are you sure?" Atokiyada glanced over at Sesshomaru, his eyes dulling from crimson back to their usual amber color. "He was rather…experienced, wasn't he?"

Kagome blushed, veering her eyes from Atokiyada one more time. She would make her pay somehow when this was all done. If only she had an arrow, Kagome lamented. There would not be any need for a bow. All she needed to do was stab her with it.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miroku eyed the calm pong water. Odd, they always seemed to end up near a water source. He wondered if the celestial demon used water as a possible mode of transportation. Would her minions be able to use it as well? Sango had not returned yet. Over an hour, she was a thorough demonslayer and would not rest until she covered every possible place demons could congregate privately.

There was no indication of where to locate the fortress. Celestials typically like high places when visiting the land of the living that included water for bathing. Someplace with hot springs were pretty popular among humans and demons. Celestials were legend to stop by for dip. But how to find the castle? She was powerful in addition to being beautiful.

"Miroku." Asaia spoke quietly. "Atokiyada would be close."

"Ah…" Miroku blushed having his thoughts interrupted. "I believe you are right."

Several moments of silence passed between them uncomfortably.

"Tell me., Asaia." Miroku wanted to divert the young girl's attention. "Why would your sister banish you to travel the earth?"

"Because she could." Asaia sighed. "We never got along. She believed that I needed to be shown who possessed the true power of our celestial father. Atoki enjoys displaying her powers. Being the youngest put me at a disadvantage. However, her selfishness has proven to be her weakness."

"And may be useful to us." Miroku thought inwardly.

But his concentration did not last long on the subject. He thought about Sango and why she had not returned yet. If she met with harm…well, that would be horrible. To think, he had not laid a hand on her in some time. He realized Asaia watched him with a curious expression. Asaia narrowed her eyes then smiled slightly.

"Sango would not like these thought you dwell on." Asaia watched the monk's eyes widen. "As a demonslayer, she prefers the direct approach. Women of her caliber prefer men who are not afraid to show their emotions. Romance would help too."

"Ah…thanks?" Miroku waved Asaia off, blushing deeply.

He took that moment to walk quickly away from Asaia. Young Rin and Shippo needed to be checked on to verify they were safe. Plus, it seemed the celestial human could read minds. That was a bit too much for him to stick around talking idly to her. He stopped, realizing Inuyasha had disappeared as well.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sango furrowed her brow, disappointed that they had not found a single grouping of demons. No auras could be detected in the area. If they were here, they went deep under ground to avoid detection. If that was possible against a celestial demon. Someone with that kind of power could detect demons regardless of their whereabouts.

"I don't see demons anywhere!" Jaken finally spoke. "They don't seem to think that the celestial demon is worth losing their lives over."

"Trust me." Sango shouted over her shoulder, shaking her head. "Powerful demons would know why she's here. They have no choice but to fight."

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted red and white in the forest below. Urging KiRaRa to go down to investigate, she recognized the figure as Kikiyo. The dead priestess spotted them and waited for Sango to land nearby and slide off.

"You are searching for the celestial demon?" Kikiyo eyed the demonslayer accompanied by Sesshomaru's servant and the demon cat.

Sango nodded, walking towards the red and white kimono clad priestess. It was not often she met up with the reserved priestess, Inuyasha's first love. How similar she and Kagome appeared. Still, Sango could easily tell them apart. Kagome was much younger than the woman standing before her now, a bit more immature.

"She's taken Kagome and Sesshomaru." Sango offered.

"Atokiyada has planned this with care." Kikiyo looked to the sky. "She uses illusions very well. You will find her in the highest mountains in all of the western lands, above the ocean."

Kikiyo held out a hand towards Sango. In her fist she clutched five red arrows. Sango realized these were special arrows meant for Kagome. Kikiyo would not be able to fight Atokiyada where Kagome was held. The danger of losing her remaining soul to her reincarnation was too risky to take the chance. So, this was her contribution to the battle. Sango accepted them gladly.

"When the times comes…" Kikiyo stared into the demonslayers eyes. "Kagome must shoot the image and the dream with one of these arrows."

"I…I don't understand." Sango stuttered.

Kikiyo turned and walked away. Her steps were unrushed, taking gentle care not to disturb life in the grass where she stepped. Enough life had been lost since Atokiyada had been released from her prison. She never once believed the stories as a child. Now, she realized that her ignorance came back to haunt her. Inuyasha would not walk away with out some scar from this fight.

'_And I will not be there to nurse him back to health.' _

Sango stared at the five red arrows. Well, whatever they were, Kagome would get them. Of that, Sango would make sure. Turning back towards KiRaRa, she met two curious gazes. Shrugging, she got back on KiRaRa without explanation.

They took off back to where Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Shippo and Rin were waiting for them.

* * *


	21. Chapter 21: This Means War!

**INUYASHA: SEALED FATES UNLEASHED**

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha…yada, yada. Oh well.

**Author's Notes:** It never fails. You plan to get another chapter done and something happens that throws off the whole schedule! What I need is a week off to just write! I wish I got paid for vacation! For all you younger readers take heed, life only gets more complicated as you get older. Just warning you now. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter. Sorry its so short but I didn't want to get into the next bit of story line and make it terribly long. Also, please review every now and then. Positive or negative, it keeps all the juices churning.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

**This Means War!**

"Great! We're back to square one." Inuyasha growled.

Disappointed that Sango found not a single demon. He knew he should not have expected them to be willing to stand beside humans and him to fight off this new threat. Still, Inuyasha hoped for more intelligence on the side of demons. They needed to unite to defeat Atoki…whatever her name was. Kagome could be….

Then the pain hit him. Images flashed through his mind, the speed too fast to make anything out cohesive. But it was of…Kagome. She wore little next to nothing. In some cases, she wore nothing at all, her clothes falling off her in strips. And….and he liked it. Inuyasha sucked in a deep breath, his lungs aching from the pressure. Every emotion raged within him from a strong desire to kill to feeling the deep need to mate. Everything confused him, nothing making sense.

The images focused for mere seconds before disappearing again. Kagome ran away from him, fear dripping from her. She feared…terrified of him. Why? Then she kissed him over and over, drawing him close to her. Her body moved against his, screaming out his name in such a tone that continued to echo in his head. He wanted to revisit those images again. The more he wanted, the faster the images became, as if taunting him. His knees buckled under the stress, his hands gripping his head white knuckled.

'_WHAT IS THIS NIGHTMARE?!' _Inuyasha screamed in his mind.

"INUYASHA?!" Shippo bounced over, his face contorted with worry. "What is it?"

Miroku and Sango ran to Inuyasha. Jaken walked his way over from the edge of the pond where he had been sitting in silent thought, the Staff of Two Heads never out of grip. Rin noticed them on her way back from collecting firewood. A pointless effort but something to keep her occupied while the rest came up with a plan to save Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru.

"I could feel her!" Inuyasha stared at his hands, amber eyes wide. "I…I touched her."

His voice trailed off after that, his expression frozen in shock. Was it real? Or was it a game that the celestial demon played while she held Kagome captive? Inuyasha felt both confident and apprehensive. It felt all too real. He did not like what he saw happening to Kagome. But she spoke his name.

Asaia emerged from the forest to find Inuyasha on his knees surrounded by the others. Had Atokiyada attempt to connect with him this soon? She began walking towards Inuyasha solemnly.

"Asaia?" Shippo noticed the girl first.

"She has made contact with Inuyasha." Asaia smiled. "We can find her now."

"How?" Miroku

"I placed a tracer bug on Kagome when Tir arrived to take them to her." Asaia opened her palm. "The bug emits a sweet scent that will allow anyone with sensitive smell to follow. However, a destination was needed. Thus, when Atokiyada connected with Inuyasha just now from where she resides, the bug's scent will find its way to us."

"Inuyasha." Sango looked between Asaia and Inuyasha. "Can you smell this scent?"

"I…" Inuyasha blinked at Sango.

"Now's not the time to act like a total moron." Shippo crossed his arms in a pout. "Kagome is in serious trouble here."

A fist came down hard on the little fox demon's head.

"OOWWW!!!" Shippo cringed rubbing his injury. "Guess he's not completely useless."

"I heard that!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha." Miroku said calmly. "Can you locate this sweet smell from the bug Asaia mentioned?"

"No." Inuyasha shook his head.

Hell, how could he concentrate? All those images of Kagome…were they memories? All he wanted to do was sit and think about them. Decipher them. Understand them. Was it a trap from that celestial demon woman to lure him from finding Kagome?

"The scent may take some time to reach us." Asaia offered. "We should rest and gather strength before finding Atokiyada."

"I agree." Sango nodded. "Since we haven't been able to locate any demons willing to stand beside us. I guess it's up to us to go get Kagome."

All he could recall were his hands on her. Inuyasha opened both palms, staring at them blankly. Sure that they once held Kagome. Yet, he could not attach any emotion to the images. Surely he felt something. Why could he not remember? Inuyasha shook his head, finding Sango and Miroku in quiet discussion, Shippo listening attentively at their feet.

"I…" Inuyasha looked up at them confused. "I did something…to Kagome. The night of chaos. I can't remember anything. But…I did something."

The group turned to face Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku exchanged a quick glance between them. Jaken stood mildly disinterested. Rin veered her eyes to the ground. Asaia watched the group expressionless.

"Inuyasha." Miroku ordered. "Now's not the time to try to figure out the past. We must find Kagome using this tracer bug Asaia created. Can you smell a sweet scent on the air yet?"

Inuyasha shook his head 'no'.

"Such an obvious attempt to follow won't work." Jaken put in his nose upended in the air, arms folded across his chest defiantly. "Anyone would discover such an obvious ploy."

Then…

Inuyasha registered something…unusual. Kagome? But not her too. Was it the bug's scent? He looked at Asaia. The young girl only smiled at him, her eyes softening. Suddenly, he wondered if this girl was truly a friend or was she a foe in a friend's disguise.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome writhed, crying out silently. Atokiyada's hand lay over her head, the celestial demon taking care to make this attack on her mind linger. Her long fingers spread evenly across the hairline allowed for better access to all of the memories the miko possessed. Her silver and blue kimono hung loose against the young girl. Atokiyada's blue hair fanned around her shoulders, allowed to hang freely for the time being.

Flashes of what Inuyasha did to her brought everything back from memory. The hour it took to hunt her down, the final chase that led them to the springs. And the eventual capture where her mind would not forget Inuyasha's touch. How his lust used her body, when she allowed him to use her. The time Sesshomaru shared her with Inuyasha.

All the emotions that roared, twisted and reveled in confusion of how to feel. The wounds of her body ripped open once more, Kagome felt her heart breaking once again. Her body quivered from the memories, sweat pouring down her forehead, cheeks and neck soaking her shirt. Tears streamed from her eyes. Suddenly, she felt too weak to remain conscious.

"Your attempts to reach Inuyasha will not work." Sesshomaru spoke evenly.

Sesshomaru sat on his knees, naked from the waist up. The dragon claw attached where his own arm was severed, hung at his side. His armor, waist sash and swords were removed and stowed somewhere else.

"This coming from one Inuyasha has defeated on many occasions." Atokiyada released Kagome. "You underestimate your brother, Sesshomaru."

The miko's head fell forward, unconscious for now. Atokiyada smiled slightly at the human's stamina. Such great power this girl held within her. And yet wasted it on those she called 'friends'. _'Sad really.' _However, it gave her the control over the power that could undo her newfound freedom. Tir would not be strong enough to face both Tetsusaiga and Tokijin at the same time.

Sesshomaru's voice went cold. "Inuyasha only lives because his sword protects him."

He tested the gold ribbon attaching him to the floor. He detested such a predicament. Yet, he found no solution to end his imprisonment. This silver collar around his throat was enchanted no doubt. The woman feared his power face-to-face. This Sesshomaru did not see any other valid reason for this imprisonment. Obviously, the celestial demon feared the power of Tetsusaiga and Tokijin.

"Is that what you call that?" Atokiyada smiled. "Few would see it your way."

Sesshomaru would not acknowledge such a narrow view. Atokiyada did not smile at the elder son of the Dog General. Not a handsome as the younger Inuyasha, he possessed an aristocratic refinement his younger brother lacked. Still handsome, Sesshomaru would provide her with many years of service. Whether he liked it or not. Her cursed collar was unbreakable. Just as a dog was meant to serve its master, Sesshomaru would serve her.

"Your father knew you after all." Atokiyada spoke after many moments of silence.

"What?" Sesshomaru growled.

"But neither were you favored by him." She walked towards Sesshomaru. "So cold. Unfeeling. But then, you wanted to be just like him. Didn't you? Yet, it was Inuyasha who captured his love. The one your father willingly died for. He died protecting Inuyasha and…a human."

Sesshomaru remained silent, his eyes on the floor reflections.

"Honestly, why should he have left anything to the son who wanted power?" Atokiyada folded her hands together. "When he had a son who needed the power to keep his older brother from killing him out right?"

More silence followed.

Sesshomaru would not cater to her. And she accepted that as favorable. Atokiyada wanted his breakdown and eventual surrender to last for some time. Positive she was not wrong about Sesshomaru's countenance, Atokiyada needed to test his limits. Demons like Sesshomaru were difficult to read. They gave little away unless you prodded.

"He entrusted the knowledge of his grave to Inuyasha, not you." Atokiyada continued on. "Your father made sure you could not handle Tetsusaiga. No demon for that matter. Love truly does change a man, does it not? You underestimated your father once again, Sesshomaru. No wonder he left you Tenseiga."

'_Insolence!'_ This Sesshomaru would not take any more. In the blink of an eye, he stood against the straining gold ribbon attached to the silver collar around his throat. Rage consumed him like nothing he ever felt before. His father was not a topic of discussion!

"I see your power is indeed exemplary." Atokiyada. "Heel!"

Sesshomaru found himself on his knees, bent at the waist. His hair fell to the floor disheveled around him. The collar around his neck felt warm, just a bit tight. His true fingers pressed against the floor white-knuckled, the dragon claws remained motionless and unmoving. He resisted the collar, trying to sit up right, finding his body quivering from the exertion. An invisible force kept him in bowing position. Atokiyada cursed the collar to make him obedient.

'_She WILL pay!' _Sesshomaru thought angrily, rage boiled beneath his calm exterior.

The pain at his neck disrupted all thought. He closed both eyes as the gold ribbon swirled around him, pulling him to the floor face down. Sesshomaru had enough strength to look up, finding the miko limp against her restraints. Inuyasha had something similar around his neck. Beads of some kind. He witnessed the same response when the miko issued the word 'sit'. He had been reduced to…Sesshomaru made no attempt to give it a name. But anger swelled, tapping the deepest grain of his heritage. That insult would not go unpunished.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru found himself twisted through the air by the gold ribbon, slamming back into the floor on his back with a thunderous crack. He neither winced nor cried out. The wind left his lungs momentarily. Every part of his body registered pain.

Atokiyada appeared above him.

"You will obey me, Sesshomaru." She smiled.

'_Death is not option. This woman intends for me to suffer at her whim.'_

Sesshomaru laid still, his face expressionless, emptying his head of any violent thoughts. The fuel that triggered the cursed collar was violence on any level. His rage triggered the initial response after her command. But why had the collar waited until now to activate?

'_The command.'_ Sesshomaru surmised.

He had not felt rage until those few seconds ago, forcing the celestial demon to utter the insulting command. To get through this, he would need to pay attention to every detail, every inner emotion. This Sesshomaru did not have the luxury of thinking.


	22. Chapter 22: Tir's Offensive

**INUYASHA: SEALED FATES UNLEASHED**

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha and characters, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Except for the ones I came up with. Nothin' wrong with a little credit!

**Author's Notes:** Hey readers, sorry I've been gone for a while. I know, I know, a very long time. However, I've kept changing my mind how I wanted to reach the end these last few months. Also, had some things for school that needed my full attention. I did not expect to be gone this long. But I'm back now. Had a bit of writer's block back in March and I waited until I had some ideas before altering a few other ideas prior to updating. Enjoy.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

**Offensive**

Atokiyada leaned against the cushion of her bed, disappointment on her face. Barely clad in a silk white kimono, thin against the warmth of her skin, she took a deep breath of the cool breeze entering through the small window of the castle across the room. It felt good, momentarily distracting her from the day's events.

Sesshomaru lay on the floor in the throne, collared like some common dog. His future was sealed. And in time she would reveal his purpose. Though pure demon, his lineage meant nothing to her or her plans. Her target. Inuyasha. The half-breed turned out to be the more defiant opponent. He survived Tir's attack and his brother on more than one occasion if the stories were true. Not even the mighty Sesshomaru evaded the dragon demon. Atokiyada smiled almost genuinely.

One matter remained.

The miko. She would need to be disposed of quite soon. Her power alone could unravel all that took years of planning to create. But, her presence was required to lure the half-breed Inuyasha to the castle. Tir mentioned a child with the group on his last encounter. Perhaps Asaia joined the humans and the half-breed. How unlike her sister to seek out companionship.

'_Ah, no matter.' _Atokiyada thought. _'All would end shortly.'_

The trap had been set after all.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The silver haze thickened like fog before her. Only the distinct shapes of trees were discernible in the distance. Yet, she felt safe here. But there was unrest…and discontentment here. Arguing among the residents seemed to poison the peace. It hung in the air like water threatening to choke all who breathed its ugliness in.

_Suddenly, the world changed. She had never been here before. It was a physical place. Like a large house complete with pond and garden at its back. Tall red pillars led from the house to the garden with a wide entrance inside. The wood plank floor was smooth and shiny, reflecting the glowing colors of white, silver and a tint of electric blue. _

_The small child in silver/blue kimono ran through the misty corridor out into the bright sunshine where a man with golden hair in bright white and silver kimono sat on a stone bench next to the small oval pond. He merely turned his head to look at the small child. The water glistened as her reflection touched the waters edge. A habit the water took every time Asaia was nearby. The dancing lights in the rippling water shimmered over the shore and the surrounding vegetation._

"_You half-breed!" Atokiyada spat out loudly as her teenager form arrived several seconds after the younger Asaia. "Look at you, running to Father to settle a petty disagreement!"_

_Her back immediately stiffened at seeing her father present, his eyes resting on her solemnly. She shifted her eyes from Asaia to the water then back to her Father. Taking a deep breath, she pressed her slender hands at her sides then poised herself. _

"_You're a half-breed too!" Asaia shouted back, putting Father between them._

_She often hid behind others to keep Atokiyada from killing her. The demon side of her sister often times ruled the celestial powers she possessed. Asaia was still too young for her powers to duel Atokiyada's in a face-off. And her older sister knew that, preferring the advantage always._

"_Children." The man frowned slightly, the shimmer of his golden hair barely moved in the strong breeze. "You cannot continue to claw at one another like this. Show restraint and kindness towards one another."_

_His voice resonated through the air rather than as a voice in conversation. This meant it was a warning towards both of them. Atokiyada refused to glance at Asaia, her eyes on her Father. He was not one to play favorites between his daughters._

"_Father, Asaia seems to believe she has the right to eat with me." Atokiyada held her chin high, a habit she developed._

"_You are sisters." The man rose from his bench, his voice gentle and soothing. "Act like it." _

_Their Father walked off and disappeared into the shimmering mist from the direction where the two sisters had arrived. Both waited until he was out of sight to continue. Asaia stared at Atokiyada, both eyes narrowed in disbelief._

"_You'll never be worth the Celestial half." Atokiyada breathed._

"_Oh, and you're making good with it demon?" Asaia shot back. "You're worse than I am!"_

"_Come here you little…" Atokiyada lunged._

_Asaia connected both hands then opened them revealing a bow and three red arrows. She lined one up and pulled back all within a matter of two nanoseconds. Atokiyada's eyes widened as she tried to stop dead in her tracks, losing her balance. Asaia evaded the body of her falling sister, stepping away as Atokiyada fell into the lake. Satisfied with her success, Asaia ran in the direction where her father had disappeared listening to Atokiyada's splashing and cursing about behind her. The bow and arrows were kept clutched tightly in her fists at the ready in case her sister gave chase. _

_Asaia never looked back. _

_Kagome watched the scene with her mouth gaping open. The red arrows? This woman was afraid of red arrows. What were they for? Suddenly her vision shifted then streaked in a flurry of white, silver and blues._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome lifted her head, realizing she had been dreaming. To her surprise, Sesshomaru lay on the floor a hundred feet from her on his back both eyes open lying very still. She could tell his eyes were open, even in this dim light from the moon.

'_Did that evil woman kill Sesshomaru?' _

Sesshomaru dead? Kagome did not think so. Odd to see him not on his feet, lying like some ragdoll dismissed after playtime. Atokiyada certainly seemed to want to play out her torture of him before becoming bored. _'Why is it that all these people with such power feel they need to play with the rest of us?'_ Naraku, most demons, even Sesshomaru when it served his purpose dealt out some kind of show of might to those weaker than themselves. Pretty much anyone who had power abused it in some manner. It bothered her that some believed they could do whatever they wished with the powerless. That was going to have to change.

'_Absolute power corrupts absolutely.' _Kagome reasoned.

It certainly does, she agreed silently. And Sesshomaru certainly was one of these people with power. But, he did not always reign down on the defenseless. Possibly there was some motive for his decisions. After all, Rin did travel along with him and he supposedly hated Humans. Perhaps he was learning to care for others? Kagome shook the shivers off, her wrists and ankles tightly bound. Her eyes followed the gold-like ribbon from an eye-loop on the floor to the silver collar around his neck.

'_She placed a collar on Sesshomaru?'_

In other times she would have found this amusing. But now, she realized Sesshomaru had been neutralized. He would not come to aid anyone, even if he wanted to. That meant she needed to wait for Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango to arrive. Without a doubt, a trap had been laid out for their 'expected' arrival.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Asaia sat by the water's edge, staring into its depths. Hopefully her little bug made it through Atokiyada's detectors. The aura would be small enough to be missed by most of Atokiyada's minions. Hopefully Kagome was beginning to have dreams of their un-sisterly past.

"Come on!" Inuyasha yelled. "I think I've got something!"

Asaia perked her head.

'So, it starts.' She spoke softly, getting to her feet.

Sango and Miroku immediately left Shippo by the fire, sitting on the log until he understood that they were leaving…now. Inuyasha and Miroku, followed by Sango and KiRaRa began to assemble at the far end of the field to begin their rescue mission of Kagome kidnapped by the celestial-demon woman.

No one mentioned Sesshomaru, content with the knowledge that he would be freed during the mission since Jaken insisted on accompanying the group. Rin shook Jaken anxiously from a peaceful afternoon slumber against the tree near where Shippo stood dowsing the fire with water. The green Imp demon ignored the human girl's dire attempt to waken him urgently. He waved a leathery hand, returning to his peaceful slumber.

"Come on, Master Jaken!" Rin pleaded, shaking the Imp by the shoulders once more. "We are leaving very soon!"

"What is it, you irritating girl?!" Jaken swiped at her hands pushing on him, eyes still closed.

"Inuyasha's leaving!" Rin got to her feet and retrieved the Staff of Two Heads. "He must've detected something. Come on, Master Jaken!"

Jaken opened his eyes, jumping onto his feet instantly. He grabbed the Staff from Rin and began to run after the group already moving out of the field where they set up camp. Rin tried to keep up with her small legs, running as fast as she could behind him.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

KiRaRa, in full demon form, carried Miroku, Sango, Shippo, with Rin and Jaken towards the back. Surprisingly, the demon cat did not complain under the combined weight of the rescuers. Inuyasha bounced along the ground with Asaia on his back, his hands holding her up beneath her bottom. Her arms were loosely wrapped around his neck, Asaia found the whole experience enjoyable, a smile on her face as her hair bounced in the wind with every leap Inuyasha made. He wanted to keep his nose closer to the ground to maintain the scent of the stinkbug attached to their attacker after the last assault on the group.

Oddly, the scent did not grow stronger as they followed the bug's distinctive odor. Inuyasha frowned, believing that the stinkbug.

"I don't like this!" Sango called out to Inuyasha on the ground.

Inuyasha stopped momentarily.

"What?!" Inuyasha growled. "Why you say that?"

"I agree, it's too easy." Miroku agreed. "We should've met some kind of defensive already."

"If we're even going in the right direction." Shippo chided lowly. "Inuyasha's been wrong before, you know."

"Shut up if you know what's good for you!" Inuyasha growled.

Shippo cringed and cowered behind Miroku. Not that Inuyasha could reach him this far from the ground. Still, he did not wish to risk it. Rin placed a hand on his shoulder for support.

"Shippo may have a point." Sango added in the Fox demon's defense. "If she knows we're coming, she might have led us on a pointless chase away from the castle."

"I know we are following the right path." Asaia spoke from behind Inuyasha. "I would know if my bug has been detected immediately."

"How so?" Inuyasha asked.

"It would reappear on my shoulder." Asaia blushed. "A spell I placed on my little friend that should it be discovered, no physical harm would come to it. Not even Atokiyada knows about it."

Sango threw a glance over her shoulder at Miroku. Both shrugged unable to deny the girl's claim. If Atokiyada did indeed find the stinkbug, Inuyasha would have changed direction by now. The two half-celestials were sisters so it was not a too far-fetched plan. Still, both had their doubts about the true motive.

"No, this Atokiyada wants us to find her!" Inuyasha fisted his hand, keeping the other under Asaia. "If she thinks we're a bunch of push-overs, she's got another thing comin'!"

"LOOK!" Shippo's excited voice called out.

All looked ahead at the mountains in the distance covered by beige cloak…of sand. Here the desolate reaches of the heat and lack of rain kept the terrain barren during the summer and fall. The winter and spring saw little to no rain at all as well. Thus, little vegetation survived this part of the world. But that was not what caught their attention.

Movement in the soil caused them to worry. Everywhere, bubbles of sand and dirt toiled and grew larger. As they covered the distance, the group realized that something was forming beneath the ground surface. As the bubbles grew larger and larger, each bubble elongated and seemingly took the shape on an oval egg.

With each egg, the shape pulsated with grotesque breaths until a head, legs, and legs formed. The large head lifted and opened its mouth but no sound came out. The creatures' necks grew longer as the grainy skin formed scales of armor. Each arm and leg formed and extended where thick, razor sharp claws crystallized. Suddenly, large bulbous eyes blinked open, glowing a deep yellowish-orange color. The wings were the last to form, expanding out to the side in a exhibition of power.

"Sand Dragons!" Sango and Asaia called out together.

Inuyasha skidded to a halt below where KiRaRa hung in the air. Asaia dropped to the ground softly, walking around the half-demon to take a closer look for herself. She felt sadness overwhelm her, both eyes glistening with the threat of tears.

"What do we do now?!" Rin asked hopefully.

"They are Tir's creations." Asaia said softly. "He has been sent to keep us from advancing further. She's not ready for us yet."

"You mean this is just a way to waste our time?" Miroku asked slightly annoyed. "Keep us busy?"

"Wasting our time?" Inuyasha repeated Miroku's question, anger in his voice.

Asaia nodded. "Yes, my sister does this when she doesn't want to face someone right away. She may try to separate us."

"We'll have to stick together on this one." Sango said as KiRaRa landed.

"Oh Sango…" Miroku closed his eyes. "Nothing would give me more pleasure than to be…"

SLAP! Sango whacked the monk over the head with her Herykotes, causing a large bump to form. Shippo frowned in response, his eyes darting to where the monk's hand rested against Sango's rear end. The demonslayer did nothing more than lift her chin, sliding off a wide eyed KiRaRa.

"That's really getting annoying, monk." Sango ground out, replacing her weapon back onto her shoulder.

Miroku continued to sit on KiRaRa rubbing his bump as if it were treasured, a devilish smile on his lips. _'Ah, my Sango!'_ Rin stared at the monk from behind, curious and innocent as to why the demonslayer chose to hit the monk at that moment. Jaken did not bother to pay attention.

"So how do we fight them all at once?" Shippo wanted to know urgently, regaining his composure.

Inuyasha was not sure if Tetsusaiga would keep them permanently dead, pulling his only inheritance from his father from its sheath. He faced other demons in the past formed from dirt and soil that separated when cut with a blade. No matter, his sword could take them all out at once. They could deal with any stragglers later.

Asaia rolled her eyes. "Why, with water of course."

Miroku and Sango glanced from the Sand Dragons now taking to the air in flight heading straight for them in numbers measuring thousands. Suddenly her idea made a lot of sense. One problem: Where to get the water from? There was no source within ten miles of this place!


	23. Chapter 23: Dragon Battle

**INUYASHA: SEALED FATES UNLEASHED**

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha and its characters except for the ones I came up with.

**Author's Notes:** Okay, here's another chapter. I know, I know. It's been waaaayyy toooo looonnngggg. There was a lot going on; Thesis project in September and October, Death in the family in November, finishing school in December, work during the whole time. Everything got in the way. Honest, not an excuse, just a reason why I'm so late.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

**Dragon Battle**

Shapes began to form out of the dry beige sand from pulsing pool-like on the desert ground found before the towering mountains in the distance. Taking shape of their own accord, the eyes glowed red, the first identifiable feature of the creatures. Rising above the ground, sand drew from the ground in streams. Heads, then shoulders to the body and tail with the wings the last to form.

Once formed, the creatures took to the air by the hundreds.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The group took refuge behind a tall group of rocks, out of sight from the forming army. There were a number of outcrops that put some obstacles in the way of the sand dragons heading for them. Still, the tension among the group was high. They knew the Dragons would be here in no time and no one had an idea how to stand against them.

Sango gulped as Shippo cowered behind her shoulder. KiRaRa sat with Miroku who appeared deep in thought, his eyes lowered to the ground. Rin stared wide-eyed at the sounds of the dragons heading for them. Jaken ignored the humans, his chin lifted to the air, eyes closed sitting beside Rin. Asaia stood serenely with Inuyasha scratching his head thinking about a plan.

"I don't want to bring up a…" Sango was not allowed to finish.

"We…" Miroku was cut off as well.

"Tell me about it!" Inuyasha growled. "Where're we supposed to find water in this blasted desert?!"

"We could try bringing the water from the nearby river." Miroku pointed towards the horizon on the left. "I spotted green trees over in that direction."

"I like that idea!" Inuyasha then skidded to a halt. "How exactly are we to bring the water here though?"

"We don't have time!" Sango fumed. "We could create a canal with Tetsusaiga."

"Are we sure water will work on the Dragons?" Rin asked hopefully.

"A canal?" Miroku frowned at the idea, ignoring Rin.

With the group obvious preoccupied with their dilemma, Rin walked to the rocks and peered from around the obstacle. Her eyes widened as she backed away.

"The dragons are coming!" Rin squeaked.

Within seconds, the first wave of sand dragons swooped down from above over the top of the rock outcrop. The group scattered.

Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath, transforming into battle mode. He took several swings, cutting several dragons in half with his blade. The dragons torn apart regrouped and took off back into the air.

'_Damn sand!' _Inuyasha growled silently.

Miroku and Sango sprang into action, standing back to back. The monk used seals and his staff to fend them off. The seals proved useless on the sand dragons since the Dragons knew to avoid them. Herykotes also seemed to do little damage. The Dragons merely spilt apart and sutured their bodies back together again then attacked once more.

Jaken stood with the Staff of Two Heads pointed at the Sand Dragons. Rin shivered behind him with fear but confident of his success at defeating the demons. Rin's nervousness did not help his own nerves. Frowning with resolve, he knew the staff had the power to take on this kind of magic.

"Witness the power of the Staff of Two Heads!" Jaken yelled out.

The staff erupted a cloud of flame out to twenty feet. Four sand dragons dodged the flame as three were caught in its path. The sand dragons melted into pools that solidified as they dropped to the floor.

Instantly, the pools tried to reform only to grow seemingly as hot liquid streaks erupting from the ground. With the shaded sands much cooler than the sun kissed sands, the streaks of melted Dragons froze in place as they hardened. Eyes gleamed, unable to do much but become statues among the battle.

"That's wonderful Master Jaken!" Rin beamed, clapping her hands together happily. "Keep going!"

Jaken responded with placing the staff towards the second wave coming over the top of the rocks taking aim at them. Lifting his chin once more, he let the Staff of Two Heads do his battling for him. His eyes wide as more Dragons fell victim to the pooling of hot liquid only to form grotesque statues gave him more confidence he could deflect the Dragon army.

No one noticed Asaia standing behind Jaken, holding onto his clothing. Her small hand glowed white, a small stream of shimmering magic leaked from her grip up through the demon Imp's arm to the Staff of Two Heads.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Atokiyada watched the battle with mild interest in her water bowl placed in the throne-room of her castle hidden in the mountains. Leisurely watching from the small pile of cushions, she leaned closer a few times to verify that Tir's Dragon army was getting the upper hand. The Humans would tire soon. Their defenses would fall apart…and then they would all die.

Still, the group appeared comfortable working side-by-side. Her eyes darted from face to face of the unlikely group of would-be rescuers. Odd they would come together to face a single enemy. _'Humans and demons joining forces?'_

"Hymm!" She huffed suddenly. "As if they will succeed."

Still, this would alter her plans.

She had not expected the band of humans and demons to be able to defend themselves against Tir's Dragon army. Asaia's powers had increased since her imprisonment despite the constriction of the beads around the young-appearing girl's neck. The child was certainly helping to turn the course of the battle in Inuyasha's favor.

"Not for long." She smiled evilly.

Atokiyada turned to find Kagome and Sesshomaru watching her with interest. She ignored the Human, turning to Sesshomaru. The Dog demon raised his chin. She raised a hand.

Sesshomaru was tossed through the air, landing flat on his back near Kagome's feet. The Human was still tied to the circular seal twenty-feet from the waterbowl. She appeared to be observing everything she could see and learn. He despised most Humans, however, this one behaved differently than the others he came across.

And she looked down at him with concern in her face.

Sesshomaru remained where he landed and skidded to a halt. To attempt to regain his balance would only force the demon-celestial half-breed to use her magic once more. No. He would bide his time to make his move.

'_Only when the time was right for this Sesshomaru to be rid of this irritant female.'_

Atokiyada knew something he did not. Sesshomaru was no fool. Inuyasha and his 'friends' were heading here. She wanted to face off with his half-sibling. For what purpose he could not phathom at the moment. Another reason to wait for the right time to strike.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The group stayed quiet as the second major swarm of Sand Dragons formed in the distance. It would only be a few minutes before they were attacked once again. The Dragons could close the distance between them with ease. And with ferocious determination.

All were tired.

Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga from where it was stuck into the ground ready for battle, his chest heaving heavily. His father's legacy proved useful, if he could line them all up together. The Dragons veered to and from with practiced ease and agility. It was difficult to nail more than three at a time.

Shippo found his demon magic useful in a limited capacity. He chose to hide when he ran out of ideas and wait out the battle. He did not know how else to contribute to the battle. Looking up at a weary Inuyasha, he glanced around at the weakening group.

'_Man, we're so screwed.' _As Kagome would say, Shippo moaned silently.

Asaia looked a bit weary from her own battle with a ferocious Dragon bent on snapping at her heels, her hair showing signs of strain, strands poking out at odd angles now. Her magic was useful only to a certain degree. She had to think of something to use against Tir's army. And soon.

Jaken and Rin seemed to have fared rather well behind the Staff of Two Heads. Rin continued her cheering as Jaken created a silica lake behind the rocks with frozen Dragons forms growing from the ooze. The Imp demon seemed to be overtaxed with holding the Staff as it destroyed most of the Dragon army. Still, Rin anxiously gave Jaken a shoulder massage to help out.

Sango and Miroku leaned against the biggest rock both winded. They knew not to peer at the on-coming attack. Herykotes and his seals were doing little in the way of reducing the army's numbers. A bit disappointing but they tried everything they could to help out.

"We can't last forever." Sango said slightly out of breath. "I just don't have that kind of strength."

"My hand hurts." Miroku clenched his fist with the wind tunnel, aching as he did so. "There must be something in the sand that's hurting the tunnel."

Actually, more like the skin around the tunnel. He understood sand could scrap off skin, he fell enough times to know that. Were the Dragons going in making his tunnel larger? Would they take more time off his lifespan?

"What do we do, Master Jaken?" Rin asked.

Jaken kept silent. He did not know at the moment, stumped himself as to how they were going to get out of this one without Lord Sesshomaru beside them. Still, they made progress four rock outcrops closer to the mountains. The second wave of Dragons now forming were a testament to that.

They were an unlikely bunch of rescuers bent on getting to their destination rather than fighting every sand dragon that came at them. Still, the dragons refused to be ignored giving chase if bypassed. Each one had to be face if they were to get any further.

Asaia came across Kagome's bow and arrows. Though she never used such a crude weapon, she felt compelled to give it a try for the sake of the group. She readied an arrow in the bow pulling back on the string. Hopefully it would wipe a few sand dragons as it flew through the air.

What they needed was water. But she did not know how to dig a well in the desert without magic she could not access on her own. There were few plants growing here, even those were very dry and brown.

Suddenly a chill overcame them.

Sango, Jaken, Miroku, Inuyasha and Rin all turned behind them. Their eyes widened at the darkened cloud-like shape hovering above the ground and coming at them at a high rate of speed. Demons. A large mass of demons gathered together not coming to battle the sand dragons but to fight against the half-demon half-celestial threat wreaking havoc on the land.

"Wha!" Came Shippo's surprised sigh of relief.

Then they realized they were stuck in the middle between the two. No one else felt relief. It would be a blood bath.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Tir narrowed his yellow dragon eyes at the black cloud of demons aiming for the weary group of rescuers attempting to make it to the castle of Atokiyada. He would not allow any of them to reach the mountains. Not that they would know how to find the castle once they arrived.

Still, he was not willing to risk it.

As the second wave of Dragons formed and took to the air, he worked on the third wave. He would need time to set his trap in place. The humans and demons working together gained ground during the first attack. He needed to make sure they did not advance further.

Personally.


	24. Chapter 24: Pearls of Truth

**Inuyasha: Sealed Fates Unleashed**

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha and the characters with exception to my own characters of course. Hey, gotta claim something in this day and age.

**Author Notes: **Happy New Year! My New Years resolution for this year is to finish this story. Yes, I hear you…finally remembered I had this little story? Story separation anxiety with me isn't pretty people.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Pearls of Truth

The swirling sands blocked her view. Tir's attack proved more powerful than she initially thought. He must be deriving his power from the demons attacking him. The aura was so great she could barely stand herself.

Raising her arm to the onslaught of sand, Asaia could see nothing of where the Dragon demon may be hiding. He would be somewhere at the base of the mountains where the source of the sands was taken to create his minions. But he would need to be close to the battle to control his minions so efficiently.

Sand dragons were not creatures to be left alone. They made no decisions on their own and would attack anyone with a demon aura who came within fair distance of them, harmless or not. Humans were mildly safe from these derelict things. Unless the Humans were bent on harming the creatures, they would be left alone.

Asaia pursed her lips in anger, an emotion she rarely felt. She could feel her power begin to collect at her fingertips. Though her powers were momentarily restricted, she could still use them during times of distress or battle. She would need her accumulating power for later. She returned her mind to Tir and his predicament.

Atokiyada's spell was powerful over him. He obeyed without question and did as he was told. It was unusual for a Demon Dragon to have fallen under a spell so easily. It must have taken a hundred years of recasting the same spell over him for it to finally take over the will of a Demon Dragon.

Kin to the black Hell Dragons, but slightly nicer, green Demon Dragons did not like to be possessed and told what to do. In fact, they were considered just as magical as the Hell Dragon. More of a diplomatic demon, Demon Dragons did not often associate with inferior demons, which was most demons on Earth. Few bothered to even become 'friends' to another demon unless that demon served a purpose they could not serve themselves.

Asaia shook her head to focus.

The scent of blood continued to build on the open field between the forest and the mountains. Those demons that united to stand against Atokiyada were losing the battle quickly. Not a general among them to lead the majority into a winning battle. All they knew was if Atokiyada were allowed victory, this planet would cease living. No demon wanted to lose his territory.

Asia could feel the Humans were tiring as well, finding little aid with the confusion of the enemy between the demons and sand dragons. Caught up in between, they could only try to rid the sand dragons of their numbers. Only the monk seemed to have a sutra powerful enough to dispense of the dragons for good.

This battle would be over soon if they did not gain the upper hand shortly. What they needed was a helping hand but her powers were limited. Asaia looked down at her hands.

There was one card left to play.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_The grounds were hazy, the fog moving in early from the chilly waters. Night had fallen, the moon lighting the water below the cliffs where the fog did not hide it, drenching the grounds above in soft silver light. Even the grass appeared to shimmer in the light. _

_This place always brought solace to father and her. The waters from the ocean below reminded her of the times as a child when her mother was alive and lived with father and her. The constant crashing of the waves on the sandy shores, the wet sand that squished between her toes when she ran down the beach when no humans were around. How they spent hours frolicking in the waters when they were warm to cool off. _

_Father kept his family well away from the Humans living close by in a small village of fishermen. Mother occasionally went to the village in search of new clothes for her growing daughter. Though not really necessary, it gave her mother joy, maybe because it made her feel more human. _

_Living in a small cottage at the edge of the celestial grounds was difficult for her mother. Seclusion was not something that sat well with her. Rarely, father allowed her family to visit but their trips usually ended in some amount of amnesia. They knew they visited but could not recollect how long they stayed, where they slept or what they did during their time together. _

_That often sparked a debate between mother and father. Perhaps that was why father did not allow Asaia to go wayward into the village. He knew that should her true nature be discovered, she would be endangered. Humans would look at her as a commodity and try to sell her off or try to use her powers. _

_Father sometimes followed them on trips to relatives though she never remembered seeing him physically. Apparently, some humans did see him on their few and far between trips to see relatives. Often, celestials seen roaming the lands were greeted with awe when they were recognized and many of the humans kept away. _

_The memories of those trips were the reason the grounds here were enchanted so the other curious Humans and creatures would never find this place. Asaia loved coming here, its peace and quiet felt good to her. She could gather her thoughts and just be herself. _

_Her mother died when she was four years old…in Human years anyway. Childhood was very short lived as a half-ling. Celestials grew far slower and in longer amounts of time typically but because of her human side, she grew as a human child grew. _

_It was this reason that her mother went off on a trip to the village. She never returned. Once father realized she had not returned, he went in search of her and returned that night with her body in his arms. Rarely had she seen father show emotion. Thieves crossed her path on her way home. Father told her they were most unkind and were dispensed for lack of caring for another life form. _

_Lost in thought, she barely heard the approaching footsteps._

"_Asaia?" Came her father's gentle voice._

_She looked up into his white face surrounded with golden hair down to his ankles. The wind seemingly never allowed his hair to rest on his shoulders. The golden tresses always flickered on the breeze. His silver robes always seemed flawless and never moved when he walked. His gold eyes rested on her as he smiled beautifully._

"_Yes, father?" Asaia went from her place on the cliff's edge to sit with him on the gray stone bench nearby._

"_It is time I gave you a gift, Asaia." _

_Father always spoke in a gentle voice, low but soft. It made her feel safe to hear him speak a language to her. Father wanted her to understand both sides of her heritage, if celestial could be called a 'heritage'. She loved him so much. _

"_A gift?" Asaia looked puzzled._

"_Yes." Her father smiled and gently stroked her silver hair. "It belonged to your mother when she was alive. I wish you to possess it now."_

_He lifted his hand out of the thickening fog where a strand of white beads hung from his long, slender fingers. She narrowed her eyes at them considering them just an accessory Humans liked to wear with their various clothing._

"_A necklace, Father?"_

"_The Pearls of Truth." Her father gently corrected. "Your mother was no ordinary Human, Asaia. She possessed great spiritual power along with her ability to create magic." He noted her expression of doubt. "Do not dismiss them so easily."_

"_Has Atokiyada received something similar?" Asaia wanted to know._

_Her older sister would place any gift bestowed upon a daughter as rightfully owned by the eldest. Often times, they squabbled over whose gifts were more powerful. Atokiyada believed she would one day exceed the powers of any other celestial. That being half demon and half celestial limited her options did not seem to phase Atokiyada. Her elder sister also ignored the disapproving glances of the other celestials in her treatment of her family. _

"_What an odd question you ask, my daughter." Her father smiled. "No. Your sister has nothing like this. This was your mother's, nothing that your sister would ever want."_

_Asaia took the necklace from her father and placed it around her neck. She doubted that Atokiyada would necessarily want the necklace if only to take it since it would have some meaning to Asaia. She felt a hum around her neck suddenly._

"_This necklace has power?" Asaia looked up to her father._

"_Yes." Her father nodded. "Your mother used them to do great good in her village. She wanted all who lived there to be good and cause no others harm. But that did not mean the village did not come under attack by bad men, thieves and demons. This necklace was created to aid in protecting that village."_

"_How does it work?"_

"_Truth, Asaia, is a very powerful tool." Her father smiled again. "Truth often gets clouded by doubt and wayward belief. Your mother's gifts were so powerful that when the beads were created they turned to pearls. This necklace will break any spell, any wayward belief, and any lie until the wearer sees the truth for herself." _

"_But I'm wearing it now." Asaia frowned. "How come I'm not affected?"_

"_You are the owner of the Pearls of Truth now." Her father got to his feet. "It can only obey you and your commands. Any other who possess the Pearls of Truth will only see the necklace as a string of beads except those of spiritual abilities."_

_Her father got to his feet, leaving his daughter to ponder the new gift. Asaia kept quiet as her father disappeared into the fog. Her eyes never left the Pearls of Truth around her neck. She had something no other creature on this planet possessed. Atokiyada would never be able to possess this treasure of her mother's._

_That made her feel good inside. She lifted her face towards the sky and looked among the stars that twinkled down at her. Asaia knew that her father was indeed right._

_Truth was very powerful when one could see it._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

'_When one could see it.'_ She repeated in her mind.

Asaia looked at the Pearls of Truth clutched in her hand then up at the swirling sands. Using both hands, she held up the necklace as if to place upon the shoulders of another. She concentrated on the Pearls until they began to shimmer.

Within seconds, the sands on the other side cleared of the necklace opening, as if forming a window through the chaos. She could see the base of the mountains were close, possibly half an hour if she chose to make a run for them.

The Beads of Restrictions her sister placed on her limited the ability to use spells and magic. Even her Pearls of Truth were not powerful enough to allow the removal of the Beads of Restriction. But it had given her a vacation of sorts on occasion when she was frustrated and tired.

Forced to live among humans was difficult at first. Asaia often found herself faced with horrors and unspeakable humans. She was scared most of the time and often hid in caves or in abandoned homes. What they did to one another appalled her even made her sick. Demons were just as bad or worse than humans.

In time, she realized that her other half could be cunning and sly. Being half celestial gave her an edge but it did not guarantee her a safe life. Her human side turned out to be the asset rather than the hindrance she once assumed living among the celestials. She learned to appreciate what she had, the new knowledge she collected, and how to use what she was given.

Asaia had a few tricks of her own. She could reach Tir in no time.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Tir felt pleased with how the battle was going. The demons were numbering fewer and fewer. He lost track of the humans some time ago. They somehow disappeared off his aura trail. He would find them again. There were three humans, two demons, a half-breed, and a demon cat to contend with later. Hardly an obstacle by his standards.

Clasping his long green fingers together, his eyes concentrated on the sand dragons still in battle with the demons above the fields. Though many were simple demons, nothing compared to the last battle between celestials and demons, still, they could cause harm to the barriers protecting the castle.

Atokiyada would be pleased with his ability to keep unwanted visitors away from the castle.

His job was to wear them down to few numbers. To kill all of them meant he would not have subjects for other games later. Though sand dragons were fun, they used a lot of magic. It drained him considerably to create so many.

Alas, the demons attempting to invade Atokiyada's castle were far too many to count. Atokiyada would not like to have to force her powers to do such low class cleaning. Demons were beneath her. None would touch his mistress.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

How they made it out of the battle between Sand Dragons and demons still confused him. Inuyasha knew his strength weakened immensely early into the battle. Strange, that was not like him to lose energy so quickly. Perhaps it was from the traveling?

That was all he remembered before waking up in the cave with Miroku, Sango, KiRaRa, Rin, Jaken and Shippo beside him. How had he gotten here? Who brought him here? He patted his waist suddenly anxious but sighed in relief. Tetsusaiga was sheathed and resting for the time being.

Slowly, Inuyasha got to his feet, drawn wake by the smell of food. Asaia sat quietly in front of a fire with a boiling pot of something that smelled amazing. Looked silvery when he finally got over to the fire. Who was he to argue? Food was food after all. He sat down across from Asaia.

"Eat." Asaia nodded towards the pot and whispered softly so not to wake the others. "You'll need your strength. You all will."

At that moment, the others began to stir, waking from their slumber. One by one they staggered to their feet and sauntered over to the fire. Whatever was in the pot certainly had everyone's attention. No one else seemed to notice the pot boiling on gold flames.

With the exception of Jaken, clinging to the Staff of Two Heads, the weary group ate their meal in silence for no one questioned Asaia about how they ended up here. The only demon among them, he chose to keep up his arrogant airs and turn up his nose at the meal. The others were grateful to be alive and knew it. All looked around the fire at one another with _'I thought we were goners'_ looks in their eyes.

"We leave shortly." Asaia explained over the heavy silence. "We cannot penetrate the castle if we cannot get to it. You will need energy for this journey. It only gets more difficult from here on out."

Jaken meant to say nothing but chose to remain quiet. His master would beat him blue if he did not follow them to the castle to attempt some sort of rescue. Sure that Master Sesshomaru would be able to handle himself, Jaken's position was to assist his master. If his master could not be freed of his own accord, it was up to him to do so.

He lifted his chin in arrogant demon pride at the thoughts in his head. Rin sat next to him eating hungrily out of her bowl. Somehow, he did not frown at the girl's hunger and her lack of manners to satisfy the need.

"Master Jaken." Rin smiled up to him holding out her bowl. "You should try this!"

"Not now you silly girl!" Jaken turned his nose up at the silvery soup. "I am not hungry!"

Not to be daunted, Rin lifted her spoon full and shoved it into Jaken's mouth. Since he was shorter than her, it made this so much easier to accomplish. Sango began giggling over her own bowl. Inuyasha and Miroku burst out laughing, clutching their bowls afraid to drop them. Shippo hid behind a laughing KiRaRa for protection.

"See!" She smiled widely. "Isn't it good?!"

Jaken's eyes widened and yanked the spoon out, dropping the Staff of Two Heads. Then he grabbed her bowl and began chowing down eagerly just as the others had done.

So the weary group continued to eat. Amazingly, they kept eating until the entire pot was gone. All missed the smug look on Asaia's face, her smile only allowed to curve at the corners of her mouth.

They were protected now.


	25. Chapter 25: Dreaming of Brothers

**INUYASHA: SEALED FATES UNLEASHED**

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Author Notes: **Sorry, I recently moved and mother was diagnosed with cancer. All I got.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Dreaming of Brothers**

Asaia led the way through the raging winds approaching the base of the mountains. Tir's spell worked but with one major flaw, with the sand dragons off doing battle, the base would be left unprotected. A demon Dragon only possessed so much magic.

Asaia smiled.

The reason Sesshomaru was removed from the group. Son of the Dog General and a full demon, only he would possess the knowledge of the battle fought before. The loss Atokiyada suffered at the hands of the Dog General and his army would not go unpunished. No half-celestial-half-demon could over power such powerful demons of legend especially the numbers that amassed previously.

They began dying off one by one after that battle. It took some time, but Atokiyada made sure no demon among the victorious survived to live to see her rise again. Asaia was not sure but she suspected that her sister's other minions were dispatched to begin eliminating those who stood against her. The stories began to circulate soon after the battle. Nothing was found to prove one way or the other.

Only one remained. Asaia but she was considered not to be much of a threat at the moment. She used to consider this an insult but soon learned that there were more ways to neutralize power than to wield power. Still, she knew to keep such knowledge silent.

"What do we do now?!" Sango yelled, using her arm against the raging sandstorm.

"I don't know!" Inuyasha growled out, his kimono flapping wildly in the whipping winds. "I can't see anything!"

Asaia slowed to keep them together. She tied a ribbon around the wrists of the group to keep track of them. Jaken and Rin took refuge behind the monk who seemed less concerned about the winds. KiRaRa in full demon form was tied to Sango's armor, slowly pulling the demonslayer towards the mountain base.

"Come!" Asaia pointed, she could feel Tir's aura close by. "This way!"

Miroku, with Shippo on his shoulder using a fox demon magic leaf to form a shield against the winds, nodded and followed the small girl. Part of him wondered what other secrets the small but mysterious child was hiding.

Inuyasha growled and pressed on. Sango quickly grasped his kimono to avoid his being left behind. She could see nothing now and hoped KiRaRa knew where she was going. Sango wanted to pay back some of the hell she was dealt by this Atokiyada person. This woman would pay for what she did to Kagome.

'_Oh Kagome…'_ Sango squeezed Inuyasha's kimono tighter. _'Be ok! We're coming, just hold on!'_

"Inuyasha!" Asaia shouted. "Follow your nose!"

It would be best if she let them get to the castle first. Asaia easily found the half-demon's hand in the chaos. Eagerly, she urged him forward.

"Keep your eyes closed and follow the scent of the stink bug from before!" Asaia ordered pushing Inuyasha in the direction the castle was sure to be. "If you open your eyes, sight will deceive you! Feel your way to the mountain. Stay together!"

Inuyasha struggled against the wind but the young girl's voice sounded so close. Like it was in his head. Shaking the craziness from his thoughts, he gritted his teeth and took the lead.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Asaia waited until the group passed her, turning back towards the continuing battle between the Sand Dragons and demons. Tir's aura was getting very close, he most likely sensed the non-demon group escaping into the mountain canyons.

Atokiyada always did like the mountains, even as a child. She would prefer to have her castle in the jagged, barren rocks of the western mountains. Perhaps her sister thought of them as safe haven away from the mortals below. As pretty as the mountains were, Asaia preferred the crashing waves of the ocean.

For waves could destroy even the highest of mountains. She liked the idea of the water being the best weapon. Atokiyada preferred weapons of immediate destruction. Water was something she learned early enough could be just as deadly as it was beautiful. Her sister failed to understand her power. Now that she had come this far, she would not allow Atokiyada to win in her conquest of this land.

It would be sooner rather than later when she face Tir again.

Her friend used to mean so much. She missed him even after all these years, watching him grow deeper and deeper under Atokiyada's spell and unable to stop her sister. She resisted using the Pearls of Truth knowing that sheer desire to free her friend would only result in pointless celebrations. The depth of the spell was unknown and since he had been under for so long, she was unsure of the lasting effects.

Atokiyada needed the Demon Dragon to carry out her feeble and cowardly whims, mainly to keep the mortals of the lands in line. Comparatively young and still small for a Demon Dragon, Tir would not likely grow out of his susceptibility to spells for another 10,000 years. Her sister waited until Asaia went off on one of her trips to lure the Demon Dragon into her spell casting.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

It seemed like forever. The crawling around on their hands and knees seemed such a stupid idea. Yet, Sango and Miroku urged everyone to follow Asaia's direction. The scent of the stink bug got closer and more pungent. Not something Inuyasha wanted to smell but if it helped find the castle…who was he to argue?

Inuyasha felt the flat smoothness of a floor under his palm and continued to crawl along through the never-ending winds. Listening to Asaia's and the others assurances that they would find the castle as long as his eyes remained closed seemed foolish at first. How could he not see the castle if his eyes were open? At one point, Sango got mad at him and threatened bodily harm in his sleep and to make Kagome brought no food from home for him.

Grumbling, Inuyasha relented and did as he was told. A part of him wondered if Sango was right. Still, he could not risk leaving Kagome to the mercy of this Atoki…whatever her name was hands.

She made him forget something. Something that haunted him in his dreams and that bothered him. It concerned Kagome but he could not place the emotions that went with the dreams. Every night he dreamt of images that made no sense. The screams in his ears, the crying, the refusal to…to do something. Inuyasha shivered at that moment.

As if by magic, the winds stopped.

There was an eerie calm. The floor seemed to remain smooth, seemingly polished. Inuyasha stopped crawling, slitting his eyes. He opened his eyes fully, finding the golden arches of a strange looking castle that seemed to extend down a long, wide hall.

"Come on." Inuyasha got to his feet, dusting himself off.

Miroku then Sango followed by KiRaRa came out of the swirling winds outside. The ribbon attached to KiRaRa was still taut indicating that Rin was still out there somewhere. Sango rushed to KiRaRa and began pulling the ribbon into the calm stillness of the castle.

Minutes passed, Miroku bent down to help pull on the ribbon. Despite the small width of the ribbon, it held up against the rage and chaos outside. Sango occasionally shifted her gaze to the wild winds held back by some invisible barrier to keep the unwanted out. But they got through without restriction. Why?

Shippo came out first followed by Rin a few moments later. Luckily the ribbon was bound tightly around the young girl's wrists otherwise she would have flown away. Jaken did not seem to have made it yet but the ribbon remained taut. The green imp would eventually find his way.

"Strange." Sango looked around as she helped Rin get to her feet, glancing around the immediate area. "I don't think I've seen anything like this before."

Rin quickly took over pulling on the ribbon with Miroku's help. Sango turned around to look around, readying her Herykotes for any surprise attacks

The entire castle appeared to be made out of gold. Even the ceiling seemed golden and shimmered in lights coming from sconces on the wall in the shapes of shells. The floor was tiled in gold and shimmered in the light as well. All the walls appeared to be made of gold bricks and stand as tall as the mountains themselves. There were no decorations on the walls just blank, empty walls extending on forever. The place seemed so vast.

"Is this a trick of the sight, you think?" Miroku asked no one in particular. "Asaia seemed to think that the only way to find the castle was to follow the scent of the stinkbug."

"Master!" Rin cried in relief as Jaken finally came out of the winds. "Are you alright?"

Miroku, and Sango went to stand with Inuyasha.

"Any luck?" Sango asked?

"The smell is everywhere." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "I think the bug was discovered just before we arrived."

"So now what then?" Rin asked as Jaken slowly got to his after regaining his senses.

"Where's Asaia?" Miroku looked around.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Asaia waited for more than an hour, curious as to why Tir was waiting so long. Was he waiting at all? Her spell was not that powerful, choosing to not use the power from the Pearls. She wanted to keep that power saved for her face-off with Tir. Perhaps there were side effects of the spell her sister used to capture the demon dragon? She had not considered the possibility.

Her Pearls of Truth had masked the group leaving the valley climbing into the mountains long enough to get them far enough away from the on-going battle. Some of the stronger demons were holding the line against the sand dragons. Tir would have problems with the stronger demons banding together against him like this over a prolonged period of time.

Certainly Tir would guess that his senses were off and cast his own spell to detect the intruders. He knew they were here and Asaia doubted that he would forget them. She hoped Inuyasha and the others were close to getting to the castle if they did as they were told and kept their eyes closed.

Atokiyada would not like her minions to fail her again.

A green streak landed in front of her. Asaia leapt backwards nearly avoiding the talons swinging downward to crush the source of the protective spell she used on him. Tir was slow today. Perhaps he was tired, Asaia concluded.

"Where are the others?!" Demanded Tir, growling from deep in his chest.

"You face me now." Asaia spoke softly. "The others have gone on."

"You?" Tir regarded her with disgust, his mouth lifted in a snarl. "A mere child? Face a Demon Dragon?"

Asaia regarded Tir with solemn regret. Atokiyada's spell erased his memory after being under it for so long. He did not remember the battles they used to engage in to train one another.

"Choose your weapon, child." Tir growled.

Asaia held up the Pearls of Truth. She noted the sickening green color of his scales in the limited light. His skin was drying out. An indication of weakening power or that the spell of Atokiyada was taking its toll on Tir's magic. A demon Dragon could be controlled for only so long, after all.

"You think jewelry will save you from me?!"

"It's all I have." Asaia replied calmly. "Old friend."

Tir had begun a forward motion to commence an attack but stopped in mid-step.

"Old friend?" The Demon Dragon eyed the child and growled out. "Surely you don't expect me to believe I was ever friends with a human."

"I am celestial and human." Asaia walked forward. "We used to play together many moons ago. Atokiyada has erased my memory from your mind with her spells."

"ENOUGH!" Tir launched himself at Asaia.

Asaia smiled.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_The dying fire, drenching the house in deep shadows, dimly illuminated the hut. Kagome woke to find she was lying in a soft bed in a darkened hut, the fire in the center crackling at it continued to die. She sighed, touching her hands to her chest, finding a soft silver and blue blanket keeping her body warm. She wore nothing beneath, the swells of her bosom barely hidden. _

_Kagome watched the fire momentarily, mesmerized by its changing colors. She sighed and rolled over onto her left side._

_Her eyes widened finding Sesshomaru lying beside her, his chest bare except where his kimono was left discarded and covered by the same blanket. His amber eyes opened and shifted to look at her. _

"_You are finally awake." Sesshomaru spoke evenly._

_Kagome sprang up, clutching the covers to her chest with one arm. Alarmed, she panicked when arms circled her waist from behind. Inuyasha set his chin on her shoulder and smiled. Kagome felt his hair against her back. _

"_Awake?" Kagome asked. "I…"_

_Inuyasha slowly traced her shoulder with his lips. Kagome closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the warmth of Inuyasha's touch. She surrendered when he turned her towards him, pulling the covers from her then laying her down on the soft bed. _

_Kagome felt his fingers slide against her growing need, spreading her legs for him as he kissed her deeply. Lost in the moment, she responded to the rhythm of his tenderness, the growing need she wanted him to fulfill. Her body seemed to respond regardless of her thoughts. Inuyasha let his lips drift to her ear then her neck slowly making his way down to her breast. _

'_Oh god yes!' Kagome felt her brain pop, her back arching. _

_Her eyes flew open when a second hand joined Inuyasha's tender touch where her heat began to radiate hotter. Sesshomaru stared down at them with distant reserve, his expression blank but his eyes sparkled slightly crimson indicating his arousal. Kagome found her arm extend towards Sesshomaru as if welcoming him to her._

_Why could she not say 'no' to Inuyasha's brother? Why would she want Sesshomaru to touch her as Inuyasha did? Surely she would find this disgusting? Was it because she already had them before?_

_Sesshomaru dipped his head, taking the untouched breast into his teeth and gently pulling on her. Inuyasha slid his finger inside her at that moment shortly followed by Sesshomaru. Inuyasha matched his brother, nibbling where he found soft flesh. Kagome felt her body reaching a peak, wanting to cry out in pleasure. _

_Seemingly, both moved to her shoulders, taking their time with the skin. Kagome felt the teeth begin their search of a place to mark her. Make it clear that she belonged not just to one but both sons of the Dog General. _

_Please!" Kagome begged. "Not my shoulder!" _

_Neither brother responded to her demand, they only continued their slow journey of discovery. _

_Kagome could not hold back, her body beginning to shudder at she rode the crest of the wave of this sick ecstasy she wanted. Suddenly, two sharp pains made her cry out as both brothers bit into her breasts near the base. _

_She leaned her head back to bite the pain back as spasms rocked her body. Kagome could feel the blood oozing from the wounds, eagerly licked clean by hungry mouths wanting more. Inuyasha seemed more aggressive than Sesshomaru. _

_Inuyasha got to his knees, pulling Kagome up to him. Kagome squeezed her eyes as her body encased him once more, her heat eagerly accepting him. They rocked back and forth for several moments. Inuyasha unexpectedly laid her down and rolled him over until she was on top. Kagome lifted her eyes to the fire then returned back to Inuyasha's needy attention. _

_She could feel Sesshomaru behind her now, his hand sliding over her back and butt. He lifted her hips off Inuyasha and pressed his own to her. Kagome bit back her surprise as the older brother took over, sliding harshly into her. Her eyes watering as he thrust her, she looked towards the dying fire. _

_Asaia stood watching her with blank expression. _

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome woke from her seemingly endless dozing, her body shivering from the dream, hanging vertically from her prison. Squeezing her eyes shut tightly then opening them, she felt different somehow. The dream did not affect her as it once did. She no longer feared it so that the effect of the dream drifted away rather quickly. Still, she did feel a little…wet sometimes.

Glancing around, the room was drenched in soft light from the wall sconces but she could make out Sesshomaru lying on the floor on his back.

Atokiyada was not here.

'_Thank god for small miracles!'_ Kagome sighed. _'Who knows what she might say if she knew what was going on in my head.'_

Sesshomaru remained silent since they both got here and since he was reduced to the chain probably resigned himself to his imprisonment. Remaining attached to the floor hook, the demon took to tuning the world out until such time that a method of escape presented itself. Kagome could not blame him.

'_How embarrassing to be treated like a dog. Bet Inuyasha would love to see this. Still, I kinda feel sorry for him being treated like that and all.'_

Kagome took a little longer to wonder how much of her dream was accurate about Sesshomaru. Not that it mattered but she felt a bit curious about the accuracy of the dreams. Not that he would touch a human despising them so much. Still, her mind wandered over to these ideas when there was nothing else to do but hang here.

Course, having those ideas did not change her situation though. Kagome tried her wrists and ankles. They remained secured by the binding spell. _'Where are they? I wish Inuyasha would come and get me out of here!'_

Was that why she was having the vivid dream again? Because Inuyasha was close?


	26. Chapter 26: Barriers and Foes

**INUYASHA: SEALED FATES UNLEASHED**

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Author Notes: **Mom's in chemo now, finished with second round of radiation. So got a little more free time. Churnin away at the story lately. All I got.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Barriers and Foes**

Inuyasha could see nothing through the thick fog. All he saw was gray, the humidity so heavy he could taste water. His only insight was the faint scent of that damn bug Asaia said she planted on Tir. Well, if it took a bug to find Kagome then that was fine with him.

He just wanted an idea where they were headed. They were still climbing upward and did not seem to be leveling out. The ground was rocky and jagged. He found a thick staff-like branch. At Miroku's insistence, he was silently grateful for the thing. It helped figure out the next step. If they were climbing into the mountains then anyone of them could slip and fall. And none of the others could do anything to save the person.

Miroku held onto Inuyasha's kimono tightly, Shippo clinging to his shoulder, allowing the half-demon to lead the way up. He could not make out Inuyasha's body, hair or form. But he could not see the kimono's color in his hand either. That made him nervous. This fog was so thick. There was no telling where they were going.

Sango was in the back, laboring behind the others. She too used a long branch to find her way tied by a rope to Shippo, leaving it slacked. Since Asaia urged them to climb away from the battle somewhere below, they were traveling basically blind. Inuyasha was still tracking the stink-bug planted by Asaia.

"Inuyasha?!" Miroku called out.

"I'm right here." Inuyasha stopped, turned and growled. "You don't have to yell in my ear, you know."

"Sorry." Miroku reached out with his hand, finding Inuyasha's chest. "I can't see your face."

Instantly Miroku withdrew his hand, conscious of the placement. If Shippo was looking, he did not want to draw a stare. Too bad Sango chose to walk behind him. It would so much more interesting if she were walking in front of him now. He sighed.

"This fog's too thick." Sango agreed stopping where she heard the voices. "It's probably a cloak for the castle. If Asaia's right, then we're getting closer. The fog's been getting thicker and thicker in the last half hour."

"Yeah." Inuyasha spoke as if pouting. "I just hate this hiding crap."

"We need to keep moving." Miroku insisted softly. "We shouldn't stop for long. We should also maintain silence until we get closer. If the castle is close, we don't want to alet anyone to our presence."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Asaia stepped over Tir's still form, laying in a heap on the ground. His green arms were sprawled on either side of him, his neck crooked to the right. His back was curled, his legs fell over to the side, his hips eerily twisted sideways.

"Silly dragon." Asaia spoke softly. "You're no match for a Celestial human."

Her hands went to touch the beads around her neck that glowed bright green. She looked into the mountains at the thickening clouds around the upper thousand feet. Inuyasha and the others must be close to the castle. The fog typically did not thicken unless Humans were nearby. That meant Sango and Miroku would set off the web of demon miasma her sister used to detect unwanted visitors.

Funny how a demon always reverted to demon antics even when they were half celestial, Asaia thought to herself. With Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga, they would gain access through the castle defenses rather quickly. However, she needed to be there when that happened.

Any leftover energy from the Backlash Wave could weaken her own curse if it hit just right. Was the risk worth getting in the way, she wondered? She spent so much time among humans, it was difficult to remember that she was celestial as well.

Even with her sister's curse, she could still manipulate some magic of her own. She flexed both hands feeling the aftermath of her battle with Tir. Perhaps she over estimated his ability to defeat her in conventional battle. In such a small form, she expected a much tougher fight.

She turned to look at Tir once more.

"You left me no choice, old friend." Asaia sighed. "I'd hoped to set you free sooner. Alas, even my own ignorance could not have foreseen how deep you've fallen beneath her spell."

Perhaps one day she would forgive herself for allowing Tir to become a victim of her sisters will and become her minion of destruction. Until the time presented itself to free him from his binds, the others would have her full attention.

In a blinding light, she disappeared from the mountain base while the battle between demons and sand dragons raged onward. The numbers on both sides were dwindling fast. There would be little time before Atokiyada knew of Tir's defeat. She had to move quickly.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miroku seemed to have lost sight of everything. First he could feel Inuyasha moving by the tension in the kimono he wore but now he could feel nothing. Clenching his fist tighter, he still held it. But he could see or smell anything. Even Shippo seemed to try helping by sniffing the air, judging by the shift in the small demon's position.

"Anything Shippo?" Miroku asked softly.

"Nothing." Shippo said quietly. "I can't even smell Inuyasha anymore."

Instantly he walked right into something…or someone actually. It was Inuyasha standing stark still, rigid as he sniffed the foggy air. Miroku could feel his long hair gently blowing in the breeze. There was something in the air but he could not place it. As if something was hiding.

"What is it?" Miroku could feel Inuyasha rigid form.

"Miasma." Inuyasha growled. "It's everywhere. We're in the right place."

Sango walked into both Miroku and Inuyasha at that moment.

"Why didn't you tell me you stopped!" Sango said harshly, agitated by the blind journey. "What's wrong?"

She realized that Miroku seemed to be the one waiting for something. Had Inuyasha lost the scent already? They were almost to the top of the mountains judging by the lack of breathable air. That and she could feel it in her bones. The air was thinnest here at the top of the mountains. If the castle was here then they should continue quickly and find Kagome. Who knows what the dreaded enemy had done in their absence.

"Can't you both feel it?" Inuyasha demanded concentrating on feeling the source of the miasma. "It's right here."

"Feel what?" Sango looked around finding nothing but slight outlines of the other two.

KiRaRa had taken to flight early on to view from the top. She had not returned since that had her worried about the fate of the demon cat. Sure she could take of herself, Sango wondered if this enemy had another hostage.

"Miasma." Miroku answered. "Inuyasha's says there's a barrier."

Sango concentrated but felt nothing. Not even a demon aura typical of miasma could be detected. This made Sango frown. This enemy could mask her own miasma? She must be very strong, Sango reasoned. Even a Celestial demon would leave some kind of trace.

"I feel nothing." Sango frowned. "Why is there a barrier here?"

"Once a demon." Came Asaia's soft voice. "Always a demon."

The fog seemed to clear around her as she walked towards them. The beads she wore glowed a light green. Inuyasha turned to find Miroku directly at his right shoulder, Sango only a foot away from him. Shippo jumped to the ground and relaxed his feet.

"You defeated the demon dragon?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

Asaia walked with her head slightly tilted downwards. She seemed to shimmer more blue than silver at the moment, illuminating the fog in a dim bluish hue. Inuyasha had not given the small girl much thought until now. Strange, how much like Sesshomaru and he behaved these two sisters did. Stranger, they had had more power than both of them. That made him a bit uneasy. Women could be scary when given power. On occasion, even Kagome scared him.

"Just immobilized him." Asaia walked past them to the barrier. "I wouldn't hurt a dear friend even if he's under some spell. I wanted to make sure I was here for when you get through the barrier."

Silence hung between the group and Asaia for only a few moments. She did not mention that the demon and child were a thousand feet below them on the small road circling up the mountain. Asaia had not bothered to stop to speed up their journey to the mountains top.

"Yeah." Inuyasha agreed. "Demons do like barriers for some reason."

He unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

"Well, I got an answer for that." Inuyasha held Tetsusaiga out in both hands.

The thin, battered blade suddenly transformed into a sleek thick blade with a furry hilt. Inuyasha growled slightly, gripping the sword tighter.

"Where's Imp and the girl?" Asaia asked suddenly, pretending surprise.

Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha looked between them nervously but neither of them spoke openly about what happened. None wanted to admit that the two were separated at some point during the climb up because of the thickening fog that was beginning to cloud the road. Jaken was being pesky and decided to stop and rest. Inuyasha disagreed that any stopping would cost time. So they left him behind. Rin automatically stayed with him.

"It's best they aren't here." Asaia reasoned. "Jaken would only be in the way. His importance will come later. So, shall we?"

Asaia looked to Inuyasha, she reached out towards Tetsusaiga's blade. It shuddered slightly so she dropped her hand. It must feel the curse of the demon celestial. Apparently the legend of the two swords of the Dog General was true. Tetsusaiga could not be handled by a demon after all.

"Everyone stand back." Inuyasha took several steps back. "I'm gonna need some space."

Asaia walked with Sango, Miroku and Shippo to where the rock fell away to a cliff. It felt strange to be walking out of the path of a sword not focused on destroying you, Asaia thought. Hopefully, Tetsusaiga would break the barrier in one swipe.

"BACKLASH WAVE!!!!" Yelled Inuyasha.

Instantly a light emanated from the blade, searing the ground as it traveled from the tip to the invisible barrier. The barrier turned pink then purple then blue. It shimmered for several seconds then splintered like glass, falling away.

Instantly the fog began to dissipate. The group etched forward as the gleaming castle cast in gray gloom began to shimmer as the sun began to peek through. Inuyasha was the first to take off towards the castle gate. Sango, Miroku and Shippo followed him quickly.

Asaia slowly began to follow, taking her time getting to the gate. No one seemed to notice that the miasma suddenly disappeared without showing itself. Surprisingly that both the monk and the demon slayer did not stop to assess the miasma. Perhaps they cared more for their friend than themselves?

She walked up the gate long parted by the others. There was no real rush after all. Any show down Atokiyada had with Inuyasha would pale in comparison to what Sesshomaru would do to her sister when freed.

Perhaps her plan would work after all.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Atokiyada lay against the soft pillows stacked high against the top of the mattress. She enjoyed the softness after thousands of years lying on dying tree branches and leaves. Though her water bowl could steal objects from the world, she could not steal people.

Dressed in a soft silver-blue kimono with small, soft blue flowers all over it, she felt her plans finally going well. Since Tir left the castle to deal with the demon-human party in search of their missing miko, there was little else to concentrate on.

The battle between demons and sand dragons ended only a few minutes ago. Only a small group of the more powerful demons remained and were on their way here. They were of little consequence. The fog around the castle would keep them at bay until she decided to end their miserable little lives as she saw fit.

She jolted upright in bed.

"What?!" Atokiyada got to her feet immediately. "What's this?! Impossible! That half-breed is breaking through my barrier?!"

And where was Tir if he had not defeated the rag-tag group of demons and humans? She knew Asaia was among the group. Surely she did not know about the miasma and barrier? No, she was worried for no reason. As long as little sister wore the beads, she could do nothing about Atokiyada's power.

But then again…Tetsusaiga's power had been amplified by something.

She took several moments to consider the possibilities. Atokiyada exited her quarters, heading for the central hall to await them. Her guard demons would take care of the nuisance half-breed, demons and humans. She would deal with Asaia personally.

Her little sister had been busy during her enslavement.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, finding the miko awake but quiet. He felt the disruption the Backlash Wave had on the barrier surrounding the castle. Its presence was unmistakable. Despite the dismal quality of the castle, he felt the presence of demon miasma and barrier protecting the castle from the outside world yesterday. Though the miasma was minimal to the senses due to her celestial qualities, even a demon would know it coming upon it.

Would it kill a demon if one ran into the barrier? Legends told of celestials using barriers against the strongest of adversaries. Certainly, none were strong enough to take on a full celestial. But this female demon-celestial half-breed used all abilities afforded her through birthright.

Though strong from the inside, he wondered if any would feel the barrier from a distance from the exterior of the castle. Some barriers could be felt miles away. Few humans and demons could detect them from some distances depending on the strength of the source.

There was something strange about the barrier. Sesshomaru shifted his eyes to the ceiling, making no effort to move from his prison chains attached to the floor. The barrier seemed to pulse like a living creature, changing its strength as if consciousness contemplated those who came to stand before it and be judged.

'_Was the miasma alive?' _Sesshomaru pondered the possibility. _'Did it control the barrier? Father mentioned only once coming upon a living miasma with such strength and agility. It nearly cost the demons their legacy. Had Father fought this creature before? This Sesshomaru has read all of Father's scrolls. He never wrote of the battle in his notes. Not even the scholars dare to keep the memory?'_

Sesshomaru closed his eyes not missing the actions of the miko in the same room with him. The miko was looking around as well, her eyes searching the main room for any signs of a rescue. Perhaps she felt the disruption as well after all? She remained quiet but she no longer acted as a prisoner. She felt confident someone was coming for her.

This human was strange.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome felt something. She was not sure what it meant but her heart gave a lurch in hopes that Inuyasha and the others would find her soon. In the next hour was preferred. The thought of freedom welled up emotion she had not felt in what seemed like days. Happiness. Something she forgot being stuck here unable to move.

She tested her restraints finding the binding spell just as powerful as before.

She could hear the bellow of orders from demons and the following rush of feet as they exited the hall off the main room of the castle. So, Inuyasha and the others must be close after all. Her heart gave a lurch hope filling her mind with happy thoughts. Suddenly, the last few days did not seem so difficult.


	27. Chapter 27: Sealed Fates Revealed

**INUYASHA: SEALED FATES UNLEASHED**

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah, yeah, not mine.

**Author Notes: **Sorry, unbelievably busy nowadays. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Next Chapter's almost done.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Sealed Fates Revealed**

Inuyasha rushed into the castle with Miroku fast behind him, Shippo clutched to his shoulder. Demons would be coming for them soon if they stayed in one spot too long. Sango prepared to go after them when she felt a tug on her weapon. Rin clutched her hands together.

"Rin!" Sango felt relieved they caught up. "We just broke through."

They were not so slow after all. Perhaps the little Imp just wanted them to do all the dirty work and pass through once all the fighting was done. Figures…some demons were just cowards. Sango felt slight alarm at Rin's innocent expression.

"Please!" Rin reached for Sango's hand. "It's Jaken…he needs your help."

Sango's first reaction was not to care since they got through the barrier. She wanted to follow Inuyasha and Miroku immediately. But something made her stop.

"What is it?" Sango asked cautiously. "Is he hurt?"

"Please come!" Rin urged, almost beggingly.

She backed towards the path that could now clearly be seen slowly weaving its way down the mountains on a narrow trail. Sango looked around, finding Asaia watching her with interest.

"Asaia, go join Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku." Sango took hold of Herykotsu. "We'll follow you shortly."

Asaia nodded and immediately walked after Inuyasha and the others. Sango stopped and looked around. Where had KiRaRa gotten off to again? The demon cat was no where to be seen.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sango could see the green imp sitting against the gray barren rock of the mountains. Nothing grew here in this desolate wasteland so high.

"Yo..you came." Jaken stared in surprise that the demonslayer actually came.

"Are you hurt?" Sango saw no wounds, no struggle as the imp got to his feet with his Staff of Two Heads. "I suspected you would waste my time but Rin was persistent."

"She did as she was told." Jaken stated, as if she were a servant.

"Please listen." Rin urged Sango with wide eyes. "It's important."

"Indeed." Jaken agreed.

"What's this about exactly?"

"The reason we've traveled so far." Jaken started. "You see, once the attacks on the humans everywhere ensued, Sesshomaru and I set off looking to find out the culprit."

"This Atokiyada woman?" Sango offered.

She thought it a stupid name at first but now she understood why the name was so long. It was meant to strike fear into those who knew of this half celestial half demon. Shifting her feet, Sango decided to hear the imp out. Maybe he knew something.

"That is one of her names." Jaken felt irritated by the demonslayer's interruption. "She is also known as a Fate. A celestial half-breed if you will. There's only a few of them that remain."

"This sound familiar to me." She pondered the idea but it was such a vague memory.

"It should." Jaken looked to Rin who seemed unsettled by his story. "We stayed behind to learn more of this Asaia girl. She is related to the Fate for they are sisters. Indeed, she is a Fate herself."

Sango shook her head. "She's never hidden that fact."

"True. But what many haven't realized is that these two are the Sealed Fates." Jaken lifted his Staff to the sky. "Stories tell of two Fates that constantly crossed blades, causing devastation where ever they happened upon one another. Even their father had enough and left these lands to escape such destructive ways. It is said that one Fate placed the other under a spell. Bounding her to walk among humans forever as a child. The other grew so powerful that not even demons could escape her wrath for she hated all other creatures. Thousands of years ago, a brave few led a crusade against the demon Fate and sealed her in a prison outside this world. Many do not know how this was accomplished, only that it was done in less than a week."

"Whoa." Was all Sango could muster. "You think she's, Asaia's, helping us to reseal her sister again?"

"No." Jaken shook his head. "Asaia wants to be free from her own prison. She's trying to break the spell keeping her a child. Only in the reflections of water can we see her true form."

Sango suddenly remembered that Asaia avoided puddles, lakes, ponds, or anything else with enough water gathered in it to warrant a reflection during their journey. Kagome must have seen her true form at one point though since her friend seemed to be more accepting of the child.

Of course, no one seemed phased by the revelation of the half celestial half human among the group now that she thought about it. In fact, Miroku and Inuyasha thought that Asaia was not any kind of threat. But then, children were the best disguises to use to exact revenge. Look how many times Naraku used Rin and Kohaku for his plans?

"You think there's going to be another battle between the two Fates then?" Sango wanted to know.

Hardly inevitable, Sango concluded. After all these years, the one sister thought to have been imprisoned suddenly breaks free and you are still stuck as a child. _'I would be a bit angry too.'_ Sango reasoned that there was more to the story yet only legends and stories were recognized and considered grained in truth. Perhaps Asaia was not a menace like Jaken seemed to want her to believe.

"You think she abducted Sesshomaru for no reason?" Jaken shook his head. "His father was part of the group that sealed her away the first time."

"She wants a little revenge." The idea made sense to Sango.

But what exactly did this Atokiyada have in mind for revenge? Why would she just abduct him rather than kill him out right? A slow death perhaps? Bondage before death? Would Sesshomaru even allow himself to become anyone's slave? Could she over power him enough to make this happen? Atokiyada was half celestial. That was certainly a cut above the demon in her book.

"Exactly." He agreed.

"Come on." Sango turned back towards the castle. "We better find the others before something happens. Stick close."

Jaken set his chin and followed Sango once she turned back towards the castle. Rin trailed behind him looking anxious.

Rin liked Asaia and did not find anything about her to be menacing or scary. In fact, the girl seemed quite likable to her. Folding her hands together, perhaps the truth would be revealed once Lord Sesshomaru was freed from her evil sister. Asaia appeared so willing to help get them to the castle. _'Was that not enough for everyone?'_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miroku followed behind Inuyasha closely, Shippo clinging to his shoulder. Neither realized until a few minutes ago that Sango had disappeared sometime ago. They were not sure if there demons lurking around the corners. Was she a prisoner or was she on her own chasing down a demon? And where did Asaia go?

The place was a maze of halls and mirrors. They seemed to turn way too many times for there to be enough room for a castle this size. But then, they were dealing with a celestial demon. Celestials could weave time and space for their own purpose.

"Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha growled. "I can smell her and Sesshomaru."

But he could not find them. The scent was so strong it was like standing in the room with them yet without being able to see them. Did this Atokiyada woman like to play games before facing her enemies? Were they caught in her maze? He thought celestials got to the point.

"I can't detect any other demons nearby, Inuyasha." Miroku turned in a circle.

They were at a T-section, they only had to choose left or right. In front of them was a floor to ceiling mirror. The walls were black with mirrors lining it for what seemed like a very long distance either direction. Miroku knew they needed to stop wasting their energy to face their enemy head-on.

"Neither can I." Inuyasha growled. "It's time to take some action."

He unsheathed Tetsusaiga from his waste and held it in both hands. No words were spoken as he raised the sword over his head. Then he turned to face Miroku and swung downward.

"MIROKU!!!" Shippo yelled at the top of his lungs.

He tossed several leaves at Inuyasha that immediately enlarged and wrapped around the demon. Shippo jumped from Miroku as the monk dived to the right to avoid the sword. While it may not Tetsusaiga, it was still a sword. And swords could do damage if caught in its path.

Miroku had not thought to turn until Shippo tugged on his shoulder when Inuyasha lifted the sword above his head. His friend normally told him to stand back. Not this time. It must have been Shippo who picked up on it. He nearly missed his head coming off.

Inuyasha growled and wrestled in his prison of leaves. They tightened with each struggle. Shippo scramble over to Miroku and stood beside the monk laying on the floor with his staff. Suddenly, Inuyasha's contorted before it dissolved into a greenish dragon demon. Slowly, it choked to death in the constricting leaves.

"I owe you big time, Shippo." Miroku watched as the demon dropped to the floor.

Guess he could not make fun of Shippo's fox magic anymore. For once, it finally came through in a save. And he was glad it was him who benefited from the usually useless magic.

"We need to find the real Inuyasha." Shippo urged. "I bet he's with a fake Miroku."

"My question is…" Miroku spoke as he got to his feet. "How did we get separated in the first place? He was in front of me the whole time."

Shippo hopped back onto his shoulder. "This Atokiyada's good."

Miroku did not like that assessment. He preferred to be the one having the edge in a battle. With Inuyasha walking around on his own, who knew what he would face. If another demon could swindle Inuyasha into believing it was a human.

Suddenly he heard a loud blast from somewhere behind them.

"Guess Inuyasha found out his demon wasn't you." Shippo smirked. "I didn't think it would take him this long to figure out. He's so slow sometimes."

"Come on." Miroku ignored the half-breed insult ad walked back the way they came.

His walk became a slow jog as explosions continued to shake the castle walls. The mirrors vibrated with every blast.

"Sounds like he's fighting his way out of this maze we're in." Miroku rounded another corner finding more mirrors and hall to run down.

"I feel like a mouse demon." Shippo quipped.

Suddenly the wall in front of them to their left exploded in a cloud of debris and broken glass.

Shippo jumped from Miroku's shoulder and stayed behind the monk at his feet ready to move if they needed to reposition quickly. Miroku removed his beads from around his right hand, prepping the wind-tunnel for immediate use. He held the beads in his left in case he needed to close the tunnel. Jutting his hand forward, all he saw were three forms jump through.

"WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku pushed his hand forward, opening his clutched right hand.

Two of the forms struggled but were immediately sucked into the vortex along with the walls and mirror debris. The third form, a blaze of red nearly did not escape, bouncing back through the hole in the wall.

"Geez!" Inuyasha growled with a slight echo. "Watch where you point that thing!"

"INUYASHA!" Miroku replaced the beads over his right hand sealing the wind-tunnel for now. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I could ask you the same question." Inuyasha jumped through the hole. "Had a demon following me around that acted like you. Since the little brat was missing, I guessed Shippo went off with her."

Inuyasha stopped talking finding Miroku studying him closely.

"What's wrong now?"

"How do we know you're really Inuyasha?" Miroku queried, eyes narrowed.

"Yeah!" Shippo added, jumping back onto Miroku's shoulder.

CLONK! Inuyasha's fist made contact with Shippo's head, a large bump growing where he made contact. Taking several sniffs of the monk and fox demon, he deemed them as real human and a little brat.

"OOOWWW!!" Shippo whined then began moaning and mumbling.

"Because a real demon wouldn't take as much pleasure in smacking little bratty demons around like I do." Inuyasha smiled.

Miroku relaxed and smiled. "That's Inuyasha for sure."

Inuyasha switched Tetsusaiga from his left hand to his right, having lifted his fist from the fox demon. Shippo rubbed his head incessantly, his eyes watering with pain, grumbling as they moved off down the hall.

"This place is nothing more than a maze." Inuyasha announced. "It's constantly changing too."

"That would certainly slow us down." Miroku agreed. "I can feel the demon miasma pulsating in the walls and when they move they give off a little burst of energy. But, none of my seals will weaken this kind of miasma. Do you have a plan to get us out of here?"

"Miasma eh?" Inuyasha growled. "Oh yeah I got a plan!"

Inuyasha held Tetsusaiga with both hands out in front of him. There was an eerie smile on his face. Miroku knew what that meant. He picked up Shippo and ran for it. They would need more space between them and the…

"BACKLASH WAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Only dim lights burned from the sconces on the walls evenly spaced every so often around the room. Strange that she felt that her imprisonment seemed to last forever. _'Why does this keep happening to me?' _Then she heard it, the slightest vibration crossed the room as if a wave.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice broke the eerie silence of the room.

Kagome lifted her head when the next explosion rocked the castle. Her eyes darted around looking for clues as to the distance the series of explosions were from where she was located. It felt like such a long time since the first explosion that took the barrier down and now it seemed walls of the castle.

'_Was Atokiyada playing games with Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango?'_ She asked herself silently.

The walls vibrated with each explosion, each one growing more and more violent. Atokiyada had not come to visit her yet since Inuyasha broke through the barrier, preferring to stay away from the lowly human and dog demon. If she considered Inuyasha and the others a large enough threat, she would take care of them.

But, it seemed Atokiyada wanted to meet Inuyasha. Did she have plans for Inuyasha? And Sesshomaru? Kagome glanced at the demon lying on the floor in what appeared to be a relaxed position. Sesshomaru lay for hours on end without moving. He was not given the chance to stand let alone sit on the floor. Atokiyada seemed pleased with keeping him where he was regardless of his effort to ignore her actions.

'_It's like Sesshomaru's not acknowledging her at all.'_ Kagome realized. _'Is that part of his plan? Make her angry enough to take him on in a head-to-head battle?'_

Sesshomaru did not bother to lift his head, the explosions not escaping his notice. His ears were attuned to the castle now and he could detect the tiniest shift in the structure. The explosions were strong enough to catch Atokiyada's attention. Indeed the celestial demon was interested in facing his brother.

Her purpose remained undetected. _'This Sesshomaru would discover her true motives shortly.'_

All attempts to infuriate the celestial demon went unnoticed by the human miko. Atokiyada seemed more polished of the demon ways than the legends led him to believe. Father must have found a weakness he capitalized on before facing her down.

'_Father, you mention nothing of your defeat of this creature in the family scrolls.' _Sesshomaru silently contemplated the reasons his father would choose to do this.

The defeat of a celestial demon would never be written down so that others would find the method. Father was indeed no fool. This left his only alternative, the sister of Atokiyada, the child called Asaia. Father often talked of the child he met on numerous occasions shortly after Sesshomaru began his long journey's away from home to create his own legacy.

'_The child is the key to the celestial's demise.' _

The celestial demon left the room to await Inuyasha's arrival to save the woman. It seemed his half-breed brother made it this far into the castle. Jaken would soon be here to offer his services, following in shadows behind Inuyasha and his friends.


	28. Chapter 28: Sibling Rivalry

**INUYASHA: SEALED FATES UNLEASHED**

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Author Notes: **Sorry, just incredibly busy. Little time to edit so there might be mistakes. Let me know if there are gross mistakes. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Breaking Façade**

Sango stood with Jaken and Rin staring at what remained of the main entry of the castle. Jaken's mouth hung open at the damage.

The archway was cracked in seven places and titled shockingly too much to the right. It would not stay standing for long. Both doors were missing and probably off in the distance somewhere. The hinges were intact though, Sango mused. The walls were literally splintered across the floor from the left to the right.

Herykotsu secured to her back, she folded her arms.

"Looks like Inuyasha was here for a little remodeling." Sango commented. "They probably went off in search of Kagome deeper into the castle."

Rin nodded.

"Miroku and Shippo should be with him." Rin said hopefully.

Her hands were pressed together. A bit nervous about the eerie castle, she only followed because Jaken was coming after his master. And she did not want to be left behind with Ah-Une in camp. Still, something compelled her to accompany Inuyasha and the others on this journey. But she did not understand why she felt she needed to be here.

"Deep in the castle." Jaken added, his hands gripped the Two Headed Staff tightly. "The enemy is undoubtedly waiting for us."

"Come on." Sango rolled her eyes. _'Of course she's waiting for us. This Atokiyada person knows we're coming.'_

Sango began walking down the main hallway leading farther into the darkened castle. What light there had been was now extinguished. Every wall sconce was destroyed in the aftermath of Inuyasha's Backlash Wave. She could still feel the lasting effects of the wave everywhere.

"Do you feel that?" Jaken asked suddenly.

"Yes." Sango nodded. "It's everywhere. Like a miasma…"

"A strong one indeed." Jaken agreed, carrying the Staff of Two Heads with both hands at the ready. "Master Sesshomaru must be truly restrained by the enemy to keep him imprisoned this long. I'll be greatly rewarded for coming to his aid."

Sango rolled her eyes as they walked into the castle, carefully avoiding the devastation. Would they find Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo before finding their enemy? Would Kagome be in any state to fight? What about Sesshomaru? They could really use a powerful demon like him right now. If his father was involved in defeating her the first time, the son of the Dog General could be real handy in this fight.

And KiRaRa still had not made an appearance yet since this journey began. This was certainly strange and not like her to avoid a battle. She knew she was needed and would be sorely missed. Was she up to something?

**xxxxxxxxxx**

It felt like hours since they found any door that led to a room, or seemed like it would lead to a room. Hell, he would take getting out of the hall as a sign of achievement at this point. It seemed the halls went on forever. Inuyasha was eager to find where Kagome was hidden he forgot to pay attention to which direction he took before.

Nothing made sense to him and he was all turned around. Not that he would admit that to anyone. This celestial-demon girl certainly pissed him off. Where the hell was she hiding?

They came upon an intersection. There were three ways to chose from; left, right or straight. Inuyasha pondered the possibilities annoyed he was given no indication as to which path he should choose. The halls all looked alike to him.

"Which way now?" Inuyasha growled, Tetsusaiga gripped tightly in both hands out in front of him.

Miroku followed close behind with Shippo on his shoulder.

"This place is designed to keep us from finding what we seek." Miroku closed his eyes. "I feel nothing from either direction."

"They all look the same to me." Shippo commented. "I bet it's a trap no matter what."

Inuyasha frowned at that. A trap? No matter where they went, it would lead nowhere again? Maybe the little brat had a point. If they could not go any of the three ways before them, what other choices were there? He looked up at the ceiling then down at the shiny floor.

In the floor he could see his reflection. The hall was dimly lit but there appeared to be more light reflected on the floor that did not come from the wall sconces. Strange he had not noticed it before until now. Was that the trick of this place?

Asaia appeared then holding beads out towards him.

"Inuyasha." She spoke softly. "Wrap this around Tetsusaiga's handle. Only then will you break through and find what you seek."

Inuyasha paused for a moment.

"What the hell are they?" He only glanced at the white beads.

He took the strand of beads from her, quickly looping the necklace around the hilt of Tetsusaiga carefully. The necklace would stretch so far and he did not want to break it. She seemed pretty confident that these old help him break through this…miasma they were walking through. He just wanted an end to the labyrinth. Finished, he pushed the beads up the hilt so his hands could grip tightly.

"Pearls of Truth." Asia smiled. "They can break most spells instantly."

"Where'd you get them?" Miroku questioned quite intrigued.

So the legend was true, he smiled. There was more going on here than a simple little girl trying to help Inuyasha get Kagome back. If this was the celestial human in their presence, they had more to worry from the demons than her. Still, the stories were quite vivid in their descriptions. Yet, he felt no ill will from Asaia and would not take any steps to keep her from helping them in any way that helped them get Kagome back.

"My mother." Asaia smiled. "Now swing up and bring the blade straight down."

Asaia stepped aside for Inuyasha to use the Backlash Wave. She heard much talk of the dreaded attack from Tetsusaiga, the blade's strongest attack. There was little magic that could deflect the Backlash Wave and few knew enough of that kind if magic to go up against it.

"Where'd she come from?" Shippo whispered into Miroku's ear from his perch on the monk's shoulder.

"Shhh." Miroku urged quietly keeping his voice low. "As long as she's helping…there's not much we can do but take it."

Shippo thought about it and agreed.

"Everybody stand back!" Inuyasha warned.

Miroku and Shippo took several steps back. None knew what to expect. He glanced around finding Asaia gone. Where did she disappear off to now? Waiting for the walls to cave in around them before returning? Miroku frowned as did Shippo now looking around as well.

"She does disappear a lot, doesn't she?" Shippo asked softly.

Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga over his head. "BACKLASH WAVE!!!!"

Suddenly the walls cracked, spreading across the smooth surface like angry phantoms chasing light. Every lit burnt out as the cracks widened, debris beginning to fall to the floor as the whole building shook violently. The Backlash Wave certainly made its presence known.

Miroku found it difficult to stay standing even with his staff for support. Shippo vacated his shoulder, choosing the floor over him. For that Miroku was grateful. Added weight would throw off his balance. The castle shook violently several times before seemingly silent.

The floor began to peel apart where Miroku stood. The wood pulled away and suddenly there was light beneath him. He could feel the miasma ripping apart revealing the truth beneath the false exterior. He felt himself falling and falling.

Shippo made no effort to scream, following his senses to where the aura was coming from below. He could smell the stinkbug real close now. He bet Inuyasha could too. Quickly, he bounced off falling debris, catching Miroku's sleeve in his small hand. He guided the monk to the smooth floor of the true castle below them.

In grand fashion, Inuyasha fell head first towards the floor. Quickly, he righted himself once the stinkbug smell caught his senses. He was clearly at the threshold of the main room of the castle. The large doors beyond the falling debris of the busted miasma cloud was clearly visible to the naked eye. Kagome was close.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome lifted her head, feeling the slight vibration of the miasma dissipating from around the castle. Even Sesshomaru lifted his head long enough to understand where the energy ripping through the castle was coming from. The energy surge blew open the room doors.

She blinked.

Two whips thrust from Sesshomaru's fingers, catching the Backlash Wave as it passed through the room. She wondered what he could possibly want with that? Instantly, she heard the snap of the chains holding him down. At that moment, he stood up, the silver collar the only thing that had not broken.

'_He used the Backlash Wave energy to break his own chains.' _Kagome reasoned. _'He couldn't break them before. This was the only time he had more than his own power to use. Now if only he'd break us out of here!'_

Sesshomaru flexed his fingers. His powers were weakened but not completely useless. Strange that even a celestial demon was gifted with such abilities when she clearly was incapable of understanding the responsibility of her power, he reasoned.

'_This Sesshomaru shall make her pay for this humiliation.'_ He flexed his fingers again.

Something caught his attention, a shift in the demon aura he sensed his entire imprisonment. He looked up and over towards the opposite door from the swinging doors nearly covered in miasma debris. Her power was clouded by her celestial half, often making her demon traits almost undetectable to him.

It was then that a bright flash of blue lashed out from across the room hitting Sesshomaru center chest. His feet left the floor, his entire body slammed into the floor as if he was paralyzed. He could sense his being but nothing obeyed his command.

Kagome did not have time to scream as the demon fell to the floor barely conscious. At least, she thought Sesshomaru was barely conscious. Sesshomaru made no effort to get back up, his collar glowing bright silver. Was she paralyzing him again? Was he in pain?

Kagome narrowed her eyes towards Atokiyada. _'What a stupid name! Wait till Inuyasha finds her! He'll teach her a lesson or two.'_

"I hope." She added for measure.

Atokiyada was more powerful than all of them. How could her friends defeat her? She was half demon half celestial. Kagome squeezed her eyes close praying for a miracle.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Inuyasha landed softly on the floor avoiding debris still falling down around them. He hoped Miroku and Shippo were fine. He did not know where Sango and KiRaRa were let alone Rin and his brother's stupid demon servant. Not that he cared about Jaken. He glanced over his shoulder finding Asaia next to him.

"Quick!" Asaia spoke softly. "She knows we're here! There's not much time."

Inuyasha frowned. He had to jump to get out of the way of the more debris falling to the floor. Even for miasma, the destruction of such a covering should not take this long. How big was the thing over the castle?

"Wait a minute!" Inuyasha gripped her arm and yanked her around to face him. "How do I know you ain't here to settle some score?"

Asaia only frowned at him.

"Yes, I have a score to settle." Asaia replied. "I have spent nearly 20,000 years stuck in this child's form and I do not have a score to settle?"

"I came here for Kagome…" Inuyasha could not keep his anger with her.

Asaia assured him. "If I can break these beads I wear around my neck, we both get what we want. You of all people should understand my plight. You are the only one who can understand what it's like to have a sibling who's selfishness has cost you so much time, pain and frustration. You've learned more than you're fair share, lost how many battle and cleaned up how many scars? And now it's time she gets what she deserves."

"I don't like being used." Inuyasha growled.

"We've all been used." Asaia placed a small hand on Inuyasha's arm. "We are nothing to her. If you think the world deserves what she has in mind. Then step aside and let her have it."

Inuyasha stayed silent.

"I've minded my time in this body." Asaia breathed heavily then. "I've learned so many things I would never have learned other wise. For that I cannot be more grateful. But not the method for which I've been punished. My sister won't stop until she's dominated the planet."

"Yeah…" Inuyasha gripped Tetsusaiga tightly. "About that."

"There is a way to bring her down." Asaia smiled sweetly. "I need your help to get my freedom back first."

Inuyasha grumbled knowing she had a point. Often enough he got into battles with Sesshomaru just to prove he could handle a fight with a full demon. Even with his limitations he won a few battles, though not as many as he wanted. How could he not side with Asaia on this one? Damn kid!

"What do you need from me, kid?"

Asaia held out her hand. "The Pearls of Truth."

Inuyasha nearly forgot about that. He slid the necklace off Tetsusaiga's hilt and handed them to her slightly cautiously. He hoped he as doing the right thing. Miroku and Shippo appeared beside him watching them curiously. Asaia stepped away towards the main room, the doors hanging wide open.

"You know she's going to be waiting for us to just run in." Miroku said out loud.

"Suicide." Shippo folded his arms.

"What do you recommend then?" Sango's voice came from behind them.

They all turned to greet Sango holding Herykotsu standing with a rather confident Jaken and an anxious Rin standing behind them. Asaia turned to face the unlikely band of heroes standing in the middle of the debris field of Atokiyada's miasma labyrinth.

"I will throw up a barrier wall and you can toss every attack you can think of behind it." Asaia offered. "I can release the attacks simultaneously to get us into the room. Once we enter the room, she will be on her guard and the battle begins. There won't be room for error."

There was an eerie silence among them. All were tired and a bit rough around the edges. All the work just to get here and the biggest battle had not happened yet. What they needed was a larger army, Inuyasha realized. If the stronger demons did make it through the sand dragons at the base of the mountain, they were on their way. If none made, well…they were pretty much on their own.

"We need Sesshomaru on this one." Sango added. "I hate to say it but any strength we can find right now would help out against her. And he's the strongest demon here."

For once everyone was in agreement.

Jaken appeared to relish the idea and Rin cheered at the thought. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were apprehensive to have Sesshomaru free. But, he was not one to back down from a foe like this. If Kagome could be freed quickly, they could use her too. Sango brought Kagome's bow and arrows with her since the kidnapping. He could see them strapped to her shoulder.

"Once my beads are broken." Asaia walked back to the group. "I can offer my full power to bring her under control. I cannot kill her but we can imprison her once more."

Miroku stood thoughtfully. "I can use several seals to keep her still long enough to get Kagome and possibly Sesshomaru free. Any idea how their binded?"

"My sister chooses the same method most times." Asaia lost her smile. "Kagome will be the easiest. Use Tetsusaiga to cut the binds. Sesshomaru will be more difficult. Once Kagome is free, her abilities as a miko will be useful in freeing Sesshomaru. I believe my sister underestimates her power."

"Well…" Inuyasha growled. "…it sounds like we gotta plan."


	29. Chapter 29: Bring the Demons

**INUYASHA: SEALED FATES UNLEASHED**

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Author Notes: **2010's just as crazy as 2009 was. Can't I catch a break? Ugh! Read.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Bring the Demons**

Kagome felt Inuyasha close by. Yet she could not see him from where she hung on the wheel. Miroku and Sango were there. Yes, she could feel them close. And so was Asaia.

'_Asaia?'_ Kagome shook her head. _'Why can I feel her? Her presence is the strongest of them all. I can clearly feel her here. Why is that?'_

As if she felt this way before. Deja-vu washed over her. Had she felt Asaia before? Racking her memories quickly, she could not remember anything off hand. There was nothing that would have allowed her to feel the same way twice. Nothing she could remember off hand anyway.

Four demons, appeared to her they were beige colored Dragons, sauntered into the room from the western doors where Atokiyada usually appeared from and disappeared to. They took up guard on either side of the threshold.

'_Strange.'_ Kagome frowned. _'She's preparing for them!'_

She glanced at Sesshomaru lying quietly on the floor, his arm spread from his body palm facing up. Her eyes followed the leash-looking rope from where it was anchored to where it disappeared beneath him near his waist. His swords, Tenseiga and Tokijin, were gone now from their sheaths. Atokiyada must have removed when she was asleep.

Kagome frowned in disappointment. Not that Tenseiga would be useful in a situation like now. This would be a good moment to point out that this was a good opportunity to have Sesshomaru and Inuyasha working together to rid the world of this crazy lady. However, that task might prove to be a bit daunting.

Clearly Sesshomaru was in no position to do anything that might be of help at the moment being tied down like a dog. And Inuyasha was a bit hot headed to allow it to happen again like before even if the planet would be saved.

Kagome sighed. They needed to all work with Asaia. Though she was only a small child, she would have some power once she too was released from her curse. Asaia would know how to weaken her sister…hopefully.

It was then she looked at the dragons clearly paying her no attention. They stood on their hind legs, a sword in one hand, or paw, and a spear in the other that sat on the floor. Something was off about them. These were different than some of the other demons she met. It almost looked like they were made…of sand. Sand Dragons? She looked at the floor finding particles of sand dispersed across the shiny tiles.

Without Sesshomaru, they would be limited until they could get him free. Then again she was not in any kind of position to help Asaia. How could she help Inuyasha and the others when they got here? They would need to free them both before any confrontation could happen.

Odd, there was only four sand dragons here to 'protect' the doors. Did Atokiyada intend to confront them when they came in to rescue her? Would she try something else to weaken Inuyasha first? _'Wouldn't surprise me if she did that! She's just that type!' _

None of it made sense anymore.

It was then the entire eastern wall exploded. The blast splintered the wood beams, pulverized the plastered walls, and collapsed the threshold. In the settling debris, she felt the shield holding something back.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Inuyasha led the charge into the room, Tetsusaiga drawn and held out in front with both hands. Miroku and Sango flanked him. Asaia, Shippo, Jaken and Rin came up behind them. The human-celestial did as she spoke, keeping them shielded until they got through the door.

The attacks not only broke through the wall, but took out part of the next room too. It was quite an expansive room. Kagome was off to the right seemingly hung on some type of wooden-spoke wheel. She was bound by the hands and ankles.

That made him mad.

Then there was Sesshomaru lying on the floor seemingly being useless. _'Figures he'd let me do all the work and then claim the victory for himself!'_ Yet, something felt off. It was not like Sesshomaru laid down often. Surprised by his own intuition, Inuyasha realized there something shiny around his brother's neck. A collar?

'_Now that's ironic.'_ Inuyasha smirked.

"Watch out, dragon demons!" Came her warning.

Asaia was right. There were four Sand Dragons lying in wait. They pounced immediately upon the explosion anticipating their maneuver. He leapt towards them to engage them head-on.

"Inuyasha!" Sango called out. "Get Kagome! Miroku and I'll take care of these!"

Inuyasha altered his course and landed next to Kagome. Asaia was immediately next to him, wrapping her pearls around Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"Hurry!" Kagome urged holding her hands out. "I don't know where she went. Atokiyada left around an hour ago, I think."

Kagome glanced over Inuyasha's shoulder to where Sango, Miroku and Shippo were taking on two of the Sand Dragons. Jaken seemed to be holding his own with the single Sand Dragon he was battling. Rin knelt beside Sesshomaru holding the ribbon rope in her hands anxiously waiting for it to be cut. Her heart went out to the little girl.

"She left?" Inuyasha frowned. "The coward."

Inuyasha lifted Tetsusaiga over his head to bring it down over the bindings.

"Quickly." Asaia looked around. "She won't allow us too much time to free them."

"She sent the Sand Dragons." Inuyasha pointed out. "She's too chicken to take us all on."

"Never underestimate her." Asaia warned softly.

Kagome agreed and then looked up realizing the fourth dragon had disappeared. Quickly glancing around Kagome found nothing odd. Then a shape left her shadow. Her eyes followed it to its source. She let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Suddenly Inuyasha and Asaia both froze.

They turned to where Kagome was staring with large eyes. There was quite a large Sand Dragon, about seventeen feet long staring down at them from the western door. Its bright yellow eyes glared at them fiercely. All four paws were massive in size and fanned out on the floor. It had large wings and a long tail that tapered to an angled fan.

"When did that get here?" Inuyasha asked not lowering Tetsusaiga.

"I told you not to underestimate her." Asaia spoke softly.

"Let's get it done then." Inuyasha growled.

Kagome frowned. "Asaia, isn't that…?"

"Yes." Asaia nodded. "My sister has taken shape of a Sand Dragon."

Inuyasha leapt into the air to attack her head-on.

The large Sand Dragon lifted one paw and quickly deflected him. Inuyasha easily landed and repositioned himself and launched back at the Dragon. Again he was easily deflected. Another attempt went unsuccessful.

"There he goes again." Kagome tried to loosen her bindings. "He'll never learn, will he?"

Asaia had to jump out of the way to avoid the dragon's large tail slamming into the floor. It turned to follow Inuyasha's every movement. Kagome realized that without Tetsusaiga, she could not get free. Unless Asaia had a magic knife somewhere, she hoped.

"Asaia…!" Kagome cringed as Inuyasha nearly missed being clawed to death. "Can you cut these?!"

"No!" Asaia shook her head as she got back on her feet.

Asaia returned to Kagome and placed her hands over the bindings. She could feel the power put into the bindings. Like Sesshomaru, only a powerful demon could release her. Then again, a powerful miko added to a full demon could help out. But Sesshomaru was the only one in the room that fit the bill.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sango ducked and rolled to the right. Herykotsu circled the room before returning and slicing the one dragon in half. It fell into a pile of sand on the floor. She sighed a bit of relief finally able to get in an attack on the damn thing. It was certainly more difficult to deal with than the ones at the bottom of the mountain.

Then it began to rebuild itself from the piled sand grains.

"Great!" Sago realized why there were only four dragons left in the room.

Atokiyada certainly chose her defense wisely. How were they supposed to battle something that could replenish itself with sand? Her eyes widened at the idea that occurred to her. If only it would work if everything else failed!

Problem with the plan…where would she find what she was looking for?

At that moment, Shippo and Miroku backed into her cornered by another Sand Dragon. She caught Herykotes easily. The second dragon they had to deal with since they got into the room. And Inuyasha was not faring well with the granddaddy dragon he was fighting. She knew they were all getting tired quickly.

"Any ideas?" Miroku queried out of breath.

The Sand Dragon seemed to hesitate, deciding what to do with them. The second Sand Dragon finished forming and joined the other one. Shippo cringed behind Miroku's leg.

"What now?!" He wanted to know shivering. "They're going to eat us!"

"Miroku! I'll take them out with Herykotsu. Once they turn into a pile of sand, use your wind tunnel to get rid of the pile. It's the only way to get rid of them!"

Miroku thought about it for a second.

"Agreed." And Miroku moved off to get into position.

Sango lifted Herykotsu and launched it. She leapt to get out of the way of the Sand Dragon charging her. Hoping the plan would work, she took out some of the seals Miroku gave them all before they charged the room. Pivoting to the left then right, she was able to lay one on the forehead of one Dragon's head before getting out its way.

The seal disintegrated on contact.

Now that there was a plan, Shippo used his Fox magic to confuse the other Sand Dragons momentarily. He used the multiplying leaf trick to cover the sand dragons to hide their locations until everyone was in place. The Dragons quickly shook the leaves covering them then roared. Shippo cringed and ran.

Herykotsu sliced through the first Sand Dragon turning it into a pile of sand. But it quickly reformed itself as the second Dragon nearly turned Shippo into a crispy fox demon. He leapt out of the way and found solace behind Sango.

"This isn't working!" She whispered.

The diversion gave Miroku just enough time to get behind the forming Dragon and open his wind tunnel. It would not suck the creature in…leaving Miroku baffled. Even Sango could not believe what she was seeing.

"Is she that powerful?" Shippo stared at Miroku dumbfoundedly.

Suddenly the two Sand Dragons were sliced by a bright yellow-white flash. Both turned to sand piles instantly. Sango blinked taking a step back in surprise. She launched Herykotsu again in case they reformed again. But she did not have the chance to wonder. Miroku did not miss the opportunity and used his wind tunnel again. This time the sand piles disappeared into his hand.

Closing his hand, Miroku wrapped the beads holding the menace closed tightly. He could feel the pain in his arm beginning. It was always like this whenever he eliminated a powerful demon. His task completed, he began walking over to Sango. His vision blurred and he felt light headed.

Sango glanced at Miroku in time to watch him lose unconsciousness. Miroku hit the floor, lying on his back. Shippo immediately leapt over to the monk to check on him.

"What's wrong with him?" Shippo looked up at the demonslayer. "He seems fine."

"I don't know." Sango shook her head.

Then she turned to find Sesshomaru standing watching them. His two fingers were held up where the whip she witnessed before originated. He helped them to eliminate the dragons? Then again, they did share a common enemy.

The silver ribbon rope suddenly sparked, sending a charge through the dog demon. Sesshomaru attempted to keep his face expressionless despite the pain he must be in. Sango backed away from him to avoid meeting the same fate. She watched as Sesshomaru fall backwards onto the floor, his eyes now closed.

"Whoa!" Shippo folded his hands. "Guess she's got him on a tight leash."

Another time his comment would be funny to her but not now for some reason.

"He must be powerful enough to fight off her command." Sango suddenly felt lost. ""

"Master!" Jaken called out in a squeaky voice.

Sango looked up to find the green Imp running from the Sand Dragon he had been fending off, the Staff of Two Heads held over his head. She could see the fear on his face. He, too, had the same problem as they did getting rid of the Dragon. Oddly, Rin had gone to hide somewhere. Sango could not find her anywhere.

Inuyasha bounced past her. "Coming through!"

The large dragon suddenly shadowed her. Sango looked up to find it staring directly at her. She slowly got to her feet, finding Herykotsu had yet to return. What the hell was she supposed to do now?

Seconds passed like an eternity.

"SANGO!" Kagome's voice screamed.

The large Sand Dragon dipped its large head towards the Demonslayer. Sango felt her heart stop, her life flashed before her eyes.

Then the ceiling exploded.

The wood beams splintered and crashed to the floor. Kagome's eyes widened, tearing her eyes from the beam falling on her. Inuyasha arrived in time to catch it before it crushed her. Asaia stood with Rin using her hand to create a shield from the falling debris. Jaken was clunked on the head and fell over then subsequently buried. Sesshomaru became buried in the rubble seemingly unconscious. Miroku and Shippo were able to dive out of the way before they were to be crushed by three beams falling in the area.

The smoke cleared.

Where Sango was once standing now stood KiRaRa and about 50 demons.

Kagome blinked, Sango standing next her seemingly surprised she remained alive. Inuyasha stood dumbfounded at the new arrivals. Shippo and Miroku glanced at one another. Asaia smiled with Rin holding her hands anxiously.

"So that's where she went." Sango stated the obvious.


	30. Chapter 30: Demon Mayhem

**INUYASHA: SEALED FATES UNLEASHED**

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Author Notes: **I'm trying to get this story done before I finish any of the other ones.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

**Demon Mayhem**

The arrival of KiRaRa and the other demons momentarily shifted the attention to the center of the room away from the conflicting battles. Not everyone was spared by the new arrivals.

As a result of his effort to aid the monk and demonslayer, the curse on the ribbon strengthened its hold, pulling Sesshomaru towards the floor. A pure demonic current passed through the ribbon seemingly burning where it touched his skin trying to force him to his knees in surrender. The pain grew so powerful, eventually his knees bent and he fell to the floor.

'_She will pay for this humiliation.'_ Sesshomaru swore silently.

Sesshomaru restrained himself from outwardly writhing on the floor, the silver collar refusing to break under his fingers. The gold ribbon found the collar after its break and latched onto him once more. The ribbon tightened its grip the more he struggled. He tried with all his might but the curse was too strong. One thing bothered him.

'_This collar will not be removed by this Sesshomaru.' _

With it, he could not dispose of this celestial demon who dared brag of her sinister plots against demons and humans. The younger sister was also under some kind of curse to prevent any uprising against the elder sister. Clearly, the younger possessed powers to rival her sibling.

"Rin." Sesshomaru spoke evenly and without emotion

Rin clamped her hands over her mouth, watching her master suffer. She ran to Lord Sesshomaru. His eyes glowed a dim red, his teeth bared. His behavior resembled the injured man she found once from her past not wanting anyone to show him caring or pity. Her master would not want that. He needed to be free of the collar imprisoning him to this cold place.

Without thought, Rin kneeled beside Sesshomaru. She stared at the collar and made a silent wish. Truly, she wanted the collar to stop hurting him since he could no longer stand. Sesshomaru's eyes widen only slightly as she reached out. With one hand, she reached out and touched the silver collar. It suddenly lost its luster.

"Good work Rin." Asaia smiled. "Your innocence has made the collar inactive again."

But if the dog demon did not get his inner emotions to transform under control, it would return with a vengeance. They had little time

"How can we get it off?" Rin looked up at the girl. "Lord Sesshomaru is weak."

"The curse upon him is meant to keep him under control." Asaia sighed. "The same is true with my own necklace. Atokiyada likes to be in control."

It was then the ceiling burst apart sending debris everywhere. They barely had time to avoid the falling beams. Asaia tackled Rin and pulled her off Sesshomaru. The Dog Demon became buried in the rubble. But she could see where the tether remained attached to the floor. If they wanted to get his help, they would need Tetsusaiga's aid.

Both blinked at the demons standing in front of Atokiyada's the Dragon. Rin coughed from the dust in the air. Asaia noted the girl was dusty from head to toe. They could clean up later.

"Rin." Asaia spoke evenly. "We need to uncover Sesshomaru."

She glanced up to find the demons surrounding the Dragon in apparent confrontation. The smaller demons would perish so that the stronger demons would be able to put Atokiyada back in her place. But all the pieces were not yet lined up.

And so they began removing debris from the Dog Demon.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The Large Dragon momentarily halted its advance on the demon cat. KiRaRa stood firm, refusing to back down. The assortment of demons standing behind her all seemed confident they could take the celestial-demon.

Sango felt the combined demon aura almost too much to tolerate. Clearly Kagome was also affected, her eyes wide. Now was not the time to dawdle. Atokiyada's attention was diverted. Glancing around the room, Shippo remained by Miroku's side. The monk was still feeling the effects of his wind tunnel on the Sand Dragons.

"Inuyasha!" She called out.

Immediately he leapt to her side. He nodded he knew what she wanted him to do. Asaia also ran to Kagome's side with her Pearls of Truth. Inuyasha held out Tetsusaiga, quickly she wrapped the hilt with the Pearls.

"Hold on Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome nodded her head and held her wrists apart as much as possible. He lifted the sword over his head and swung down. The blade never touched her bindings though they quickly severed. Asaia smiled as Kagome's hands came free. Next, they freed her ankles. The miko was now free.

The small group turned to find the demons surrounded the large Dragon. Clearly Atokiyada was taking her time deciding what to do with them. Inuyasha was grateful for the diversion. Usually at this point they were losing. It was nice for once to have some help.

"Come on!" Asaia urged. "We need Sesshomaru."

Sango and Kagome glanced at one another. Inuyasha paused for a moment then nodded. Then he shifted his wrist watching how Tetsusaiga glinted in the light. For everyone's sake, Kagome hoped he would choose to work with his brother to put Atokiyada back in her place.

"ATTACK!" Came the battle cry from one of the stronger demons.

The aura in the room grew so hot, no one could see what happened next. Bodies flung inward towards the large Dragon and became lost in its developing miasma. Only the stronger demons could survive such conditions.

Jaken kept Rin far enough away and out of harms way. It was then that a new band of Sand Dragons arrived to join in the battle. Six leapt towards the battle blinded in white light and demon miasma.

"It's a real free for all." Sango whispered to Kagome.

"Sure is." Kagome agreed. "Let's get Sesshomaru and put this chick where she belongs."

Sango, Asaia and Kagome led by Inuyasha ran the circumference of the battle towards where Sesshomaru remained secured to the floor. He stood watching the battle from the farthest point his tether would allow. He paid them no attention once they got close to him.

The Pearls of Truth wrapped around Tetsusaiga's hilt was raised and brought down over the silvery ribbon lying on the floor.

Nothing happened.

"What the he…" Inuyasha growled out the last of his words.

"It didn't even cut it." Sango squatted down to inspect it. "There's no luster to this ribbon anymore."

"Rin touched it." Asaia informed them. "Perhaps we should let her wield the sword?"

At that moment, a dark shadow swooped low over the room. Sango, Kagome, Asaia, and Inuyasha had to duck from the thing. Its wings were black, its eyes bright yellow, and its skin was dark green. It had been a while since it was this angry.

Asaia's eyes widened.

"Tir?" Her eyes narrowed in recognition.

Shippo appeared next to Sango's side, yanking on her arm almost too hard.

"What is it, Shippo?" Sango inquired.

But her eyes were on the green and black demon dragon now standing on the floor in front of them to really pay attention to Shippo. Its eye were fixed upon Asaia and seemed to not care about the rest of them.

"It…it's Miroku." The fox demon sounded sad. "It's his wind…tunnel…"

Sango glanced to her left finding Miroku lying on the floor clutching his hand tightly. He rested against some fallen beams, worry on his face. The kind of worry that indicated impending doom was upon them.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miroku fell to the floor against the fallen beams, clutching his wrist. Both eyes were wide with fear. His wind tunnel opened up so much larger than before. That meant his life would end soon. It got too much usage and now, he was in danger of killing everyone. Sango sat with him, holding the sutra Asaia gave her flat on his palm. It was the only thing preventing him from suffering the fate of his father and grandfather had before him.

Shippo had disappeared shortly before he fell over. He looked up to find Sango with Shippo heading his way. He noted the demons fighting with Atokiyada in Dragon form and now the black and green dragon holding Kagome, Sesshomaru and Asaia hostage. The dragon did not seem to notice her disappearance.

The pain in his hand made him cringe.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Miroku gritted through his teeth when the two arrived.

"With Kagome and Asaia." Sango could not see them from this vantage point. "Tetsusaiga didn't cut Sesshomaru's ribbon."

"Didn't think…it ….would." Miroku shook form the pain.

"I bet he was gonna take on Atokiyada by himself." Shippo folded his small arms. "He's always trying to show off."

"Is he…crazy?" Miroku looked up to see if he could glimpse any of the others. "She can kill him with a single thought."

"Looks like she's into games." Sango retorted. "Our problem is freeing Sesshomaru and getting through this green and black dragon."

"Games?" Miroku smiled then. "Sango, we need to get to Kagome."

Sango struggled to help Miroku to his feet. Suddenly KiRaRa appeared taking the weight from her. She patted the demon cat in demon form on the head.

"Thanks girl." She whispered softly.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Tir stood contemplating the strange group.

"What do we do now?" Rin asked in a whisper.

Asaia could feel the tension in the little girl. But her attention was mostly focused on her old friend. If he were going to attack, he would have done so already. Did the Pearls of Truth break Atokiyada's curse over him or just staved off the curse for a short period of time? Sometimes the Pearls of Truth did their own damage to the person.

It was then Inuyasha, Kagome and Asaia realized that the other demons were gone. Only Atokiyada stood in the center of the room now. Demon auras could be felt at a distance and growing.

"What the hell happened?" Inuyasha growled again.

Here he thought they were on the winning side for once. And now they were right back to the usual one-on-one. Not that he preferred it any other way. However, but this was a little more to handle than normal. He narrowed his eyes at his moment of weakness. He would take her down just like all the others.

"Demons are no match for a demon-celestial." Rin pointed out.

"Good job, Tir." Atokiyada spoke as she changed from the dragon to human form.

Tir only snorted, saying nothing more.

"Demons." Atokiyada smiled. "Who do they think they're playing with?"

Kagome noticed Atokiyada seemed unphased by the fact Tir had yet to do anything to them. She wondered if there was something going on with Tir. Was he like this all the time or was it just today? He appeared a little distorted and possibly confused. And they still did not free Sesshomaru.

"Come on." Inuyasha gripped Tetsusaiga. "I can take you!"

He blinked and Atokiyada was now standing toe-to-toe with him. She knocked Tetsusaiga out of his hand, the blade transformed back to its tattered dormant state as it slid across the floor. Gripping him by the throat, she lifted him off the floor.

"Who do you think you are, you little half-breed?" Atokiyada brought him closer to her. "Do you really think you could win against me?"

Inuyasha growled, his eyes growing a slight crimson.


	31. Chapter 31: The Truth of Lies

**INUYASHA: SEALED FATES UNLEASHED**

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** Yeah…we all know the drill…not mine….yada yada yada yada.

**Author Notes: **Oh look, another chapter. I WILL FINISH THIS ONE!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**The Truth of Lies**

Inuyasha felt his eyes beginning to tear up from her grip on his throat. It was beginning to become difficult to breathe. Even his head felt slightly dizzy from the lack…of oxygen as Kagome called it. He could not fight Atokiyada like this.

He also felt his inner demon beginning to scratch from within wanting to get out. Concentrating on Atokiyada's eyes, he did not prevent himself from becoming angrier about the situation. She wanted him to get angry. And he wanted his inner demon to show itself. It would give him more power so that he could…her grip tightened then.

Kagome pressed her hands over her mouth

"Yes, you want to change, don't you?" Atokiyada seemed unconcerned.

She drew him closer, eyeing the slightly shorter demon now lifted off the floor. He weighed little but then her powers associated with being half celestial were responsible for her ability to handle those who out-weighed her. Atokiyada smiled knowing victory was within her grasp.

"Leave him alone!" Kagome shouted.

She felt helpless to do anything about Inuyasha's predicament. Left with being a spectator, Kagome suddenly found time passing slowly. A few seconds felt like an eternity. Blood rushed to her cheeks turning bright red. The memories came in deluge, drowning her in guilt and humiliation.

"Oh yes." Atokiyada stole a glance at Kagome's reddening face and smiled at the corners of her mouth. "You're little girlfriend, Inuyasha. Amazing what a few spells can do to change the entire world of one little girl."

Inuyasha gripped her wrist. "What…are…you…talking…about?"

He could feel the floor nowhere beneath his feet. Just how strong was she? He could barely breathe but somehow it did not matter. Her words were now beginning to penetrate. Kagome? His girlfriend? Spells? What spells? The images...the...images...came without warning. A constant series of images, none that made sense.

"Oh…" Atokiyada smiled. "You don't remember, do you? No, I guess you wouldn't. Men often don't. Then again, you really weren't yourself then."

Inuyasha growled in response.

"Shut up!" Kagome ordered her face growing red with embarrassment stomping her feet. "Inuyasha! It's all non-sense! She doesn't know what she's talking about!"

"Just as well." Atokiyada smiled fiendishly knowing she had everyone's full attention. "I do love the mating rituals of animals."

Rin's eyes widened. Sango staggered with KiRaRa and Miroku at the news. Shippo folded his hands and blushed. Asaia stood up then, her eyes leaving Tir. For the first time, it appeared the human-celestial was angry. Kagome hid her face, turning almost purple.

"SHUT UP!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. "Don't you dare listen to her, Inuyasha!"

The images slowed down, passing in front of him as a series of snapshots. The kind Kagome showed him of her family back home in her time. They were haunting...trivial at first. Then they took a darker turn as Kagome...fear in her eyes. She was running from him...through the forest. Why was he chasing her? The Springs...his hands ripped her clothes...Inuyasha's eyes deepened another shade of crimson.

Kagome felt her whole body shaking from the memory. She hoped to never reveal what happened to Inuyasha. Now that Atokiyada played the card she had no choice but to admit what occurred. It was no longer just a nasty dream. The nightmare came full circle. And Inuyasha was connecting the dots hanging in Atokiyada's grasp. For once she felt hatred for another being. Deep seated, hot, raging anger. It was then she realized something.

'…_oh god…the humiliation.'_ Kagome could not look at anyone else. _'Find a way to kill her, Inuyasha!'_

Atokiyada ignored Kagome and lowered her voice seductively. "I could make you relive that experience all over again, Inuyasha."

"I…?" Inuyasha growled in disbelief then his voice shifted to something more normal. "What?"

Tears streamed from his eyes, as Atokiyada's hand gripped him tighter. The images from before stopped giving him time to recooperate from his emotions. He could barely breathe let alone concentrate on what the celestial-demon said. Something with Kagome and him...and the Springs. He saw little of what occurred after his ripped Kagome's clothes in the images...his eyesight blurred then. Something happened between them.

Suddenly images flashed across his mind at high speed again. Memories more than images...the evening sky, the smell of demons everywhere, the forest passing by him at alarming speeds, the rising fears of everyone around them, the humidity of the hot springs, the smell of Kagome, the look of her skin in the moonlight, the scent of Sesshomaru nearby. Inuyasha seemed incapable of making sense.

He heard Kagome crying in his ears, begging him….

Kagome cringed as his body jerked side to side as Atokiyada laughed at him. Oh god…she was showing him everything! And she was helpless to stop it! What would Inuyasha think? What would he do if he changed completely? Would he stay with the group after wards knowing what he did?

After several moments, Atokiyada dropped him to the floor. It was apparent that Inuyasha was shocked, confused and overwhelmed by what he saw. But the urge to change continued its inner battle. Somewhere, Inuyasha was trying to make sense of this mess. Sango understood the look in his eyes. How was Kagome handling this? She glanced over her shoulder at Kagome. Her friend was hiding something.

She gulped, her body growing hot with anger and humiliation. Kagome realized that she forgot that night during their journey here. But she never forgot how that night changed her forever. And this 'bitch'..._'That's right...I used the word!'_...just decided to remind everyone of the crazy occurrences of that night. Kagome felt angry Atokiyada would throw this in Inuyasha's face. But then, the celestial-demon orchestrated the whole thing to escape her prison so Tir could steal the five seals keeping her imprisoned.

'_Damn her…'_ Kagome gritted.

Then her anger disappeared watching Inuyasha.

Inuyasha fell to his knees, his head hanging as he sifted through the images in his mind. He lifted his head in shock. His hands laid palms up on his legs. He flexed his right hand, folding his arm at the elbow. He held it out in front of him locked in shattered realization that he was the one who attacked Kagome. He forced himself on Kagome. And she cried. He hurt her. Over and over again. How could he live with himself now?

"Sex." Atokiyada smiled evilly. "With Kagome. Would you like to see more?"

His eyes turned bright crimson now, his back arching as the ability to control the change weakened momentarily. But something made hhim change his mind. Perhaps there was a way out. His head drooped low to allow the change to occur. His teeth lengthened as his demon fangs grew slowly. His body shivered as the demon began to separate from him human side. The pure demon in Inuyasha was about to emerge.

"No, Inuyasha!" Kagome begged. "Don't listen to her! Don't change!"

Atokiyada turned to Kagome.

"Don't you want him to know how you begged him not to take you?" She strode towards the miko. "How you ran from him at every chance? Playing games with him all night until he cornered you in the hot springs. Don't you want Inuyasha to know why he couldn't wait to make you his? You wanted him to take you in the end, didn't you? But then you ran into Sesshomaru."

"Wh…what?" Inuyasha growled, his eyes deepening a darker shade of crimson.

"Oh yes!" Atokiyada knew Inuyasha weakness lay with Kagome. "He had his way with her too. And then you…joined in."

Inuyasha clutched one hand over his heart. He fell forward onto one hand, crying, his body shivering. Part of him wanted to believe none of it. But the horrific expression on Kagome's face said it all. He HAD done all those things. Worse, Sesshomaru was involved. How could he let this happen? Why could he remember nothing?

"You and Sesshomaru shared Kagome together." Atokiyada continued her attack on Inuyasha's fragile psyche. "The brotherly love you truly do have. I'm impressed."

Inuyasha lifted his head, his eyes burning a deep crimson color. His full demon self was close to revealing itself...it was almost out! He fisted both hands to let his anger flow freely, overwhelm him so that he could allow his demon form to take hold and confront Atokiyada with full power. But he could feel it holding back, as if it did not want to come out too.

Sango and Miroku recognized the lengthy transformation. Why was it taking so long, Sango wondered. The change into Inuyasha's demon form usually came so quickly. This was new and unexpected. What was he shown? His confusion over the images shown and what he felt kept the change from completely overtaking him despite his strong emotions. Something was stalling the change Sango realized. A glance at Miroku and Shippo told her they noted it too.

"Kagome!" Asaia reached out to the young woman. "Don't listen to her! It was all false!"

No one seemed to pay Asaia any attention.

"TIR!" Atokiyada demanded. "KILL THEM ALL!"

Immediately, Inuyasha jumped towards Tir landing in front of the Demon Dragon. He did not understand what a demon dragon was at the moment. Only that he wanted to destroy it and return to Atokiyada. He would destroy both of them! Though his full demon was not yet fully materialized, he would force it to come out with the spillage of blood...demon-dragon blood.

But the demon dragon hesitated.

Tir took one step towards the group placing himself between the group and Sesshomaru. All of the scales on his back stood on end in anticipation of another battle. His eyes grew deep yellow matching the mood of the demon confrontation. He lifted one paw towards the half-breed. Tension among the human-demon grew as he contemplated his next move thoughtfully.

Rin shrieked and tore her eyes away as the demon dragon paw came down. Sango and KiRaRa leapt out of the way but Miroku was still in pain and remained on the floor. Kagome rolled off to the right and had to jump up to avoid some debris to get out of the way.

'_Didn't seem like Tir was trying too hard.'_ Kagome realized.

Kagome slid across the floor trying to maintain her balance as she nearly skidded into a fallen beam. Her eyes fell on the arrows brought by Sango. They were scattered over the floor near the corner almost forgotten. No wonder she had not seen them till now. If she could set Sesshomaru free, they would have a powerful ally. There was a vague memory of Sango insisting she use these specific arrows against Atokiyada.

"A gift from Kikyo most likely." Kagome eyed them warily.

Then she remembered the dream.

The dead woman knew more about being a miko than she did. Kagome got to her feet and ran for the fallen weapons. Who was she to question the reason for sending red arrows? Picking them up, she spied her bow fifty feet away, next to the entrance pillar. Inuyasha growled, fighting his transformation. Atokiyada enjoyed playing with people just because she could. Well, Kagome had something to say about that.

"KAGOME!" Sango's voice yelled over the rubble.

Kagome lifted her head to find Sesshomaru standing, the silvery ribbon broken. Her eyes widened as Tir and Sesshomaru stood side by side. Inuyasha then turned towards Atokiyada. Apparently, Tir had other plans than killing them. He was on their side now? Kagome frowned in confusion then glanced at the smile on Asaia's face. That little girl found a way to get through to Tir?

"You really think a trio of demons and a few humans can destroy me?" Atokiyada asked cynically. "FOOLS all of you!"

Asaia joined Tir, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha. Miroku got to his feet and shuddered but lumbered his way over to join them. Sango and Shippo ran over to join them. Kagome picked up her arrows and was the last to form the group. Strangely, no one seemed to notice Jaken was missing.

Suddenly, Atokiyada shot her hands forward emitting a bright light that blanketed the room.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Too bright for mere mortals; Miroku, Sango and Kagome had to shield their eyes. Asaia and the others did not seem affected. They moved forward into the light moving quickly enough to keep up with the pace comfortable to humans.

"Great!" Shippo grumbled. "She's using parlor tricks to cut and run. What kind of demon-celestial is she anyway?"

He stayed with Miroku to help the ailing monk through the bright light. Shippo could make out Tir following the group. Sesshomaru walked farther to the right side of the group to keep that flank covered. If Inuyasha was affected, he did not show it keeping the left flank covered. Asaia had her hands out in front of her with the Pearls of Truth guiding them. The light only dulled and parted in the immediate vicinity of the magical beads.

"What the hell is this?" Inuyasha growled, pulling Tetsusaiga from its sheath.

It appeared he was back to normal.

"We have to destroy the water bowl." Asaia spoke softly.

"How do we do that?" Sango wanted to know. "Atokiyada knows what we have to do to defeat her. She probably has it safely tucked away already."

"She moved it from this room after I fell asleep." Kagome offered. "Just before all of you arrived at the castle."

Funny how she only remembered these things so much later, Kagome thought ruefully. She never gave much thought to the water bowl possibly being a source of power. A mirror into the world outside of the castle sure, but Kagome never considered it an actual source.

Placing her hands over her eyes, it was still too bright. The floor was clean here, no debris could be felt as she inched her way forward with Asaia's guidance. For a little girl, she walked rather fast. But she knew they were out of the main throne room now. She wondered where Atokiyada went when she was not tormenting Sesshomaru or her. For a demon-celestial, she behaved like a teenager.

"The source of her power is in the water bowl." Asaia sounded positive. "With the loss of Tir, she'll be vulnerable to a powerful miko."

"ME?" Kagome was shocked.

"She's planning to escape and retrieve her water bowl before she either attacks or retreats." Asaia began walking forward. "With her power weakened since losing Tir…"

"Why is losing him so important to her?" Sango pushed forward into the light behind Asaia using Herykotsu as a shield.

Herykotsu being made of demon bone helped to dampen the affects of the bright light. Keeping it close to her head, she could see the castle floor. Having excellent hearing helped her keep up with the others. She agreed with Shippo of the simple trick to gain time in order to retrieve the water bowl. But why was Kagome so important now that Tir was on their side?

"He was her main contact into the real world." Asaia smiled and continued on as if unphased by the blinding light. "He did all of her bidding while under her spell. Because he is both demon and dragon, the reason he could even fall under her control, his power is hers only while she controls him. Now she cannot merge his power with hers since Tir has rejected her once I released her spell over him. Without him, she cannot stay here. Even now, she is vulnerable to a powerful miko."

"But there is a way for her to get outside, right?" Rin wanted to know anxiously from somewhere behind everyone.

Rin held onto Tir's rather long tail as they walked through the emitted light. Though the light was rather bright, she pretended it was a game of trust and allowed Tir to lead her. Lord Sesshomaru was nearby and free of his silvery ribbon tether. If Tir changed his mind to stand with them, she would be safe. All she had to do was scream for Lord Sesshomaru.

Asaia nodded. "If she merges her magic with the Pearls of Truth then she can emerge into the real world. The reason she needed to lure me along with the rest of you if her first plan failed using Tir."

"So, she's not a part of the real world yet?" Kagome inquired.

"No." Asaia gripped the Pearls of Truth tightly. "Not yet. She will correct that immediately if we don't get to that water bowl, Kagome."

Kagome felt the light was too bright even with her eyes closed. How were Sango and Miroku surviving this? And where were they following Asaia to exactly? Were Tir and Sesshomaru following them after Atokiyada? Kagome gulped remembering Sesshomaru's silence.

'_Yeah…he's planning on getting even.'_ Kagome concluded and tightened her latch on Asaia.

She doubted Sesshomaru would miss the opportunity to exact vengeance on Atokiyada. Not after kidnapping the full demon and treating him like a dog and chaining him to the floor. Kagome smiled remembering how Inuyasha laughed about it but when he saw his older brother leashed to the floor then how it made him suddenly angry. They would stand together against Atokiyada for very different reasons.

But they would stand together.


	32. Chapter 32: Hidden Motive

**INUYASHA: SEALED FATES UNLEASHED**

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** Yeah…we all know the routine…not mine….yeah yeah.

**Author Notes: **This one's almost complete. Whew! Whatta ride!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Hidden Motive**

It felt like they walked rather quickly for what felt like forever.

Apparently the others were having just as much trouble getting around in the light as she. She heard Sango sigh somewhere behind her, Kagome was sure. Inuyasha grumbled under his breath about the fog doing something to his senses. Miroku remained quiet except for the occasional grunt from the pain emanating from his hand. Rin was never heard and Tir gave out a small grunt even being in the back had its disadvantages. Tir was a lot larger than the rest of them, he must be taking baby steps compared to the rest of them. And now KiRaRa disappeared again according to Sango. She wondered if Sesshomaru would admit to having issues with this fog? He never said a word…but then he usually said very little.

Kagome had to admit this was a great way to slow people down when you were out of time. Damn celestial demon. _'She always seems to have the upper hand.'_ Kagome frowned. _'Even with Asaia's help.'_

"Use one of your arrows, Kagome." Asaia whispered. "With Atokiyada weakened, it could break apart this bright fog."

Kagome wondered if Asaia heard her thoughts but then shook the idea away as crazy. Her arrows? Of course, she forgot they might be useful here. Would they work? She had no choice but to try. Immediately, she pulled an arrow off her back and lifted her bow into the air with her eyes still closed. Unsure where to aim, she pulled back as hard as she could and let the arrow sail through the air.

Kagome heard the whistling through the air as the arrow charged across whatever they were in. It must be another since the arrow remained in flight. The whistling was pretty loud even from where she stood. Kagome waited another second.

Suddenly the bright fog seemingly lit by the sun itself parted as the arrow cut through. It found the opposite wall of another room of the castle. Quickly the brightness dissipated revealing the room. It was a massive room full of mirrors, much larger than the throne room they left behind with the pile of demons and debris all over the floor. In the center was the water bowl but Atokiyada was nowhere to be seen. Kagome spied the small objects lying on the floor in front of the floor-to-ceiling mirrors. It appeared they too had mirrors attached to them.

"I'd be careful…" Inuyasha still held Tetsusaiga firmly. "She's planning something."

It was then Sesshomaru stepped forward and strode across the floor towards the waterbowl. Glancing up there was a large mirror on the ceiling over the waterbowl reflecting its surface. The group seemingly held its breath as he walked, waiting for something to happen to him. He could detect their breathing patterns that separated them having perfected his ability to decipher identities in the fog, human stench aside.

The others watched him warily. Yet nothing happened to the eldest son of the Dog General. Sesshomaru looked into the waterbowl finding nothing unusual. Kagome admitted it did emanate an eerie aura watching Inuyasha's brother inspect the waterbowl. An aura unlike anything she felt before.

Sango could feel something…someone watching them. More Sand Dragons or did the demon-celestial have something else up her sleeve? No, that card was already played and proved a failure. No, she was playing some kind of game. Were the mirrors involved?

"I don't like this." Sango whispered. "Something's not right."

"Agreed." Inuyasha growled in agreement. "She's up to something."

Tir groaned at that moment. Apparently, Asaia knew he was speaking in some kind of demon dragon tongue. If there was such a thing, Kagome thought. But if Asaia and Tir were friends in the past, it made sense Asaia would understand him.

"Tir believes she's trying to use her waterbowl to trap us in some form of prison." Asaia glanced around the room. "It would be her last defense. The mirrors are here for a reason."

Kagome frowned. "Who defeated her last time?"

"Your father." Came Jaken's voice from the entrance to the room behind them.

The group spun to face him. The green Imp had several scrolls under his arm and he appeared out of breath. Where the hell had he gone Inuyasha wanted to know. He frowned ready to give the stupid demon a piece of his mind. And for scaring him.

"It…it's all here in the scrolls." Jaken ran towards Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha yanked the nearest scroll from the Imp and handed it to Asaia. He did not know what was contained on the scrolls but figured if anyone could translate it would be Asaia. She was a celestial human after all.

"After you all went off to charge her, I found the scroll room before reaching the throne room." Jaken folded his arms in an obvious brag of such a find. "I went through the scrolls to see if there was anything on how to destroy her."

"Well done, Master Jaken." Rin smiled and clapped her hands together.

"I'd save the celebrating for after we put her back in her place, personally." Inuyasha frowned deeply, checking over his shoulders. "She has to be around her somewhere. Ain't no way she's going to go down without a fight."

Asaia unrolled the scroll, her eyes quickly read the page. "Jaken is right. How strange…the demons who put Atokiyada into her prison before, their descendents now come to fulfill the same task."

Sango and Kagome exchanged a quick glance.

"We break her waterbowl, we break her link to this world." Sango spoke loud enough for the group standing nearby to hear only.

Where was KiRaRa? The demon cat wandered off again without an explanation. Sango did not know her friend sauntered off somewhere when they were trying to find their way through the dense fog. Was she finding something else to help them? Sango glanced at Sesshomaru.

Sango walked forward pulling Herykotsu to ready position. "The waterbowl's gone!"

Sesshomaru looked down to find it gone yet the mirrors reflected as if the waterbowl remained in its place. The dog demon was momentarily distracted by Jaken's arrival, no one witnessed the waterbowl's disappearance.

"It was never here." Asaia spoke calmly. "The mirrors, it's in the mirrors."

"How do we figure out which one is the real waterbowl?" Inuyasha gripped Tetsusaiga harder with both hands.

"The Backlash Wave won't work on this one, Inuyasha." Miroku added. "Mirrors will only throw whatever attack you use right back at you."

"Miroku's right." Sango agreed. "She planned the perfect way to protect her waterbowl. Anything we toss at it will come right back at us. So, what can we use that won't be construed as an attack?"

"FOOLS!" Atokiyada's voice boomed throughout the room. "DID YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE YOU COULD DEFEAT ME?"

Her image appeared in every mirror replacing the waterbowl, an eerie smile across her lips. Kagome could feel her aura emanating out of each mirror. At first she did not understand what this meant. How could she emanate from every mirror? Unless Atokiyada used the mirrors as doorways into her private lair? Kagome's eyes widened.

"Whatever you do, don't get caught in the mirrors." Kagome warned. "They're traps."

Sango nodded. "Tricky to get out of once you're in it."

Rin ran to Jaken for cover. Tir tightened the distance between Asaia and himself. Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha backed up to Asaia, hoping for some kind of defense. Shippo stood by Miroku's feet, clutching his robes. Sesshomaru remained where he stood where the waterbowl once stood.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Cat eyes watched from the shadows of the impending battle. This would be no simple battle. Nothing on this planet would compare to its importance. It would be the second battle in many millennia that would become legend among demon-kind everywhere. Even humans would not dare speak of such an event so carelessly.

It would wait until the moment was right.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

How the hell were they supposed to get out of this one? Naraku was a walk in the park as far as evil deeds went. Heck, he could handle anything that half-breed could dish out. Most of the time anyway, Inuyasha admitted silently.

But this was a level he did not understand.

His mind reeled from what she told him. The deeds he committed against Kagome and the others. He remembered nothing of those night's events. Part of him wondered if Atokiyada was conjuring things yet Kagome's face looked positively horrified. He knew not what to believe at the moment. But he had to defeat this celestial demon so he could figure the rest of it out later.

"If anyone has any ideas, now's the time to share." Inuyasha growled.

There was little time for answers. Atokiyada shot lightning-like bolts at them that came from every direction. The group scattered to avoid being hit from several directions. Tir used his claws to deflect several bolts that rebounded and re-entered the mirrors. Atokiyada easily caught them and sent them back out with her hands.

Rin was picked up by Jaken who took two hits, falling to the floor, releasing Rin in time to watch her skid across the floor and out the door. Sesshomaru leaped out of the way of four bolts finding him. He could hear Rin screaming the entire way out the door.

Sango tackled Miroku then they had to leap to the left to avoid getting hit. Shippo narrowly escaped a bolt using his demon fox magic to deflect another. He too made a dash for the door to stay out of the fight. This was better left to those more capable of defeating the celestial demon.

"He's got the right idea." Kagome found her way to Sango and Miroku huddled in the corner.

They glanced at Inuyasha deflecting the bolts with Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru joined in with Tenseiga quickly dispensing with the bolts. Strange Tenseiga did not deflect the bolts like Tetsusaiga. Did the sword possess the power to dissolve the lightning bolts?

"Are you seeing this?" Kagome wondered.

"Yes, I am." Sango replied. "She's weakening."

"We're keeping her trapped in her world." Miroku imagined. "She's slowly losing ground and time. It won't be long until she has to make a move into our world."

"Can we seal the mirrors?" Kagome asked hopefully.

Tir and Asaia easily avoided the bolts, deflecting some while others bounced back from the mirrors and then back at them. Jaken attempted to use the Staff of Two Heads that only made the bolts move faster. It also made the bolts more difficult to evade. Kagome felt there was something here they could use against Atokiyada.

"I can't think of anything to use." Miroku stated his hand still throbbing. "Nothing's strong enough to counter a celestial demon, sorry."

"We should break the mirrors." Kagome shrugged. "If she can't get into our world, then that's just fine by me."

"What do you suggest?" Sango wanted to know.

Kagome took one of her arrows and pointed it at the mirror across the way. She let it fly. It went into the mirror instead of bouncing off. And it came out the mirror behind them at the same height off the floor. Somehow it was deflected enough through the mirrors it now followed an even path through one mirror out across the room and into the other side. It kept repeating itself three times before Sango and Kagome looked at each other.

"Did you see what I saw?" Sango never took her eyes from the mirror across the way.

"The waterbowl's in the mirror." Kagome smiled. "I'll try to hit it!"

That meant hitting Inuyasha and the water bowl in the same line of sight! Inuyasha was standing in the middle of the room while the bolts continued to bounce back and forth as he deflected them with Tetsusaiga. It was a shame Sesshomaru was doing more than he was at the moment. Kagome took aim and waited for the brief second Inuyasha jumped out of the way. She let it go.

"Hit the mark!" She whispered. "Hit the mark!"

The arrow glowed red as it flew through the air in the room, into the mirror, deflected just before hitting the waterbowl and came back out the other side of the room.

"Damn!" Kagome felt angry. "I won't be able to hit the water bowl! There's too many mirrors!"

Sango lifted a mirrored rock-looking thing in her hand. "Then let's see if we can't break some mirrors."

Kagome smiled as she let the demonslayer have the first crack at the idea. Sango threw the rock as hard as she could but it bounced off the mirror. Not to be undaunted, Kagome stood up and threw her rock. It glowed pink and seemingly slowed down just before it hit the mirror. Kagome felt her heart sink.

But the rock hit the mirror, cracking it. It fell to the floor shattering apart. Sango eagerly began collecting the decorative rocks and began handing them to Kagome as she continued throwing. It took three rocks to break one mirror.

"Keep going!" Asaia called out. "Inuyasha! Don't give up."

One broken…

Two broken…

Three broken…

Kagome worked her way down the center of the room tossing the rocks Sango and Miroku collected from the floor. They continued their operation at a quick pace. Suddenly the mood changed among them. For once they felt they had the edge over their common enemy.

Four broken…

Five broken…

Six broken…

The mirrors went smoky, darkening as Kagome continued throwing the mirrored rocks. It was a good thing the mirrors were quite large in size. There were not many left to break. She was almost to the other side of the room.

Seven broken…

Eight broken…

Nine broken…

Ten broken…

Eleven broken…

There was only two left now…suddenly Atokiyada appeared in them. Her face was grim, her eyes narrowed. Her clothes were a dark blue and her face shimmered in silver. Kagome felt things would take a very different turn here. She stopped as the twelfth mirror fell in pieces to the floor.

'Kagome…' Came Asaia's whisper echoing softly in her ears though the girl was across the floor with Tir. 'Shoot your arrow at Atokiyada then throw the rock at the opposite mirror. We can break Atokiyada's control over the mirrors if there's only one left!'

Kagome nodded hoping no one else heard the suggestion. "Sango give me a rock when I ask for it."

Damn, she forgot about the large mirror on the ceiling above where the waterbowl once stood. That was the fourteenth mirror in the room. Why were there thirteen mirrors on the wall? For the first time, she realized that he last mirror stood the entire height of the room. Enough about the mirrors she decided. Her arrows remained on her back so she would not be without them. She almost forgot she slipped them over her shoulder.

Sango nodded and whispered. "Sure."

Kagome quickly pulled an arrow and aimed it at the last remaining mirror across the room from her. She narrowed her eyes pulling back as hard as she could and let it fly. She pivoted, took the first rock from Sango and threw it hard. She took the second rock and threw it hard and then took the last rock and tossed it just as her arrow hit the opposite mirror.

She sighed deeply as the mirror broke then shattered into pieces. Kagome let the breath she was holding out, her lungs ached.

The mirror on the ceiling shimmered then pulsated for several seconds. Jaken and Rin looked in from the door. Tir stood with Asaia and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru stood alone near the center of the room. Kagome, Miroku and Sango watched where they stood closest to the mirror on the ceiling. Instantly, Atokiyada and the waterbowl fell from the mirror as it shattered.

Atokiyada landed softly on her feet, her waterbowl gently landing behind her upright.

"Silly human." She smiled. "Did you really think destroying a few mirrors would really keep me from entering this world?"

Kagome's eyes widened. _'I just brought her into our world!' _


	33. Chapter 33: Powerful Means

**INUYASHA: SEALED FATES UNLEASHED**

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** Yeah…we all know the routine…not mine….yeah yeah yeah.

**Author Notes: **Getting closer to the end!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**Powerful Means**

Kagome wanted to cry glancing at the others.

Now Atokiyada was in their world. They no longer had the advantage of the enemy being caught in another world with limitations as to what power they could use against them. Being half celestial and half demon afforded her a few more advantages over the group.

'_How are we going to defeat her?'_ Kagome asked. _'She's stronger and more powerful than any of us here!'_

Asaia appeared unphased by the turn of events. Inuyasha's expression was one of happiness, Sesshomaru was unreadable, and Miroku was deep in thought nearby. Sango standing next to her also concentrated on something as if she was searching her mind for information that would give them some kind of edge. It appeared everyone had many of his or her own interpretations about what Atokiyada's entrance onto the planet meant.

Was she the only panicking at this moment? No one else seemed conflicted by this. Did they know something she did not? Kagome could only wonder what the others were thinking.

Asaia walked towards Atokiyada. "Now you're in my world sister."

Kagome looked to Asaia at that moment. It made sense suddenly. If Atokiyada was new to the world, perhaps there was a way to defeat her before her powers reached full strength. One question: how could they get rid of her?

Inuyasha jumped in front of the group putting himself between his friends and Atokiyada with Tetsusaiga gripped tightly in both hands. His face was set in determination.

"Now it's my turn!" Inuyasha growled.

"You think you can defeat me half breed?" Atokiyada laughed as she spoke.

Sesshomaru walked forward and stopped when he was even with Inuyasha, Tokijin was unsheathed and in his right hand. The two brothers stood fifteen feet apart. Inuyasha glanced at Sesshomaru then returned his attention to Atokiyada.

"A half breed and a full demon will take me down?" Atokiyada laughed louder then became serious. "I don't think so. Not even your father could defeat me all those years ago."

"Giving in already?" Inuyasha growled out and took two steps forward.

Atokiyada thrust her arm forward opening her hand. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were suddenly thrown into the air. Sesshomaru easily righted his body and landed with the lightest of effort. Inuyasha slammed into the back wall and slid to the floor. He pushed off the wall before reaching the floor to avoid the broken mirrors shattered across the floor.

"Fools!" Atokiyada smiled then turned towards her waterbowl. She stately walked over and began waving her arms above the water. The water swirled around and began to whirlpool.

Inuyasha readied Tetsusaiga and refused to give up. However, Tir stepped in front of him then and Sesshomaru moved to stand beside Tir. However, Inuyasha rounded Tir on the opposite side to avoid standing next to Sesshomaru. If things were going to get nasty, he wanted to be part of the action.

"How long until she regains her strength?" Sesshomaru asked evenly of Asaia now at his side.

Asaia walked solemnly to Tir. "Less than an hour. She does not see us as a threat. We must get her attention and keep it."

"This Sesshomaru believes you are in possession of a plan." He kept his eyes on Atokiyada.

Sango, Shippo, and Kagome joined the group wondering what Sesshomaru was talking about. Clearly Asaia knew how to handle her sister. But there was never any mention of a plan to take her down. At least not a verbal plan.

"What's going on?" Kagome needed some answers.

"Asaia's got a plan, I think." Inuyasha growled. "So how exactly do we take her down?"

Asaia walked up to Kagome and smiled. "We have all the pieces again."

At that moment Jaken and Rin joined the group from the doorway. Sango and Kagome glanced over at Atokiyada who did not seem to mind that they were having a think tank only a few feet away. Clearly, the Imp felt it was safe enough to join them on the battlefield. Sesshomaru did not seem to think danger loomed imminently to put the young girl in harm's way. However, Kagome seemed overly anxious for no reason. Her stomach fluttered recklessly unable to render silence to the ache growing inside.

Jaken lifted his chin. "Yes, you certainly have taken great steps to get them all together, didn't you Asaia?"

"Your memory is superb, little Imp." Asaia smiled. "But it is not your memory, is it?"

Jaken pursed his lips and folded his arms in disappointment. The Staff of Two Heads leaned against his body so he could fold his arms. Rin looked between Asaia and Jaken. Even the Imp was not old enough to know of such stories. It was obvious to the group that he got his information from elsewhere.

Jaken began his story.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_It began more than a few hundred years before the Great Battle took place. Before demons and humans knew what fear meant. Before all knew what life they once lived would give way to despair and darkness. _

_She arrived in the northern lands. The Golden One with long tresses of hair the color of the sun, eyes the bluest of the skies, and the face of tranquility that masked the violent intent. She was a demon of unparallel power with the air of a celestial. Few knew her true identity but some wondered if there was more behind her unwavering desire to punish all who stood in her way, demon and human alike. _

_She brought unparalleled destruction to these lands. Those who defied her were destroyed relentlessly. Those who feared her fled to the ends of the world only to find they could not out run her. Those who did not run perished at her will. The Golden One did not care for the living or the dead. Did not care for demons or humans. _

_But she was a patient adversary. Not one to rush her conquests over humans and demons alike, the Golden One took her time dominating the landscape. Her attacks were slow and cruel meant to cause pain and suffering. The Golden One took pleasure in the torture of her subjects. _

_Many would try to stand against her. Demons and human armies perished at mere whim. Entire villages disappeared and soon the landscape became barren of life. _

_Thousands died, the stain of their blood covered the lands. It is said that the rain that fell on the mountains ran red. Even the trees cried red tears and the waves did not crash upon the shore. The moon hid and the sun reluctantly rose for fear of the Golden One's anger. _

_When all hope was lost, a single warrior arrived to ally ancient foes and bridge boundaries between long forgotten friends. It was an alliance like no other seen before…or since. This warrior bound humans and demons. Together, they stood strong and unwavering. They were able to temporarily imprison the Golden One in a small lake. But even the Golden One could not be kept hidden forever. She escaped a few thousand years later. _

_That was the first Great Battle in demon history. More than ten thousand years ago, this great battle occurred between the demons of the land and Atokiyada. Many perished in their brave stand against this powerful celestial foe. The fate of humans would be decided among its victor. Few demons stood a chance against the Golden One. _

_But even arrogance would get the best of them all. For an unknown power would go almost unrecognized until the last stand would find the strongest remaining. The warrior from the first encounter with the Golden One found the grounds of the Great Battle with the odds of success unbalanced. Those who remained found this warrior returned with a secret weapon as the last hope of victory began to slip away. _

_Together the warrior and demons planned one last stand, a final battle to determine the fate of all. With their weapon in hand, and with knowledge of the celestials, demons stood and won against their foe to claim victory over these lands. _

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Inuyasha and Miroku glanced at one another as Jaken finished the story. It sounded a bit incomplete to Kagome. But then, if the Great Battle were so long ago, many would not know of its occurrence at all anyway. She frowned realizing that demons kept records of everything they did on purpose much like humans from her time. There was little difference between them in that regard. Shaking her head, Kagome focused on the present.

Sango looked to Asaia wondering how much of the story was true and if Asaia was actually involved back then. Shippo jumped onto Miroku's shoulder for a better view of the conversation not taking place. But there were sure a lot of staring going on between all present. Tir closed up the circle keeping his back to Atokiyada, the only one capable of handling a direct attack by the half demon-celestial. Inuyasha lowered Tetsusaiga thinking about the story.

"That was you." Sango stepped forward and pointed to Asaia. "You stopped your sister the first time. You were this warrior they mentioned."

Asaia only nodded her head.

Miroku piped in then. "It must've taken some brilliant scheming on your part to get her into the waterbowl the second time around."

Asaia looked to Miroku and Shippo. "Yes, I was able to stop her in the hundreds of years before she could take over the world resulting in the first Great Battle. However, it came at a price." Her hand moved to the beads placed around her neck.

"She cursed you." Inuyasha glanced at the beads around his neck and looked at Asaia's beads. "Forced you to live among humans as a human. How did you win the second time?"

"The Dog General and his army were able to stand against her with a scroll my father possessed I brought with me before our first encounter." Asaia looked up. "For a short time, we were able to keep her from dominating this world by keeping her imprisoned in a parallel world."

"Wait, if you needed a demon army, why didn't it work this time?" Kagome looked to Sesshomaru and Tir.

Shippo pointed out. "Tir was sided with Atokiyada and sent the Sand Dragons after us. Took out the demon army, remember?"

"Exactly." Asaia nodded. "Because of Tir's power, no demon army would stand against her like before. Atokiyada wanted to prevent the consortium of powers that stood against her and won in the first Great Battle." Asaia looked to Kagome then.

"W…why are you looking at me?" Kagome backed away.

"There was a piece to the puzzle Atokiyada tried to remove early on." Asaia reminded them.

"The night of chaos?" Sango suddenly remembered. "When all the demons attacked priests…" Her eyes widened. "You mean…a powerful miko, a priestess stood with the demon army against Atokiyada?"

"Yes." Asaia smiled. "The Dog General knew he could not defeat a celestial demon without the aid of the strongest spiritual leader among humans he could find. Clearly he was a demon who knew that humans are just as important as demons among the land." She looked at Sesshomaru. "He understood the part each plays in the circle of life."

Inuyasha had to agree it was a smart plan and growled at its effectiveness. "She took out the major players of those who could stand against her."

Sesshomaru spoke evenly. "Father never spoke of this battle."

"He wouldn't need to." Asaia smiled. "Everyone believed she would remain in her prison for all time. Including me."

"So now we get to the good part." Inuyasha rubbed his hands together. "How do we take her down?"

Sango raised her hand. "There was a scroll mentioned, from the first battle." She looked to Asaia. "You still have that scroll?"

Asaia shook her head. "It was destroyed in battle. But it would not do us any good. My sister found a way around that using the mirrors to enter our world. Had her release been from a prison not another world, we could have used it."

Asaia turned to find her sister closing in on them. Atokiyida did not look happy to see her. If only she could find a way to break the Necklace of Retribution. She could not use her celestial power against Atokiyida unless she could find a way to remove it from her neck. She did not wish to see Kagome and the others die at her sister's hands.

Asaia turned to Inuyasha. "What I need is a diversion."

Atokiyada was ready for them now. Tir stepped turned and stepped forward nodding he understood what she needed from him. Sesshomaru seemed to understand what his part was in this charade and followed.

That left Inuyasha wondering what exactly was he supposed to do. He glanced at Kagome, she motioned that he follow Tir and Sesshomaru. Strange how he felt left out recently. Then the night of chaos came bilging back into his recent memory. How he almost forgot about it completely chasing this Atokiyada woman. Now it all came rushing back at him. It was a bit overwhelming at the moment.

Atokiyada stopped walking towards the three in front: Inuyasha, Tir, and Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha readied Tetsusaiga with both hands firmly gripping the handle.

"She's not at full strength yet." Inuyasha growled nearly evading whatever that was she threw at him. "That works in our favor."

Sango was lost for the first time on her role she was to play in this battle. Miroku and Shippo quietly discussed options if Inuyasha, Tir, and Sesshomaru were eventually defeated.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder at the face off. She felt her entire body tense, her hands flexing automatically. Fear rose again within her but it did not stay long. Her fear turned to anger. There was a flash off to her right. Her arm went up to shield her eyes from the sudden bright white light emanating from where the four stood.

And the battle began.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome felt herself off her feet, flying through the air. She could still see nothing in the wash of light. Both eyes were closed but she could still see the light clearly. She concluded that Asaia yanked her through the doorway and into the hall. Her eyes opened, finding the small girl standing in front of her with a determined expression on her face.

"She's after you now." Asaia spoke softly. "It is your turn to fulfill the destiny your family has taken on, Kagome."

"My family?" Kagome frowned. "You…."

"Yes." Asaia nodded. "Your ancestor stood among demons and won the battle side by side with her enemy. She was the secret weapon. She was a powerful ally. A power among your kind not seen since now."

Kagome could only stare at Asaia astonished. Her family had been around for so long? She blinked several times as the monumental realization and significance of this fact sunk in. Even then her head felt heavy and spinning. How could her family be so…

Suddenly Kagome felt the pressure of such knowledge. "I don't know how!"

She wanted to panic. Every part of her quivered in fear…fear she had never known before. It gripped her into almost complete paralysis. How the hell could she even hope to kill Atokiyada? Fire an arrow at her and hope it hit the mark? Her marksmanship had improved but not that well. Asaia yanked her arm seemingly pulling her towards the floor as if she sensed her fear. Kagome felt suddenly felt at peace.

"There is but a short window for which my sister is a only demon…first and foremost before her Celestial powers awaken." Asaia peaked into the room. "Only you can see this and it is this part you must kill to weaken her other half. She grows in power the longer we remain inactive and dispersed. Follow your heart, Kagome, descendant of the great miko, Kayala! Only you can kill a demon with the simplest of weapons."

Kagome looked to Asaia. "I…"

Asaia placed the Pearls of Truth over Kagome's head dropping the heavy jewelry on her shoulders. She felt the weight at first almost too much to bear but then it lessened almost immediately.

"This will help guide you." Asaia began to walk away. "The Necklace of Retribution prevents me from telling you exactly what you're role is but the Pearls can. Listen to them. I must help Tir and the others now. Find your inner strength and go with your instincts."

Suddenly the answer made sense.

It was then she felt a presence beside her. KiRaRa arrived and landed at her side ready to take her where commanded. Kagome blinked and smiled shortly. It was as if the demon cat knew what her role and waited in the wings for the chance to be of use in the battle.

"KiRaRa." Kagome whispered. "You always know, don't you girl."

Kagome climbed into KiRaRa's back and took hold of the fur at the nape. Immediately, the demon cat took to the air. KiRaRa flew through the air, through the doorway, and above the battle. The bright white light was too much to bear keeping her eyes open.

"KiRaRa, I need my arrows." Kagome could barely hear her own voice. "There should be some scattered over the floor.

KiRaRa nodded her head and angled downward towards the floor. It was as if KiRaRa was in her head. Each time the demon cat landed to pick up an arrow, Kagome reached forward to take it from KiRaRa's mouth. For once, there was a plan in her head that would not connect to her brain. Kagome did not understand what she was doing. Was this a plan passed down from her ancestor, Kayala?

"Let's get this done." Kagome spoke with determination.

KiRaRa took to the air again.


	34. Chapter 34: Waterbowls and Mirrors

**INUYASHA: SEALED FATES UNLEASHED**

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** No, not mine….yeah, I got it.

**Author Notes: **Getting closer! Sorry, I moved cross-country for work so I've been away for a while. Now I'm back!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**Waterbowls and Mirrors**

_An older woman sat at the central ring in the hut. Her gray hair was left loose to fall around her aging shoulders. She wore the red and white miko robes sitting in quiet mediation. Her face was wrinkled in concentration as dark eyes focused on the behavior of the fire flickering before her. She appeared focused on her inner emotions. _

"_Kayala!"_

_The young woman, similar to Kagome in features, appeared in the doorway of the primitive hut. Her long black hair was pulled together at the back of her neck and tied by a ribbon. She wore the miko white/red kimono, her bow in her left hand. The arrows were already at her back in preparation. Around her neck was the Pearls of Truth glistening new. _

"_What is it, Mayalin?" Came the demure voice. "The demons are coming this way fast. We must prepare."_

"_There is no need to worry." The elderly miko raised her chin determined. "Demons only come this way to reach their destiny. The battle between demons and the celestial is not our concern."_

_Kayala frowned. "It is the concern of all humans who wins this battle. The out come will not favor us regardless."_

"_There are many strong demons to take on the celestial demon." Mayalin appeared smug. "They will be defeated easily."_

"_Yes." Kayala agreed. "Then the celestial will unleash her will upon us all. These lands will burn until barren and the skies will turn black blocking out the sun and moon. My dreams show that this will not bode well for any of our people, near or far. All will perish if she is to win this night. The demons will need our aid."_

"_We do not lend aid to a demon." Mayalin spoke with finality._

"_Then we are all doomed." Kayala lowered her eyes. _

_Then Kayala shifted her face and looked towards the sky from the doorway of the hut. Her expression was blank except for the glistening in her eyes. The sky was beginning to turn black from the battle now ensuing. She moved away from the door deciding on her action. She lifted her eyes to the horizon once more as she walked towards the blackening western sky._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_The image changed…the field spread out before her laden with the bodies of maimed, dead, and left over demons. Weapons were littered among the carcasses as she moved forward. The miasma was thick and heavy lingering close to the ground. Kayala let her eyes sweep the immediate area seemingly unaffected by the sight or smells._

_It was then she found a large consortium of demons standing in a tight group. They were led by a human-looking demon marked as a Dog Demon. He wore the intense white kimono, black/blue armor and his fluffy sash hung loosely off his shoulder. His handsome appearance took her by surprise remembering the stories of this demon and his reputation. He then noticed her approaching them. _

"_The Dog General." She whispered unaffected by the intensity of his stare now that his gaze was upon her._

_There were numerous demons loyal to the Dog General. They were fully armed and ready for battle waiting for word when to attack. They stood behind him as he surveyed the battle and the field before them. Yet something made them hesitate before taking on the celestial demon waiting for them just on the other side of the hill in the distance. _

_Kayala offered. "You have no chance of victory."_

"_You have no place here, miko." The Dog General growled, his golden eyes narrowed at her. _

_Kayala smiled slightly. "You underestimate your enemy. She has no fear of meeting her match among you."_

"_We have a strong ally." The Dog General pointed out._

_Kayala sensed something odd about the group then turned to face the darkening horizon. Her face was unreadable but her eyes shone with the anticipation of the battle. She could sense the unusual aura, a non-demon aura, among them. _

"_You believe a celestial human can help demons defeat this threat against us all?" Kayala turned to face two demons dressed similarly in black armor, gray kimono's and large battle ax-like weapons. _

_The two demons parted seconds later._

"_You're late." Asaia, in her child-like form, walked out from among the group. _

_Her kimono shone silver-blue in the night light despite the sporadic fires burning around them. The expressionless face, in her eyes appeared something she had not seen in some time…hope. She possessed a small water bowl in her hands. It was ten-inches long by eight-inches wide. There was water in the bowl yet it did not move when she walked forward. _

_Kayala knew not to believe the sight that greeted her. _

"_A child will not help us win against our common enemy." Kayala glanced at the Dog General then back to Asaia._

"_We will trap her in the water bowl and seal her in her own world." Asaia offered the bowl to the Dog General. "All the demons you have assembled will try to distract Atokiyada from seeing what we are planning."_

_He hesitated before bending to take the tiny bowl into his hands. Clearly he was insulted that he was forced to respond to the celestial human. Yet, Kayala did not openly respond to this action. She turned her face towards the hill where the fighting went eerily silent._

"_She has won." Kayala spoke softly._

_Asaia walked to Kayala and stood beside her. _

"_We can win." Her tiny voice sounded so light. _

_Kayala could only stare at the horizon. "What must I do?"_

"_Break the waterbowl once we've captured her in it." Asaia smiled slightly. "Use your arrows to destroy it in this world. Only then will it seal her in the prison realm. She'll never be able to enter our world again if we are victorious." _

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Flames roared around them threatening to burn them all into hell. Kayala barely got to her feet as battles ensued around her. Asaia stood in the center of the room unsure what the hell was going on. Demons continued to attack one another as if commanded._

"_Her spell is strong!" Asaia insisted. "Now!" _

_Asaia held the small waterbowl out in front of her towards Kayala with the five seals attached to the outer rim of the bowl. Atokiyada's reflection could be seen pounding on the backside of the water that entrapped her. She took an arrow from its place on her back and brought it to her bow. Kayala knew her mission. She pulled back the string with two fingers and focused on the waterbowl in her sight. Then she let the arrow go._

_The arrow flew through the air straight at the waterbowl. _

_Two demons knocked into Asaia just as the arrow reached her. There was a surprised expression on Asaia's face. The arrow only nicked the edge of the waterbowl as it fell from her small hands. A piece of the waterbowl broke off as it was launched from Asaia's hands. They watched as the waterbowl sailed through the air._

_Kayala felt her eyes wide._

_The waterbowl dropped into the only water puddle in the room and disappeared. Suddenly the battle around them halted. Demons seemed to wake from their spell-induced slumber standing around wondering how they ended up here in this odd place. Having fallen over, Kayala and Asaia got to their feet and approached the puddle of water cautiously. All that remained of the waterbowl were the five seals from the outer rim. Kayala turned to Asaia._

_Kayala needed to know. "Is Atokiyada gone?"_

_Asaia took a deep breath. "We failed to seal her away forever. However, the five seals will hold her for some time."_

"_How much time?" Kayala wanted to know. _

"_Hard to say." Asaia kept her eyes on the puddle as she bent over and lifted the seals from the water. "The seals must be protected. I will hide them so no one can find them ever again. Should they be broken, she will emerge back into our world." _

_Suddenly the world dimmed then went black._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome shook her head returning back to her present situation. So it was the small waterbowl that started it all. Kayala did not miss hitting her mark after all, Kagome realized. Asaia was pushed out of the way by two demons fighting. But where was the small waterbowl? They only witnessed the large waterbowl.

"Unless she enlarged it?" Kagome surmised quietly.

Atokiyada did appear rather protective of the thing now that she thought about it. Well, no time like the present to find out if her theory was right. Kagome surveyed the battlefield below them. KiRaRa flew high above the floor as Atokiyada's attention was diverted to Tir, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha. Her entire body felt ready for the plan.

Sesshomaru easily evaded Atokiyada's first wave. Her wrist flicked slightly forward at them, her eyes growing bright white. He set on his feet softly, his hand raising Tokijin to deflect the second attack. It bounced off his blade but the blade vibrated hard in his grip. _'A powerful attack.'_

Inuyasha had to dive right to avoid getting hit but his instincts were good. Her attack only served to piss him off. He glanced to find Tir and Sesshomaru fighting off some kind of barrier-type wave threatening to engulf the room. For a full demon and a demon dragon to have trouble holding back a barrier attack meant it was strong. She was getting stronger.

"BACKLASH WAVE!" Inuyasha brought his hands down allowing the blade to slam into the floor.

He felt the wave release, the blade vibrating violently as it reciprocated the energy of the attack back in Atokiyada's direction. Even Sesshomaru and Tir straightened as the barrier wave moved away from them, tearing up the floor between them and Atokiyada. There would be nothing left of this castle if he had anything to say about it.

Atokiyada then rounded on Kagome. Her hands were raised up then stretched out before her. Kagome suddenly felt the energy coming in her direction. KiRaRa had to maneuver to avoid being struck. The attack bounced off the wall and went after them.

"It's a heat seeker?" Kagome squeaked.

KiRaRa zig-zagged through the air. Kagome glanced behind her and somehow her hands loosened their grip on the demon cat. She felt herself falling towards the floor. Tir leapt into the air catching her just before she hit, setting her down hard. Kagome lost her balance and fell over. Tir took a direct shot when he landed, sliding across the floor. Kagome watched Asaia cross the floor towards her as she got to her feet.

Kagome blinked slightly blinded for a second from something shining from Atokiayda's direction. She glanced over at Atokiyada as the attack came at her fast and hard. The small girl threw her hands up in front of her and created a shield that lasted only long enough to deflect the attack. Whatever Atokiyada was saving her energy for Kagome could feel the power begin to escalate in intensity. It was then she realized something.

"I've never been able to feel Atokiyada before…" Her voice trailed off. "Must be the Pearls of Truth."

Inuyasha dodged some wall attack that felt more like a full-fledged demon barrier. Sesshomaru and Tir took turns inching closer to Atokiyada and her waterbowl. It was clear they were going to take turns trying to get to it. However she appeared to understand exactly what their intentions were and changed her attack accordingly. Were they aware of this?

Asaia's voice echoed in her ears. _'It's your turn, Kagome.' _Miroku and Sango fought side-by-side using Herykotsu as a shield when attacks came their way. Shippo helped out with shields and avoided getting involved in the heavy onslaught.

"What am I supposed to do?" Her voice sounded panicked. Kagome closed her eyes and focused. _'Tell me what to do…please! I'll never forgive myself if anyone dies!'_

Suddenly she felt herself begin to fall into a restful, peaceful sleep. Her entire body relaxed, her breathing went shallow, her heart began to take longer breaks between beats. The sound of her heart beating in her ears echoed then faded as if someone soundproofed this dream. Her body went limp as she fell unconscious on KiRaRa's back.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome woke on the floor of a most beautiful castle. The floors were clear as glass looking into fog and white clouds. Getting to her feet, she found that the floor held her weight. Cautiously, she walked forward. The layout appeared similar to that of the castle she just left.

It felt like she was peering into mirrors hoping to find something to guide her hoping to find answers. She realized she was the only thing that had color in the place. Her school uniform remained white and green with her black shoes, brown filthy socks, and black hair. Kagome found the walls and floor began to frost over hiding the chaotic clouds.

She turned to find a woman standing off to her left shimmering in bright white and dim yellow. Her pale face was beautiful, her figure slender covered in a gleaming silver-white kimono, and tall like the gentle trees that swayed in the breeze back home.

"Are you the Pearls of Truth?" Kagome got to her feet hopeful of learning more.

'_I am the essence of truth, yes.'_

Kagome wondered how far this conversation would go at this rate. "Are you a celestial?"

'_Just truth.' Truth replied evenly. _

"What am I to do?"

'_What you are meant to do.' The woman turned from her. _

"That isn't helping me!" Kagome wanted answers not riddles for crying out loud!

Kagome ran to the woman and rounded her. She came face to face with the woman's serene face. Her eyes were white with no color of any kind, a golden speck indicated sight. Was this how a celestial truly appeared? Kagome felt her eyes widen when the woman touched her shoulder.

'_You fear what you are.'_

"No I don't!" Kagome frowned and pressed on. "Stop speaking in riddles and tell me what I need to do to vanquish my enemy!"

'_You already know.' The woman nodded and walked around her. _

"How can I know when all I feel is panic?" Kagome knew nothing else to say.

'_Fear guides you to hide your strength.' The woman paused. 'Truth only shows you what you possess. How you use it…is your choice.'_

"So what are you showing me then?" Kagome looked around the castle room.

It was a castle of mirrors.

Nothing appeared permanent. Neither the walls or the floors were absolute. In essence truth. Solidification of all she knew to be real. The walls began a cascade of shapes that transformed into color and then solidified for her to witness. Images of her life passed through the walls and across the floor as if on film. They played out moments in her life showing both good times and bad times along with the triumphs and the disappointments. But each time, Kagome found the strength to keep going regardless of how things turned out.

Was this what she was supposed to learn here? That her strength was never giving up? Her weakness was self-doubt? They went up against some tough adversaries before and came out on the other end. But this was different. She was dealing with a god-like creature bent on making everyone suffer endlessly if she failed. How was she supposed to beat Atokiyada?

Part of her wanted to be angry for not getting a straight answer. But then, is that what Truth was trying to show her? That the straight answer would not change the choice she had to make? Kagome stood wondering what she was truly supposed to learn here.

'_You are from a long line of powerful miko's Kagome, descendent of Kayala. The powerful Miko who led the revolt against Atokiyada.'_

"Grandpa left a few people off the family tree." Kagome commented softly.

'_Use your weaknesses and draw on your strengths.' Truth paused and faced Kagome before the doorway out of the mirrored room. 'The powers of the universe always balances even if we are blinded to its majesty.'_

"For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction." Kagome repeated what she learned in her physics class.

'_Yes.'_

"Am I the reaction?"

'_Part of the reaction.' Truth turned to leave once more. 'You look for answers where you do not require an answer. Only a certification that you are capable of succeeding. You do not require that for you already know you possess the power to achieve your goal.'_

"Atokiyada is powerful." Kagome looked up. "How can I defeat a celestial?"

_Truth replied. 'You have already set in motion what you need to defeat your opponent. Do not fear the minutes before only those after.' _

Kagome lowered her head unable to figure out the answer. Panic threatened to engulf her if she did not figure things out and quickly. With Truth talking in riddles, she would never find a way to take Atokiyada down. She wanted to cry but no tears would come. Folding both hands together, she clenched them tightly.

'_Kagome, heir of Kayala, fulfill your destiny.'_

Kagome felt herself become sleepy then unable to follow Truth as she left the room. There were so many questions that remained unanswered. But her feet would not obey her commands to walk after the woman. It was clear she would not get to follow Truth. Then she lost consciousness and fell to the floor.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome woke up on KiRaRa's back. She found they had not changed position since she knocked out. Not that she learned anything useful. Only that she was the heir to Kayala, the great miko who stood with demons to defeat Atokiyada long ago. But the demon story already told her that with Jaken and Asaia throwing in a few facts along the way.

"Back to the Waterbowl." She shrugged. "How can I break it? She guards it like a hawk."

Then Kagome suddenly remembered something. Atokiyada wore a necklace. She never noticed it before until now. It was a small, round-like mirror. It flickered for a blinding moment when she sent the attack before. Why did she only remember it now?

"The bigger waterbowl is the decoy." Kagome looked towards Atokiyada. "It's got to be in the mirror around her neck. She won't make the same mistake twice."

That was no improvement to their situation and time was running out.

"Great." Kagome pouted. "How am I supposed to get the necklace off her?"

It was then she noticed KiRaRa had her bow in her mouth. When had the demon cat picked it up? Where had she found it? Kagome reached forward and took the bow staring at it with a sudden realization.

"Guess I'll just have to do it my way then." Kagome patted KiRaRa on the head, wearing the Pearls of Truth around her neck. "Come on, girl. Let's go kick some celestial butt."

KiRaRa growled then roared in agreement. She cocked her head waiting for the command on their next step. Kagome smirked then smiled.

"Let's see just how close I can get with these."

Taking the first arrow, Kagome placed it between two fingers and pulled back hard. She aimed as KiRaRa became stationary for a few moments. They would not get many chances to fire off arrows once the first one found its mark. She had to make each one count. She let it go.

The arrow flew through the air straight at Atokiyada. It glowed bright pink as it pierced the dimming light. She held her breath when it pierced the demon celestial's shoulder. Atokiyada staggered forward and screamed out in pain. Her hand immediately went to cover the wound, gripping the arrow. With a hard yank, the arrow did not budge from her shoulder. Atokiyada screamed out loud in pain.

Inuyasha lowered Tetsusaiga, Miroku kept one hand on his beads holding back the Wind Tunnel, Sango gripped Herykotsu readying for another round of battle, and Shippo watched from the corner as the celestial demon cried out. Sesshomaru and Tir remained silent and unmoving from their defensive positions near the center of the room.

KiRaRa moved through the air and came to rest at another spot above Atokiyada. Kagome repeated her action, the arrow piercing Atokiyada's hip this time. But that seemed to anger the enemy far too much. She pivoted at shot a barrier energy attack at Kagome and KiRaRa. They narrowly evaded the shot.

But the second one proved to be too fast to avoid. KiRaRa was hit in the side just below Kagome's left knee. The demon cat lost consciousness and fell to the ground. Kagome held on and screamed at KiRaRa hitting the floor hard. Tir caught her again and set her on the ground beside the now tiny demon cat lying unconscious.

"Thanks, Tir." Kagome picked up the demon cat and moved her out of harm's way. "I got her twice at least."

But she missed tagging the necklace from around Atokiyada's neck.

Tir returned to the battle. Undaunted, Kagome took another arrow and aimed it at Atokiyada. Her attention was currently focused on Sesshomaru and Tir off setting their attacks to keep her busy while Kagome took a few more shots. She would not let any of them down.

The next arrow struck in her in the back. Atokiyada staggered forward bent over in pain. She cried out as Tir and Sesshomaru continued their onslaught both getting in several direct hits. The demon celestial only appeared to get angrier.

Kagome's eyes widened when she blinked then found a barrier wave coming at her fast. But there was something hiding behind it, she could feel it. It was her arrow sent back at her. Which arrow did Atokiyada send back? Kagome realized there was no time to evade it.

Her eyes widened.


	35. Chapter 35: Broken Curse

**INUYASHA: SEALED FATES UNLEASHED**

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** Yeah…we all know the routine…not mine.

**Author Notes: **Wow, the end is coming. Sadness. But happiness that I finally get to finish the story after how many years? It has to end eventually. I keep telling myself this is a good thing.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**Broken Curse**

At that moment, the silver collar around Sesshomaru's neck grew bright. The pain within his neck grew so strong then migrated out and traveling through his torso into the extremities. The pain began its slow paralysis, keeping him stationary and unable to fight. Tir stepped back to gather with the others now watching the scene unfold.

Inuyasha and Sango stood in awe of the sight of a full demon like Sesshomaru being brought to his knees by such a simple collar. Though Atokiyada was more powerful than a full-blooded demon, she underestimated her half brethren. Sesshomaru would not take this insult lightly and once the session ended, he would find his revenge.

"Unless he dies." Inuyasha realized was a possibility.

But how was he to help Sesshomaru? What the hell was he saying even thinking of such a gesture? Wondering how his brother suffered and watching were two different things at the moment. Inuyasha was torn for helping Sesshomaru or risking his own life to defeat Atokiyada. It was rare to find Sesshomaru brought to his knees. Inuyasha stood beside Sesshomaru unable to help his brother. But part of him wondered if there was anything that could be done. Inuyasha did not put much thought into Sesshomaru's situation.

His teeth grit closed fighting against the chaotic electrical impulses the collar bestowed upon him. No wonder the collar was placed on him. Sesshomaru loathed the demon celestial even more. He suddenly dropped to his knees despite fighting back the pain it inflicted upon his body.

It was then Inuyasha looked up towards the others. Sango and Miroku found a break from the battle as Atokiyada laughed out loud for some reason. Inuyasha looked over to Kagome near the wall. His eyes widened as he realized the danger heading towards her.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha immediately leapt into action.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

But he would be too later.

It was not one but two arrows coming at her! Kagome's eyes were wide watching the barrier wave spread across the room. It was tall and wide with no visible means of backed up against the wall unable to avoid the arrow making its directed path towards her. Everywhere she moved, the arrow adjusted its course to match her like those patriot missiles the Americans liked to build.

"Oh god…" Her voice trailed off.

She closed her eyes waiting for her fate to come. The barrier wave felt hot and angry as it barreled towards her. She felt the vibration in the floor grow harder and faster on the approach. Kagome could barely breathe.

It was then that Asaia threw herself in front of Kagome.

The arrow pierced her back dead center. Kagome's eyes focused on the arrows and how deep they penetrated into the little girl. Asaia's eyes widened as physical pain registered for the first time. Kagome held Asaia in her arms as the little girl went limp against her. She fell to her knees tears forming in her eyes and escaped down her cheeks.

"ASAIA!" Kagome screamed.

Atokiyada began laughing out loud at the sight of her sister in Kagome's arms. She staggered back with glee at the sight. The others stopped around them to witness Asaia's final moments.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome fell to her knees holding Asaia tightly. Tears streamed down her cheeks, her eyes shimmering with grief. She knew not what to do at this point. Somewhere in her heart she thought Asaia could not be killed. She was wrong.

"So, this is what pain feels like." Asaia spoke shakily.

Kagome felt Asaia's little body grew limp. Her eyes closed, her head fell off to the side. She tightened her hold on Asaia, kissing the top of her head and laid her down on the floor. Kagome did not see the crack in the necklace form then slowly spread out.

"I'm…I'm s…so..sorry, Asaia." Kagome whispered barely able to speak without quivering as Asaia went still. "Th…thank you."

Kagome got to her feet and looked to Atokiyada watching her with elated happiness on her face. That made her angry that Asaia's own sister would look upon her sister's death with such joy. That someone who believed they had just won the race. She wanted to slap Atokiyada up side her head.

She felt every inch of her body tingle with hate. For the first time she understood what the cold taste of revenge was and she wanted Atokiyada to feel every bit of it.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Atokiyada began a new assault focusing solely on Inuyasha. He looked at his opponent with a determined face, his determination to defeat her set in his eyes. Both hands gripped Tetsusaiga tightly. But she did not require a barrier wave to take Inuyasha down. No, she had other plans for Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha." Atokiyada wanted his undivided attention. "How does it feel to know you raped Kagome? The woman you've sworn to protect."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha raged then her words sunk in, his arms lowering Tetsusaiga.

Kagome's eyes widened, her hands slapped over her mouth, her anger suddenly vanished. She backed away from Inuyasha hoping to avoid his eyes. Her face flushed a bright red at the memories. However, her humiliation was complete by Inuyasha turning to her, his eyes searching for answers to the accusation.

Atokiyada continued knowing she would soon get Inuyasha riled up enough. "Oh my! Did Kagome fail to mention that it was you who hunted her down like some animal that night? That it was you who tracked her down and had his way with her? All night. Just like an animal."

The room fell dead silent.

Sango and Miroku stared at Kagome blushing a deep purple. She stopped breathing as Atokiyada's words sunk into Inuyasha, her body began to convulse from the hatred Atokiyada chose to use this against them at this juncture. Her face was buried into her hands unable to hide from her own embarrassment.

Inuyasha stumbled backwards, turning from then back again to face Kagome.

"Ka…Kagome." His voice asked in a lowly growl. "I…is this…true?"

Kagome said nothing, feeling her face turned a deeper shade of purple from embarrassment and humiliation of the truth. The truth she kept from everyone until now. She could not stop the tears forming in her eyes. Atokiyada wanted something from Inuyasha and she was using these words to get it from him. Was it his transformation?

Suddenly everything made sense.

With a flick of her wrist, she caught Inuyasha in a web of her magic. In her cold and deceitful hand, she allowed the images from the Night of Chaos play out for him as though a movie. His life as a raging demon clearly appalled him. She smiled that finally she got the upper hand in this fight.

Inuyasha felt his strength weaken as the images from his dreams played out in his mind. He knew not what was real or a memory from his sleep. However, he longed to learn the truth to tell the difference between them. He staggered back unable to grasp the words. How could this be true? He would never…even as a half-demon he never once forced himself on anyone!

"W…why didn't you tell me!" Tetsusaiga fell from his grip, Inuyasha collapsed onto one knee.

'_I didn't know how.'_ Kagome replied in her head.

Sango ran and took Kagome in a hug, holding her tightly. "It's okay, we're here! It doesn't matter what happened that night! Atokiyada did it on purpose!"

Miroku joined them certain they were all about to be sent to their deaths.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

While her attention was focused on Inuyasha, the collar around his neck suddenly stopped its physical torture. Immediately, Sesshomaru got to his feet deciding on the best course of action for revenge.

Sesshomaru understood the anguish his brother felt, the realization finally hitting the younger half-demon. The memories were indeed real after all he once thought imagined. Inuyasha's and all who lived through the manipulation of the world named the Night of Chaos was by Atokiyada's doing.

'_This Sesshomaru was not immune to the torture of that night.' _A new anger rose within him. His grip on Tokijin tightened in anticipation of dispensing with the wretched Atokiyada once and for all.

'_Her musings shall not go unpunished by this Sesshomaru.'_ He vowed silently.

The half-breed demon celestial forced him to share the miko with his brother. For that, she would pay dearly for her manipulations. He finally found an opponent worthy of battling. It was then he noted Rin's expression Apparent his young ward possessed knowledge of this event.

Rin lowered her head, knowing the truth. She witnessed it and found she could not look away. Jaken stared wide-eyed between Kagome and Inuyasha. He shifted his gaze to Rin then back to Inuyasha and looked at Sesshomaru last. There was much more to the Night of Chaos than he was originally led to believe.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Suddenly, a bright light pierced the room, blinding all inside. Kagome turned towards the body of Asaia, the source of the light. Sango and Miroku moved towards one another unsure what to expect but wanted to be ready. The light faded quickly revealing a tall, slender feminine form standing where Asaia once laid on the floor.

"Asaia." Atokiyada's voice barely voiced the name then spoke huskily. "You've returned to your natural form."

"Atokiyada." Asaia eyed her sister.

Kagome looked up at Asaia in her true form in awe. "You taking the arrow for me broke the spell."

"I see you found a way around the spell after all." Atokiyada said unapologetically. "Doesn't matter! I still win!"

Asaia's hands pushed out from her sides, sending a shock wave radially out from her location.

Sango and Miroku embraced each other. KiRaRa slightly groggy from her recent unconsciousness pushed her way between Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha jumped over to Kagome pulling her close to him. He leapt away from Asaia to get out from between the two sisters.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rin pulled Jaken with her from the threshold where they remained safe for the duration of the battle. They stopped when they reached just short of Sesshomaru. The green Imp lost his balance falling over next to Rin. Sesshomaru fought the pain beginning again from his collar and remained standing. Rin's small hands gripped his kimono tightly but said nothing.

"Asaia's been released." Rin spoke softly. "Maybe she can remove Lord Sesshomaru's collar now!"

Suddenly the silver collar dissolved from Sesshomaru's neck. Quickly, the dog demon recovered from his torture. His eyes grew crimson in anger, his hand on Tokijin's hilt as he stood his full height. Rin understood that Lord Sesshomaru would not allow this infraction against him to go unpunished.

Kagome watched Sesshomaru's collar disappear. "That's not good."

"He doesn't like being treated like a dog." Inuyasha replied.

"Can't say I blame him." Kagome agreed. "He looks a bit angry, doesn't he?"

"Come on." Inuyasha was more concerned about the half celestials in the room. "Let's get everyone and be ready to move out if things get ugly."

Kagome realized there was another task to do before she left the castle. But how to go about doing it?

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The two sisters eyed one another from across the room.

"For too long you've had your way with the world, sister." Asaia walked towards Atokiyada. "Your influence among this world is at an end."

"You believe so, little sister?" Atokiyada walked towards Asaia. "And you believe you can defeat me?"

"I am at full strength now." Asaia smiled. "Unlike you who must generate power once you've been released into this world, your demon traits weakens your celestial abilities. My captivity has taught me how to gather and store my strength for this day."

Kagome wound her way around them looking for her bow. If she could just find it, she could help Asaia. Her head perked up finding what she needed just behind Asaia. The celestial human must have sensed her intentions drawing Atokiyada towards the center of the room. Kagome quickly crossed over and retrieved the bow finding the arrow used to initially kill Asaia lying on the floor where she once lay in child form. Picking it up, it retained a celestial hum to it.

"Got it!" Kagome knew what she had to do.


	36. Chapter 36: World Anew

**INUYASHA: SEALED FATES UNLEASHED**

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** Yeah…we all know the routine…not mine.

**Author Notes: **Don't leave yet! It ain't over till the…

…writer says so!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**World Anew**

Kagome snuck behind Atokiyada focused on Asaia.

They were centered in the middle of the room. It was clear she had a shot at the waterbowl. Atokiyada's reflection in the large waterbowl sitting nearby would be the perfect target. If she thought things through clearly, which she believed she had, then this would end Atokiyada's reign of terror on Earth.

"Time to put this bitch down!" Kagome said pulling the arrow back in her bowl aiming for Atokiyada's necklace reflected in the water.

She held the count to four then let the arrow fly hoping she aimed right.

"Hit the mark!" She breathed. "Hit the mark!"

The arrow arc-ed through the air. It sliced into the waterbowl, piercing the water that shimmered her reflection at her neck. Her necklace around her throat cracked, engulfed in light, then disappeared. Her eyes wide with shock, a hand immediately went to wear it once hung.

"You're time's up!" Kagome spoke firmly.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo on Miroku's shoulder, Inuyasha, KiRaRa, Tir, Rin, Jaken, and Sesshomaru watched as Atokiyada began to fade from the world. Her voice was broken as she cried out when her body dispersed in a cascade of water onto the floor.

Asaia stood smiling at the water on the floor. "Didn't see that one coming, did you?" She paused. "Sister?"

Rin, Jaken and KiRaRa cheered. Kagome felt suddenly good that it was over. They won over Atokiyada.

"I've got to read up on this story." Kagome said softly to herself. "I don't remember this being in the history books."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Asaia stood in front of the group this time, eyeing each one.

"Mt friends." Her voice was soft. "Thank you for all your help in returning Atokiyada to her rightful place."

"Where did she go?" Shippo wanted to know.

Asaia smiled at the Fox Demon. "To a place where she goes when she's not allowed here."

Kagome frowned. "So she can come back again?"

Asaia shook her head. "Not like this again." She looked at Inuyasha who seemed a bit more quiet than usual. "Inuyasha."

His head perked up. "Uh…yeah?"

"You fought bravely." She touched the top of his head with her hand. "I will be forever in your debt." Then moved to Miroku. "As you did monk." She bent down and took his hand with the wind tunnel safely tucked away though it still throbbed judging from his expression. "For this…" She ran her own hand over his then removed the seal showing him a very small hole, the size it began when he was a boy. "I grant you the gift of time."

Miroku stared at it without the ability to comprehend the magnanimous gift she bestowed upon him. "Ah…wow! Thank you, Asaia!"

Sango stood tall beside Miroku. "What about the Night of Chaos?"

Asaia straightened noting all who looked to her for the answers. "It was an illusion." She smiled shortly as their faces all gaped open except for Sesshomaru. "I had to defend your abilities." Asaia looked to Kagome specifically. "For if Atokiyada succeeding in eliminating all miko and monk ability in the lands, we would not have won."

Kagome felt relieved. "H…how?"

Asaia smiled down at her. "The Bone Eaters well." She enjoyed the plan. "I had many years to fortify it against Atokiyada. Any who sought shelter from demons or passed through would become immune to Atokiyada's powers. I was lucky you came along Kagome from another time."

Inuyasha felt his heart begin to settle down. "So, nothing that night really happened, right?"

Asaia shook her head. "I only showed you a possibility if Atokiyada did succeed in removing your abilities to stop her."

The group seemed almost unable to speak or hold a conscious thought.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

And so they were returned to the base of the mountains where the battle with the Sand Dragons once took place. The lands were untouched by the battle, returned to its pristine condition prior to Atokiyada beginning her reign of terror.

"So, you didn't really do all that then?" Shippo inquired to Inuyasha. "Her spell made everyone believe it was all real?"

"I guess so." Kagome tried to appear happy at the fact. "It had to fool everyone, including Atokiyada too."

However, she felt deflated. Here she believed she went through hell and all this time it was some elaborate scheme to hide the truth. So, once again, her relationship with Inuyasha remained at a stand still. Still, Inuyasha hung back from them. His head had been down since they learned the truth of the Night of Chaos.

"_It was all a lie." Asaia had stated softly. "I did not wish harm on anyone. I planted the protection curse in the well some time ago to fend off my suspicious sister."_

"_You mean…." Sango could barely believe a word of it. "The Bone Eaters well's ability to kill demons came from you?"_

"_Yes." Asaia shook her head. "I wanted to create a place of protection for anything that might fall into demon's hands. A place only humans could use as a retreat. Atokiyada would use demons before humans to track items she could use to facilitate her escape. However, time travel never occurred to me. That was all the Shekon Jewel…and the bond between Kagome's past and Inuyasha."_

Sango glanced over at Inuyasha. "I think he's still in shock." She whispered to Miroku walking beside her.

"I would be too." Miroku pouted. "Imagine yourself making love to a beautiful woman and then finding out it was all dream. Why, that could destroy any man."

Sango fumed, taking hold of Herykotsu. Shippo bounced off his shoulder and out of the way.

"Just kidding!" Miroku put up his hands and backed away.

Kagome felt better knowing that the nightmare really was not a nightmare. That it was so vivid kind of creeped her out a bit. Still she could use some time to get over it. Would she really get over it anytime soon?

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sesshomaru watched the group of humans and demons move off across the base of the mountains back towards their home near the Forest of Inuyasha. Asaia had not left without answering a few questions of his own.

"_You believe Atokiyada will return?"_ This Sesshomaru was disappointed his revenge could not be exacted within an acceptable time frame.

"_Not in this same manner."_ Atokiyada had replied standing with the full demon watching over the view of the Southern Mountains. _"She can take another form but her powers are quite diminished for the time being."_

"_This fight will not be forgotten by demons." _Sesshomaru knew he was to write this battle down before his memory failed him.

"_It is the truth that begins the legend."_ Asaia replied simply.

With Sesshomaru left Asaia in the Southern Mountains and appeared where Jaken and Rin walked together down the winding trail through the rocky terrain. Rin talked joyously of the play-by-play battle that she witnessed and looked to Jaken for aid when she could not describe something. Jaken got testy when she appeared too enthusiastic and tried to settle her down so as not to stress the master.

Sesshomaru walked in silence in front leaving them to keep up with his pace.

_NOT OVER YET…._


	37. Chapter 37: Slighted Hand

**INUYASHA: SEALED FATES UNLEASHED**

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** Not mine…

**Author Notes: **And just when you think you know everything.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**Slighted Hand**

Asaia, tall and elegant, arrived at the cliff above the ocean, her silver-blue kimono swaying in the strong breezes coming off the water. Her hair stretched out behind her facing the winds blowing around her. The skies were gray and thick clouds hung low over the crashing waves. An old woman sat on a stone bench carved in place wrapped in rags and hidden from view.

"Well played." Asaia sat down. "Atokiyada."

Atokiyada removed her headdress and smiled as she leaned back against the bench. Her silver kimono shimmered in the moonlight. Her hair, long and white like Asaia, hung down towards the ground but never quite touching. She appeared amused rather than defeated.

"Certainly better than the last crew you congregated to defeat me. Demons and humans working together!" She was insulted. "Really, your psychosis knows no bounds, Asaia." She paused. "I swore I had you this time."

Asaia smiled at the thought. "It took me years to locate all the right characters. To find each one with just the right amount of talent that when brought together would cause us more harm than good. However, bringing them together was the major issue." She smirked. "That was more luck than finesse under the agreed game conditions."

"Using the Bone Eaters Well against me." Atokiyada thought about the match. "Kept your miko hidden and Inuyasha focused until the end. I thought I had him. Well played, sister."

"Inuyasha was certainly a character." Asaia smiled sweetly. "Humans and demons could do much together. The world will be a better place for them being friends." She paused then asked. "So what did you do to Sesshomaru exactly?" Asaia looked at Atokiyada. "He will never forgive you for bringing him to his knees."

Atokiyada shrugged. "Does it really matter?" She leaned her head back and looked over at Asaia.

"I'm serious." Asaia had to know. "I need to know."

Atokiyada let a small smile touch her lips. "Let's just say he won't forget me anytime soon."

Asaia smiled connivingly. "You found his button?"

"More than that." Then Atokiyada lost her smile. "Though he'd want me dead. It was just a humiliation to have him bound in such a manner." Then she waved him off. "Sesshomaru takes things far too seriously."

"Sesshomaru certainly kept your minions busy." Asaia pointed out. "He was one of the more powerful demons."

"Considering who his father was, yes." Atokiyada shrugged. "I expected nothing less."

Silence hung between them for several moments.

"They will forget in a few days anyway." Atokiyada sighed. "Probably for the best they forget this particular nightmare."

Asaia appeared mildly amused. "We should not be too hard on these lesser beings. They endured so much at our hands."

"It will be interesting to see how their future unfolds." Atokiyada got to her feet and said with a smile. "I believe I will visit Sesshomaru after he forgets me. That is one demon I would not mind getting to know better."

There was a twinkle from a star in the sky.

Asaia nodded and got to her feet as well. "Come. Father is expecting us."

Atokiyada paused to look at Asaia. "So…in about ten thousand years then?"

"Make it twenty thousand years." Asaia shrugged. "We will have more time to become legends again."

Atokiyada thought for a moment then nodded she agreed at the concept.

Together Asaia and Atokiyada disappeared from Earth.

At least for now…

ALAS WE COME TO

**THE END**

OF THE STORY

*cry*

*sniff*

MY FIRST FANFIC STORY IS NOW OVER

**Story By:**

**Lady JenDragon**

**Original Inuyasha Characters By:**

**Rumiko Takahashi**

**Supporting new characters by:**

**Lady JenDragon**

**Fun by:**

**Writing it!**

Thanks to everyone for reading!

It's been fun!

Join me for my other stories here on fanfiction!

Okay Rumiko…

You can have your characters back now…


End file.
